


Tempting Fate

by KaylaRann



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 142,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRann/pseuds/KaylaRann
Summary: Betty is being held captive by the Ghoulies, only to have an unconscious man she's never met thrown in with her, Jughead. After helping each other escape, things will only get more interesting as the Southside Serpent and High school cheerleading journalist get to know each other better, much better. Bughead, Humor/Romance/Thriller, Smut, Little OOC... Give it a go, you wont regret it!





	1. Captive

**Chapter 1 - Captive**

"Well, well, Barbie Doll. Still not in the mood to chat?" the threatening voice asked. A shiver ran the entire length of Betty's spine as she looked up, through her dampened lashes, to meet the cold brown eyes of the man. The rough threads of the rope encasing her wrists stung her raw skin when she shifted on the hard metal chair in fear. Dust fell from the floorboard ceiling caused by the gang of men scuffling around the room above. She could smell a harsh scent of chemicals mixed with a sickening aroma of sweat and blood.

"Why were you snooping around here, Barbie?" the man spat loudly in her face, gripping the chairs arms on either side of her body. His breath was just as repulsive as he was. She couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into.

The man growled in annoyance at her silence. He righted himself before raising his right hand, clenching it into a fist. Betty squeezed her eyes shut and tried to brace herself for the hit, her fingernails cut painfully into her palms. A loud thud reverberated through the room, though not the skin-on-skin she had expected. She slowly opened one eye to peak at the man in front of her, his fist was poised in the air but he had diverted his attention to investigate the sound.

It was the small wooden door on the other side of the room that had smacked onto the brick wall as it was shoved open. Two bulky men stumbled in, dragging another man with them. Betty's eyes flew open as the body was dropped on the cold cement floor beside her. The man's face was bloody and beaten, a sickening feeling washed over her as she contemplated the possibility that he was dead; there was a lot of blood.

"Look who we found, Boss." One of the men that had brought in the - potentially dead - man stated.

"Jones." Betty's assaulter sneered at the lifeless man, a grotesque smirk spreading across his face. "Tie him up. When he wakes up, we'll have a friendly chat." He added, voice thick with sarcasm. That comment sent a brief wave of relief over Betty, knowing she wasn't currently being held in a room with a dead body.

"What about Blondie?" One of the goons asked, all eyes were on Betty. She looked away, down to the blood stained cement beside her, away from the man they called 'Jones'.

"Let her rot, until she'll speak." The 'boss' said before exiting the room. She seethed at his comment, digging her nails back into the fresh wounds in her palms. She still hadn't decided on her best course of action. She knew she would probably have to speak soon, she just had no idea what to say.

The goons made quick work of tying the unconscious mans wrists and ankles in the same coarse rope that was currently binding her wrists behind the chair and strapping her ankles to the chair legs. They left him on the floor beside her and exited the room. She heard the distinct clunk of a hearty lock sealing them in.

A warm tear trailed down her cheek to her mouth where she tasted the salty moisture. It felt good on her cracked lips, she was dehydrated. She had woken up strapped to this chair no less than three hours ago and had no idea how long she was out before that.

She was furious at herself, she couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this irrevocably messed up situation. All for the sake of a story, for a god damn school newspaper. Well, that wasn't entirely true; it was to sedate her insatiable need to investigate everything and anything she found interesting. Even if it meant scoping out the den of the Southside gang aptly called the Ghoulies, they truly were monsters.

Through many trails and leads she inconspicuously found the main hangout of the gang. It was a crumbling warehouse building in a deserted Southside neighbourhood. Most people that lived on the North side of Riverdale - as she did - would not even dare step foot in Southside. There was good reason, Southside was run by gangs and was home to the lower class citizens of Riverdale. The crime rate was through the roof and the unemployment rate was almost as high.

Betty's family was by no means rich, but they sat comfortably in the upper middle class. She had only just begun her senior year, this story was going to be the big hit on the Blue and Gold's first edition for the year.

She tried to reach her fingers to the rope in a feeble attempt to untie it, it had been tied half way up her forearms. She squeezed her eyes shut, blinking out another tear as she screamed in her head, the only audible sound was a single sob as she exhaled a puff of air. Her fingernails were again prying blood out of her palms.

She jumped in her chair as a pained groan sounded beside her. Her eyes shot to the bloody figure on the ground as he started to animate. She stayed silent, not even a breath escaped her as she observed him. He rolled onto his back, his eyes squinting against the light illuminating from the single bulb that dangled from the ceiling.

He attempted to move his hand to search for the source of pain he felt throbbing through him, that was when he realized he was bound at the wrists and the ankles.

"Fuck." He huffed, using his finger tips and a swinging motion to right his body into a sitting position. His head spun at the sudden movement. It was only then that Betty noticed the green snake embroidered on the back of his leather jacket. This man was a Serpent, a member of the Southside Serpent gang.

She watched him as he looked around the room, it only took him moments to spot her in his peripheral vision. He jerked his head in her direction, starting at her feet his eyes trailed a line all the way to her angelic face.

"You look a little lost, sweetheart." He chided with a smirk. She scowled not much caring for being called sweetheart by this Serpent.

"I sure look better than you." She retorted. She almost had to check the validity of her statement as he spun on his ass to face her. Under the blood, cuts and bruises were blueish green eyes that adorned a rather handsome face, one not of a man but of a boy who couldn't be more than a year or two older than her.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes." He agreed, his smirk grew as he eyed her again. She scoffed and looked away. "Oh, don't be like that." She returned her gaze to him as he sent her a wink. She shuddered.

"Leave me alone." She murmured. The last thing she needed was for this guy to distract her while she was trying to figure out what to do in her current predicament.

"I was going to offer to get you out of those ropes, but if being tied up is your thing. By all means..." He shrugged. Her eyes squinted into a harder glare.

"And how exactly would you propose you do that? Don't know if you've figured it out yet, but you're a little tied up, yourself." She coaxed, angrily. He raised his eyebrows, seeming to ponder her comment. His smirk came back, only lifting on one side as he chomped his teeth at her. She was confused for a moment before she grasped he was suggesting he use his teeth to untie her. She rolled her eyes, she didn't really want that snake's mouth anywhere near her.

"I mean if you like the ropes so much, I'm happy to untie you, get out of this shit hole and tie you back up back at my place." He suggested with the unwavering smirk still set on his plump lips.

"You're disgusting."

"I'll be anything you want me to be, sweetheart."

She shot him a frustrated glare, "Stop calling me 'sweetheart'."

"I'll call you tomorrow night if you'd prefer." She almost chuckled at his wit before covering it with a cough. That hardly sounded forced with the dry ache in her throat.

"You can call me Betty." She finalized.

"Pleasure, Betty." He said with a wink, as if it were a promise. "I'm Jughead, Jughead  
Jones."


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2 - Escape**

Betty watched Jughead struggle to shuffle his way over to her, ironically slithering his body across the floor like the snake he was. She hid her sliced palms with her offending fingers as he disappeared behind her.

Jughead grunted as he sat himself back up. He scrutinized the several knots her delicate arms were wrapped in. A tinge of red on her fingernails grabbed his attention, he hoped she'd gotten a good slash of one of the Ghoulie assholes.

"Hurry up!" Betty whisper yelled behind her back. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I thought I'd take my time." He replied, sarcastically. He gripped the edge of the rope on the outermost knot with his teeth, he pulled and it easily fell open. He would have rejoiced if he didn't already know the next knots where going to be significantly tighter and harder to undo. This wasn't his first run in with being tied up in some compromising situation, he'd been in the game a little while now.

He was on the third knot when curiosity got the better of him. "So, how did you manage to get yourself tied up in the Ghoulies basement?"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on it going this way." Betty sighed in frustration.

"Not into the whole bondage thing then?" He asked. She could hear the smirk in his cocky voice.

"Never said that." She said with a devilish grin, in attempt to throw him off. She noticed his stilled movements and a huff of breath against her wrists before the tugging started again. "I was snooping." She added, not really sure why she was even explaining herself to him of all people.

"That doesn't seem like a very wise decision on your behalf." He mumbled against the ropes. He had now managed to get four knots undone and was onto the last one.

"You're going to tell me how to make good life decisions, now are you?" She goaded. His chuckle was barely audible, but she heard it.

"Not my best attribute. I can suggest some far more desirable positions to get yourself into though." He obviously wasn't thrown off by her earlier comment; she may have just egged him on. Before she needed to think up a witty come back the ropes around her wrists loosened.

"Oh, thank god." She rejoiced, wriggling her arms until they were completely free. Her wrists ached and as she brought them limply forward, the bruising and grazing were immediately evident. She fought past that pain and leaned forward to untie her ankles, it was fairly easy with her hands now free. She stretched her legs out, they were  
completely numb. Standing now would only result in her collapsing to the floor.

She pivoted in her chair to face Jughead, she had almost forgotten the state of his face with his careless and flirty banter you wouldn't be able to tell he was in pain. Looking at the bloody and bruised skin, you could easily see that was indeed the case. She cocked her eyebrow as the brief thought of leaving him there, tied up flashed across her mind. His waiting expression turned into an almost condescending smirk, reading her thoughts in her expression.  
"Please do tell me how you plan on getting out of here without me, Betts." He coaxed. "Betts?" She questioned curiously. He shrugged. She wriggled her legs, the numbness  
had now been replaced by an uncomfortable pins and needles.

"My 'Betts' on you not getting out of here without me." He waged confidently. She unfortunately didn't disagree. If she had to choose a partner in crime, Jughead admittedly seemed like a good option. Either way, he was the only option she had right now. She unsteadily hopped up off the chair, a pang shooting up her legs from the sudden reuse.

She quickly untied his wrists before he started on his ankle ropes.

"What's the plan, Jughead Jones?" She queried. "Think we can get through that door?" she gestured to the only door in the room. He smirked, looking up at her through his long lashes.

"I'm sure I could, then what? Waltz up to the front door through twenty or so Ghoulies?" He suggested sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. Betty wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting to do when she got through the door, but it doesn't seem like the wisest idea to enter into the room above containing all of those men.

"Okay, smartass, what are we going to do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes shifted to focus on something behind her. She turned to see a very small window perched on the wall, just beneath the ceiling. She looked to Jughead, as he rose to his feet she could tell exactly how tall he was. She was five foot six, he had to be at least a half foot taller than her. It was hard to determine exactly what build he had with the leather Serpent jacket he wore, however she could decipher that he wasn't overly bulky, but definitely not lanky. She looked back to the small window, she didn't doubt she could fit through it; him on the other hand, she had her doubts. She cocked an eyebrow at him, sizing him up head to toe.

"Quit checking me out," He said cheekily, nudging her with his shoulder as he made his way over to the window. "I'm more flexible than I look." He added, not looking back at her until he made it to the wall. She hadn't moved, still by the chair that had only recently bound her. "Coming?" He asked with the increasingly common smirk and a mischievous wink. She didn't miss the half-assed innuendo he intended.

She was glad now that she had changed out of the skirt and sweater she'd been wearing earlier that day. Veronica had lent her a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sweater, telling her she would stick out like a sore thumb running around Southside in her usual pastel attire.

Jughead held his hands out in a cradle, bending his knees to boost her to the window. It was not unfamiliar to her, being a cheerleader she knew how to move with him to help boost higher. She reached the window finding the latch and unhooking it. She breathed a sigh of relief as it opened out in the cold night, having feared the possibility of a lock on the outside.

"Little higher." She instructed. He repositioned his hands and hoisted her up further. Betty gripped the edges of the window frame and pulled herself up, she squeezed through with little difficulty, into the chilly evening breeze. The thought that she no longer needed Jughead didn't even occur to her as she sat to face the window, bracing a leg on either side and reached her arms through to help Jughead out. She was surprised when it wasn't his hands he gave her but fabric, she pulled her hands back his serpent jacket in one and the flannel button up that had been tied around his waist in the other.

"Said I was flexible, not a magician." He chuckled up at her. She smiled, shaking her head before placing the clothes beside her and reaching back through the window. She felt his large, rough hands grip hers and she pulled, while simultaneously pushing against the wall with her feet.

Jughead gripped a tiny grove in the brick wall with the tip of his shoe, trying to do as much as he could to help her. She was surprisingly stronger than she looked. He let go of her hands, grasping the window frame and pulling himself up. When he'd almost got his head through he heard the distinct sound of the lock on the door being unlatched.

"Fuck, they're coming Betts." He told her pushing his other arm through. He braced the wall inside where she had planted her feet and pushed. Betty reached under his arms, pulling him as she kicked off the wall, straightening her legs. He shimmied his hips and just slipped them through when he looked back and saw the men in the room coming quickly towards him.

"I wish I had time to make a smart ass comment about this." He chuckled from his position, hovering between Betty's thighs. He scrambled his legs through the window. He managed to get his feet through, the window snapping closed behind him just before one of the minions had the chance to grab him.

"Time to go." Jughead told her, reaching down to offer a hand after he'd found his footing. He lent down to grab his shirt and jacket locking eyes with Malachai, the leader of the Ghoulies, through the window. A goading smirk lit Jugheads face as he sent the seething man a wink, blowing him a kiss for good measure.

Betty was frozen in her spot as Jughead turned around. A young Ghoulie stood in front of her, grinning down at her with an expression that just rubbed Jughead the wrong way. He looked to be around the same age as them, he cracked his knuckles, looking from Betty to Jughead. Jughead chuckled menacingly as he swooped and arm around Betty's waist pulling her behind him.

He slipped his arm into his jacket, in the same motion he hurtled his fist into the side of the Ghoulies face, pulling his jacket up to his shoulder as he swung. The Ghoulie minion fell the pavement, out cold. He shoved his other arm into the jacket and turned to see Betty staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in shock. Jughead was about to apologize for his actions, even though they we're totally necessary, when Betty's face turned from utter shock into a surprised smile. He just chuckled as he heard a commotion on the other side of the building, they were coming.

"Definitely time to go, Betts." Urgency in his voice as he saw Malachai round the corner.


	3. Whyte Wyrm

**Chapter 3 - Whyte Wyrm**

Their hurried footsteps echoed off the tall, grey buildings as they ran through the dark ally. Luckily it wasn't an overly dark night, the full moon shone brightly allowing Betty and Jughead to - more or less - see where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Betty huffed as they ran. The thought had not actually registered to Jughead just yet, he just knew he was heading back to his territory of Southside. There only seemed like one logical place to go, really. He was curious how she had gotten here and she had planned to get home. It was a fair assumption that Betty was from the north side of Riverdale, Jughead was sure if he had seen her around, he would remember her.

"Serpent territory, the safe side of Southside." He answered as they continued to run. Betty didn't think there was a 'safe side' of Southside, realistically for her there wasn't. It was safe for him, not her. Having just released herself from one gang, she realized how idiotic it was that she was running off to another. Her footsteps slowed and she came to  
a stop.

"What are you doing?" Jughead asked, exasperatedly. What was wrong with this girl?  
Did she want the Ghoulies to catch up with them? No doubt they'd gotten into their cars. Jughead was only two blocks away from the bar now. They'd be safe there, with his boys to back them up.

"Safe for you, maybe." She huffed her hands braced against her waist, her breathing heavy from the running. Jughead looked at her slightly taken a back. He walked the few steps back to where she stood, placing his hands on her shoulders. She flinched at his touch, only now remembering the kind of threat he posed.

"I promise, we're the lesser of two evils here." He said genuinely, he sure as hell meant her no harm. If he had no beef with her, neither did the rest of the Serpents. From the way they had come he could hear a loud car engine and rowdy hollers. Ghoulies. "We have to go, Betty. They're not going to let us get away twice."

Betty was almost shocked by the expression on his face, gone was his cocky and confident smirk. He now wore an expression she'd almost call fear. He was making sense, she didn't trust him but he was right – the Southside Serpents seemed to be the lesser of the two evil's in her current situation. Especially since all she had to go off for knowledge of the Serpents was Jughead, even though he was a smartass and a bit infuriating, he had helped her out of the particularly sticky situation she'd managed to get herself into.

"Okay, let's go." She agreed as they once again broke into a run. Her lungs were burning, and her bruised ankles were threatening to give out – she kept running.

"What is going to happen w-when they catch up to wherever it is w-we're going?" she huffed out between breaths. She looker to her side, catching Jugheads eye. His smirk was back.

"They're idiots, but they're not stupid enough to challenge me on my own turf." He answered. He was relieved when they turned the corner and the bar came into view, adequate back-up conveniently lounging around their bikes out the front.

Betty's eyes bulged as he directed her straight across a road to a menacing biker bar. A sign board on the roof informed her that it was called the 'Whyte Wyrm' the banner depicted a sinister looking green snake beside the title.

"Fucking hell, JJ. What happened to you?" A man asked as they approached the bar, after a quick inspection of Jughead, he eyed Betty speculatively. He rested his large tattooed arm on an expensive looking motorbike, holding a beer in his other hand as he looked her up and down. The man's attention was stolen towards the road and he muttered under his breath, "Forget I asked."

The two cars came to a screeching holt on the road in front of the bar, there was a small commotion behind them and Betty turned to see several more large men coming out of the front door of the bar.

"Jones!" Betty's attention was drawn back to the loud red car. Without making a conscious decision to do so, she took a step closer to Jughead. The motion didn't go unnoticed by him. "Give us the girl." Malachai instructed Jughead. Betty's head swam with fear, after all they went through to get out, he wouldn't just hand her back, would he?

Betty felt the weight on her shoulder before she'd noticed that Jughead had wrapped his arm around her, slinging his arm casually over her shoulder. Her arm instinctively went around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. She rationalized that it was a show for the Ghoulies, play along with whatever Jughead was trying to do. "Don't think so, sweetie." Jughead taunted Malachai.

"Then tell us what she was doing scoping out our place." Malachai called back over the loud car exhaust. Jughead looked down at Betty realizing he'd never really got to the bottom of why she was in the basement and how she'd got there.

"She got lost." Jughead answered casually, Malachai's answering glare tossed from  
Jughead, to Betty and back to Jughead.

"Keep your bitch on a leash, Jones." Malachai spat, revving his engine before speeding off. What a fucking asshole.

"So, who's the bitch?" A rough female voice asked from behind them, Betty heard the strangest animalistic noise come from Jughead – a growl. Jughead turned, he didn't know the woman behind the voice, it was just one of the woman who liked to hang at the bar.

"Watch it." Jughead warned, venom thick in his voice, pointing a single accusatory finger her way. The woman stumbled back a step and hung her head dejectedly.

"Come on Betts, let's get you a drink." Jughead offered, placing his hand on the small of her back to usher her towards the bar.

Betty did not like the look of this bar. If she was being totally honest, it terrified her and even though the guy walking beside her should terrify her too, he didn't. The way he helped her escape, protected her and stood up for her this evening definitely aided in the significantly less cold feelings she had towards him now. Not that she wasn't still a bit scared and threatened by him.

The air in the bar was thick, smelling of beer, cigarettes and sweat. Metallica played through the speakers somewhere in the room as they approached the bar. Hard eyes of the men and woman around the room looked at the pair, eyeing them with intrigue.

"Heya, JJ. What happened?" A girl behind the bar asked. Even though she had spoken to Jughead, she only appraised him for a moment before her eyes were set on the blonde beside him. The bartender was young and attractive, caramel skin and coloured highlights in her hair.

"Just the Ghoulies stirring shit." He answered. "Can I get two glasses of water?" The girl cocked a manicured brow, but didn't question it further setting two glasses of water in front of them. Betty's hand reached out the snatch the glass of water off the bar, chugging it down.

"Another?" The girl asked as Betty set the empty glass back on the bar. Betty just nodded and was given a refilled glass of water. The girl gave her another once over before moving down the bar to serve someone else.

Betty found a clock on the wall of the bar that informed her that it was just after two in the morning. She had got a lot more than she had bargained for that night. She'd told her parents she was staying at Veronica's, and that was the plan, she just hadn't told Veronica that yet. She had told Veronica she was coming to Southside to investigate for a story, insisting she wasn't going to do anything potentially dangerous – she lied.

The plan was to just show up at about nine o'clock at Veronica's. Veronica had made it very clear that if Betty ever wanted to stop by for an impromptu sleep over she was welcome to. She'd taken up the offer several times before, so it wouldn't have been anything new. Showing up at three in the morning seemed a little like over stepping the boundary though, even on a Friday night... or more accurately Saturday morning.

Betty rested her now empty glass onto the bar, beside Jugheads. He turned to look down at her, analyzing the sweat that was dripping down her forehead, likely from the exertion of the getaway. A single slit ran along her dry bottom lip, it was red with the blood beneath.

"Did you need a lift home?" Jughead asked. Betty let out a large huff, looking to the clock on the wall beside them. Her face contorted in some kind of discomfort.

"I haven't quite figured out what I'm doing yet." She answered, Jugheads brow furrowed in confusion. She rolled her eyes. "I can't very well show up at home at this hour, my parents would kill me." She explained. She could try and sneak in but her mother could hear a coin drop from a mile away and even if she did succeed, it would only mean an interrogation the next morning starting with how she got home and why it was after they went to bed.

"Welcome to hang around until a suitable hour if you want. Whyte Wyrm's never closed." Jughead informed her. He gestured to the bartender, summoning her back over. Betty certainly didn't think 'hanging around' at a bar that was the designated hangout of a biker gang was a good life decision; however she was struggling to think of a better option.

She dabbed away a bead of sweat that she could feel dripping down from her hair line, her cool hand felt nice against her burning face. It was too hot, all the running mixed with the body heat in the bar – she was burning up. She gripped the hem of the black sweater she was wearing, pulling it swiftly over her head, she felt a breeze of cool relief. She was now just wearing a dark red, spaghetti strapped body suit that disappeared under the waist high, tight black jeans she wore. After tying the arms of the sweater above her hips she pulled the elastic band from her distressed hair. She combed her fingers through it, before retying it into a loose bun, removing the hair off her neck to cool her quicker. She looked over to see Jugheads eyes locked on her, an almost expressionless face a single eyebrow cocked.

"What?" She asked incredulously. A faint grin hinted at his lips.

"What did you want, JJ?" The bartender asked. His eyes remained trained on Betty as he replied.

"Beer." He requested simply.

"Anything for you?" Betty's attention turned to the bartender who had addressed her, away from the guy whose eyes were still trained on her. Betty felt hydrated enough now, she was about to decline when she second guessed herself. With the night she's had, she honestly wouldn't mind a drink to take the edge off – it may even help with the ache of her wrists and ankles. Add it to the pile of idiotic things she'd done that night.

Betty opened her mouth to order when sudden realization hit, "I don't have any money on me." She replied, face falling. Jughead chuckled beside her.

"What do you want?" He asked her, with the smirk that almost seemed tattooed onto his face in its ever present being. He was casually resting his crossed arms along the bar, waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Vodka lemonade?" she supplied, the question of her request evident in her tone.

"You heard the girl, Toni." Jughead said, before taking a swig of his beer. The bartender, Toni, got out a glass pouring a shot and a half into the glass before topping it up with lemonade from the tap.

Nothing more was said in regards to payment of the drinks as Jughead straightened and set off towards the front door of the bar. Betty grasped the cool glass, watching the retreating back of the leather clad serpent. When Jughead sensed she wasn't following him, he turned back to see her predictably still standing at the bar. He chuckled to himself, nodding his head towards the door, an invitation to follow him. Betty took a quick glance around her before falling in step behind him.

The brisk night air hit her bare arms, neck and face refreshingly; her moist skin rapidly cooling. Jughead walked up to one of the men lingering outside making a quick request before being handed a cigarette. He held a hand the block the wind before lighting the tip and stepping back over to Betty exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"That'll kill you." Betty commented a serious expression on her face. Jughead let out a husky laugh, a genuinely humored laugh.

"Smoking cigarettes definitely isn't the most dangerous thing I do on a daily basis." In his lifestyle, there were many things higher up on the list of 'things likely to kill him' than a little tar on the lungs. Betty shivered, not because of the cold but at the thought of what activities this man got up to on a daily basis. She had almost let herself forget that Jughead Jones was dangerous.


	4. Mi casa es su casa

**Chapter 4 - Mi casa es su casa**

The clock on the wall informed Betty that it was almost four in the morning. She had been standing around sipping on the never ending supply of free drinks, never straying too far away from Jughead as he spoke to people and joined in on a game of pool.

Jughead reached into the ball return, retrieving the white ball before his eyes searched for Betty. He found her perched on a stool a few meters away, watching the game he was winning. Taking the few strides necessary to reach her, he held the white ball in front of her face. "Blow." He instructed. She cocked an eyebrow curiously at him. "For good luck." Without a change of her blank expression she continued to look up at him through her thick black lashes, as she blew gently onto the white ball. Jughead felt the cool rush of air brush his finger tips as he stared down at the blonde girl in front of him, wondering if she knew how seductively alluring she looked in the moment. He spun the white ball in his fingers sending her a wink before placing the ball onto the table. After a moment lining up his cue, he thrust it forward sinking two of his balls in the one shot.

Betty watched as Jughead raised his arms, cue in hand, rejoicing his win. She had no idea how he had this amount of energy at this ungodly hour. She was mustering all she had right now just to keep her eyes open.

After handing his cue off to another man wearing a matching serpent jacket, Jughead made his way over to Betty. He had seen her eyes close twice before her elbow would slip and she would startle herself awake, pretending nothing happened.

"I know I'm not great at making good life decisions." Jughead offered, "But passing out in a bar like this, is definitely not a good idea." Betty certainly didn't disagree with him, but just as it has been most of the night, she didn't have many options.

"It's still too early to go home." She protested.

"I know." He reached his hand out to her, "Come on." he instructed. She reluctantly took his hand and he led her to a stairwell at the back corner of the bar. She followed silently as they ascended the stairs. She had no idea where he could possibly be taking her and if she wasn't a little drunk and her inhabitations were fully intact she probably wouldn't be following him right now.

At the top of the stairs was a short hall that he lead her down, passing two closed doors before entering the third door at the opposite end of the hall, it lead to another stairwell. There was a single door at the top of the second stairwell. Jughead pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door before they entered.

The room was pitch black until Jughead hit the switch on the wall bathing the room in light. Betty took a few steps forward, taking in her surroundings. The walls were an exposed red brick and the roof beams were visible in the gabled ceiling that were made of the same jarrah as the floorboards. She spotted a small kitchen to her right, a few dishes drying in the rack that rested on the sink. A small dining room was set behind the kitchen. To her left was a black leather sofa set pointed at a large flat screen television. On the opposite side of the room were two large glass doors that seemed to lead out to  
a balcony. The back corners of the room each held a room with closed doors, she wasn't too sure what was in them. By the studio apartment feel of the place she guessed a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Mi casa, es su casa." Jughead stated with an appropriate Spanish accent to the phase. She watched him as he stripped his jacket off and placed it on the back of one of the chairs surrounding the round dining table.

"You live here?" Betty asked, curiously. From the front of the bar you would never have guessed you'd find this apartment above. It had a shabby chic feel, it was aged but neat and nicely furnished with modern pieces.

"Sure do" He said heading towards the larger room in the back right corner. "Come on, Betts."

She stepped into the room behind him, as she guessed it was a bedroom. Under a large window on the opposite side of the room was a king sized bed with black metal frame, draped in a plain grey quilt. Beside the door was a dark wood dresser that matched the bookshelf that sat beside it.

Jughead went to the dresser pulling out some pieces of fabric, as he was about to shut the draw he looked over Betty. As attractive as she looked in the tight outfit, she didn't look overly comfortable.

"Did you want something more comfortable to sleep in?" He asked her. She was almost surprised he hadn't made a smartass comment of some kind, before he added with a grin, "Unless you prefer to sleep naked."

That fact that she did indeed usually sleep naked was not a fact she felt Jughead needed to know. She looked over to the bed before looking back at him. "I'm not going to sleep with you, Jughead." He chuckled, retrieving a shirt from the dresser throwing it at Betty.

"Well, you're welcome to sleep on the couch. But trust me; been there and done that, never doing it again." He said, slipping past her towards the room in the opposite corner. She instinctively followed him, like she had been doing all night. As his hand gripped the door handle he looked over at her following him, a mischievous smirk gracing his split  
lip. She now wondered if all his smirking was hurting his beaten face.

"Won't sleep innocently beside me, but all in for sharing a shower?" He asked mockingly. It was only then that she gauged what he was actually doing, her eyes bulged and she blushed. She quickly turned on her heel and headed over the back of the room where  
the glass doors stood, hearing the echo of his chuckles as he closed himself in the bathroom.

The sky was no longer black as she opened the large door leading out to a balcony. The sun was beginning to reach its way over the horizon, radiating a yellow glow on the dark blue sky. Betty took a seat in one of the two wicker chairs that faced the timber fencing across the front of the balcony. The only other thing on the balcony was a matching wicker table adorned by an ashtray.

From her position on the balcony she would swear that she could see the whole south side of Riverdale, if she strained her eyes far enough, she could see the outline of the north side too. Treetops spanned in the distance, split in the middle by Sweetwater River.

'Beautiful' was never a word Betty ever thought she would use to describe Southside, but from the balcony she currently occupied; she couldn't see the finer and off putting aspects of Southside - it truly looked beautiful.

"The views pretty great up here." Jughead's voice sounded behind her, she jumped slightly at his sudden appearance, not looking away from the horizon as the sun began to rise. She heard the distinct sound of a lighter and even the crackle of the burning cigarette as he inhaled. It was so peacefully quiet up here, she could faintly hear the sound of birds chirping. You couldn't hear the music she knew was playing in the bar below and only the faintest hint of voices.

Betty's eyes widened as Jughead walked past her to take a seat in the free chair on the other side of the small table. Her eyes followed him as dropped his lighter on the table before taking a seat in the chair beside her. He wore only a pair of flannel pyjama pants, his toned chest bare.

It was almost as if a completely different person now sitting in the chair next to her. The blood and dirt had been cleared away from his face. His right eye was a bit swollen, he had a large gash just above his right eyebrow and a nasty split in his swollen lip; all of this didn't make much of an impact on how blatantly attractive he was. His tussled wet hair dripped down his shoulders, now rid of the grey crowned beanie he had worn previously.

One of the most eye catching features she had only just now discovered was the stunning and intricate tattoo's that spanned his arms. His entire left arm, reaching from his wrists to his shoulder was painted in a mesh of designs. On his left arm was a vibrant and realistic green snake that coiled around his left upper arm, the snakes head placed just below his collar bone, and the tip of its tail stopping at his elbow.

She watched as his muscles moved under the smooth skin of his arm as he guided his cigarette to his lips.

"You know," He said, snapping her out of her gaze, looking to his face. He had been looking out over the horizon, only now sliding his gaze to Betty in the corner of his eye. "For someone who blatantly shuts me down every time I open my mouth, you check me out a lot." He teased, looking back to the sunrise, and grinning as he took a drag of his cigarette.

At first she wasn't sure how to respond to that, he wasn't wrong, especially just now. "You're... an intriguing person Jughead Jones." He smiled down at the floor as he blew out the smoke trapped in his mouth.

"How so?" He asked, looking back out to the sunrise, Betty's eyes followed his gaze to see the sun peaking over the hills in the distance.

"You're not exactly what I expected a serpent to be like." She admitted, pulling her feet onto the chair wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them.

"How so?" he repeated, without looking at him she heard the smirk in his voice. "You're not quite as terrifying and mean as I expected."  
"I can be pretty scary and I can definitely be a dick when needed or when provoked."

"Then why are you nice to me?" She asked, finally looking back over to him. He continued to look out at the rising run as he brushed the side of his nose with his thumb.

"No reason not to be. You helped me out last night." His eyes locked onto hers. She nodded slowly, looking away from his entrancing gaze. A yawn overcame her, she was truly exhausted. He stood up as he snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray. Betty took that as her cue to head back inside. The sun had risen now, it was well beyond time to get to sleep. It was about five o'clock now, still too early to think about going home.

Jughead closed the door behind him as they stepped back into his apartment. Betty's eyes set onto the sofa, admittedly it didn't look half as appetizing as the large bed had.

"I will keep to my side of the bed." Jughead said from beside her, holding up three fingers in a salute. "Scouts honor." He added with a smile. She looked at him skeptically before her mouth pulled into a tight lipped smile. She looked down to the shirt she still held in her hand, honestly she didn't want to sleep in her tight jeans, what sane person would.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that." She said, detouring to the bathroom to change. As soon as she stepped into the bathroom she was hit with the same scent Jughead gave off after his shower; a masculine 'axe body spray' kind of smell.

She stripped down to her underwear pulling the shirt over her head. The shirt smelt like basic laundry detergent, crisp and clean. It was a grey shirt with a faded black 'S' on the front, it was large enough to cover all the bits that needed covering. She let her hair loose, letting the elastic band sit on her wrist like a bracelet. Gathering up her clothes she headed back over to the bedroom. She placed her clothes on top of his dresser  
before turning to see him lying on his back, propped up on his elbows, staring her down with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think I thought this through when I promised to behave." His words didn't hold the usual teasing tone and the hunger flaming in his eyes made betty feel a little exposed.

"You will behave, Mr. Jones." She ordered, but her tone was light. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed. She pulled up the blankets, hopping under them and rolled on her side to face Jughead. He opened one eye to peak at her, she cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't keep making those comments and giving me those sexy looks and then insist  
I behave. It's just not fair." He whined.

"I'm not doing anything sexy." She protested, a smile playing on her lips. Honestly she wasn't, though it was rather entertaining to watch this man squirm.

"Quit it." He reprimanded.

"Sorry." She whispered in her sexiest voice, wearing her most seductive expression before sending him a wink and rolling over to face away from him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, woman." He growled, shifting behind her. She had a smile spread across her face as she tried not to snicker.

"Sweet dreams, Jug." She responded before her exhaustion quickly consumed her, her eyes fluttering shut. She heard his light snicker.

"Sweet dreams, gorgeous."


	5. The Hot Serpent

**Chapter 5 - The Hot Serpent**

The harsh noon sun streamed in through the window and Betty squeezed her eyes against the offending brightness. She shifted ever so slightly feeling soft skin beneath her hand, she blinked into the light trying the figure out why her bed felt so comfortable. Through her squinted eyes she saw a green snake coiling around a toned bicep. The arm was grasping a book, looking up she saw Jughead focused on the pages of said book, his other arm resting behind his head, propping it up. Her arm was draped around the hard muscles of his abdomen, her leg cocked over his own and her head rested on the soft skin of his chest.

"I just want to say that I most definitely stuck to my side of the bed. You on the other hand are the one misbehaving. This was one hundred percent you." He chuckled with his trademark smirk pulling up on one side of his mouth, his eyes still trained on the book in his hand. Betty's eyes opened wider as she quickly removed her limbs from their tangle on his body, shuffling back. "Hey, I wasn't complaining, I was just saying." He said, now diverting his attention to her, the smirk on his face growing wider. She glared at him in her groggy state. He just chuckled again, reaching for his bookmark, marking his page and setting his book onto his bedside table.

Betty looked around the room only then did the events of last night come screeching back. She thudded back down on her pillow, moaning in frustration at herself.

"Now, now, none of that in my bed unless I'm making you make those noises."

"Oh, shut it." She complained, rubbing her hands over her eyes. She felt the bed shift and watched as Jughead as he got up out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head and she was momentarily tranced by the way his muscles moved under the skin of his back.

"Breakfast?" Jughead asked as Betty made her way around the bed to where her clothes were.

"Shower?" She countered.

"Oh well, if that's what you'd prefer we do, I won't say no." He coaxed.

"It is too early for your bullshit, Jughead." She scolded with a glare. He cocked a curious brow at her, thinking of how he would react if it were anyone else talking to him that way. Not many people would dare to speak to him that way.

Jughead found her a towel and she went for a shower while he headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He looked at the clock on the wall that told him it was almost noon. He whipped up some toasted sandwiches that he and Betty both scoffed down hungrily. After realizing the time Betty was in a hurry to get back home before someone started worrying. She knew that Veronica would cover for her if Betty's parents checked to see if she was at Veronica's. However, Veronica would definitely contact Betty immediately to find out where she actually was and because Betty had dropped her phone in the scuffle of being caught by the Ghoulies she wouldn't reply, which would cause Veronica to worry. Betty hoped it wouldn't get to that.

Jughead locked his apartment door as they began to descend the stairs.

"Is there any chance we could stop back at the Ghoulies place on the way to drop me home?" Betty asked as they hit the second floor of the building. Jughead had offered to give her a ride home after they'd finished their brunch.

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" Jughead asked incredulously, from behind her. "No," She said with a roll of her eyes before explaining, "I dropped my phone when they jumped me."

"Well, this should be fun." He stated as they descended the second flight of stairs into the bar. The bar never seemed to empty, Betty wondered if these serpents ever slept.

"Morning, JJ." A man greeted Jughead before sending Betty a fleeting look and shifting his gaze back to Jughead to wink at him. Betty rolled her eyes, it didn't really matter what the people around her thought of her doing what seemed to be a walk of shame. She was not likely to see them ever again.

Jughead retrieved his keys from his pocket as they made it out the front, and he walked over to his motorbike. Betty looked at the vehicle in front of her, she should have expected as much. She had never been on a motorbike before and was always told growing up that they were 'death traps'. Safe to say she was less than excited to get on.

Jughead pulled his bandana out of his back pocket tying it loosely around his neck. He grabbed his helmet off the handlebar, unlatching the strap and was about to pull it over his head when he looked over to Betty.

"Here, put this on." He instructed, handing her the helmet. She took it, investigating the safety device.

"What's with the crown?" Betty asked, referring to the three pronged crown etched into the black helmet.

"I'm the King, Betts." He responded with a wink, pulling his bandana over his mouth and nose. It had the bottom half of a skull printed on it.

"Okay, Skellington." She chuckled, pulling the elastic band out of her hair and placing the helmet over hear head, buckling it under her chin. Jughead straddled the bike, kicking it to life; the roar of the engine was loud. Jughead shuffled forward slightly, nodding to the seat behind him. Using Jughead's shoulders for balance Betty effortlessly swung a leg over to straddle the bike behind him, leaving her arms on his shoulders. He reached back grabbing her hands and pulling them around his waist.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart." He teased quirking the throttle and propelling them forward onto the road and in the direction of the Ghoulies hangout.

The wind ripped right through Betty's sweater, she understood the practical reason for the leather serpent jackets now.

Jughead wasn't overly fond of the idea of taking Betty or himself back to the Ghoulies place, but she asked him too, so he did. He couldn't bring himself to tell her to just get a new phone and that it was a lost cause.

Jughead followed Betty's directions to where the Ghoulies had found her and where she would have dropped her phone. It didn't take long for her to spot it as he slowly rode past, she jumped off and ran over to grab it. Just as she picked it up Jughead saw a Ghoulie minion round the corner of the building, probably investigating the sound of his motorbike. Betty was taking her sweet time investigating her phone and the minion spotted her.

"Come on, Betts!" Jughead called to her with urgency in his voice. He could easily take the guy, but he knew for a fact that there was more where he came from. Jugheads face already hurt like hell, he wasn't in for another showdown with the gang anytime soon.

Betty looked up to see the minion before fear washed over her face and she ran back over to Jughead, taking her seat behind him. He sent the minion a single finger salute as he sped off towards the north side of Riverdale, Betty's arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder.

They made their way down the suburban streets, Jughead again following the directions she yelled in his ear. When they were a few blocks away from her house she instructed him to pull over. Betty's legs were unstable as she set foot back on solid ground, the vibration of the bike having numbed them. She pulled the Helmet off her head, handing it back to Jughead. He took it from her as he pulled his bandana down from his face.

"I have to say... as shitty as last night started out to be, it really was a pleasure to meet you, Betty." Jughead said quite sincerely, only the slightest hint of a smirk playing at his lips. Betty thought again at the insane chain of events that had bought her to her  
current situation, it also occurred to her how much worse it could have been if she had never met Jughead.

"Thank you." She said shyly, looking down at the sidewalk, stubbing the toe of her shoe into a crack in the slab of concrete. She could only imagine the terrible things that the Ghoulies could have done with her had this man not come to her rescue. Malachai had threatened her with quite a few torturous activities that sent a shiver down her spine at the memory.

"You're welcome." He replied, she looked up at him through her lashes and he winked. "Give me your phone." He told her, not asked, told. She looked down at the small piece of technology she had been so relieved to get back only fifteen or so minutes ago. She clicked the home button seeing she had seventeen missed calls and a long list of unread text messages from Veronica. After the button scanned her thumbprint allowing her into the phone she handed it over to Jughead.

He added himself as a contact, entitling himself: first name 'Jughead', surname 'The Hot Serpent'. Before quickly sending himself a blank message so he had her number. She heard a ding from his pocket as he handed the phone back to her with a smirk. She observed the message screen discovering the reason he wanted to borrow her phone.

"Now, if you get yourself in any more sticky situations and need a knight in shining leather, hit me up." He offered, pulling up his bandana to shield his face, pulling his helmet over his head. The motorbike still purred with life below him. "Or... if you feel the need to get yourself into a sticky situation, you can hit me up for that too." He added with a wink. She blushed ever so slightly, rolling her eyes.

"Goodbye, Jughead Jones." She said with only the slightest inclination of irritation and a hint of a smile.

"See you round, sweetheart." And with one last smirk, dripping mischief and promise, Jughead expertly whipped the bike around, leaving a black tire mark on the otherwise clean road and sped away in the direction they'd come.


	6. The whole truth and nothing but the truth

**Chapter 6 - The whole truth and nothing but the truth**

Betty closed the front door behind her as she entered her house, neither of her parents where home, the driveway was empty.

"What the hell happened to you Betty Cooper?!" Veronica squealed down the phone as she picked up. "You had me worried sick. You've been ignoring my calls and messages since nine o'clock last night!" She accused.

"V," Betty began in a hushed voice. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I almost called the police! I knew I should never have let you go to Southside alone." Veronica was hysterical.

"I'm fine." Betty replied exasperatedly as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. She heard Veronica take several deep breaths on the other end of the line.

"B, where have you been?" her tone had calmed down as she questioned Betty, still dripped in worry but no longer hysterical. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad, honestly I'm fine. I just dropped my phone and didn't find it again until this morning. I'm sorry for worrying you, V, I really am." Betty apologized as she sat on her bed, kicking off her shoes and collapsing back onto the soft pastel pink quilt.

"But what happened? I thought you were going to come back to my place last night, did you go home?" Veronica questioned. Betty has always been pretty honest with Veronica, she was after all Betty's best friend. Admittedly, Betty had never gotten herself into any situation quite like the last fifteen hours since the Ghoulies caught her. She didn't want to worry Veronica anymore that she already had.

"Yeah, just snuck back in home and went back to get my phone this morning." Betty replied lamely. Veronica was silent on the other side of the line for a long moment.

"You're a terrible liar, Betty. Be ready in five minutes, I'm picking you up and we're going to Pop's." Betty didn't have the chance to turn Veronica down before she had been hung up on.

Exactly four minutes and fifty six seconds later there was a knock on Betty's front door. Betty sauntered down the steps towards the incessant rapping at the door, still yet to decide how much she should tell Veronica.

Veronica scrutinized Betty who had changed into tight light grey jeans and a pastel pink collared sweater. She eyed Betty's split lip curiously before turning on her heel towards her sleek black Mercedes.

They ordered milkshakes and took a seat in their usual booth by the window of Pop's. "Alright, spill." Veronica probed. Betty sucked on her vanilla shake trying to think of what to tell her best friend. "Don't even think of omitting any facts." Veronica added, playing with the straw of her chocolate shake. Betty huffed, Veronica always knew when she lied or told her anything less than the whole truth. Resistance was futile.

"I was held captive by the Ghoulies, escaped with a Serpent and then crashed at his place." Betty summarized in a hurried whisper, not making eye contact with Veronica as the dark haired girls jaw hit the floor and eyebrows shot towards the ceiling.

"What?!" Veronica screeched. Betty shushed her loudly with a warning glare, looking around to see a few eyes now on them. "Explain yourself immediately!" Veronica whispered yelled. Betty let out an exasperated sign before launching into the finer details of her story.

She explained how she had gone to scope out the Ghoulies hide out, how she was caught and tied up. She went on to tell Veronica about the smartass serpent and how they escaped and fled for the Whyte Wyrm.

"So," Veronica took a death breath trying to regain her composure. "After escaping from one gang of thugs you thought it was a wise idea to run off to a biker bar with another gang member?"

"It was like two in the morning, I was stuck in Southside with a gang coming after me and had no phone. I didn't have a lot of options." Betty defended.

Veronica stared at her with a shocked expression of disbelief as Betty continued to tell her that she was going to hang around the bar until a suitable hour to come home but she was falling asleep so Jughead took her upstairs to sleep. Veronica's bulging eyes grew wider.

"Holy shit, B. Did you sleep with the serpent?" Veronica accused.

"No!" Betty shot back, "Well, I slept in the bed next to him but that was it, we just went to sleep." She purposefully left out the part where she woke up entwined with his half naked body. "We woke up, he made us toasted sandwiches, we got my phone and he dropped me off near home. Then I called you and now we're here." Betty quickly huffed out. Veronica just stared for a while, taking a sip of her milkshake while she continued to lock eyes with her best friend.

"So," Veronica started. "You were kidnapped by Ghoulies, hung out all night getting drunk in a biker bar and then got into bed with your new best friend, some creepy old biker criminal."

"He wasn't old and creepy." Betty defended. Veronica cocked an eyebrow, inquisitively at  
Betty.

"What was he like then?" She probed.

"He was around our age, he's a smartass but he was otherwise nice to me. He helped me escape, protected me and stood up for me. Honestly, he's not that bad of a guy." Betty had warmed up to the boy she was originally scared of and disgusted by, after all he had done for her she knew she shouldn't have judged him just from what she had heard about his gang.

"Not that bad? He's a criminal? He's in a gang! He's..." Veronica caught herself raising her voice and tried to picture this guy in her head. "What did he look like?" she asked.

"He was tall, handsome, had black hair, arms covered in tattoos..." Betty's description was quickly interrupted.

"Handsome?" Veronica queried Betty's words, a grin was now spreading on her face, a single perfectly manicured brow cocked in curiosity. Betty blushed. "Out of ten?" Veronica pushed. Betty rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Eleven." She responded casually, not really thinking through the answer. Jughead was mysteriously good looking, his features were entrancingly attractive and his body was perfect. Betty had never really thought much into her feelings towards tattoo's, she had never really known anyone with them before. Jugheads arms fascinated her, the artwork she had admired was well practiced and it was rather beautiful. Even if some of the design content was a bit morbid or menacing. Jughead was a very, very good looking guy.

Veronica started giggling, Betty furrowed her brow at her friend. "That makes so much more sense now." Veronica stated, Betty rolled her eyes.

Veronica spent the next hour quizzing details out of Betty. Wanting to know every facet of information from what they wore to bed, to what was in the toasted sandwiches.

After the intense interrogation, Veronica dropped Betty back at home. It was about three in the afternoon, but after the night and morning she had, she headed straight to her bed.

She unlocked her phone to find the blank message that Jughead had sent to himself, she chuckled at the name he'd saved himself under. She honestly didn't disagree.

She couldn't help her thoughts from straying to the intricate designs that danced up his arms, the smooth skin of his bare chest, the delicious way he smelt after his shower and how alluring his seductive smirk was. These were her thoughts as she set her phone down on her bedside table and faded into unconsciousness.


	7. Unwelcome Company

**Chapter 7 - Unwelcome Company**

"Betty?" She awoke to the sound of her mother's voice calling from the stairwell. She could see that the sky outside had started to darken realizing it must now be the early hours of Saturday evening.

Betty jumped out of bed, not wanting her mother to know she had been sleeping all afternoon. Alice would tell her that naps during the day were a waste of potentially productive time she could have spent studying, learning a new language or possibly an instrument. Alice had high expectations of Betty, to excel in anything Alice deemed a viable use of Betty's time.

"Hi mom!" Betty called out her bedroom door as she headed over to the banister beside the stairwell. Looking down she could see her mother standing in the entryway, looking up at her.

Betty gave a casual reply when Alice asked how her sleep over at Veronica's was. Alice then informed Betty that she would be was going to a friend's house tonight and would be home late, before disappearing into the bathroom. Her mother had a tendency to spend most nights sipping on wine and gossiping with her friends. Betty's father Hal

seemed to be spending more and more time at work, Betty hardly even saw him. He was gone before she woke up and got back when she'd already gone to bed – he was

working on weekends now too.

After Alice left, Betty was home alone again, an increasingly more common occurrence these days. Not long after Betty settled on the couch to watch some Netflix did her phone buzz. She checked to see a new text from Veronica. 

**V** **:** _Party at Reggies place in an hour. Keen?_

**B** **:** _I feel like I've had enough excitement for one weekend._

**V** **:** _No such thing. Get ready, I'll see you in 45 mins._

Betty knew that trying to resist Veronica was a difficult mission, quickly decided that the resulting argument would probably be more effort than just getting changed and going to the party.

Half an hour later Betty had changed into a thicker cream coloured sweater, blue jeans and tan ankle boots. She had slicked a dark pink gloss onto her lips and made her eyes pop with a bit of eye shadow and mascara. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and headed downstairs to wait for Veronica.

"You looked sexy in black last night," Veronica commented from the driver's seat of her car, wearing a black lace dress and pearl necklace. That is what Veronica's wardrobe was primarily consisted of, Black. Betty's on the other hand was quite the opposite. "Why do you only ever wear pastel?"

"I just wear what mom buys me." Betty answered simply. The clothes fit, they looked nice enough and they were free.

"You're going to come over tomorrow and we're going to give my wardrobe a clean out and your wardrobe a makeover." Veronica told her, not pulling out of the driveway.

"Okay, fine. What are we waiting for?" Betty asked. Just then she saw the front door of the house next door open and Archie Andrews came hopping down the front steps.

"Hey guys!" He greeted enthusiastically as he hopped into the backseat of the car behind Betty.

"How you doing, Archikins?" Veronica asked as she reversed out of the driveway. They all exchanged pleasantries before Veronica and Archie started into a conversation about his football game last night.

Archie had lived next door to Betty her whole life, he was one of her best friends and had been for years. They grew up together and even dated for a while in sophomore year. They had lost their virginity to each other and while Betty didn't regret it or her relationship with Archie they just didn't have the romantic spark they needed to have their relationship last. At the start of last year they had decided that it would be better if they just stayed friends, and as rare as it may be to stay friends with an ex, they made it work easily.

Veronica and Archie had become really close when Veronica came to Riverdale half way though Junior year and became fast friends with Betty. Betty saw the connection they had, there was definitely something more than friendship between them, she just didn't think they realized it yet.

There were cars lining the street and drive way when they pulled up at Reggie's house. Stepping through the front door Betty estimated there would be just under a hundred people here, which was a very big turnout for a small town like Riverdale.

Betty followed Veronica, who followed Archie. They stopped to chat with some people from school as they made their way to the kitchen. Archie got them all a red cup of beer before leading them outside.

Reggie lived the upper class life. In the centre of the yard was a large pool, there were two people swimming in it. To the right was a Jacuzzi which is where they spotted Reggie. Betty had never really been a big fan of him, but followed suit as Archie lead them over to say hello.

"Arch!" Reggie greeted from his spot between two of Betty's fellow River Vixen's. "Hop in Bro." Reggie invited.

"I'm good, but thanks man. Just came over to say hey." Archie turned down. Reggie then shifted his gaze to Betty, an off putting grin plastered to his face.

"Betty Cooper," he slurred, "Hear you're running with the Serpents now." Betty's eyes bulged in their sockets, everyone's gaze shot to her as she composed her expression. She hoped to pass it off as shock at the accusation, rather than being shocked they knew the truth.

" _W_ _h_ _at?_ " Archie asked sternly with shock lifting his features. Betty tried to play it cool and shake it off. She wasn't exactly 'running with the serpents', she just happened to have spent a little time at their bar last night.

"What are you talking about, Reggie?" Betty asked as if she honestly had no idea what he meant.

"Moose said he saw you hitching a ride with a Serpent this afternoon." Reggie stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No idea what he's on about." Betty bluntly shot down. "I'm going to get another drink." She dismissed heading back into the house.

She refilled her beer and took a seat in one of the chairs in the corner of the lounge. She pulled out her phone, playing a game while she was waiting for Veronica and Archie to finish talking to the rumour starting jocks. Was it a rumour if it was true? Either way, her best plan of attack is to deny all accusations.

She sat quietly in the corner sipping her beer and playing her game for about half an hour before Veronica finally located her.

"So, you totally got caught." Veronica said sitting on the arm of Betty's chair. Betty looked up to glare at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about, V" Betty said sternly, through clenched teeth. "Oh, I didn't say anything." Veronica insisted defensively. Someone behind Veronica

caught Betty's eye. He had just walked through the front door, his eye black and swollen. It was the Ghoulie that Jughead had knocked out when the escaped the basement last night. Betty's eyes went wide as he strode through the lounge and straight out the back door.

"V, you need to take me home." Betty said locking her eyes with the brunette, "Right now." She insisted urgently. Betty shot up, pushing her way to the front door but

stopped in her tracks vas soon as she saw the two cars that had just pulled up. They were

the ones that had chased her down the night before, four guys stepping out. Her gaze located Malachai, the 'boss' that had interrogated and threatened her when she was tied up in the basement.

As soon as he locked eyes with her, he sent her a spine chilling smirk that promised nothing but hurt.

" _Sh_ _it."_ She cursed as he started walking towards the door. She stepped away from the door, grabbing Veronica's dress to drag her back from the doorway. Betty's heart was threatening to beat out of her chest in utter terror. She was panicking, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She did the first logical thing that came to mind.

* * *

Jughead was at the Whyte Wyrm playing a solo game of darts, just as the throw landed in the bullseye, his phone sounded from his pocket.

**B** **e** **tt** **s** **:** _Help. 32 Washington Avenue._

Dust fluttered down in the vacant spot where Jughead just stood as he charged to the door. Sitting at a table near the exit were Sweet Pea and two other Serpents that Jughead had gone to school with.

"You three, we're going." He ordered, there were no questions asked, they followed quick on his tail as he barged through the door. Revving their bikes to life, they skidded away from the lot, speeding towards the north side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Rescue**

"Betty? What's wrong?" Veronica asked as Betty dragged her to the crowded living room, squatting down between a wall and a group of people. " _Betty?_ " Veronica whispered with urgency.

Betty looked at Veronica, fear hitching her serious expression. "V, the Ghoulies are here. I don't know why but I do know that they very likely mean me harm." Betty confessed, her voice shaky as she whispered. Veronica's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god." Veronica said toneless, with a stunned expression.

"They've seen me, they know I'm here. I'm going to hide here, I need you to very calmly stand up, walk out the back and find Archie. Bring him in so he's nearby but _do not_ draw any attention to me by bringing him over here." Betty sternly instructed. "Understand?" Veronica simply nodded, swallowing a gulp she gracefully stood up, summoned the most collected smile she could and walked straight to the back door.

From Betty's position behind the couch she could see the front door through the cracks between the legs of the ten or so people standing in front of her. Malachai walking through the doorway like he owned the place and looking around the room as three guys followed in behind him.

Betty knew that Archie would very likely stand up for her, but he alone wasn't going to do much good against five Ghoulies. Malachai had waltzed into the kitchen, snatching a drink off one of Reggies friends, who had just poured it for himself. One of the Ghoulies hung by the front door, one went straight upstairs and the other stationed himself by the back door as Malachai slipped through into the back yard. From where Betty sat it seemed clear what was happening. They were looking for her and blocking the exits. Her breathing and heart had not calmed down and she was starting to break out in a sweat.

Veronica and Archie slipped through the back door, heading to the kitchen, Veronica very casually looked in Betty's direction sending the smallest of reassuring smiles before walking out of sight towards the keg.

The Ghoulies standing guard by the doors were scanning the house, searching. Betty hoped to god that Jughead had got her message and was on his way. She hadn't received a reply and was starting to think that maybe he didn't get it. Maybe he's busy or asleep... maybe he wasn't coming.

She stayed silent in her hiding spot, praying that they wouldn't find her. The guard dog Ghoulies continued to search the crowd as the bass from the speakers was drowned out by the ringing Betty's panic had caused in her ears.

"Hey, you alright down there?" Betty's eyes shot up to the guy that stood in front of her. A few others in the group shuffled to look down at her. Shit. She looked to the front door first, he hadn't noticed but turning to the back door she was met with a devilish grin.

The Ghoulie that locked eyes with her called out to Malachai through the back door.

Betty shot up, hiding was pointless now. Malachai came into view and she quickly had all five Ghoulies coming her way.

She was backed into the corner, there was nowhere to go. She saw Archie come out of the kitchen and Veronica quickly pointed out Betty's situation. Archie jogged up behind the five menacing gangsters in front of her.

"Hey Barbie Doll." Malachai greeted with a tone that mocked pleasantries, face contorted into a disgusted expression that had her knees trembling.

"Hey, hey guys... what's the problem?" Archie interjected innocently coming around to stand beside Betty.

"No problem, Blondie was just gonna head out with us, weren't you?" Malachai asked, the threat evident in his tone. Archie looked over to Betty, she tried the best she could not the let her fear show as she slowly shook her head not breaking eye contact with the terrifying gang leader.

"Maybe, you should just leave her alone." Archie suggested, taking a slight step forward, even she could see through his composure. He was scared. He tipped his chin up but the tremble was audible is his voice.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me?" Malachai spat taking a menacing step towards Archie.

"That'd be me, Sweetiepie." A familiar goading voice teased from behind Malachai. Relief washed over Betty like a wave as Jughead Jones stepped into view. Three boys behind him, clad in matching leather jackets. Malachai watched Betty as a lazy, effortless grin spread across her lips. He took an angered breath, exhaling slowly as he turned to face the Serpent.

"Fit her collar with a panic button, did ya' Jones?" Jughead chuckled, a dark smirk on his face.

"Yeah, shines a snake silhouette in the sky and I come a' running." He answered sarcastically. Jughead pushed his way through Malachai's minions coming up beside Betty wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Malachai took a step towards them, face only inches away from Jughead as he spat, "You're looking a little outnumbered here, snake." Jughead didn't flinch, he didn't even blink. His confidence unwavering. He glanced to the side eyeing the Ghoulie with the black eye he had inflicted the night before.

"You keen for round two, are ya'?" He coaxed the boy, voice not its usual light and teasing tone but one that dripped threat. The boys footing wavered, stuffing his hands into his pockets he tried to keep a calm composure. Jughead turned his attention back to Malachai. The Ghoulies should know better than to challenge the Serpents, Ghoulies were thieves and drug dealers – fighting wasn't really their thing. "One hit wonder over here doesn't look to keen on the idea, Pumpkin." Jughead teased Malachai in reference to his minion.

"You're not even worth it, Jones." Malachai sneered. Betty heard Jughead low chuckle before pulling her in a bit tighter.

"Wanna get out of here, Betts?" Jughead asked, nodding his head towards the door. Betty didn't hesitate to nod in agreement, Jughead smiled down at her and she wound her arm around his waist as he guided her through the wall of Ghoulies towards the front door.

"See ya' round, Cupcake." Jughead dismissed casually as he shoved past Malachai. Betty looked over to see Veronica standing by the kitchen, Betty sent a reassuring smile her way. Veronica returned her a mischievous grin, bouncing her brows suggestively.

Jughead and Betty slipped out the door followed by the other three serpents. When they reached their motorbikes Jughead handed her his helmet, tying a bandanna around his neck before pulling it up. This one had a large clowns mouth on it, Betty chuckled.

"Didn't think I'd run into you again so soon." Jughead commented, straddling his bike, kicking back the stand with his heel and revving it to life.

"Well, I got myself into a sticky situation." She chuckled, flinging her leg over to mount the bike behind him. She pulled the elastic band out of her hair, shaking it free before pulling the helmet over her head.

"You seem to have a habit of that." He acknowledged before asking. "Where to?"

Betty thought of going home, her parents were unlikely to be there and the thought of going to a deserted house - where she would be all alone and easily venerable to the Ghoulies - was a specifically unappealing idea.

"Whyte Wyrm?" Betty suggested, inwardly laughing at how absurd it was that she felt safer going to a biker bar than she did going back to her own home.

Betty took one last glance towards the house. The Ghoulies were walking back to their cars, looking furious. Several of the party goers stood on the front porch watching the scene unfold, Veronica and Archie among them. Veronica held the same mischievous smile that contrasted with Archie's look of shock and confusion. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do, and there was no way in hell she was going to be able to deny this happened. She decided she could deal with that on Monday.

Betty braced tightly around Jugheads waist as they sped towards Southside. The wind whipped against her like ice, breaking right through her sweater. She made a mental note to invest in a leather jacket if she planned to keep getting on this bike.

Betty's legs were almost numb as she stumbled off the bike out the front of the Whyte Wyrm, Jughead reached out the catch her arm before she fell. She chuckled, whispering her thanks as she removed her helmet.

"Really though, thank you for coming to the rescue back there." Betty said genuinely, Jughead smiled and nodded as he removed his bandana. Betty turned the three other guys dismounting their bikes beside her. "And you too guys, thanks." She offered.

"All good, chick." The short one replied.

"Any reason to put the Ghoulies in their place." The tall one added. The last one with dirty blonde hair just gave her a silent thumbs up.

"This is Betty, by the way." Jughead said to the other guys, stepping off his bike. "Betty this is Sweetpea," Jughead said gesturing to the tall one, "Nuke," the short one, "and Ricky." The dirty blonde.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"You too, Blondie." Sweetpea said casually pulling out a cigarette and offering one to Jughead - who took one - then offering one to Betty, who just shook her head.

They all headed inside and straight to the bar. She had been drinking beer at the party and decided it would be best if that's what she continued to drink tonight. Jughead led her over to a free pool table setting the balls in the triangle before handing Betty a cue.

"Know how to play?" Jughead asked her, prompted by the strange way she looked at the cue. She did know the basic rules of the game, had watched other people play, but had never played herself.

"Yes." She retorted, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Just never have." She added, and Jughead chuckled. He walked to the end of the table putting the white ball on one the outer three dots along the line drawn across the table, he gestured for her to come over to him. He stepped behind her, placing his hands on her hips to shift her to where she needed to be. He lifted her left hand to contort her fingers, thrusting the cue over thumb and through the bridge of her index finger before placing it down on the table, bending her at the hips.

His body was flush against her back and he rested his chin on her shoulder, she welcomed his warmth and blushed at the notion. His hand gripped over the top of her right one at the base of the cue.

"Line it up," Jughead purred in her ear, pivoting the cue towards the white ball. "Pull it back." He did just that, the cue retreating through the fingers of her left hand, "and shoot." He thrust the cue forward, while simultaneously doing the same with his hips, thrusting her forward into the table. She watched as the white ball scattered the triangle and the '3' fell into the back pocket. She whipped around, smacking him on the arm.

"Hey!" She laughed her protest. "Behave." She instructed.

"Sorry Betts, didn't mean to." He said with mock apology, a wink to accompany the mischievous smirk. She rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath. He made his way to the other side of the table. "You're smalls." He told her before sinking the '12' ball.

Jughead won, not that Betty didn't give it a good effort. She took the rest of her shots on her own, with Jughead only fixing her bridge hand a few times, and managed to sink another 5 balls. They played a few more games of pool, Sweetpea and Nuke even joined them for a doubles match. Jughead replaced the beers as they emptied and before she knew it, Betty was on the sixth beer. Betty certainly wasn't one to drink often, sure she had done at parties she would go to with Archie and Veronica but not often. As she polished off the sixth, the alcohol was starting to get the better of her.

Betty looked to the clock as Jughead sunk the black - winning the game, again - it was almost one in the morning.

"Is it okay if I stay at your place again tonight?" She asked Jughead as he rounded the table back over to her.

"You can crash at mine whenever your little heart desires." He offered with a smile. "Over it?" He asked her, head gesturing to the pool table.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired." She replied, he took her pool cue and returned both of them to the hooks on the wall. He got two beers 'to go' from the bar before taking her hand is his heading for the stairs.

Betty kicked her shoes off just inside the door before following behind Jughead as he head into the bedroom. Without asking if she wanted it he grabbed one of his shirts out for her and pajama pants for himself.

He offered her a shower and she graciously accepted. She relished in the warm water cascading down her hair and onto her back. She pinched some of his blue body wash, knowing she was going to smell very masculine until she showered again.

After stepping back into her underwear and pulling his red shirt over her towel dried hair, she spotted him having a smoke out on the balcony and joined him.

"You smell like me." Jughead noted casually, taking a swig of his beer.

"I do." She agreed simply, pulling her knees up to her chest rubbing the cold skin of her bare legs as she took a seat. Jughead eyed her, noting it was a fairly cold night and she really wasn't wearing much at all, he shrugged out of his jacket and he passed it over to her. She draped the warm leather over her legs, pushing her arms through the sleeves before reaching out for her beer and taking a sip.

"Do you know why the Ghoulies were at that north sider party?" He asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. Jughead had been trying to tell himself for a few hours now that it was just a coincidence and the Ghoulies were not actively seeking out Betty.

"To drop off drugs? To find me? Not sure." She suggested with uncertainty, taking in the view of the dark sky and lights on in some of the houses they overlooked. She really loved the view from this balcony

"Sounds about right." He agreed, looking over to her. She didn't seem too worried about it and he was happy to accept that they had been there to deal. Drugs sales were a pretty big focus of the Ghoulies. The light from inside illuminated her damp blonde hair creating a halo around her angelic face. He then remembered the scene he stepped into at the party and a new concern arose. "I don't have to worry about any jealous boyfriends seeking me out after that little stunt we pulled tonight, do I?" He asked, taking another drag.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"That red haired dude, seemed to be playing the role of protective boyfriend when I rocked up." He noted.

"Oh, Archie? No, no. He's just a good friend of mine. Pretty sure him and my other best friend, Veronica, are into each other. I don't have a boyfriend." She commented casually, sculling back the rest of her beer.

"Good to know." He said as he got up, stubbing his cigarette in the ashtray. She got up to follow him inside, sad to leave the stunning view but happy to get out of the cold. "I'm just going to have a shower." He said as Betty took his empty beer bottle from him and he walked over to the bathroom, closing himself inside.

Betty headed to the kitchen popping the bottles in the bin labelled 'recycling' before heading into Jughead's bedroom.

After his shower Jughead checked both the doors were locked before turning off all the lights and heading to his room. He found Betty standing in front of his bookshelf, book open in her hands. She looked up to meet his eyes, smiling before snapping it closed and placing it back in its spot of the self.

She ran around her side of the bed, jumping and landing on all fours, flashing Jughead a brief flash of her white lace underwear before collapsing onto her side in giggles.

"Okay, you can turn the light off now." She allowed. He chuckled, doing so before shuffling his way to his side of the bed, sliding under the covers. "I don't suppose you have an extra blanket or a heater do you?" She asked.

"Who needs one with a space heater laying right here?" He joked with a chuckle. He certainly wasn't expecting her to actually crawl over and cuddle up against him, but she did just that. The soft skin of her arm was shockingly cold against his stomach, she shuffled propping herself up on her elbow before tapping on his bicep. He couldn't see her very well, the only light coming from the moon through the window, but he could make out furrow in her brow and pursed lips as she was looked down at his arm. He lifted it out of the way and she collapsed back down, her cool cheek on his chest, damp hair covering his arm. He chuckled, bring his arm down to wrap it around her back and rub her cool shoulder in attempt to warm it up.

"So, are we both free to misbehave, or..?" He tested with a chuckle, she simply snickered, not offering him an actual response. She looked up at him, the moon glowing the green of her eyes as she looked at him.

"Thank you for saving me tonight." She said sincerely. They were both abundantly aware of the close proximity of their faces, no more than an inch apart. He could feel her warm breath on his lips as she spoke.

"You're very welcome." He replied. Betty's eyes dropped from his, that were more blue tonight than the vibrate green they were yesterday, to his plump red lips. The split already looked like it had started to heal, she reached up the gentle brush her thumb across the cut, he winced at the contact.

"Sorry." She breathed, pulling her hand back to rest on his chest. He chuckled.

"That's alright, maybe you'll just have to kiss it better." He suggested jokingly. Betty looked back to his eyes as he smiled down at her.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or perhaps the appreciation of her rescue or even just the allure of the smirk playing on his soft lips but her hand reached up to cup his jaw, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips gently to his.


	9. Chaotic Good

**Chapter 9 - Chaotic Good**

Jughead stroked the soft blonde waves that glowed in the early morning sunlight. Betty's breathing was soft and even, her delicate shoulder moving with the rise and fall of her chest. Jughead had no objections to waking with Betty draped over his body and wrapped in his arms for the second morning in a row. She was honestly one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

He reached his free hand to his bedside table, checking the time on his phone. 8:46am. There was no reason to get out of bed yet. He set his phone back down beside him and started tracing idle patterns into the impossibly soft skin of Betty's shoulder.

"That tickles." A soft, groggy voice stated. Jughead chuckled, clamping his hand down softly over the skin he had been unintentionally tickling.

"Morning, Sunshine." He greeted pleasantly.

"The sunshine should go away, it's hurting my head." Betty groaned as she bought one of her hands up to cover her face. Her head was throbbing and her mouth was painfully dry.

Jughead reached up twisting the rod, angling the slat blinds up and blocking out the majority of the light. Betty removed her hand and slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively, closing her eyes again as she cuddled back into his bare chest, her arm gave his torso a gentle squeeze.

"Hungover?" He asked, taking cue from the apparent headache. "Maybe." She admitted.

"Sucks to be you." He teased with a chuckle. Her expression didn't change and her eyes didn't open but her hand came up and smacked against his chest. "You're feisty." He added. He saw her eyes roll under her closed lids.

"You're annoying in the mornings." She retorted.

"Aren't I annoying all the time?"

"No." She answered quickly, before adding, "Just most of the time" as a smile spread across her lips.

"Well, maybe I should leave you be." He said, making a move to get up. Her arm quickly wrapped back around his stomach, hooking on his waist.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, opening her eyes again.

"I was going to go for a smoke." He replied, now trapped in her grasp. She hummed as she thought about it, before nodding.

"Alright, but if I let you go, you have to bring me back some water." She insisted. He chuckled, slipping from her loosened grasp.

He ducked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Betty and switching on the coffee pot, dropping off the water and some pain killers to her before heading outside with a cigarette.

Two cigarettes, nine levels of the match-3 game he was playing and one cup of coffee later, Betty joined him on the Balcony. A coffee mug in her hand, she was still scantily dressed in only his shirt. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Mi casa es su casa, remember?" She defended with a smile, taking a seat in her now designated wicker chair. He smirked, nodding as he set his phone down on the table between them.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Better." She responded with smile before sipping the coffee she held with both hands, warming her fingers that chilled in the brisk morning air. "You really have a great view up here." She commented.

"This balcony probably has to be my favourite place on earth." He said, lighting another cigarette.

"I'm starting to agree." She concurred. Just as her phone started to ring on the table beside her. She picked it up to see it was Veronica. She looked towards Jughead before looking back to the Horizon and answering her phone.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Oh, thank god you're still alive." Veronica gushed, Betty rolled her eyes.

"Yes, V." She replied sipping her coffee.

"Where are you?" She asked, Betty's eyes flicked over to Jughead again. Feeling her eyes on him he looked back at her, raising his eyebrows the faintest of grins on his face as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"At Jughead's place." She answered honestly.

"Oh my god. You stayed there again? Did you sleep with him?" Veronica interrogated.

"Not the way you're insinuating." Her tone hushed she her a faint giggle from her friend.

"Is he there with you? What are you doing, did I interrupt something?" Betty could hear the smirk in her voice.

"He is, we're sitting on the balcony having a coffee and no."

"A coffee date, hey?" Veronica giggled.

"What would you like, V?" Betty wanted to get to the point, she was feeling awkward seeing the smirk on Jugheads lips in her peripheral vision.

"I was going to see if you still wanted to come over for that closest makeover." Veronica asked.

"Yes, a little later today." Betty agreed. Veronica snickered.

"Okay, B. Let me know when the eleven drops you back home."

"I might just come straight to your place." Betty informed her. No point in going home just for Veronica to come pick her up. The upper class part of town where Veronica lived was closer to the Southside than Betty's house was either way.

"You're welcome to bring lover boy if you want to." Veronica teased.

"I'm sure that's exactly how he wants to spend his day." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Hey, maybe I do." Jughead interjected. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Oh my god, he speaks!" Veronica's voice screeched in the phone. Betty turned her attention to Jughead before speaking to him.

"Veronica is cleaning out her wardrobe and giving me some clothes." She told him simply.

"Clothes? How terribly unnecessary. Better off without them." He teased easily with a wink.

"Oh, he is so cheeky! I love it. Bring him." Veronica instructed.

"I'll see you later, V. Goodbye." Betty told her, hearing her return the goodbye before hanging up.

"Told your friends about me, have you?" He asked with a cocky smirk. She blushed before pursing her lips, turning to send Jughead an inquisitive look. She honestly didn't know how he would want to spend his day. She didn't know what he did on a regular basis, she didn't know much about him at all.

"What's that confused look for? What are you thinking?" He asked, genuinely curious. "I was just thinking about the fact that I know barely anything about you." She admitted.

"I feel like you probably know more about me that I do you. I don't even know your last name." He countered. That was true. Honestly, they hadn't really talked all that much.

"Cooper." She informed him.

"Betty Cooper." He said, sipping his coffee, eyebrows raising. "Suits you." "Well, that's good because I'm kind of stuck with it." She chuckled.

"Not forever." He shot her a wink.

"What do you do in your free time?" She asked him. His eyebrows shot up as he looked to her pondering her question. The Southside Serpents was essentially his 'job', so all the less than legal things he did with the serpents was more like work that it was his 'free time'. It wouldn't be bending the truth to leave that out.

"I like to... listen to music, read, write, play video games, ride nowhere for no particular reason and I like to sit on my balcony, smoking a cigarette and doing nothing specific." He answered casually. That was a lot of information for Betty to take in, she wasn't sure why but she hadn't expected him to answer. After asking she has almost immediately regretted it, maybe she didn't want to know what kind of person Jughead really was, but all in all, those were fairly normal things to do.

"Write?" She queried, that was one of the actives that most peeked her interest.

"Yeah, just short stories or general observations of the world." His answer was again not what she was expecting, though she really did not know much about him, she shouldn't even have preconceived impressions of what he was like. "What about you, Betty Cooper? What do you like to do in your free time?" He asked.

"Me? Oh, well... I study, hang out with my friends, I specifically like doing so at Pop's with milkshakes and onion rings, I watch TV shows, exercise, clean..." Jughead cut her off.

"Studying, exercising and cleaning?" He asked incredulously. "You like doing that?" "Well, not really..." He cut her off again.  
"I asked what you like doing." He clarified.

"Well, I do like being with my friends and milkshakes. I like to draw and take naps." She chuckled.

"You draw?" He inquired.

"Not very well, my mother tells me I'm not good enough to make anything out of it so I shouldn't waste my time doing it." She admitted. Jughead furrowed his brow, pursing his lips.

"If you enjoy drawing, what should it matter what your mother thinks?" He asked. Betty just shrugged, she was never really one to disagree with her mother.

"How old are you?" She asked, it was something she had wondered since she'd met him. There was actually a lot of things she had wanted to ask Jughead about himself but thought it may be impolite to do so. But if he was up for a little 'Q' and 'A' session, she did desperately want answers. She was a journalist after all.

"Twenty." He told her. Interesting, she knew he couldn't be that much older than her. "You?"

"Seventeen."

"I did guess you were still in school." He said, nodding his head slowly. It didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Why didn't you go to college?" She asked him, there were no colleges close enough to be living in Riverdale and attending college.

"I do. Boston University." He said casually, Betty gave him a very confused look. "Online." He added. That thought had not even occurred to Betty, attending college online almost seemed taboo – she'd never known anyone to do it

"Interesting. Why are you part of the Southside Serpents?"

"Because this place would fall apart without me?" He suggested, with a grin.

"No, how did you get into this life?" She clarified, not even sure what that 'life' was.

"My dad." Jughead answered simply. Betty just looked at him curiously, silently asking him to go on. "He was the leader for as long as I've been around, I was raised into this and when he went to jail last year, someone needed to step up."

Betty must have misunderstood he couldn't possibly mean, "You're the _leader_ of the Serpents?" she asked in disbelief. He laughed.

"I think you know less about me than most of Riverdale and you're sleeping with me." He chuckled.

"I'm not sleeping with you, sleeping with you." She protested trying to get her head around the fact that he was the leader of the Southside Serpents.

"Could be, if you wanted to be." He said, grinning and bouncing his brows suggestively. She furrowed her brow and ignored his comment.

"You're the leader?" She repeated.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked, curiously.

"You're so young!" She demanded.

"Older than you."

"That is beside the point!" She objected.

"Age doesn't hold all that much merit around here. We don't have 'elders'." He commented almost mockingly. Betty still couldn't comprehend it. Thinking back on it, everyone around here did seem to hold him in high regard, they were respectful and now that she really thought of it, he did seem to hold an authority over the others. She was brought from her thoughts as his phone vibrated on the glass top of the table.

"What's up?" He answered the incoming call. He was silent for a moment. "Yeah... you know the agreement, just do it... I don't care, he can say what he wants it doesn't change anything... stick to the agreement, Bobby." He hung up on his final words.

Although Betty had no idea what he was talking about his blunt tone screamed authority. It seemed undeniable that Jughead called the shots.

"Well... you really are in interesting person, Jughead Jones." She said in a light tone. It was hardly Betty's place to judge him, she had no right to say what he did with his life. She had known the second she met him that he was a Serpent, his rank in the gang shouldn't really affect the fact. If she had known she would very likely have still made all the same decisions she had like messaging him, staying at his place and ... kissing him.

She had almost forgotten about that, how did she forget about that?! Last night came rushing back to her. His soft and warm lips pressed against her, the way his hand squeeze the skin of her hip as she kissed him. The grin he wore on his face as she pulled away, snuggling back up against him and falling asleep.

"You have that look again, what are you thinking about now?" Jughead asked, whipping out a fresh cigarette.

"Just... you." She admitted.

"Well," he grinned, "as long it's nothing bad, please continue." He said taking a drag of his cigarette, the odd look on her face made him feel scrutinized. "We're not as bad as the north siders make us out to be. Really, we're more... chaotically good."

"Okay, nerd." She teased.

"Calling me a nerd because of that comment, would only enforce the fact that you're a nerd for knowing to call me out on it." He retorted. He had a valid point in that. "Into role playing, are you?" He smirked. Only Jughead could spin Dungeons and Dragons into something sexual.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She taunted, standing from her chair. She picked up both of their empty mugs and heading inside.

"I really do!" He called behind her.

Betty decided it was time to get dressed and ready for the day. It had started to warm up outside, as she picked up her sweater, it was looked awfully unappealing; too think, too hot. She pulled her jeans on, gathering the excess of Jugheads shirt and tucking it into the waistband of the jeans in front of her right hip, slipping her phone into the pocket.

"Are you stealing my shirt?" Betty's head snapped to the doorway where Jughead stood, arms crossed across his bare chest, leaned against the wooden frame. His smirk only grew as he eyed her.

"Temporarily commandeering." She chuckled.

Betty took a seat in the dining room flicking through her phone as Jughead changed. She was scrolling through her Instagram feed when a text came in.

**Archie:** _Are you okay?_

**Betty:** _I'm fine, great actually._

**Archie:** _Care to explain last night?_

**Betty:** _We'll talk tomorrow Arch, I'll explain it all then. Don't worry about me._

"So," Jughead stole her attention as he came out of his bedroom wearing black jeans, check suspenders and a well fitted, dark grey henly. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

'We', Betty was a little unnerved at the excited flutter of her chest at his words. It seemed a bit crazy that a guy like Jughead Jones wanted to spend his weekend with her. She took it upon herself to assume he lived a fairly interesting life, she wasn't sure what she could possibly offer that wouldn't bore him.

"I don't know." She answered, brow furrowed. She could just ask him to drop her at Veronica's and he could go whatever it was that he did. She then thought of their earlier conversation about how he liked to read, write and 'chill' doing nothing specific... maybe she wasn't all too boring for him.

"I thought you were going to play model for me." He smirked, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "At your friends place? Veronica, was it?"

"Oh, well... I didn't think you'd actually want to come, but she did invite you." Betty told him. He crossed his arms, leaning them on the back of the chair she sat in, devilish smirk on his lips.

"Think there's sexy lacey things you'll have to try on?" He asked. His face was awfully close to hers, his minty breath tracing her lips. The thought of those lips on hers consumed her mind again. She stared down at his lips before the smirk grew wider and he trailed her eyes back to his. They seemed to change colours, shifting between the vibrant green they were now and the dull turquoise they were last night.

"Maybe." She coaxed, his grin faltered and the alluring hunger in his eyes did something strange that had her squirming in her seat.

"Then let's go, Betty Cooper." He said, pressing his lips briefly to the blushing skin of her cheek before making his way to the door.

She scrambled up, following him downstairs through the bar. They were both greeted by several people as they made for the front door. People around here knew her, some  
even knew her name and even though they may look a bit threatening, they all seemed genuinely nice.

Betty straddled the bike behind Jughead, who's nose and mouth were now covered by a  
'silence of the lambs' inspired bandana. She noted that he seemed to have a never ending supply of novelty bandana slips; ones that he always and only wore when riding his motorbike, shielding from the harsh wind.

He revved the accelerator as she pulled his helmet over her head. He turned to face her, "Where's my cuddle, Betts?" he asked cheekily. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his torso, giving a small squeeze as he snickered and sped off towards the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see the sun rising through my window which means I really need go to bed now... How it came to be 5:18am - I have no idea.
> 
> I will post the rest of the chapters when I wake up in a few hours. If you just cant wait until then (don't worry, I understand) you can find up to chapter 37 on Fanfiction.net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12741732/1/Tempting-Fate
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Kayla


	10. Bruce Wayne

**Chapter 10 - Bruce Wayne**

Jughead stood right behind Betty as she knocked on Veronica's front door. He was shocked, to say the least, when Betty directed him into Veronica's drive way. He'd never been into a house of this magnitude before.

Veronica opened the door with her mouth poised to speak before locking eyes with Jughead stationed behind her friend. Her mouth spread into a mischievous grin. "Please, come in." Veronica said in a sickly sweet tone, and they did.

"Nice to officially meet you Jughead, I'm Veronica Lodge." She introduced. He pursed his lips with a slight smile as he nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." He told her, he wasn't sure if that was true or not yet. People that live in places like this don't like guys like him.

"Been taking care of Betty?" She asked him as she headed towards the stairs. Jughead looked down at the blushing blonde, he liked the red on her cheeks. It was a common reaction she had to a lot of things he said, he really did love to tease her.

"I'd like to think so." He replied with a light smile at Betty. She looked down at him from a few steps ahead, returning the smile.

"He has been, yes." Betty told Veronica.

"I see he decided to steal my thunder and had already switched up your wardrobe." Veronica commented in regards to her current shirt. "What's the 'S' for?" she asked Jughead, he looked at his shirt on Betty before looking back at Veronica with nothing but a grin jolting his brows. Veronica looked at him curiously before they hit the top of the steps.

They all followed into Veronica's room, Betty and Veronica took a few steps towards her wardrobe before the bed creaked behind them. They turned to see Jughead laying on his back, propped up on his elbows and his legs crossed at his ankles that hit the end of the bed. His usual smirk set on his face.

"Do you usually watch Betty change?" Veronica quizzed, a laugh in her voice, eyebrow cocked.

"Sure I do, got camera's all over my apartment." He chuckled.

" _W_ _h_ _at?!_ " Both girls squealed in unison. He burst out laughing, throwing his head back. "Fuck, I'm kidding, calm down." He told their balking expressions. Betty took three steps toward him, slapping several times at his thighs.

"What the hell, Jug. That wasn't cool, I had a damn heart attack." She scolded. He sat up, catching her wrists in his hands, before his soft fingertips trailed up her arms to rest on her upper arms.

"Sorry Betts, promise there are no cameras in the apartment, the closest camera is in the stairwell." He reassured her with a slight chuckle but genuine smile.

"Oh, you guys are just too damn cute. Stop it." Veronica said with a giddy chuckle. Jughead pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, he wasn't really the 'cute' kind of guy. His favorite blush crept up Betty's neck to her cheeks as she slipped out of his grasp and made her way back over to Veronica's closet.

Veronica walked through the expansive wardrobe throwing copious amounts of clothes over her arm, not that it made much of a dent. She sent Betty into her dressing room with the overwhelming pile before taking a seat next to Jughead on the bed, leaving a fairly safe distance between them.

Veronica was grateful that Jughead seemed to be playing superhero for her best friend and Betty obviously liked him... but he was still a serpent, so she was cautious.

"So, Clark Kent, what's up with you and my bestie?" Veronica asked, putting on her best serious shake-down look.

"Superman?" He chuckled, "I'd say, I'm more... Batman." He teased. An amused grin broke through Veronica's serious façade.

"Okay Batman, same question." She returned to her previous query. Jugheads head turned to the closed door of the dressing room where Betty was.

"I dunno," He replied casually, "Why don't you ask her?" He countered.

"I have, not that I needed to. I want to know your side of it." She pushed. He pondered for a moment before replying.

"Don't know what to tell you, Commissioner Gordon." He joked.

"Well," Veronica was stumped, she could usually read people easily, but she had a hard time seeing through his joking antics, "Just don't ever do anything to hurt her." Veronica told him, trying to muster a stern expression as she more or less threatened a gang member. He laughed.

"No one, not me and not anyone else, is going to hurt Betty. Not on my watch." He said confidently, crossing his arms across his chest eyes trained on the dressing room door as it opened. Veronica smiled at his comment turning to see Betty emerge from the closest wearing a scoop neck black blouse tucked into a dark maroon A-line skirt that sat on her waist and hemmed mid-thigh. Over the top she wore a black leather jacket with an off- center gold zip hanging open.

"Woah." Jughead exhaled lowly.

"You look hot as hell, I knew black suited you, not that you don't look cute in your usually pastel paradise, but you look like a badass." Veronica gushed. Betty blushed gripping the jacket and toeing the carpet with the pointed tip of the black flats.

"The jacket would be good on the motorbike." She said quietly looking up through her lashes at Jughead. A large smirk set on his face as nodded.

"Whole outfit is yours, that skirt really shows off those creamy legs of yours!" Veronica told her.

"You don't think it's too short?" Betty asked, it was a bit shorter than the other skirts or dresses she would wear, they usually sat just above her knee. 

"No." Veronica and Jughead spoke in unison. Veronica chuckled peeking over at him but his eyes were trained on Betty.

"Next!" Veronica declared.

Betty bounced back into the closet trying on outfit after outfit. About forty minutes and many, many outfits later Betty had practically reinvented her wardrobe. Jughead usually has a smartass comment to interject and embarrass a blush to Betty's cheeks. When she emerged the dressing room back in her jeans and Jugheads shirts her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." She announced. "Pop's?" Veronica suggested.

"Pop's? Man, haven't been there since I was like ten." Jughead reminisced. His mum used to take him and his little sister, Jellybean, there when they were kids. That was before his mom gave up on trying to 'fix' his dad and left with Jellybean. She had begged him to go with her, but he couldn't let his dad lose his entire family in one day. He missed his mom and his sister, but he knew his mother would be disappointed to see what he's done with his life – following in his dad's footsteps. He hadn't talked to either of them in two years since he finished school and joined the serpents, save for a few 'I'm still alive' emails Jellybean and him sent once or twice a year.

"Oh my god, you poor deprived boy. It's settled, let's go." Veronica, shot up heading for the door. 

After they each devoured one of Pop Tate's famous burgers and milkshakes they sat in the booth as Betty laughed at one of Veronica's of New York stories, sipping of the last of her vanilla milkshake.

"How could you have stayed away from Pop's for so long knowing how amazing the food here is?" Veronica questioned Jughead, disbelievingly.

"Well, Serpents aren't exactly welcomed around the north side. If I hadn't come in with you two, I probably would have been asked to leave." Jughead told her. Betty and Veronica didn't doubt that, only a few days ago if Jughead had walked into Pop's they probably would looked down their nose at him, thinking he was there to cause trouble. Betty felt terrible at the thought, she had trusted everything she heard about the 'terrible' Southside gang, never second guessing that maybe the men weren't as bad as they were made out to be.

"Well, I should get back home, Mom will be back from her business trip shortly. Don't want her to come home to an empty house." Veronica stated, eating one last fry before she stood up, slipping out of the booth. Betty had no idea where her mom and dad would be, if they would be home or not, either way she doubted they would care where she was if she just said that she'd been at the library studying. Mind you, she did have a very large pile of clothes in Veronica's car that she needed to take home and fit into her small closet.

"Did you want me to drop you and your new goodies home, B?" Veronica asked as they made it to where Veronica's car, parked beside Jugheads bike.

"That's probably best." She agreed as she turned to Jughead as he pulled his bandana slip out of his back pocket, slipping it over his head.

"Thank you again for last night." Betty said gratefully as Veronica popped into the driver's seat on the opposite side of the car.

"Anytime, Betts." He said with a grin.

"I'll see you later, Jug." She said as she opened the door. There was a pang in the pit of her stomach at the fact of saying goodbye to Jughead. She'd known him for less than 48 hours, but already felt a need to be in his company. He made her feel safe, despite his lifestyle. There were worse people out there than the Southside Serpents and that was the Ghoulies. The Ghoulies that had a vendetta against Betty, ones that had gone to the trouble of tracking her down at a north side party. All she could do was hope that they were over it, but the Ghoulies seemed like the type to hold grudges.

"You sure will." He promised with a wink, has he pulled the bandana over the lower half of his face and straddled the bike.

They pulled out onto the road, the thundering motorbike heading back to the south and the sleek black Mercedes heading home to the north.


	11. Fantastically Terrible

**Chapter 11 - Fantastically Terrible**

It wasn’t until dinner time that Betty’s mother came home, her father still absent. Alice and Betty didn’t talk much as they ate just a quick story of their days, Betty’s apparently consisting of studying at the library and lunch at Pop’s with Veronica, only Veronica.

After doing the dishes Betty said goodnight to Alice and retired to her bedroom. She pulled out her algebra book and decided she actually would fit some studying into her weekend. As she got to her fourth question her phone buzzed on the bed beside her.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You left your sweater at my place._

**Betts:** _Oh! I did too. Sorry about that, I’ll come around at some point and pick it up._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _That’s alright, I’m sure I’ll be heading up there at some point, will bring it with me. I’m sure you don’t find yourself making trips down here very often unless it’s to crawl into my bed ;)_

**Betts:** _Your bed is awfully comfortable._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Then why are you always sleeping on me instead?_

**Betts:** _You’re also comfy and warm._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You’re pretty hot too, Cooper._

**Betts:** _I didn’t say that._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _But you were thinking it._

**Betts:** _You have no idea what I’m thinking._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I can always hope._

**Betts:** _You hope that I think you’re hot?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _How else am I going to keep you coming back?_

**Betts:** _The comfy bed?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Just so keen to get me into bed._

**Betts:** _Scratch that, the view from the balcony._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Never knew you were an exhibitionist, but if that’s what you’re into..._

**Betts:** _Is there anything you can’t turn dirty?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Uh... nope. I mean, you could try, but this might get really awkward for you._

**Betts:** _Balloons._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I know something better that you could blow until it explodes..._

**Betts:** _My god! You’re shocking._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Like an electric fence, baby._

**Betts:** _Okay... Electric fences._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Wouldn’t need one of those to have your whole body shaking..._

**Betts:** _You are terrible._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Fantastically terrible._

**Betts:** _Good night, Jughead._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Sweet dreams... about me, Betty._

Betty’s face was red as she locked her phone, placing it on her bedside table and packing away her study materials. She had never focused too much of her attention on anything sexual before. The only time she’d done anything like that was with Archie. It was only one time and it was not bad by any means but a little awkward and underwhelming. The closest thing to sex in her life right now were the slightly promiscuous moves in her cheerleading routines. Jughead had a way of spurring feelings she hadn’t harboured for anyone before, not even Archie. Something about Jughead was just terribly alluring, especially when he was half naked and had just hopped out of the shower; his hair dripping wet onto the stunning designs that traced the hard muscles under his soft tanned skin.

Betty squirmed under her sheets at the thought, a foreign feeling growing in the pit of her stomach and flushing heat between her legs.

“Holy shit.” She huffed under her breath. She wasn’t even anywhere near him and he had this effect on her. She fought through the discomfort of her frustration and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Betty hung her head low, trying to pretend she couldn’t see all of the stares or hear the whispers directed at her.

“Betty!” This voice she was happy to hear. Veronica stood at Betty’s locker waiting for her, at least Veronica tried to understand that Jughead wasn’t bad person. The potential that he did bad things was certainly there, but that didn’t make him a bad person.

Veronica walked to class with Betty, the stares and whispers continued all through their morning. Why was Riverdale such a small town? On top of the overwhelming embarrassment Betty felt being the centre of gossip, she was also dreading her talk with Archie. She had told Veronica everything, she trusted Veronica to understand, and she did... could she trust Archie would too?

She had to make a decision and quick. As she walked into the cafeteria Archie was sitting at their table with Veronica. She took a seat beside opposite Veronica and looked up at Archie who looked... angry.

“Have you heard what people are saying about you, Betty?” He seethed. She was taken a back at his disgusted tone.

“Arch,” Betty’s tone was defensive.

“Don’t talk to her like that, Archie. Jesus, that was so rude!” Veronica scolded.

“What the hell are you doing riding off on the back of some serpent thugs motorbike?” He asked.

“I can understand that you’re upset because you don’t understand but just calm down and give me a minute to explain.” Betty asked him, he took a deep breath, his expression softening a bit

“First of all, you don’t know him, so don’t call him a thug.” Betty scolded, Archie opened his mouth to speak but the look on Betty’s face cut him off before she continued. “On Friday night I accidently got myself into a predicament, it could have gone really badly if Jughead hadn’t helped me. He’s the only reason I’m here and safe right now. So, when the Ghoulies showed up at the party I asked him to come get me,” Archie tried to cut in again, but Betty didn’t allow it, “I know that you would have stood up for me Archie, but what good would that have done against five Ghoulies?” Archie now didn’t have anything to say.

“I’ve met him Archie, he really isn’t a bad guy.” Veronica interjected.

“You’ve hung out with him?” Archie asked in disbelief, before turning his attention back to Betty. “How often do you hang out with this guy? How long have you been running with serpents?” He asked.

“I don’t run with serpents, Arch, I only met him on Friday.” Betty told him. Archie was having trouble processing the whole situation.

“So, you’re not going to be seeing him again then?” Archie asked.

“Well, I probably will...” Betty started to confess before she was cut off again by Archie.

“What? Why Betty? Why would you want to hang out with a low life criminal like him?” He asked incredulously.

“Shut up, Archie!” Betty yelled, pushing her chair back as she stood. “You know nothing about him, why don’t you just keep your opinions to yourself.” She growled, grabbing her bag and storming out of the cafeteria. All eyes, if they weren’t already on her, were now. How dare Archie say those things about Jughead, he didn’t know him. He didn’t know how he had saved Betty or how he had protected her and stood up for her. If Jughead was going to stand up for Betty, she was sure as hell going to stand up for him.

She didn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day, not even Veronica, she was too wound up. She ignored the stares and the whispers and walked home alone.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _So, when I bring back your sweater, do I get my shirt back?_

**Betts:** _Sure._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Are you okay? What’s up?_

**Betts:** _Nothing, I’m fine._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _‘I’m fine’ is universal girl language for ‘I’m not fine.’_

**Betts:** _I had a rough day at school._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Ah, school... always hell. Why specifically?_

**Betts:** _There’s a lot of talk about Saturday night and I had a fight with Archie._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _So... because of me? I’m sorry, Betty._

**Betts:** _It’s not your fault you didn’t do anything wrong..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _If you want me to come up there and teach some people some manners, I’m more than happy to do so._

**Betts:** _Thanks... but no, it’s fine._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Betty..._

**Betts:** _It’s fine._

Betty was sat on her bed, doing her homework when his message had come in. She was still seething at everything that had gone down at school.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Let me know if you change your mind Betts._

* * *

The next few days of school went by in much the same way, by Thursday the whispers and stares died down but she still wouldn’t talk to anyone other than Veronica, the only one that seemed to understand. She was the only one that didn’t assume Jughead spent his free time torturing puppies and mugging old women on the street.

“I think you should talk to Archie.” Veronica told her at lunch. She had started sitting outside the cafeteria now, Veronica and Kevin were the only ones she’d let sit with her. Kevin wasn’t pro-Jughead per say, but he didn’t bad mouth him, he just kept quiet when the topic of him came up, listening intently.

“I don’t want to talk to Archie.” Betty quickly shut down as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _What you up to?_

Betty looked at her phone curiously. All week she had been messaging Jughead, but they’d only message after school finished.

**Betts:** _I’m at school?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Thought so. Do you have a quick minute? Could you meet me?_

Betty was a little thrown off by the request, she looked up to the road in front of her where the bus stops were. She checked the time, they had twenty minutes left of lunch.

**Betts:** _I guess? If you can be here within 10 minutes? Bus stops, east side of the school._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Be there in 2._

“Who are you texting?” Veronica asked curiously.

“Jughead.” She answered simply as she stood.

“Where are you going?” Kevin asked curiously.

“I’m meeting him at the bus stops.”

“What, really? He’s coming here? Oh my god, I am so coming with. I want to see if he’s as hot as you two say.” Kevin insisted with a devilish smirk set of his features. Betty chuckled and headed across the courtyard to the bus stops, Kevin and Veronica in tow.

“So, what do you think of Betty and Jughead, Kev’?” Veronica asked. Neither of them had ever asked about his opinion on the matter and he’d never given it.

“If you both say he’s not a bad guy, who am I to say otherwise?” He said with a shrug, “I do hear my dad sometimes talk about dealing with the serpents at work, but more so the Ghoulies and just as much your average joe, Riverdale citizens. I’m certainly not one for stereo types, you aren’t defined by what you are. I’m not ‘the gay guy’, I’m Kevin and he isn’t ‘the Southside Serpent’ he’s Jughead.” Kevin stated diplomatically. Joyful tears pricked at Betty’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you, Kevin.” She sobbed gratefully, just so happy to have another person at school that wasn’t against her. They had just reached the bus stop when the rumble of a motorbike could be heard in the distance. Betty chuckled as Jughead rounded the corner, his bandana today depicted a bulldogs nose and mouth, tongue hanging out. Where did he even get these things?

Jughead bought the bike to a stop in front if the three, kicking the stand out, stepping off and removing his helmet and pulling the Bandana around his neck.

“Betts.” He greeted with a smile, before seeing the tears in her eyes. His expression was suddenly serious as he took a step towards her, cupping her jaw with his large hand using his thumb to wipe away a tear, “Why are you crying, what’s wrong?” his voice was concerned.

She chuckled before she replied, “Happy tears, I promise. Don’t worry.” She reassured with a smile. His face softened immediately, his hand dropped as he stuffed into his pocket.

“That happy to see me, are you?” He teased with his signature smirk.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Betty replied. Jughead turned to look beside her like he had only just noticed people other than Betty were there, “Good to see you again Veronica and...”

“Kevin.” He introduced himself. “Kevin Keller.” Jughead eyebrows shot up, a grin hinting on his lips.

“Any relation to S-” Jughead started before Kevin cut him off.

“Yes, he’s my dad.” He answered, guessing Jugheads question.

“Fun dude.” Jughead commented reminiscent of his many run-in’s with the Sheriff, “Nice to meet you Kevin.” He said with a smile before turning back to his bike. Reaching into a small cylindrical pouch clipped behind the seat, he pulled out Betty’s sweater and handed it to her.

“Thank you.” She said looking down at the soft fabric. She looked back up at Jughead biting her lip and furrowing her brow. “I don’t have your shirt.” She said, he chuckled.

“I didn’t expect you too.” He said. “I’ll just have to come back again and get it.” His smirk promised.

“What are you doing up around here anyway?” Betty asked.

“Picking up parts for the bike.” He answered casually.

“It’s a nice bike.” Kevin commented.

“Yeah, it is. Was my dad’s.” Jughead told him.

“We better head back so we’re not late to class.” Veronica said after checking the time on her phone.

“Yeah, I got to get going anyway.” He said sitting back onto his bike and roaring it back to life. “See you round, Betts.” He said with a wink. “And was nice to see and meet you.” He added for Veronica and Kevin.

“See ya’, Jughead.” Betty said with a coy smile. He pulled up his Bandana and pulled on his crown clad helmet, doing a u-turn and heading back the way he had come.

“Holy shit.” Kevin exhaled.

“What?” Betty asked.

“He’s freaking delicious.” Kevin replied sinfully as the three headed back towards the school.

“See, total eleven.” Veronica agreed.

“You guys are terrible.” Betty chuckled.

“No wonder he has a good girl like Betty climbing into his bed.” Veronica teased.

“ _Oh my god,_ you bedded that perfect specimen? Should have guessed at the fact you have each other’s clothes. Tell me all about it!” Kevin gushed.

“No, I haven’t had sex with him. I just slept in his bed.” Betty defended.

“Oh god, how did you resist.” Kevin asked disbelievingly.

“With grave difficulty.” Betty snickered.

“Betty Cooper!” Veronica gasped. They all laughed as they headed to their next classes.

“That was absolutely adorable how he went full Romeo when he thought you’d been crying.” Veronica stated giddily.

“He gets like that... worries about me.” Betty agreed.

“You guys are literally the perfect opposites.” Kevin insisted. Betty just blushed with a smile.

If they were interested enough to look, anyone in the cafeteria would have been able to see their little interaction with Jughead. When they made their way back through the stares and whispers had come back in full force. With Veronica and Kevin by her side, they hardly even fazed her.


	12. Twelve

**Chapter 12 - Twelve**

 

"So, we have anything fun planned tonight?" Kevin asked as they met up after the final school bell on Friday afternoon.

"I don't have anything planned yet." Betty said. Veronica's face flushed with mischief. "Think your boyfriend could score us fake ID's for tonight?" Veronica asked quietly, her devilish grin spreading cheek to cheek, as they walked down the hall towards the exit.

"He's not my boyfriend, V... but I can ask." Betty said as she pulled out her phone. She still didn't know anything about the extent of Jugheads illegal activities, but she doubted the leader of the Southside Serpents would have difficulty getting fake ID's.

**Betts:** _Could you get Veronica, Kevin and I fake ID’s?_

“Jughead The Hot Serpent” Veronica giggled, spying on Betty’s phone. She quickly turned it away from Veronica prying eyes.

“That’s what he saved it as.” Betty defended, Veronica and Kevin both snickered and Jugheads reply was almost immediate, as always.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Of course I can, but that’s naughty Betty Cooper, I thought you were a good girl ;)_

**Betts:** _When I feel like it._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Feel free to be naughty around me whenever you like._

**Betts:** _Duly noted._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _;) So, when do you need them by?_

**Betts:** _Tonight?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Don’t ask much, do you... but yes. Can you all come down here around 5?_

**Betts:** _Can do, meet at your place?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _See you there._

“Good to go. Just gotta meet Jug at his place at 5.” Betty told her friends as they reached the car park.

“We get to see the illusive home of Jughead Jones?” Veronica asked excitedly.

“We’re just meeting him there.” Betty explained.

“The club I want to go to is in Southside, do you think you could ask if we could get ready there?” Veronica queried.

**Betts:** _The club that Veronica wants to go to is in Southside. Any chance we might be able to get ready at your place?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I’m never going to say no to you getting naked in my apartment._

**Betty:** _What about my gay and eccentric best friends?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Haha, yeah they can too. I don’t know if I’m up for a threesome though... or a foursome for that matter_

**Betty:** _I think we can all restrain ourselves. Maybe... Kevin is crushing pretty hard on you._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _How sweet... but he’s not my type. Let him down easy for me, would you? ;)_

**Betty:** _I’ll break the bad news to him. He’s going to be heart broken :P_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Man, now I feel terrible. I might have to find him a rebound tonight._

**Betty:** _Jughead Jones, Match-maker. How much do we need for the ID’s?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Nothing._

**Betty:** _What do you mean nothing?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _See you soon._

Betty rolled her eyes at his reply. She had got in the car with Veronica and Kevin was going back to his place to get the stuff he needed for tonight.

They stopped at Betty's house picking out two potential outfits depending on how the weather turned out to be that night before heading to Veronica's to do the same but with extra's such as shoes, make-up and hair products.

At 4:30pm they stopped by Kevin's place to pick him up before heading to Southside, Betty directing Veronica to the bar.

"The Whyte Wyrm?" Veronica asked as they pulled up.

"I thought we were going to Jugheads house?" Kevin questioned. "We are." Betty replied.

"He lives in a bar?" Veronica gasped incredulously as they got out of the car, Veronica locked it, twice. Betty rolled her eyes.

"No." Betty rebutted. "He lives above it." She chuckled, confidently strutting up to the door. Veronica and Kevin nervously shuffled up behind her.

"Hey Blondie, ready for a rematch?" Betty was greeted as she reached the porch . "Hey Sweetpea," she greeted, "Maybe later, know where Jug is?" She asked.

"Yeah, should be at the bar." Sweetpea told her. She thanked him with a smile before entering and heading over to the bar.

"A rematch of _what?!_ How many serpents are you friends with?" Veronica whispered in her ear.

"Not too many." She replied before she spotted Jughead at the bar. She made her way through the crowd of people towards him. She wouldn't go as far as to say she was

'friends' with any of the serpents, other than Jughead, but she was at least friendly and on first name basis with a few.

"Well, look who we have here." Toni said as they approached the bar. She was drying clean glasses and talking to Jughead. He turned around to spot Betty, a smile growing on his face.

"Why hello there." He greeted as she came to stand beside him.

"Hey Jug," She said with a small smile, "Hey Toni." She greeted the girl behind the bar. "Heya Betty," Toni replied before spying the two behind her, "Well Hello Beautiful, can I get you a drink?" She distinctly asked Veronica.

"No I'm fine, but thank you." Veronica replied politely.

Betty introduced her best friends to Toni, Kevin and Veronica looked as out of place and nervous to be there as Betty had, the first time she stepped foot in the bar. She had developed a fondness of the Whyte Wyrm, on the simple fact that it was the place where she'd spent most of her time with Jughead. Styled in her white button up blouse that tucked into her form fitting, black faux leather pants she had the ideal about of 'stand out' in a place she now fit in. When the other patrons of the bar saw her come in, they had offered a nod of acknowledgment or an almost polite smile, they knew better than to be less than welcoming to JJ's girl.

"You all ready to go?" Jughead asked. Betty, Veronica and Kevin all nodded together like bobble heads and Jughead chuckled. Toni momentarily disappeared before returning with another girl to take over the bar while they headed out. They all headed outside following the lead of Jughead and Toni as they set off towards the street, walking right past Veronica's car. 

"We're walking?" Veronica asked. Toni turned to face her, walking blindly backwards on the cement footpath.

"Yeah, my place is just around the corner." Toni said before spinning back around. Jughead stopped for a moment letting Toni take the lead. He started back in stride beside Betty, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How's your day been, Betts?" He asked, his smile genuine. He was glad he was able to ask her in person today rather than through text message. He had a lot of trouble keeping this girl out of his head, ever since the night - a week ago today - when he had met her. He hadn't needed parts for his bike on Thursday, he had just wanted to see her, decided that the excuse of returning her sweater was a good enough reason to do so.

"Can't complain, nothing overly terrible happened and I'm looking forward to tonight. Yours?" She asked him.

"Any day I get to see you, is a good day." He replied simply, she blushed. Neither of them were quite aware of the affect they had on each other.

"So, where are you guys going tonight?" Jughead asked, A bit louder now directed at

Veronica. Jughead assumed, correctly, her to be the orchestrator of this evenings plans. "The new club that opened up a few weeks ago." Veronica told him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Jughead said, his expression suddenly turning serious and he unthinkingly pulled Betty ever so slightly closer to him. There was no way in hell that was going to happen, not if he had anything to say about it and if Veronica insisted on going to that specific club, he was definitely going to have something to say about it.

"Why's that?" Kevin asked, very curious at the sudden heavy change of Jugheads light composure.

"That's run by the Ghoulies." Jughead told them. All the blood rushed from Betty's face and she stopped in her tracks. Jughead was jolted back because of his arm around her and he grunted, the others looked back.

"We can't go there, V." Betty said pleadingly with a tremble in her voice. All the threats that Malachai has spat at her the night in the basement came back to her and she visibly shuddered.

"Woah, Betty. I'm sorry I didn't know, we can go somewhere else." Veronica tried to calm her down.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Kevin asked. Jughead chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard to story of how Betty and I met." Jughead said, Kevin shook his head, as Jughead had expected. If Kevin didn't know the story, that meant

that Betty hadn't told him. Jughead wasn't sure if she had purposefully done so or if they had just never got around to that chat; but he decided it wasn't his place to tell her

friends anything about her.

"Well, let's just say Betty and I, are not on the best of terms with the Ghoulies." Jughead stated simply. He rubbed Betty's arm reassuringly. She nodded her head, swallowing her fear in confidence that her friends wouldn't take her anywhere that she may be in

danger and that Jughead certainly wouldn't let them if they tried.

A few streets away from the bar was the small unit that Toni lived in. It was her that they would be getting the fake ID's from, she had a spare room set up as a studio of sorts with a white back drop and a professional looking headshot set up.

They each took turns in taking their photo's; when it came to Betty's turn Toni told her to take out her pony tail because it screamed underage. She had pulled it out, shaking her blonde waves out to frame her face. Toni worked some kind of quick magic in editing the photo's; Betty, Kevin and Veronica weren't too sure what she'd done but she seemed to have added about five years to their portraits.

Using fake names just to be safe Kevin Keller became Jake Johnson, Veronica Lodge became Katerina Mathews and Betty Cooper because Alexandra St. James. Toni used her card maker and processed the new ID's.

"Alexandra St. James?" Betty questioned.

"Yep, learn it, that's your name for the night. Your birthday's are all the same except you're all twenty one now born 1996." Toni told them.

"Hi Alexandra St. James, nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian Payne." Jughead chuckled.

He'd had his fake ID for some time now, he was acquainted with his twenty two year old persona. The majority of people in Southside knew exactly who he was but when he

used his ID no one dared to question it.

"And I'm Darcy Garcia." Toni stated confidently with a grin and slight Spanish accent, well acquainted with her alter ego also, she was only nineteen.

They all headed back to the Whyte Wyrm with their new ID's. Betty, Veronica and Kevin got their things from Veronica's car before following Jughead up to his apartment and Toni headed back to the bar.

"This is not what I was expecting." Kevin said in hushed tone as they all entered the apartment on the top floor.

"Wow, this place is actually so nice." Veronica said. Jughead looked at her utterly baffled. He liked his apartment; it was very conveniently located, the view from the balcony was amazing and the rent was free seeing as though his father owned the place. But he had been to Veronica's house and compared to that, his place was like a trash can. "Like... significantly better than I expected."

"I feel like I should be offended by that." Jughead chuckled nervously. Veronica shot a look at him, her face becoming apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that that, I just..." She defended, but Jughead cut her off with a laugh as she fumbled through apologies.

"It's fine." He assured her, shrugging off his jacket to hook it over one of the chairs at the dining table, he was left in only a tight white tank top a top is dark grey jeans that were hung with white suspenders. "I'm going for a smoke." He announced heading to the balcony. As soon as the door shut Kevin and Veronica all but pounced on Betty.

"Oh my god, look at those arms," Kevin crooned, resting his chin on his hands that gripped her shoulder.

"You were not kidding about covered in tattoo's, oh my god, we under estimated... he's a twelve." Veronica gushed hooking her arm through Betty's.

"No kidding, did you see those muscles. I just wanna lick him." Kevin all but sobbed. " _What the hell guys!"_ Betty scolded, shaking them off, "Stop it!"

"If you don't take that man and do bad things to him, I'll steal him." Veronica threatened playfully.

"You will not do anything of the sort." Betty insisted, brow furrowed and for a moment the thought crossed Betty's mind, if Veronica tried to sleep with Jughead would he turn her down? The raven haired goddess with the perfect body and cunning sex appeal.

"Of course, I wouldn't." Veronica said is if the idea was utterly ridiculous even though she had said it. "I just think you're wasting valuable bang time." Veronica teased. Betty rolled her eyes, walking towards the closed balcony door.

"You guys are impossible, get ready. Bathroom is there." Betty instructed, pointing in its direction before stepping outside to join Jughead. She sat in her usual chair beside him as he took a drag of his cigarette grinning widely at the horizon.

"What are you smiling about?" Betty asked lightly with a smile. He looked over to her, his grin growing more devilish as he took another drag.

"Just thinking about all the valuable bang time you're missing out on." He chuckled. Betty gasped, he'd heard their conversation. She blushed a violent shade of crimson. "I feel like I should walk around shirtless just for kicks." He chuckled. Betty had no idea what to say until she thought back to the conversation they'd had and how it was really far more embarrassing on Kevin and Veronica's behalf than it was hers.

"You may give them both an aneurysm." Betty chuckled.

"Just so you know," Jughead started as he made eye contact with Betty, "Veronica could never steal me." He said earnestly with a smile. Betty tried her best to hide the giddy smile that traitorously spread across her lips. She didn't even know how much she wanted to hear that until she did. She felt so lucky that this man - a perfect combination of handsome, mischievous, mysterious, protective and caring - had taken a liking to her.

Betty stood up, making her way to stand in front of him as he dispelled his cigarette in the ashtray. She reached down to rest her hands on his thighs, not missing the quick glimpse his eyes made to the exposed skin of her chest as she bent over. Locking eyes and matching his mischievously smirk with one of her own, she trailed her hands up the material of his jeans. Gripping the hem of his shirt, she swiftly pulled it up and over his head. He cocked a curious brow at her as she flung the white material over her shoulder. Pivoting on her heel she made her way back into the apartment.

The amused chuckle of Jughead Jones sounding behind her.


	13. Need help getting naked?

**Chapter 13 - Need help getting naked?**

"So, _S_ _ebastian_ , where are we allowed to go?" Veronica asked loudly through the closed bathroom door, applying dark red lipstick in the mirror. Betty stood beside her, curling her soft blonde hair.

"Rouge." he called back through the closed door. The Ghoulies didn't make many appearances at Rouge, especially since they opened Hellg8. Jughead was fairly confident they wouldn't run into any trouble there and it was still a good club.

The girls let Kevin have the bathroom first, kicking him out after thirty minutes and locking themselves inside. Veronica stood in a fitted dark maroon dress with triangular cut-outs on either side of her waist, the cut outs filled by a black mesh.

Betty had to tried to disagree with the outfit that Veronica had chosen for her but her best friend wouldn't allow it, insisting it wasn't 'slutty' as Betty had called it but 'revealingly classy'. It was a black two piece set, the top had thick straps that formed a fairly low neckline crossing at the front leaving slivers of creamy skin exposed before joining at the back. The skirt was high waisted so there was very little of Betty's torso that showed, but it still did. The skirt however, did meet Betty's approval in length, finishing just above her knees and fitting snugly to her form. If Alice could see the lipstick Betty wore, she may very well have fainted. Alice was a modest woman and seeing her daughter in the vibrant cherry red lipstick and overly smoky eyes would be sure to spur a prostitute comment or two.

"You look so hot." Veronica told Betty as she fluffed the loose curls in her blonde hair. "So do you." Betty replied with a wink helping Veronica pack away the make-up into her case.

"So do I!" Kevin called through the door, "So, let's go find me a boy who appreciates that."

The girls laughed as they emerged from the bathroom. Jughead sat up on the kitchen bench sipping on a beer, still shirtless as Betty had left him. His brows hit the ceiling as he took in Betty's appearance, specifically appreciating the way her black heels made her legs seem to go for days and the way the tight top emphasized her breasts.

"Oh, you two do look hot!" Kevin said seductively.

"You aren't going to the club shirtless are you, Jughead?" Veronica asked him. It took a moment for his to pull his eyes away from Betty to focus of her friend.

"I'm coming?" He asked. They hadn't invited him and he didn't want to be the guy that invited himself, even though he hadn't been too keen on the idea of Betty going out in Southside without him, especially if she was going to go looking like that.

"Of course you are, go put a shirt on." Betty told him. He chuckled, hopping down from the bench and heading towards his bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am." He agreed before disappearing. Kevin and Veronica chatted about back stories for 'Jake' and 'Katerina' as they all picked through their bags to get the things they would need; less than legitimate identification, money and mobile phones.

It was only a minute or so later that Jughead emerged from his room. He wore the same dark grey jeans and his constant grey beanie but had swapped out for red suspenders and a well fit, long sleeve, black button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the tattoo's on his right forearm.

Kevin let out a low exhaled whistle, Jughead winked at him. Kevin visibly swooned, maybe it wasn't just Betty he had that effect on, maybe it was just an aura he exuded.

It was just after eight when they headed down to the bar. Jughead suggested they hang around there for a few drinks before heading out because it was still early, so they did. Kevin and Veronica were both still very weary of their surroundings, Jughead seemed preoccupied at sending death glares at any of his men that dared look at his girl a second too long and Betty was happily engaged in conversation with Toni behind the bar as she sipped on her rum and coke. Jughead hadn't let Betty, Veronica or Kevin pay for drinks. Little did they know they that he technically owned the bar, though it was all in his dad's name, FP couldn't do much from prison therefore Jughead was in charge.

It was almost ten o'clock when they decided to head off to Rouge. They decided to walk as it wasn't too far away, only a few blocks. It was a beautiful night, quite warm but with a lovely cool breeze. They only waited a short time in the line before making it to the front.

Betty tried to hide her fear at trying to pass off as twenty one, but she couldn't calm down her heartbeat that was cause the blood under her skin to pulse too quickly, bringing on a visible sweat. Jughead looked down at the nervous girl who's breathing was too quick for comfort. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Veronica and Kevin stepped forward handing their ID's to the bouncer.

Betty's breathing clamed as Jughead casually rubbed his thumb along her collarbone. Her heart kept thundering, but not just in fear of doing something illegal now.

"Mr. Payne." The security guard read from Jughead's ID before slowly looking up the boy who wore a charming and confident grin. The guards' eyes slipped down to Betty and he requested her ID with a gesture of his hand. He scrutinized her card and she used every morsel of self control she had remining to look cool, calm and collected – she just wanted to run away screaming from the menacing man that towered above her. "Good to see you again Sebastian." He said almost warmly, handing their ID's back to them.

"You too, Frank." Jughead chuckled, ushering Betty past him to where Veronica and Kevin waited in the doorway. Jughead wasn't much for the club scene, but when he did get dragged along he always insisted on Rouge. Most of the guards here knew 'Sebastian Payne' quite well, though everyone in Southside knew exactly who Jughead Jones really was.

* * *

The ground shuddered at the harsh thud of the bass echoed through the speakers. Veronica and Betty's bodies were constantly knocked by the other bodies occupying the dance floor around them. It didn't phase them as they laughed and danced with each other despite the claustrophobic lack of space. Betty was on her sixth drink, Veronica on her seventh and the thick air that was laced with the scent of sweat, perfume and beer created an even more intoxicating atmosphere.

Jughead sipped his beer as he watched from his position by the bar, entranced by the way Betty's body moved seductively and in perfect synchronization to the rhythm of the music. Kevin had disappeared about half an hour ago with a good looking boy that caught his eye.

Betty felt a light pressure on her sides as a pair of hands gripped her waist, Veronica eyed the space behind Betty before a grin briefed her face. She turned to dance with the first good looking boy she found. Betty flicked her hair over her right shoulder as she turned to glance over her left. She smiled as her eyes met his, the vibrant green glowing under the rotating lights strapped to the scaffolding above.

"I thought you didn't dance." Betty accused. Jugheads face lowered into the crook of her neck, lips brushing against her earlobe.

"I make exceptions on certain occasions." He said in what seemed to be a whisper but was still audible over the excessively loud music, likely only to her.

"What kind of occasions?" Betty asked, wrapping her arms across her front and resting her fingers over his that were stationed on her hips that swayed to the music. Her footing faltered as he pulled her towards him until her back was pressed against his front.

"When beautiful women like _y_ _ou_ , dance like _that_." He replied as he matched her side to side movements. Betty shuddered at the seductive tone in his voice, she knew his signature smirk graced his lips without needing to look. A jolt run through her body as his warm lips pressed to the vulnerable skin of her neck. Her moan wasn't loud, but loud enough for him to hear and he groaned as his teeth brush against her neck. She told herself the motion was involuntary as she pushed her ass back against the growing hardness in his jeans. He growled, as he dug his teeth gently into the sensitive skin where her shoulder met her neck. Her head fell backwards against his shoulder at the sensation.

His fingertips dug into the skin of her hips as he spun her around to face him. Her hands flew out to brace against his chest. His hungry eyes stared down at her as her hands glided up the hard muscles of his pectorals to interlock her fingers behind his neck. Before she made a conscious decision to do so, she crushed her lips to his.

He returned the kiss with a fervent passion before tracing the crevice of her lips with his tongue. Her lips parted and their tongues danced hungrily together. One of her hands slid to his dark locks at the nape of his neck, entangling her fingers in the strands. He tasted like beer and cigarettes, and it was the most sinfully exquisite taste because it was his.

Betty took air in small gasps as their movements slowed and lips parted. "I need air." She whimpered against his lips. Her head was spinning, not sure if the light headedness was mainly attributed to by the alcohol or the kiss. She looked up at him through her thick black lashes, his chest rose and fell quickly, a smirk touching his lips.

A hand gripped Betty's shoulder and she flung around to thankfully see Veronica and Kevin. "I don't feel too good, B. Kevin's friend is going to take us back home." Veronica told her, that was when Betty noticed the overly muscular boy beside Kevin. "You staying with Jughead?" she asked.

"Uh.." Betty tried to shake the fuzziness from her head that had overcome her so suddenly, she only ended up making it worse. "Yeah. Yes, I will. I'll bring your car back tomorrow." Betty slurred. Veronica's became a bit concerned at the state her friend seemed to be in.

"She's smashed." Veronica noted before turning to Jughead. "Maybe you should take her home?" she told him as she pulled her car keys out of her clutch, throwing them to Jughead.

"Yeah, we'll head back now." Jughead assured her.

Jughead held the majority of Betty's weight as he walked towards the exit. Kevin's new friend offered to drop them back and they accepted. Betty rested her head on Jugheads shoulder as they made the quick trip to the bar. 

With all around thanks and goodbye's Jughead led Betty through the bar and – difficultly – upstairs to his apartment.

He sat her on the sofa before getting her a glass of water from the kitchen. She sipped on the cool refreshingly non-alcoholic beverage as he removed the shoes off of her feet. She swayed a bit and he decided she needed to get some food in her, so he made her a sandwich that she gratefully consumed quickly.

"I want a shower." Betty requested, furrowing her brow at the glass of water in her hand. It was so nice, she wanted it all over her body. Jughead chuckled helping her back up and towards the bathroom.

"Do you need help getting naked or..?" He teased as he switched the shower on and found her with one hand braced against the sink and the other fumbling behind her back. She looked over at him with a look of slight helplessness and nodded.

"Can you unzip me?" She asked, her lower lip jutted in a pout. He chuckled before making quick work of the zips on her top and skirt before placing his hands onto her waist to steady her.

"Will that be all?" He chuckled.

"Bra." She instructed, he cocked an eyebrow before focusing onto the black satin clasp, he only struggled slightly at unhooking it, his hands taking back residence on her hips.

"Anything else?" He cooed in her ear.

She looked up at him in the reflection of the mirror, with a lazy grin as she slowly shook her head.

He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before making his way out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He decided it would be best to stand by the door just to make sure she didn't fall attempting to get in the shower in her current state.

Betty let the straps of the top and her bra fall down her arms until they ended up on the floor. She shimmied out of her skirt and panties before stepping under the perfect temperate of the cascading water. She braced the wall with both hands as the water washed away the grime, sweat and smell of nightclub from her skin.

Twenty minutes later Jughead came back inside and the shower was still running. Lucky he didn't personally pay for water, profits of the bar did – and with the bar open 24 hours a day, the profits were plentiful. He knocked on the door twice checking on her. She had said she was doing fine and asked for a shirt.

When he came back with a clean shirt from the bedroom the water was off, he knocked again. The door opened and Betty stood there with a towel wrapped around her, her make-up had been washed away and her blonde hair dripped onto the tiles.

"How you feeling?" He asked her, handing her the shirt.

"Better." She assured him, grasping the shirt as he leaned on the door frame. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Staying to watch, are you?" She asked incredulously.

"If your offering, I'm not gonna say no." He said mischievously, she sent him a pointed look and he raised his hands in surrender, stepping back from the doorway and laughing under his breath as he closed her back in the bathroom, heading out to the balcony.

Jughead listened to the lively bar beneath him as he dragged his cigarette, it was not long after that Betty joined him.

"Amazing how quick a shower will sober you up." She stated taking a seat beside him. "That wasn't a very quick shower." He chuckled. Betty suddenly felt bad for having used so much water, sitting on the floor of the shower for so long.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't stress it. Glad you're feeling better." He told her, kicking his legs out to rest on the balcony rails.

"Much better, don't even feel tipsy." Betty chuckled embarrassed at how she'd handled her liquor. She wasn't usually one for drinking, though she had been doing so much more frequently the last two weekends in his presence and under the bad influence of Veronica.

"What's the time?" Betty asked, Jughead checked his phone in his pocket.

"Just after one," He informed her, "Tired?" he asked. The night was still fairly young, he wasn't ready to go to bed yet.

"No, not really." He was glad to hear that. He tried to think of things they could do. "Want to watch a movie?" He suggested, stubbing his cigarette out in his ashtray. She agreed and they headed inside to the lounge. His eyes wandered a little too long at her bare legs as she made her way to the couch. He put on Rebel Without a Cause and they settled in to watch, Betty tucked her feet beside her, leaning into Jugheads chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Didn't know you could dance like that." Jughead said out of the blue a few minutes into the movie. It seemed out of the blue to Betty at least but he hadn't focused on the movie at all, the entire time he'd been thinking about the way her body moved.

"Cheerleaders need to know how to dance." She said factually, Jughead shot a look down at her, jolting her where she leaned on him.

"You're a cheerleader?" He asked incredulously with a chuckle. "Why's that so hard to believe?" She asked, almost offended.

"It's not, explains the moves I guess." He added. He looked down at her, her brow furrowed, she wasn't sure whether she should feel insulted. He squeezed her tighter to his chest. "Sorry Betts, didn't mean any offence by that." She looked up at him, his features held a genuine smile. Just the simple fact of his smile made her face soften.

"You just like to tease me." She accused and he chuckled – that was very true. He very much enjoyed making her blush and be adorably embarrassed.

"I do nothing of the sort." He defended. She laughed, smacking him gently on the chest. "Liar!" She deemed. He snatched her hand, from his chest, in his own. He placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, winking cheekily at her. She huffed a chuckle, shaking her head. Her face seemed to have migrated closer and closer to his, he pulled gently on her hand and her lips connected with his. His soft lips melded with her own, not heated like in the club but soft and gentle.

Her hand escaped his, reaching to cup his jaw as her lips parted for their tongues to collide. His hand trailed down her side before gripping her thigh and pulling it towards him. She followed through with the action, coming to straddle him as their kiss intensified.

His hands ran the length of her bare thighs, before gripping her ass and pulling her forward. Her barley clothed centre connected with the hardness beneath his jeans. She moaned at the relief of the friction, a friction she hadn't even known she wanted until she had it. She wanted it again, bucking her hips forward before rolling them back down on him. A primal growl radiated from his throat as he released her lips, she gasped as he led his path of kisses down her jaw to her neck. His teeth grazed the skin, nibbling at the sensitive skin.

Betty continued to grind down on him out of a greedy want, his fingers dug into her ass as she did.

"Fucking hell, Betty." He groaned before she returned her lips to his. Their mouths fought hungrily against each other as Betty ran her hands down the front of his shirt. Honestly, the shirt was bothering her; she wanted to touch him, not the shirt. She split her focus between his mouth and the buttons of his shirt quickly undoing them and discarding the black material. Her hands came back to his chest, tracing her finger tips over the hard muscles beneath his now bare skin.

Jughead trailed his hands under his shirt that Betty wore, until his thumbs hit the naked skin of her breasts. It was like something foreign had taken control of her body, Betty curved her back as she rubbed her aching centre against the impossibly hard bulge in pants, slipping her breasts down into his wanting hands. He groaned as he gently squeezed. The devil that had possessed her body made her yank the hem of her shirt over her head, discarding the material in a heap on the floor.

Jugheads eyes bulged as he took in her almost naked form, only left in her black satin panties. His finger flicked her taught nipple and she threw her head back, gasping at the sensation. His mouth attacked her neck, kissing and nibbling his way down her chest before his tongue flicked one of her sensitive nipples. Her hands gripped tightly onto the hair above his neck. He focused the attention of his mouth to lick and suck one of her breasts as he teased the other with his hand. She moaned loudly as his hips bucked up at her constant grind.

Abruptly, Jughead stood and with a firm grip on her ass he pulled Betty up with him. Her legs wrapped around him as her lips came back to his and he made his way to the bedroom.


	14. Speechless

**Chapter 14 - Speechless**  

The bedroom door collided with the brick wall as Jughead charged through, carrying Betty with her legs wrapped around his hips, her mouth exploring his. As he felt the mattress hit his knees he moved his hands to grip her waist.

"Let go." He panted. Her arms unlatched from behind his neck to hang loosely on his shoulders and her ankles unhooked. He pulled her body away from his, throwing her across the width of the bed. He smirked at her shocked squeal that escaped her as he climbed over her to cut off her giggle with his lips.

Her legs parted to either side of him, her ankles hooking behind his knees. His fingers tickled her skin as he slowly traced a line from her shoulder, down the crevice of her breasts before resting just above the line of her panties. Their mouths continued to devour each other as he waited to see if she would make a move to stop him, when all she did was dig her fingers harder into his shoulder he continued to move his hand lower. Betty had never been this aroused in her entire life, the silky material that covered her was now soaked in excitement. The achingly slow pace Jughead moved his hand was unbearable. She thrust her hips forward in a way that had Jugheads fingers finally brush against her.

She moaned into his mouth as he stroked her over the moist fabric between her legs. Betty wanted no barriers, she jerked her hips to the side, a motion that skilfully managed to slip his fingers beneath to make contact with her bare skin. He chuckled against her lips before swiftly finding the swollen bud that begged for attention.

"Oh, god." Betty whimpered as he teased her with his fingers and brought his mouth down to her neck. He was too utterly consumed by the woman beneath him to voice the smartass comment that came to his mind.

He worked his hand lower, biting down hard on her neck as he thrust two fingers inside of her. She cried out a string of praising profanities as he pumped his fingers into her heat. He couldn't believe how wet she was and couldn't overcome the pride he felt knowing it was because of him. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve even a minute of time from this beautiful woman but he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

She whimpered the instant his hand left her, he pushed himself up to see a pleading look in her eyes. He hooked his fingers under the only material left on her body before swiftly pulling it off her legs and discarding it on the floor.

He took the briefest of moments to take in the beauty of the naked goddess in front of him before pressing his lips hard against hers. He trailed kisses down her neck, teasing her nipple with his tongue before he continued his trail of kisses down the impeccably soft skin of her stomach.

"Jug..." Betty said with hesitancy squeezing his shoulders between her thighs, he immediately ceased his movements that had made their way below her belly button. This was unfamiliar territory for Betty, the last and only time she'd ever done anything like this, there wasn't a whole lot of foreplay involved. She was feeling nervous and self-conscious.

He rested his chin on her stomach looking up at her waiting for her to continue whatever it was she wanted to say. "It's just... uh... well, no one's ever done _that_ before. I, uhm." She stuttered through her discomfort. It dawned on him that he had no idea what kind of sexual adventures Betty had experienced and that this may even be her first time. He felt like he needed to know.

"Are... are you a virgin?" He asked lightly, however now intently curious.

"Oh, uh, no. But... no one's ever done... _that."_ She told him with a shaky voice in reference to what he was very obviously intending to do.

"Do you not want me to?" He asked, he didn't want to do anything she wasn't comfortable with, though at the same time he had a burning desire to taste her. She didn't answer straight away, she instead pondered her response.

"Do you want to?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said confidently, with not a second of hesitation. She was slightly taken aback by his confident and determined tone.

"Okay." She exhaled, laying her head back down on the bed and loosening her legs grip on his arms. _Never?_ Jughead thought to himself, well he was just going to have to make a very good first impression for the act. 

He started back on his journey of kisses, detouring to the inside of her thigh. He ran his lower lip along the tender skin almost to her knee before his kisses started back down towards the apex of her legs. He blew lightly on her dripping heat, the cool sensation sent a shiver up her spine.

She gasped as the expanse of his tongue connected with her, trailing from her entrance to her very sensitive bundle of nerves. He flicked the tip of his tongue rapidly over it as he ran the length of her inner thigh with the back of his hand.

Betty gripped hard onto the quilt on either side of her as every flick of his skilled tongue jolted a tremor though her body.

He continued to tease her with his tongue as he thrust his fingers inside her once again, slipping in and out of her slick heat. Betty's breaths were gasps behind the tangle of moans and whimpers. He hooked his fingers inside of her reaching the ultimate target and hitting it over and over as a tightness grew low in her stomach.

The coil wound tighter as he surrounded her bud of nerves with the full warmth of his mouth, his tongue continuing its movements as he suctioned lightly. With only a few heady pumps of his fingers the coil snapped. Betty cried out in ecstasy as a powerful wave of electricity washed over her, he didn't cease his teasing and that spurred wave after wave to wreck shudders through her body.

When he finally released her from the clutches of his hands and mouth she was a gasping, sweating mess of euphoria. Jughead revelled at the sight of _her_ like that. He wore a cocky smirk as he walked his hands up beside her until his face hovered above hers.

"And you didn't want me to do it." He said teasingly with a wink. She huffed, smacking his arm with her hand.

"Shut up." She smirked back, reaching behind his neck to pull his lips to her own. She'd expected to taste herself on his lips, she didn't care, she needed his lips back on hers. Her hands were shaky in the wake of her orgasm but she traced the lines of his toned chest with them until she reached his jeans. She made quick work of undoing the belt and button, sliding down the zip.

As earth shatteringly amazing as this had already been, she wanted more. She wanted all of him.

She dipped her thumbs into his briefs pulling them and his jeans down in one action. His prominent erection sprung free from its confines and Betty openly gawked at it. She tried to formulate words but just ended up stuttering incoherent babble.

"Speechless?" He goaded with a mischievous grin. Her eyes met his but not with the embarrassed blush he expected, her eyes seeped a desire that wiped the smirk from his face. He attacked her lips with his, pushing her back down onto the bed as he shuffled his clothes the rest of the way down his legs.

He hovered over her as their tongues fought each other for dominance, he let his hips slip down and he rubbed his throbbing hardness along her, slick with need. She whimpered against his lips before breaking their kiss.

"C-condom?" She stuttered nervously. Though it wasn't her first time, it was only her second. Jughead was also very well endowed, a fair amount more girth than her only other experience. Jughead reached over to the bedside table, coming back with a small square of foil, quickly covering himself in the thin latex.

He placed a hand on either side of Betty's shoulders, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on her lips. He lowered his hips to align himself with her entrance, his patience had worn unbearably thin and reached its breaking point. He drew back slightly to look at Betty, who stared back at him. With the faintest smile tugging at her lips as her chest heaved with her heavy breaths; she made the slightest motion of a nod and he thrust inside of her.

"Ho-oly shit!" She gasped, her hands flying up to his flexed arms. His head hung, his hair brushing against Betty's face as her fingernails dug into his biceps. He halted his movements at her remark, when he wanted nothing more than to slam as far as he could inside of her. Her contracting muscles were almost painfully tight, though it was the most amazing pain, she needed to relax.

"It..." Betty stammered. "It's too big." She huffed. He let out a breathy chuckle as he flicked his head to the side, removing his hair from his eyes to look down at her startled face. The cocky grin wasn't unwarranted, but she rolled her eyes at it.

He lowered his mouth to her neck, peppering it in gentle kisses. His hips infuriatingly still as he waited for her to grow accustomed to his size. It was Betty that started the movement again, she slowly drew her hips back before plunging him back inside of her.

It was so much more pleasure than pain that time and she repeated the action again, thrusting him deeper than before. He growled at the achingly slow movements but let her take the lead for the moment.

It didn't take long for her muscles to unclench their vice grip and he glided smoothly in and out of her soaking heat. He took back control increasing the pace of his thrusts. She moaned loudly as he filled her repeatedly. Jughead wasn't a 'take it slow' kind of guy, he increased speed thrusting fully inside her. She cried out loudly at the sensation of fullness. Her hands reached around to his back and she gripped so tightly she broke skin as she bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. He hissed as she dragged her nails down his back, it only spurred him on.

Her moans, whimpers and cries of pleasure melded together as the coil in her stomach tightened. Jugheads arms started to shake at the effort of holding himself up; he pushed off the bed sitting himself up on his knees. He gripped the back of her hips raising them off the bed as he thrust even deeper inside her.

Her hands gripped tightly onto the material beneath her as he pumped hard and fast into her. She was unbelievably tight and the feeling was quickly becoming overwhelming. He watched intently as her body jolted with every one of his merciless thrusts. One of her hands ran up her neck and into her hair as the other gripped tightly to her perky breast. The sight of her was going to make him explode. He dropped his eyes to wear they met, watching as he disappeared inside her, retracting coated in her slick arousal; that wasn't helping either. He threw his head back, eyes meeting the ceiling as his jaw clenched tightly.

Betty's noises all but stopped as her breath caught in throat; gasping at every thrust until she reached her peak and crying out as her back arched off the bed. Jughead watched the mesmerizing scene in front of him. His movements started to falter as her euphoric spasms caused her to contract around him, sending him over the edge. He thrust forcefully into her spurring an aftershock of her orgasm as his own rushed through him.

He dropped her hips back onto the bed, falling forward onto his hands momentarily before one gave out and he collapsed onto his elbow. He ran that hand along his sweaty scalp, pushing his hair out of his face. He looked down at the stunning sweaty mess of a woman beneath him. Betty's eyes were closed as she breathed heavily, just as he did, attempting to get their breath back.

He slipped out, collapsing on the bed beside her. She turned to face him before she opened her eyes. The entrancing green of her eyes mesmerized him. He couldn't believe he had this gorgeous woman laying is his bed or that she'd let him be incomparably intimate with her. Her hair was a tangled halo around her sweaty and angelic face, her bare breasts moved with the intense rise and fall of her chest. She smiled, an erotically intoxicated smile of pure bliss.

She had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment.


	15. Enigma

**Chapter 15 - Enigma**

Betty's eyes investigated every feature of Jughead's face as he slept. There had been a pattern until now, that Jughead would wake up before her, however when she awoke moments ago she had found his face soft and relaxed in his slumber.

His full lips were parted slightly as his calm breaths slipped through them almost soundlessly. His lids were closed over his still eyes, his long black lashes brushing against the slightly darkened skin below them. His bare chest moved gently below Betty's hand, her fingers very delicately running the line of his collar bone until it rested over the head of the snake that wrapped itself around his upper left arm.

He looked so utterly at peace, Betty had thought about just staying there motionlessly until he woke... but she was hungry.

She slowly slipped from his embrace, keeping her eyes on him as she backed slowly off the bed. She was completely naked due to the events of last night. She silently searched for his grey 'S' shirt she'd commandeered last night, but couldn't find it. She instead opted to steal the only thing she could find that would cover her; his black dress shirt. She buttoned three of the buttons until her breasts were covered, left the sleeves rolled up as they had been and called that good enough, even as it slipped down her shoulder.

Tip toeing out of the bedroom she made her way to the kitchen to explore the contents of the fridge, eyeing bacon and eggs she decided that was what was on the menu for the morning. She delved into the bag she'd brought with her last night, finding her earphones. Popping them into her ears and plugging the other end into her phone she turned on Apple Music's 'Today's Hits' playlist, slid her phone into the breast pocket of the shirt and set out to making breakfast.

* * *

Jughead squinted his tired eyes against the sun streaming in through the window above his bed, his otherwise empty bed. He jolted up looking around the vacant bedroom. It felt like his heart stopped when he found her gone.

She regretted it, she had woken up at some point during the early hours of the morning and left. He scrubbed his hands roughly over his face before sweeping them through his matted hair. He looked around helplessly as the sinking feeling in his gut made him feel queasy.

He rose from the bed sullenly, pulling on a pair of red boxer shorts before he exited his bedroom. He was heading to the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks, a sound from the kitchen catching his attention.

Every ounce of doubt and hopelessness dissipated from his expression and mind immediately, replaced by a relieved smile.

Betty stood in the kitchen dressed in only his shirt from last night, it hung low on the shoulder of the arm holding a spatula. Her hips rocked from side to side in synchronization with her shoulders as she stood in front of the stove, bopping to the beat he assumed was playing through the speakers he could see in her ears.

"All my dreams are running wild, I am gonna chase them down. They said you gonna lose your mind, hurry up you're out of time." She sung in a whisper as she flipped something in the pan with the kitchen utensil. His smile didn't falter as he changed his course of direction, heading over to her.

She hadn't noticed him as he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her dance happily as she cooked. As she leaned forward to reach for the salt grinder that sat behind the stove, his brows shot up as her bare ass came into view and his smile fading into a mischievous grin.

Betty looked to either side of her trying to decipher where he kept his plates. Spinning on the pad of her foot to check the cupboards in the island bench, she came face to face with hazy green eyes that looked her over curiously with a cocked eyebrow.

Jughead snickered at the shocked expression on her face as she yanked against the cords of earphones, pulling them out of her ears.

"Good morning." He offered holding the same cheeky expression.

"Morning." She returned with a blush, pulling on the hem of the shirt she wore - very aware there was nothing below it to cover her. "Plates?" she asked innocently. He chuckled opening a cupboard beside him and pulling out two black square plates. He took the few steps required to reach her, she went to grab them from his hand but her thrust his hand into the air, holding them as high as his arm would reach. She huffed, crossing her arms but couldn't help the smile that gifted her lips as she rose her eyebrows at him in question.

He tapped his cheek with a single finger, bargaining the plates for a kiss. She chuckled, reaching up to place her lips to his face as instructed but just before they connected he twisted his head, bringing his lips to hers. She chuckled again against the soft pressure of his mouth before breaking the kiss and holding her hand out for the plates. He handed them over, sending her a wink as he ducked off into the bathroom.

Betty plated up the bacon and eggs for Jughead and herself, grabbing knives and forks out of the top draw before heading to the dining table as Jughead reappeared to join her.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed... but," Betty said with a shrug. He smiled at her as he chewed his mouthful. No one had ever made him breakfast in bed, he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had even made him breakfast; probably his mom, about four years ago.

"Thank you." Jughead said gratefully, devouring another fork full.

After they'd finished eating Jughead took both of the plates to the sink to wash them. Betty followed grabbing the frying pan off the stove, bringing it to him at the sink. He looked over at her and caught her staring; she was again entranced by the way his flexing muscles moved under his skin.

"Why don't you take a photo, it'll last longer." He goaded with a chuckle. Betty blushed slightly, embarrassed at being caught. Her expression changed and she giggled, pulling out her phone and taking a snap of him. He looked back over as he heard the camera shutter sound, he laughed. "I was kidding." He said, flicking water from his fingers onto her face. She laughed, rubbing the water away with the sleeve of the black shirt she wore.

He gawked at the bare skin that was exposed beneath the shirt as it rose from the motion. He dropped the plate had been holding into the sink, switching the tap off. He stepped sideways, trapping her between him and the bench. She braced her arms against the edge of the bench top as he brought his face down until she felt his breath on her lips.

"Excuse me, Betts. Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" He asked as his hands ran up her thighs and over the uninterrupted skin of her hips. She stammered as she attempted to reply but couldn't formulate words. His hands continued up until he cupped her bare breasts and he groaned. His hands slid back down to grip behind her thighs and he pulled her up to perch on the edge of the bench. Her hands gripped his waist for stability as she spread her legs to either side of him, then pulling him towards her until they were connected at the hips.

"You're an enigma, Cooper." He accused, crushing his lips to hers. She returned the hungry kiss as her hands made their way to his hair. His hands trailed from her neck to the buttons of his shirt that she wore, undoing them and leaving the material hanging open. His fingers quickly sought out the wanting apex of her legs, finding the bundle of nerves to tease it with his thumb.

She moaned against his lips and her hands fell to brace his shoulders. He moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck as he thrust two fingers inside of her. She gasped as her head lulled and her fingers dug into the skin of his back. She thrilled at the excitement of what they were doing and where they were doing it, but she wanted more.

"Jug, I want..." She tried to voice, but was cut off by her own moans. Jughead reached below the band of his boxers retrieving the condom he'd stashed their earlier when he'd gone into the bathroom. He held it up between his index and middle finger in her view, his attention stayed focused on her neck; focused enough to feel the nod of her head in regards to his unspoken question. She had no idea where he'd got that from, why he had it and where he was hiding it, but she was thankful he had it. Going all the way back to the bedroom seemed like a waste of precious time.

His latex covered hardness ran along the slick and swollen bud that craved attention, but not as much as her aching centre. She bucked her hips aligning him at her entrance as their tongues battled one another. Her hands reached down to grip his ass and thrust him inside of her. He growled at the sudden tightness and heat that drowned him in pleasure and she gasped at the filling stretch of his thick erection. His thumb made its way back to her sensitive bud to tease as he delved deep inside her.

Her hands gripped his lower back tightly as he quickened the pace of his pleading thrusts. Her nails running red scratches across his skin as her stomach grew tight. He reveled in the pleasurable pain as she broke skin on his back and bit down gently on her bottom lip, deepening his thrusts.

Betty was quickly overcome with waves of ecstasy as she reached her orgasm. He thrived on the intoxicating sound of her cries of pleasure soon after reaching his own peak. He twitched inside her with a final thrust as he came undone.

He hung his head in the crook of her neck as his breaths came out in harsh pants. "So..." She said breathlessly. "I should make you breakfast more often?" she snickered, through ragged breaths. He chuckled against her skin.

* * *

They decided a shower was necessary after last night and their kitchen escapades. They took turns lathering each other in soap. Jughead paid entirely too much attention to cleaning her breasts. Their shower took far longer than it should have, with constant interruptions of stolen kisses.

After they were clean and finally dressed they headed out to the Balcony.

"I should probably take Veronica's car back to her." Betty said as Jughead lit a cigarette, both settling into their seats. As if the woman could read minds, Betty's phone started to ring, and it was none other than the raven haired girl herself.

"Go-od morning, I was just talking about you." Betty greeted cheerfully.

"Oh my god, you had sex." Were Veronica's first words of greeting. Betty chuckled. "And how would you know?" She asked.

"You're not denying it?! Holy shit, you did! How was it? Was he..." Betty cut her off.

"Oh shush." Betty said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, but only because I know he's probably right next to you. You _will_ tell me all about it when you get here!" Veronica ordered.

"Maybe." Betty offered teasingly.

"Don't mess with my emotions, B. I need to know." Veronica said seriously.

"Uh huh. Well, I was going to head off soon and bring your car back." Betty promised. "Oh, I can't wait to see you." Veronica said, Betty could hear the devilish grin.

"Will see you soon, V." Betty agreed.

"See you soon!" Veronica chimed excitedly before the line went dead. Betty's eyes looked over to Jughead, he was grinning at her.

"Do you ever wipe that smirk off your face?" she asked with a cocked brow and half amused smile.

"Not when you're around." He said, spreading said smirk wider.

After packing all of her stuff into her bag, they made their way downstairs to the bar. It wasn't overly busy, though it was only eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning. They were stopped just outside of the front door by Sweet Pea and Toni. Betty was almost relieved to see the girl not behind the bar, she felt like all Toni ever did was work.

"Morning guys." Toni greeted, her eyes found their way to the bag slung over Betty's shoulder, her eyebrows raised.

"Mornin'" Jughead's voice was just a touch too cocky and exuded far too much cheer for his usual demeanour that verged on sarcastic humor at its best. Sweet Pea gave him a knowing look.

"Good morning, good to see you, have to head off, see you guys later." Betty mumbled out in a hurry as she dropped her head and made her way past them to the car, her cheek crimson with embarrassment.

"You embarrass that poor girl too much." Toni scolded Jughead as he grinned at her retreating figure. He looked to the girl with the pink toned hair.

"She can take it." He replied with a wink, chasing after Betty. Sweet Pea chuckled behind him and he could feel Toni's eye-roll.

Betty put her bag in the back, slipping into the driver's seat. She wound the window down and Jughead lent down to rest his crossed arms along the window frame.

"I'll see you again soon, right?" He asked her as she slipped the keys into the ignition starting the engine. She sent him a coy grin.

"I don't doubt that." She agreed, pushing the car into gear. He smirked, leaning in he pressed his lips to hers.

"You're welcome back whenever you want. Please, _come_ again." He invited with a wink. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Only if you make me." She retorted, he cocked a brow.

"Oh, don't you worry, I will. Again and again." He promised deviously.

"Goodbye, Jug." She dismissed, the car slowly starting to shift back slowly. He let go of the window, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Not for long, Betts." He replied. She sent him one last smile and quick wave before pulling out onto the road, headed for Veronica's. She began mentally preparing for the imminent detective-grade questioning she knew she walking into, this was going to be fun.


	16. You wouldn't understand

**Chapter 16 - You wouldn't understand**

"Spill." Veronica demanded eagerly when she opened her front door to find Betty. She stepped aside to allow Betty in, grabbing the keys for her car as the blonde thrust them in her direction.

"Nothing much to say." Betty snickered as Veronica closed the door behind them. When Betty had pulled into the garage there were no other cars and Betty knew that Veronica's parents weren't home. Hermione was often away for business and Hiram was so often away that Betty had never even met him.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to tell me every sticky detail." Veronica told her wearing a mischievous grin.

"Maybe I don't want to." Betty countered. Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her as they sat down on the plush red couches in the living room.

"That's a lie and you know it." She teased, crossing one leg over the other and gripping her knee with her hands. If Betty was being honest with herself, she did want to tell Veronica about it, she almost felt like she wanted to brag. She never thought she would be one to 'kiss and tell', but she trusted Veronica and felt an insatiable need to tell someone. In her life Betty didn't have many friends, with the way Archie was acting at the moment, Veronica and Kevin were really her only close friends. "Go on!" Veronica pleaded impatiently.

"Well," Betty pondered. "We had sex." She admitted bluntly. Veronica squealed in delight.

"I knew it, but it's so much better to hear you admit it!" Veronica gushed.

"A few times." Betty added.

"A few?!" Veronica gasped incredulously.

"Mhm," Betty nodded, "Twice."

"Give me the play by play!" Veronica pushed. Betty paused for a moment thinking about where to start, she felt it best to just start from where Veronica had left last night. "When we got back to his apartment I was pretty out of it..." Betty started.

"Yeah, you were totally wasted." Veronica agreed. Betty hummed in agreement.

"I had a really long shower and when I got out I was feeling much better, not even slightly inebriated. We decided to put a movie on and we cuddled up on the couch..."

"Jughead Jones likes to cuddle?" Veronica chuckled disbelievingly. Betty thought of all the times she woken in his arms, how they'd fallen asleep after their first time last night, her enclosed in his embrace.

"Guess so." Betty stated with a shrug.

"I'll stop interrupting, sorry." Veronica said giggly as she squirmed in her seat from excitement. Betty let out a breathy chuckle, settling back further into the cushions on the lounge.

"So, we were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Then we started making out and taking each other's clothes off..."

"As you do." Veronica quipped. Betty quirked an eyebrow at her and Veronica's face portrayed shock at her own interrupting. She made a motion of zipping her lips and locking them with an invisible padlock.

"He carried me to the room and he, um..." Betty did want to tell Veronica what had happened but the actual fact of saying it out loud was making her feel nervous and embarrassed. Betty looked up to Veronica whose foot was bouncing and brows raised in anticipation.

"He did some things to me and then..." Betty awkwardly summed up before she was interrupted.

"'Some things?'... Come on, B. I need more than that!" Veronica pressed. Betty let out a huff of air her next words coming out so quick and whispered they were barely audible.

"He fingered me and then he used his mouth and then we had sex and I had like three orgasms and it was amazing." She said hurriedly, thoroughly embarrassed now. Any normal person probably wouldn't have been able to understand a word of the speedy mumble, however Veronica was no ordinary Person – she understood Betty when no one else could.

"'Used his mouth'?" Veronica chuckled at her terminology. "Was he good at it?" She asked deviously.

"It was mind-blowing, but I have nothing to compare it to on a basis of how good he was at it." She admitted. Veronica's eye bulged. She knew that Betty had lost her virginity to Archie, and that was the one and only encounter she'd had however, they'd never really discussed what it actually involved.

"You poor deprived woman." Veronica stated, disbelieving Betty had come this far having never experienced the overwhelming ecstasy of oral favors. Veronica certainly wasn't as unexperienced as Betty, she'd had her fair share of sexual adventures - especially back in New York.

"Not anymore." Betty smirked. Veronica winked at her with a giggle.

"So... 'amazing'?" Veronica quoted Betty again. Betty took a deep breath nodding with a reminiscent smile. Veronica had so many questions, she just asked the firsts ones that came to mind. "How big is he?" She asked curiously. Betty's brows shot up at the question, it's not like she had a measuring tape handy at the time.

Using her index fingers she spaced them out in front of her to gauge his approximate length. Veronica's face contorted into an impressed grin. Betty chuckled as she then made a circular gesture with the thumb and finger of one her hands, the fingers not touching indicating his thickness.

"Really?" Veronica asked is ecstatic disbelief. Betty nodded with her lips pursed in a tentative grin. Veronica made a dramatic motion of fanning herself exhaling a low, breathy whistle. They both laughed.

"What about round two?" Veronica questioned.

"I made him breakfast and then we did it on the Kitchen counter." Betty stated smugly. Veronica was again shocked that these confessions were coming from the sweet and innocent, Betty Cooper.

"You have a dark side, B." Veronica told her. "And it is beautiful."

They continued to discuss other 'specifically important' factors of her wild adventures with Jughead like if he talked dirty, the pace, positions and everything in between. The conversation only ended when they both decided it was lunch time and headed to Pop's.

* * *

Jughead sat in front of his laptop at the bar downstairs, sipping a beer as he worked on a chapter of his latest novel, this was number three. He'd always thought about doing something with them, but never had. One day he might send them to a publisher but he doubted they'd even get picked up.

He didn't write for profits or acknowledgement; he wrote because he enjoyed it and it let him escape the real world for a little while.

The front door of the bar burst open, clattering the trinkets that lined the walls and stealing Jugheads attention. His eyes landed on the very last person he wanted to see. He shut his laptop, pushing it behind the bar and standing to his full height as he faced the man.

"Tall boy." He seethed the uninviting greeting, his tone cold as ice. This man that had once been like an uncle to Jughead but now made his blood boil. This deplorable, traitorous piece of shit was the reason his father was locked away behind bars. It had been almost a year since Tall Boy had set FP up, he had wanted to take the leadership of the serpents away from Jugheads father; the plan backfired in his face. Once they had found out what Tall Boy had done, framing FP, the entire gang had turned on him, appointing Jughead their leader at FP's request.

"Get the fuck out of my bar." Jughead growled. Everyone else in the bar had gone silent at the scene unfolding in front of them, a few of the boys had gravitated to Jughead, standing with him.

"Good to see you too, Jughead." He replied with a menacing grin. "But I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be."

Jughead crossed his arms, glaring at the man, not providing him the honour of a response. Tall boy started to advance towards Jughead as he continued.

"It really was hard for me to do what I did to your old man, but I don't expect you to understand that." He slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket. "And I don't expect you to understand why I have to do this either, but just know... I really didn't want to, but I don't have a choice." He remarked cryptically.

Jughead's attention was drawn to Tall Boy's hand as reality slipped into slow motion. Tall Boy pulled the silver weapon from his pocket, his finger already poised over the trigger. Jughead didn't have time to process what was happening before the bullet was sent hurtling towards him at an unavoidable speed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Is he okay?**

Betty sat in the booth at Pop's with Veronica, debating which milkshake flavour was the best. Her ears picked up the sound of a familiar motorbike and she perked up to see Jughead's bike pulling into the parking lot. The bike held a leather jacket clad serpent, just not the one she'd expected to see.

Betty recognized the pink hair peaking out before Toni had removed the helmet that completely covered her face. Betty was concerned as soon as she saw the urgent expression on Toni's face. She watched as the girl all but ran to the door of pop's, chiming the bell on her entrance. She searched frantically before her eyes locked on Betty, who was starting to move out of the booth.

"Oh, thank god you're here, Betty." Toni huffed in relief, making her way over to the blonde. This was a very unexpected event, and Toni's frantic demeanour was starting to panic Betty.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Betty asked, terrified of the response.

"It's Jughead, you need to come with me." Toni's words were almost... sympathetic. Betty's heart sank as a crippling feeling of dread washed over her. She barely missed a beat before she quickly shoved her way out of the booth.

"I have to go, sorry, V." Betty said dismissively as she hurried over to where Toni was already heading back out the door.

"I hope he's okay!" Veronica called as Betty hurried through the door to the motorbike. Toni unstrapped a second helmet from the back of her bike handing it to Betty, she noticed the etched crown. It was Jughead's helmet.

"What happened?" Betty repeated, "Where are we going?" Toni gave her another sympathetic look that visibly shook Betty with nerves.

"The hospital. He's been shot." Toni informed her somberly. All colour drained instantly from Betty's face as all the air in her lungs seemed to have disappeared; the terror and lack of oxygen erratically thundering her heartbeat. She swiftly pulled her helmet on as Toni did, mounting her bike behind her and they sped off towards the only hospital in Riverdale.

Betty's thoughts ran a mile a minute as the hash wind beat against the exposed skin of her arms. She had so many questions, but it was too hard to talk over the sound of the motor with the wind washing her voice behind her.

Betty felt uncomfortable on the bike with Toni. She was so much smaller than Jughead, her tiny waist that Betty's arms wrapped around didn't make Betty feel safe at all. Though the thought of her safety was one of the least of her worries in that moment.

Betty was struggling to comprehend the vague information Toni had given her as they pulled into the parking lot in front of the emergency department. Betty had dismounted the bike and started heading for the doors before Toni had even killed her engine of the bike. Toni ran after Betty catching up as she burst through the doors.

Betty saw four serpents sitting in the waiting room in front of her, all eyes on her trembling frame.

"Where is he?" She asked frantically. Sweet Pea stood up as he responded.

"He's in surgery." He told her. Betty felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Toni. Betty let out a stuttered exhale, swallowing a fearful gulp.

"Last thing he said was to find you and make sure you were safe." Toni told her. Betty's eyes started to tear; Jughead had been shot and he was worried about _her_?

"What _happened_?" Betty insisted, blinking a tear from her eye before quickly wiping it away.

"A.. an old friend of ours showed up at the bar told Jughead he 'had to do it' and then shot him." Sweet Pea informed her. "Nuke tried to pull him out of the way, so it hit him in the side, pretty sure it missed anything vital." He went on, Nuke now came up behind Sweetpea.

"We... well we found out the Ghoulies had sent him." Nuke told the overtly still form that was Betty. "As soon as JJ knew that, he said we needed to find you." He added.

Betty's mind was swimming, she was trying to absorb all the information without having a complete breakdown. The Ghoulies... had Jughead shot? It dawned on her then why Jughead had been concerned about her, they had as much of a vendetta against her as they did him – they could be out for her too.

"We thought the safest place would be here with us." Toni told her, rubbing her hand reassuringly over Betty's frostbitten arm. "Oh, you're freezing. Here..." Toni said as she shrugged off her serpent jacket, slipping it over Betty's shoulders. She let her mind temporarily wander to the fact that she was wearing a Serpent jacket before quickly refocusing on Jughead.

"You're here for Mr. Jones?" A voice asked from behind the nurse's counter. Betty looked over to see a man in a white doctor's coat holding a clipboard, coming around the desk to stand with them.

"Is he okay?" Betty asked immediately, rushing over to him. The doctor reflexively took a step back in reaction to her fast approach; Betty was affronted by the recoil and stopped in her tracks, her face still pleading.

"He was very lucky," The doctor granted. "The bullet did not puncture any organs or arteries; he has lost a bit of blood, however has only suffered minimal internal bleeding."

" _I_ _n_ _te_ _rnal bleeding?_ " Betty's voice was almost a whisper but was stricken with fear. She didn't like the sound of Jughead 'suffering' from anything and even though the doctor didn't seem concerned, 'internal bleeding' certainly didn't sound like good news to Betty.

"Expected and minimal." The doctor clarified. "He should heal quickly it is very unlikely he will experience any complications." Toni wrapped a comforting arm around Betty's middle.

"Can we see him?" Betty asked.

"He is still unconscious due to the effects of the anesthetic." The doctor replied.

"That wasn't what I asked." Her voice etched with a hint of venom, the doctors brows furrowed slightly.

"Only immediate family." The doctor replied.

"He doesn't have any." Toni informed him. Gesturing to Betty and then herself she stated, "Girlfriend and best friend. Closest he's got."

Betty spied Toni in her peripheral vision hanging on the statement of 'girlfriend'. It was hardly the time to be concerned on titles and what exactly Jughead was to Betty. All she knew in that moment was that she cared about him and needed to see him. The doctor looked from one girl to the other before nodding slowly.

"Only the two of you, please. However, he most likely won't wake for another hour or so." The doctor told them. He turned, heading towards the patient rooms and the girls eagerly followed. Toni made eye contact with Sweet Pea as they passed.

"We'll be here." He told them with a single nod. He made his way back to the waiting chair as Betty and Toni turned down the hallway behind the doctor.

The doctor was walking quickly, but the pace was still entirely too slow for Betty's liking and she was getting antsy. She was relieved when they stopped outside a room. The door closed and there was no window. The doctor entered the room, closely followed by Betty and Toni.

If Betty hadn't known better, she'd think he was just sleeping. If it wasn't for the heart monitor he was strapped to, that held a constant beep or the IV drip tapped in place where it penetrated his arm. She couldn't stop the tear that trailed down her face until she tasted it in the crevice of her lips. A small sob escaped her as the doctor spoke.

"When he wakes please ensure he doesn't try to move and call the nurse using this remote." He told them, holding up a remote wired to the bed. He placed the remote down beside Jughead's hand before heading back to the door. "If you need anything please just use the button to call a nurse." He added before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Betty slowly walked to the side of the bed as she managed to hold back the sobs that pained her throat. She reached out to grasp his hand in hers, though she should have known he would not respond, she really had hoped for a flicker of his eyes or a returned squeeze of their grasp.

"Oh, Jug." Escaped her lips in a whispered sob.

"It sounds like he's going to be fine Betty." Toni reassured walking to the other side of the bed, looking down at her friend. Betty's glassy eyes looked up to meet Toni's who sent her a sympathetic half smile. Betty let out a large gust of air looking back down to the heartbreakingly still man in front of her.

"I can't believe they did this." Betty whispered.

"I can't believe Tall Boy did this..." Toni added. Betty looked back to the girl whose face was now set in a calm expression but her eyes hinted at an internal fury.

"Who is Tall Boy?" Betty asked.

"He's the one that actually shot JJ. He used to be a serpent, until he got FP put in jail." Toni said through clenched teeth. Betty could see resentment for the man she spoke of. Being the man that had shot Jughead, Betty instantly harboured the same feeling towards him.

"Who's FP?" She asked. Toni looked up at her, slightly confused now.

"Jugheads dad?" Toni said, coming out more like a question. Toni was surprised that Betty didn't know who FP was. Betty new that Jughead's dad was in jail and used to be the leader of the serpents but didn't know any more than that.

"Right." Betty acknowledged, so the man that shot Jughead also put his dad in jail. Seems like a fantastic guy. "Why did he put FP in jail?"

Toni took a seat in a chair in the back corner of the small room before she answered. She explained that Tall Boy had wanted to take over leadership of the Serpents and had framed FP for having assisted in a murder. In trying to prove FP's innocence the Serpents had discovered that it was Tall Boy who had informed the police of his involvement and even planted evidence against him.

"Why would he shoot Jug?" Betty flinched at her own statement, reflexively squeezing his hand a little tighter. She'd shifted a chair to his bedside to be able to sit with him, holding his hand. Even in his current state his hand still exuded the comforting warmth it always did.

"After... well, after he did. The boys took him down and... used some advanced techniques to get information out of him. He said that the Ghoulies had blackmailed him, couldn't find out with what exactly... probably scared that we'd use it against him too." Toni informed her. Betty took in the information as she continued to stare at the unconscious man, waiting for even the slightest hint he was waking up. Betty probably should have been a little concerned about the 'advanced techniques' the serpents would use to get information out of someone, she knew it would not be pleasant, likely quite torturous. However, she found herself almost pleased that they had done that to the pathetic scum that had shot Jughead.

"Have the police been notified?" Betty asked. Toni didn't respond, so Betty looked up to meet her inquisitive gaze. Her brows were furrowed and she seemed utterly perplexed by the question.

"We don't usually willingly get our business mixed up with the cops." Toni stated plainly. "I mean maybe if JJ... If it had been worse, then we would have." She added. _If it had been worse._ Betty was washed with a new wave that made her feel sick to her stomach. This could have been so, so much worse. She should be counting her good graces that he was still breathing.

"If the Ghoulies put a hit on him, who's to say they won't try again?" Betty asked. "They wouldn't even know that he's not dead, they probably think he is..." Toni trailed

off, the statement inciting a terrible ache in Betty's chest. "JJ is the brains of our

operation, he'll decide what to do when he wakes up. Though I'm sure his top priority is going to be your safety, not his." She added. Betty smiled and shook her head at the thought of how true that was. She adored how protective he was of her, especially since she'd made it into the Ghoulies bad books... which had been the entire time she'd known him.

"That kid's totally hung up on you." Toni said. A small smile pulling up at her lips when Betty's eyes met hers. "I'm honestly really glad he found you. I don't think I've seen him happy, the way has been the last few weeks, since he was a kid." She chuckled reminiscent.

"You knew him as a kid?" Betty asked with a smile at the thought of what Jughead would have been like as a child. Toni laughed quietly.

"Yeah. Kind of grew up together. My mum and dad were both serpents too, my dad was good friends with FP. We used to spend plenty of time together, but JJ didn't really like me when I was a kid. Jellybean and I used to gang up on him." She said fondly with a chuckle. "You know Jellybean, right?"

"His little sister?" Betty answered, fairly sure of her answer but a hint of question, in case she was wrong.

"Yeah, she's amazing. She'd be... wow, she'd be almost sixteen now. I should message her and see how she's doing." Toni stated with a smiled.

"How did you and Jughead end up being friends if you disliked each other so much as kids?" Betty asked. She was thankful for the light and easy conversation in their current situation.

"Well, he was told to look out for me when I started high school. He stood up for me as he was told and eventually it started being second nature, he started treating me more like a second sister and then as we bonded over our mutual appreciation of fine women we became actual friends." Toni chuckled, making Betty smile. "There's been a little team of us since high school. Him, Sweet Pea, Joaquin, Fangs, Nuke and I were all best friends then and still are now... Ricky kind of joined our little group too. That's who's waiting out there." She said gesturing her head back to the waiting room. "You met all of them?" She asked.

"I don't know Joaquin or Fangs, but otherwise yes." Betty told her.

"I'll have to introduce you later." Toni said, making a mental note to do so. Just then

Betty's phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out to see a message from Veronica. V: _Is everything okay?_

**B** **:** _Ju_ _ghead was shot... but he's going to be fine. Just at the hospital waiting for him to_ _w_ _ake up._

**V** **:** _Holy shit!... I'm glad he's okay, that's insane! Let me know if you guys need anything at all_ ❤️

**B** **:** _T_ _h_ _anks, V. Will do_ ❤️

As Betty locked her phone she noticed that she'd been at the hospital for over half an hour now, she was really hoping Jughead would wake up soon.

It was comforting that the Doctor and Toni both seemed to think he was going to be fine but even then, Betty was still scared. Just looking at him so impossibly still and vulnerable, skin pale from blood loss and machines strapped to him... it was making her incredibly uneasy.

Toni continued to tell Betty stories about her and Jughead growing up. Betty had even laughed at some points, Jughead was just as much of a smartass then as he is now; she liked hearing the stories about him.

It had only been two weeks ago that they had met and they had become so close, so quick but Betty felt there was still so much she didn't know about him. Hearing funny and embarrassing stories about him in high school were definitely making her feel better. Though the entire time she kept her hand intertwined with his.

* * *

_Beep_ _... Beep... Beep..._

Jughead could hear a mumble of faint voices, not being able to discerning whose or what they were saying, louder was the incessant beeping beside him. He shifted ever so slightly before he stopped feeling a sharp pain in his stomach as he did. He tried to open his eyes but the room was absurdly bright and he quickly shut them again. He started to clench his hands but one was weighted down by something.

He heard what he thought was someone calling his name but his ears seemed to be functioning about as well as his eyes. Fighting against the pain of the blinding whiteness he forced his eyes to open, even if only slightly. Squinting forward he was able to make out quite quickly that he was in a hospital room. It was only then he remembered Tall Boy coming into the bar and... shooting him _._ He concluded that was the reason for the pain in his stomach. He was trying to think of why Tall Boy shot him, quickly remembering the Ghoulies involvement. The Ghoulies... Oh god, they were going to hurt Betty.

"Betty..." Jughead croaked, his voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak. His eyes focused on the room as he searched frantically with his eyes until they found a figure, not Betty. It was Toni.

"Betty?" He asked her, the question evident in the single fearfully spoken word.

"I'm right here, Juggie." A voice said from beside him. He turned to see her as she stood. Her blonde hair haloed by the light in the ceiling. He felt the pressure increase on his hand, realized it was her own hand. She was there, with him, she was fine... she was safe. He could almost physically feel the relief as it coursed through his body.

"Betts." He said endearingly with a smile. He willed his stiff hand - held by her - to rise, escaping her grasp to cup behind her neck. He pulled gently and she bowed into the movement until his lips could reach hers. He'd lifted his upper body slightly off the bed and a blaze of pain shot through his abdomen but he didn't care. He needed her lips on his, and so they were... he could feel the smile on her lips as they molded to his.


	18. Reckless

**Chapter 18 - Reckless**

Once Jughead had woken up they called the nurses who came in to check... well, just about everything. Poking, prodding and questioning.

After they were content with their accumulation of results they left and allowed the others out in the waiting room to come in a see him.

Betty watched as the group of serpents that had been waiting came in. Sweet Pea, Nuke and Ricky she recognized; two others, she assumed to be Joaquin and Fangs, came in with them. Betty chuckled as she saw a small plush dog in Sweet Pea's hands.

"Hey man. His name's Killer, brutal protector of the weak." Sweet Pea said with a serious tone before he chuckled. Sweet Pea tossed the toy in Jughead's direction. Betty let go of Jughead's hand to reach out and catch the toy before it collided with Jugheads face.

Jughead let out a single breath of laughter before wincing at the pain it caused in his stomach. The nurse had given him some more pain medication but they hadn't quite kicked in yet.

"Nice reflexes." Ricky commented.

"Cheerleader." Jughead chimed in, braggingly, with a mischievous grin.

"Oh yeah? Flexible is she?" Nuke snickered.

"Yes, yes she is." Jughead teased, winking at Betty. She smacked him gently in the shoulder with 'Killer' the overly cute toy dog with a tag hanging off his collar that said

'Get Well Soon'.

"How you feeling?" One of the serpents, that Betty didn't know, asked. He had shoulder length dark hair that was slicked back and tanned olive skin.

"Sore." Jughead answered with only a hint of self-pity. "Anything happen while I was out?" he asked.

"Nothing, yet." Ricky commented. Betty didn't want to show any concern on what 'yet' implied.

Jughead told them to just let things be for now until he could get out of the hospital and deal with it. The doctor had come back to see him when he had woken up and told him he should be fine to go home tomorrow. That had surprised Betty, he'd been shot and that only warranted an overnight visit?

They all stayed for a few hours, they spent most of the time joking and making fun of each other. Betty enjoyed the banter, even if some of it was directed at her. She would worry every time Jughead laughed and winced at the pain of it, but when the pain medication kicked in he was laughing along with his friends. His light atmosphere really helped to calm Betty's nerves, she did now trust that he was going to be fine.

It wasn't until visiting hours were over that a nurse came in the kick everyone out.

"I don't want to leave." Betty complained as the nurse looked pointedly at her unmoving frame after telling them they'd have to.

"I don't want you to leave either, but they're not going to let you stay." Jughead told her. "Why don't you go back to the bar? You're more than welcome to stay at my place tonight." He suggested.

Betty thought about it, going back to Jughead's apartment without him. She didn't think was going to be very good for her sanity to be laying in his large, cold and empty king sized bed alone.

"No, that's okay. Be weird there without you." She told him honestly.

"I don't really want you to go home alone..." He told her. He'd been trying to inconspicuously get her to go back where the serpents could look out for her, he didn't want to come off as too overbearing but he was legitimately concerned for her safety at the moment – and with good reason to be.

"I could go to Veronica's?" Betty suggested. "Her house is pretty safe, has an alarm and all." She added lamely. Jugheads brow furrowed, alarms were quite easily by-passed. He hadn't been thinking about this earlier when he should have been, Betty was going to have to leave eventually.

"How about I stay with Betty?" Toni piped in. Jughead looked to her. Toni was small, but feisty. She was a good addition to Betty's plan but it was still not enough to put him at ease. His face portrayed that.

"Want one of us to go with them too?" Joaquin suggested. Jughead turned his attention to his friend. While Toni was tough, Joaquin would be able to protect Betty about as well as Jughead could himself.

"If you went with them, I'd feel a lot better about it." Jughead admitted, before turning to Betty. "Wanna give veronica a call and see if that would be okay?"

Betty did just that, she pulled out her phone dialing Veronica. As the phone rang

Jughead leaned over to her.

"The match maker in me says invite Kevin too." Jughead whispered to her with a wink. He had a feeling that Kevin and Joaquin would get along well, very well. Betty snickered as Veronica answered the phone.

"Oh well, you seem to be in better spirits. He's doing okay?" Veronica said to the snickering Betty as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, he's doing pretty well." Betty answered, smiling down at the grinning Jughead. "So, I was wondering how you would feel about a sleepover." Betty suggested.

"Of course! Whenever you want, B. Always keen for a girls night. Mum and dad are both away so just us." Veronica said excitedly. Betty was thankful that her parents weren't home, they probably wouldn't be all too keen on the idea of serpents in their house, and hopefully Veronica didn't feel the same way.

"I was actually wondering if I could bring a few friends with me?" Betty asked. "Friends..? A party?!" Veronica asked excitedly.

"No, no. Not a party, just two." Betty corrected before adding, "Oh, and Kev." Veronica hummed in thought.

"Well, we can have our own little party." She said mischievously. "Sounds good! When are you coming over?"

"Probably head there now?" Betty said, looking up to Toni to question with the same statement. Toni nodded. "Yep, now."

"Will see you soon, B!" Veronica said excitedly before they hung up the phone.

The nurse popped her head into the room with a stern reminder that visiting hours were over five minutes ago. Betty sighed, putting Killer down on the bed next to Jugheads arm she leant over to press her lips to his. His arm came up to cup her cheek and deepen the kiss before someone cleared their throat behind them. Jughead chuckled and Betty blushed.

"Be safe, Betts." Jughead told her as they broke the kiss.

"I will be. You rest up and I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, he smiled and nodded. "See ya' man, if you need anything just let us know." Sweet Pea dismissed.

"Will do, did you want a kiss goodbye too?" Jughead asked him teasingly. Sweet Pea grinned, blowing Jughead a kiss. Betty chuckled, sneaking one last peck to his lips before fluttering towards the door to follow everyone out.

"Hey Betts," Jughead called after her, she looked back at him from the doorway, eyebrows raised in question.

"You look hot in that jacket." He said with a devilish grin. Betty giggled at his comment, she had forgot that she was even wearing Toni's serpent jacket. Gripping the inside hem of the jacket as she did a quick spin on the spot before winking at Jughead and exiting his room as he chuckled.

* * *

Betty sat on the couch between Toni and Veronica and Kevin sat next to Joaquin on the love seat opposite them, faint music played in the background and they dug into the pizza. 

Betty rode with Toni, who had refused the jacket when Betty offered to give it back, Joaquin followed them in his car to Veronica's house. Kevin was already there when they arrived, he'd even brought Pizza with him.

Even though Betty was the mutual friend between the four, she almost felt like the third... or fifth wheel. Toni was shamelessly hitting on Veronica and Kevin was completely absorbed in Joaquin. Though Veronica wasn't exactly returning Toni's advances, she was eating up the attention.

They spent the night talking and watching a few movies. After the mentally exhausting day Betty had been through, it was barely eleven o'clock when she decided to go to bed. She had reached the top of the stairs when her phone buzzed.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _How you doin’?_

**Betts:** _I’m just fine. You?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Just woke up, dosing up on pain killers. Passed out pretty much as soon as you guys left._

**Betts:** _I was actually just heading to bed._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Oh, well don’t let me keep you up._

**Betts:** _I don’t mind when you keep me up ;)_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You can’t say things like that when I’m stuck here alone!_

**Betts:** _I’m stuck without you too, you know._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Recon we could sneak you back in?_

**Betts:** _Haha, I don’t think so. Maybe I should have hid under the bed._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Why didn’t we think of that earlier?!_

**Betts:** _I have a feeling they would have found out eventually._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I’m not opposed to getting in trouble, I do it quite frequently actually._

**Betts:** _I’m putting faith in the hospital being able to keep any trouble well away from you._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You don’t need to worry about me._

**Betts:** _You were shot today?!_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Barely... just a flesh wound._

**Betts:** _Jug..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _It’s honestly not that bad._

**Betts:** _It could have been..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Well, it’s an unfortunate risk I willingly take every day._

**Betts:** _Why do you?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Because I have to._

**Betts:** _Do you?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Yes, Betty._

**Betts:** _Do you ever regret becoming a Serpent...?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _This conversation just got really heavy._

**Betts:** _Sorry... you’ve had a terrible day. Ignore that._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Sometimes I do. When I think of the risk it puts on the people close to me, like you. When I think of what it means for my future.... but the serpents are my family. They’ve done so much for me and my family, my dad specifically. Loyalty and respect are a big thing to me._

**Betts:** _You are not the reason I’m in danger, you’re the only reason I’m safe. I got myself into this mess with the Ghoulies, you’re the one that helped me out of it. You’re the one who protected me when they came after me at the party and every day since. I can understand the relationship you have with the serpents... From who I’ve met, they’re really not bad people at all, just have a bad rep._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _We never did discuss exactly why you were locked up in the Ghoulies basement that night..._

**Betts:** _I was investigating for a story..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent: ...** _Huh?_

**Betts:** _I write for the Blue and Gold at school. I wanted a good story to start the year on..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Seriously..? You got involved with the Ghoulies for a god damn school newspaper article?!_

**Betts:** _Well, they weren’t supposed to catch me!_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You’re reckless as hell, Betty Cooper._

**Betts:** _You’re probably the most reckless part of my life._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I’m not that reckless..._

**Betts:** _Oh yeah? So, what was it that you got up to today, again?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Nothing reckless, just some writing and then spent the rest of the day in bed ;)_

**Betts:** _You’re impossible. Goodnight, Jughead x_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Goodnight, Betts x_

* * *

Toni and Joaquin spent the night. Betty wasn't sure where or what had happened after she went to bed, but she was sure she'd find out all about it soon enough.

On Toni's way back the Whyte Wyrm for her bartending shift she dropped Betty off to the hospital, just after visiting hours started again.

When she got to Jughead's room he was still asleep, Betty sat silently beside his bed letting him rest. It wasn't until about an hour later that a nurse came in to check on him

Jughead woke with the commotion the nurse made checking his charts and overnight vitals. He'd seemed a bit lost when he opened his eyes until he saw Betty beside him, greeting her with a smile.

"You will be fine to go home today Mr. Jones. We'll just check the stiches, re-dress the wound and you can be out of here within the hour." The nurse said as she rummaged through her cart, pulling out materials to do so. Jughead reached over to the table beside him grabbing his phone and turning to Betty.

"You might not want to see this, don't want to ruin your perfect mental image of me naked." Jughead said with a grin, handing his phone to Betty. She didn't miss the small snort from the nurse, looking up to find an amused look on the nurses face as she looked between the couple. "Did you want to give Sweet Pea a call and get someone to come pick us up? His number is saved in favourites, code is ten, ninety seven." He instructed her as she stood, nodding her head as she left the room to make the call from the hallway.

Betty felt oddly special that he'd trusted her enough to tell her the pass code to his phone. As she punched in the code she was curious if '1097' had a meaning. Betty's pass code was 4321 because she couldn't think of anything better at the time and had never changed it.

She opened his favourites, 'Sweet Pea' was at the top followed by 'Toni', 'Nuke', 'Joaquin', 'Ricky' and 'Pizza place'. Betty chuckled at the food outlet in his speed dial before dialing Sweet Pea.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Sweet Pea answered. Betty was momentarily confused, did he know it was her calling? Surely not, she would have come up as Jughead... That was probably just him teasing Jughead, not knowing it wasn't him on the other end of the phone.

"Good morning handsome." Betty quipped is a breathy voice, jumping onto the teasing bandwagon the lot of them always seemed to be on. She chuckled at herself before he replied.

"Who's this? Betty?" He asked with a laugh. "Yeah." She informed him.

"Of course. What can I do for ya'?" He asked.

"Are we able to get someone to come get us from the hospital in about twenty minutes?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, too easy." He replied, just then the nurse popped her head out of Jugheads room and Betty's attention immediately went to her.

"He's asked if they could please bring a change of clothes." She stated, Betty acknowledged with a nod before the nurse closed herself back into the room.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Sweet Pea through the phone.

"Yep, one pink tutu coming up." He said with a smile evident in his voice. Betty chuckled.

"Don't be a dick, Sweet Pea." She scolded lightly.

"Alright, alright. See you guys soon." He said before hanging up.

Betty sat on a chair in the hallway waiting for the nurse to come out of the room. The evil journalist devil on her shoulder kept whispering that she should take this opportunity to look though his phone. She had no right to do so, even if she had the means to. He'd trusted her with his phone, someone's phone could tell you a lot about them... especially if you read their message history.

She stared down at the lock screen of his phone. The background image was a picture of the sunrise taken from his balcony... it was beautiful. That was how she left it, locked

and not investigated. She ignored that small nagging voice that said 'I wonder what he could be hiding'. She knew a guy like Jughead, the leader of a gang, probably had a lot of things to hide. As long as he wasn't hiding a secret lover or plot to hurt Betty – which she sincerely doubted – it was none of her concern.

After the nurse had finished tending to Jughead, Betty joined him once again in the room. He was sitting up now, she hadn't seen him sit up since he'd come to the hospital. She noted that it seemed like a good indication he was indeed healing quickly.

"How's it feeling?" Betty asked.

"Pretty good, can hardly feel it, but I'm a bit drugged up still." He admitted with a small chuckle.

"Do you have something that will help with the pain when that wears off?" Betty asked. "You doubt a gang leader can get his hands on decent drugs? Oh ye' of little faith." He joked, Betty's face didn't return the humour.

"What kind of drugs?" She asked sternly. She'd never seen him take drugs... but it didn't seem like a big stretch for someone that lived his lifestyle. He was taken back by the sudden shift in mood, she took things a little too seriously sometimes.

"I don't do hard drugs, Betty." He said with an eyebrow cocked. "I meant like... codine. You know like, from-a-pharmacy drugs." Betty's face softened and he laughed.

There was a knock on the door that stole their attention and Jughead invited them in. It was Sweet Pea and Joaquin. Greetings were exchanged before they handed over the change of clothes he'd requested. No pink tutu, just what looked like jeans and a t-shirt.

"Mind giving me a hand with these?" Jughead asked Betty with a smirk accompanied by a wink.

"Yeah, sure." She answered as she shook her head with a grin at his antics.

"We'll be in the hall." Joaquin said dismissively as him and Sweet Pea swiftly exited the room.

Betty closed the curtain, screening them from the door before gripping Jughead's arm helping him to stand, he was unsteady on his feet. She undid the ties at the back of his hospital gown before it slipped down his arms and fell to the floor, leaving him completely naked. Betty's eyes went straight to the large square patch on the right side of his stomach just under his ribcage. It was clean, having just been replaced, otherwise the rest of his body looked fine. Damn fine. Her eyes strayed...

"Betty," Jughead mused, she whipped her eyes up to his face to be met by a cocked eyebrow and a grin.

"Sorry." She mumbled grabbing the clothes off the bed. "There's only jeans and a shirt." "Commando it is. That'll do." He said casually. She gathered the jeans, squatting down

in front of him so he could slip his feet through. "While you're down there..." He commented. Her head was admittedly perfectly aligned with a certain part of him that he did rather like her paying attention to. He was a cheeky man, but this was hardly the time for anything like that.

Betty was feeling mischievous and a little distracted by his naked form. Her next action surprised her almost as much as it did him. She tilted her head up, leaning forward to briefly press her lips to his shaft that twitched at the contact before looking up at him through her lashes.

"Later." She promised. He groaned, clenching his fists. She pulled his pants up over his hips before reaching behind him to grab the shirt as he carefully did up the button and zip. Before she could attempt to pull the shirt over his head he braced either side of her face with his hands, crushing his lips to hers. The kiss intensified until their tongues were fighting against each other.

They were pulled out of the passionate act by a knock on the door.

"Just a sec!" Jughead called. Betty giggled, pulling the shirt over his head and guiding his arms through the sleeves. "Come in!" he called again when he was finally dressed.

The doctor entered, eyeing the two before passing Jughead a clipboard to sign for his release and telling him some factors of caring for his wound as it healed, giving him some spare bandages.

"Well, you guys took your sweet time." Joaquin goaded as they stepped out of the room. "Yeah. She's a tease." Jughead chuckled, the other two boys laughed as Betty's face blushed a deep red.

"Jug!" She scolded, whacking him on the arm with Killer, a common thing these days it seemed.

"Sorry, Betts." He chuckled, lacing her fingers with his as they followed Sweet Pea and Joaquin to surprisingly not a motorbike, but a car. "Let's go home." He said squeezing her hand reassuringly.


	19. We have a basement too

**Chapter 19 - We have a basement too**

It took about twenty minutes to make it from the car to the apartment, they were frequently stopped by people in the bar that wanted to check on Jughead.

When they did make it to the apartment the first thing Jughead needed was a cigarette. Betty dumped the bag of his bloodied clothes on the floor by the dining table. She had gasped when she was handed it, there was so much blood that stained his shirt. She couldn't imagine what she would have been like if she had been around for the event.

Placing Killer on top of the table, she joined him on the balcony. They sat outside for the rest of the morning watching the town below them. They talked about Betty and the school paper, he'd found it very amusing that he was 'sleeping with the press'. They also talked a bit more about his dad, Betty's hatred towards Tall Boy only grew more intense the more Jughead talked about him. Tall boy had framed his closest and oldest friend, then gone to the dark side of the Ghoulies, attempting to kill Jughead for them.

"What are you going to do about it?" Betty nervously asked Jughead. He sat back straight in the chair, hunching over would hurt his injury, he looked stiff and uncomfortable.

"I haven't quite decided that yet." He admitted. "They think I'm dead. We'll let them think that for a bit longer."

"You don't think Tall Boy will tell them you're not?" She asked. Jughead laughed, wincing slightly at the pull it caused.

"No. Firstly, he wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to them and tell them he failed. Secondly, he couldn't even if he wanted to." He told her, lighting up another cigarette. Betty looked at him curiously.

"Couldn't, why?" Betty asked, only a slight crack of her voice. Though she had never met Tall Boy and she significantly disliked him, but she'd never wish death on anyone. Unless maybe he had succeeded in killing Jughead, maybe then she'd come to terms with it – maybe even wish it on him.

"We have a basement too, Betts." He said with a grin. It didn't take long for her to grasp the meaning behind his statement.

"You mean, he's here?!" She gasped, shooting around in her chair, gripping the arm rests to stabilize herself.

"Keep calm, but yes." He answered quietly.

"You're fucking joking." She scoffed, Jughead's brows raised at her language, "He tried to kill you!"

"And I thought you only swore when we fucked." He said with a wink. Betty glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Yes. But we have cuffs and a lot more rope. We also have twenty four, seven surveillance and no windows. We're not quite so easy to escape from." He assured her.

"I can't believe you're keeping the guy that tried to kill you in your damn home." She said disbelievingly.

"It's not like he's hanging out in the lounge room, he's locked up in the basement." He countered.

"Why?" Betty finally asked.

"Well, to begin with it was to question him and find out why he tried to kill me. Now, it's because I don't know what to do with him yet." Jughead answered honestly. Betty just looked at him, trying not to contemplate what Jugheads options of 'what to do with him' were. She wondered what she would she do while he dealt with Tall Boy however he deemed fit, then it dawned on her that she probably wouldn't be around for it. She couldn't stay here again, she had school tomorrow – no way would her parents let her stay out on a school night.

"While you figure out your plan of attack, I really should go home. My parents are going to start noticing my constant absence." Betty told him. She didn't really want to go home, she didn't want to leave Jughead but her mum had already messaged her a few times asking where she was. As far as Alice knew, she'd been at Veronica's since Friday afternoon... which did have some truth to it.

"If it really bothers you I can have them take Tall Boy somewhere else, please don't leave." Jughead bargained, pleadingly. Betty had never seen Jughead plead before.

"I don't want to, I need to." Betty explained. "I can stay for another hour or so, but I really do need to go home before my mum goes looking for me at V's and doesn't find me." Betty explains.

"I just don't think it's totally safe for you to go home, alone..." Jughead said, reluctantly. Betty had tried not to think about that. She knew that even though it was Tall Boy that pulled the trigger, it was the Ghoulies that orchestrated it. The Ghoulies had come for her once, who is to say they wouldn't come after her again. She wasn't too sure of what they would do when they did find her, she hadn't known what they were capable of but after putting a hit out on Jughead... she was scared.

"I don't really want to, but I can't very well show up at home with a gang of serpents?" She said with a humourless laugh, " _Hey mom, oh these guys? They're just here for protection against the other gang that has it out for me_." She said mockingly. Jughead laughed before gripping his stomach and wincing. He had to stop doing that. There was a long pause before he replied.

"I don't know what to do..." Jughead said, almost helplessly. He always had the answer, for everything, but he honestly couldn't think of what to do. "I just want to lock you up in my room and not let you leave." He said with a small controlled chuckle.

"As fun as that sounds..." Betty said, looking at him pointedly, receiving a wink. "It's not practical." She finished.

"Maybe I could send some guys to watch your place." Jughead suggested. Betty looked at him curiously. "They can be inconspicuous, I promise." He said in return to her gaze. She thought about it, could Southside Serpents be inconspicuous enough to fool Alice Cooper into not knowing they were there? She wasn't confident they could, but she was lacking any ideas of her own. She would feel significantly safer knowing someone was looking out for her.

"I guess that would be okay..." Betty commented reluctantly. "Just for tonight though." She added.

"Of course. Just until I figure out what's going to happen, and get it done. I can do a lot in twenty four hours." He promised with a cocky smirk. A smirk that made Betty question, again, what it was Jughead would do and at the same time... what he has done. She honestly wasn't sure if she could handle knowing what Jughead did in the shadows.

* * *

They decided to stop at Pop's for lunch before he took her home, he borrowed Joaquin's car. He wasn't too keen on having Betty holding onto his waist for dear life on his bike with the state it was currently in.

They ordered their food and took a seat in a booth; it was nice to be able to have lunch with Jughead without everyone sending him unwelcome glares. In keeping with the Ghoulies believing he was dead, he left his Serpent Jacket and iconic beanie at home, opting for a grey hoodie and blue cap. Betty thought he looked pretty cute in his little undercover outfit, uncharacteristically innocent.

For a fleeting moment Betty was able to pretend her life was normal again. She sat in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, sharing a meal and infamous milkshakes with the man that gave her butterflies, treated her like a queen and wouldn't get out of her head. She let her worries and fear slip away, even if for just right now. She looked up at Jughead who sent her a mischievous smirk as he sipped his chocolate milkshake, she smiled back.

As far as Betty was concerned; the unwelcoming stares were not warranted on anything other than undeserved reputation, the trouble that threatened Betty's safety was completely to her own fault and Jughead was unequivocally the best part of her life right now.

Betty sat on her bed, catching up on some very neglected home work. She'd told her mother some lovely – made up – stories about her weekend over dinner and sent herself to bed early.

She was fully aware the entire time that Nuke and Ricky lurked outside, keeping a very watchful eye on her. Jughead has made her text him the second she got home and at least once every hour that followed. She hadn't objected to his slightly over bearing tendencies as they were not without reason.

After she'd put everything away in her bag, ready for school tomorrow and settled into bed she sent Jughead one last message.

**Betts:** _I'_ _m going to sleep now. Thank you, thank you for everything. Goodnight Juggie x_

**Jughead** **The Hot Serpent:** _I should be thanking you, for dealing with everything that has imploded your life the last few weeks... and not running away screaming. Have a good sleep Betts, when you wake up I will have everything sorted. I'm going to make sure you're safe x_


	20. My Girl

**Chapter 20 - My Girl**

**Jughead** **The Hot Serpent:** _I should be thanking you, for dealing with everything that has imploded your life the last few weeks... and not running away screaming. Have a good sleep Betts, when you wake up I will have everything sorted. I'm going to make sure you're safe x_

After sending the message to Betty he put his phone away in his pocket. He had been running over every possible plan of action in his head for hours. Keeping Betty safe was his top priority, though keeping himself alive was also fairly important.

He had a plan, in all... it wasn't flawless, he wasn't even confident it would work but it was the best plan he had.

He went down to the bar after dosing up on pain killers in attempt to ease the painful throb that radiated from his torso. He was fairly confident he was going to hurt tonight, he was really in no shape to get into a fight but if it did come to that, it would be worth it.

He pulled the cord for the speakers from the wall, shutting off all music around the bar. The voices of the patrons soon followed suit. Directing their attention to him as he perched himself to sit atop the bar.

"You would all know by now what happened here yesterday. Seems the Ghoulies want me dead, pretty sure they want a similar fate for my girl, and that is _not gonna happen."_ He growled. The bar erupted in a concurring cheer, feet stomping and bottles banging on the wooden tables. "So tonight, we're gonna go pay the Ghoulies a visit. All of us." Jughead told them being met with some blank stares and some more cheers, a mixed reaction to confronting the gang. "We're gonna show them that snakes aren't so easily scared. I'm gonna try and have a nice friendly chat with our good friend Malachai, but

I know if it comes to a fight, I know you boys got my back... so let's do this!" He finished. The whole crowd roars in a war cry of aggressive agreement. Jughead hops down off the bar and walks through the bodies, that move aside for him, to lead the way through the exit.

Jugheads motorbike rips out of the parking lot into the dark night towards the Ghoulies territory, followed by a thundering roar of many more engines.

It would be hard to _not_ hear the serpents coming from a mile away, so when Jughead pulled up in front of the Ghoulies lair, he wasn't surprised to find several Ghoulies waiting outside their door. As Jughead killed his ignition, dismounted his bike and removed his helmet he met eyes with the man front and centre; a shocked and angered Malachai.

"Princess!" Jughead greeted with mock excitement towards Malachai. "Surprised to see me?" he asked his tone significantly more stern. His blood did boil at the sight of the man who ordered his hit. It was safe to say whatever the 'Ghoulies' ordered was actually what Malachai ordered. He didn't respond to Jughead, his eyes just flittered to the many more men pulling up behind him on their bikes. As the gang arrived they one by one came to stand behind their leader. Malachai made a quick quip to the guy behind him who disappeared inside, he quickly returned with what seemed to be the rest of the Ghoulies. Even with the backing of their entire gang, the serpents still significantly outnumbered them; almost two to one.

Malachai finally spoke after assembling his own back up. "What do you want, Jones?" He spat in disgust. Jughead smirked as he started to walk towards the man; flanked by Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin - the others holding back.

Even with the large amount of mature men in the gang it was the boys just entering their twenties that called the shots, standing at the forefront. Age didn't dictate the hierarchy in the Serpents, Jughead did. While there was mutual respected by all members, Jughead had the final say who were the 'higher up's' – naturally, it was the men he trusted most.

"Well, honey pop, I must say... I was utterly heartbroken when I found out you wanted me dead. I thought we had something special." As serious as the situation actually was, Jughead could just not help goading the now fuming Ghoulie, because Malachai hated it. He never joked back, Jughead felt like it would be more fun if he did. Jughead was now only a meter or so away from the man he teased, where he could damn near feel the heat exuded from flames of anger. As he continued, he innocently slipped his hand behind his back gripping the handle of the now warm metal, tucked into the waist band of his jeans; just in case. "Now, I just wanna talk this out."

"You bought your whole nest of snakes... to talk?" Malachai asked with a humourless chuckle.

"Oh, they're just here for moral support." Jughead replied. "Go fuck yourself, Jones." Malachai spat.

"Now, now." Jughead said in a scolding tone. "Can't we just have a civil conversation?" Jughead asked.

"What would you like to _talk_ about?" Malachai seethed through clenched teeth. Jughead cocked an eyebrow, seriously?

"Seriously?" Jughead voiced his thoughts. "Maybe the little deal you made with Tall Boy." he spat back, emphasizing the obvious nature of his response.

"Yeah, well. You deserved it." Even with how long he's been in this game, some people still honestly shocked him. Jughead had teased Malachai, maybe threatened him a bit, possibly made a fool out of him a few times and outsmarted him in damn near every one of their interactions... but he honestly thought that warranted a death penalty? This guy was a whole new level of fucked up; guess excessive and constant hardcore drug use will do that to a guy. "...and so does your bitch." Malachai added venomously.

With that comment Jughead saw red, his breathing stopped and he clenched his hand tighter around the weapon subtly held in his hand. Malachai's eyebrows rose in response to Jughead very quick shift to rage.

"Ahh." He stated, it wasn't often Malachai managed to get a rise out of Jughead. "Guess you're lucky she isn't quite as easy to track down as you are."

Jughead's hand threatened to bruise as he strangled the weapon concealed behind him, he really didn't want to pull it out, let alone use it. But Malachai was very blatantly and idiotically threatening Betty.

"You are going to leave her the fuck alone." Jughead threatened.

"I wouldn't kill her." Malachai retorted, lowering his voice so only Jughead, and maybe a few people in the close vicinity could hear. "I think I'd have her brought back here instead, I'd have a little fun with Barbie... I like it when they resist, I could show her that she's whoring it up with the wrong guy."

_T_ _o_ _o far._ Jugheads hand whipped out from behind his back, pressing the smooth black barrel of the M1911 pistol to Malachai's temple. His face drained of all colour, jaw going slack and eyes widening in sheer terror. His eyes moved to the direction of the lethal weapon poised against his skull, head unmoving. His eyes shot back to Jughead as he cocked the gun and began to speak.

"You are going to forget that she exists." Jughead said in a quiet, low and incomparably threatening tone. "The only reason she was here was for a stupid fucking school paper article, that – because I'm such a fucking good guy - I won't let her write. If you ever threaten my girl again or so much as _look_ in her direction," Jughead moved so his face was only an inch away from the trembling and disgusting insult to the human race. "I will hunt you down and I will kill you... tortuously slow." Malachai gulped loudly, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I _promise..._ you will not get to walk away with a limp" At Jugheads comment he lowered the gun, taking a swift step back, making quick aim and pulling the trigger; shooting the 45mm bullet into Malachai's foot.

Malachai fell back before being caught by two of his minions behind him. Jughead's gun quickly raised back in their direction, focusing on one of the Ghoulies that had reached for his own gun. He stepped forward gripping a fistful of Malachai's shirt as the man panted, face contorted in pain. Jughead's voice was hauntingly terrifying as he made his departing remark.

" _T_ _h_ _at_ was for having me shot. If you _try_ and hurt me again, or _anyone_ that means something to me for that matter, you will quickly find yourself buried six feet under."


	21. Just ask

**Chapter 21 - Just ask**

Betty's morning routine had been the same for a long time; wake up in her pastel pink bedroom, shower - brush teeth – hair in pony tail – subtle makeup, get dressed in conservative wardrobe picked by Alice, eat healthy breakfast, walk to school with Archie.

Now even though she wakes up in the same pastel wonderland and she keeps the good hygiene and health portion of the routine: her hair doesn't go into a pony tail, her makeup is certainly verging off subtle, her high waisted shorts are black and the blouse tucked into it is blood red... and Archie does not walk her to school.

She hadn't spoken to Archie since the scene they caused in the cafeteria last week.

She was oblivious to the fact that, as she walked down the few streets it took her to get to school, Nuke and Ricky followed at a safe distance. Jughead had asked them to watch over her as she walked to school, but to try not to make her feel smothered. They decided it would be best if they just didn't let her know they were there. Only after she was safely on school grounds did they turn and head back to where their bikes were stashed back near her house.

As she walked through the doors of Riverdale High, she kept her head down and earphones in, as she had been since mid last week. If there are still judging glances directed her way or rumoured whispers about her, she doesn't know – she chooses to be blissfully ignorant.

She only takes her earphones out once class starts to listen attentively. She has decided school is much easier to bare that way.

Her day passes easily that way and she's in fairly high spirits until she walks into the cafeteria and see's Archie sitting at her table with Kevin and Veronica. She's about to retreat straight back through the doors she had just entered as Veronica spots her. She gives Betty an encouraging nod before making a small gesture with her finger for Betty to go over to them. Taking a deep breath she makes a quick lunch purchase and makes her way over to sit beside Kevin.

"Hey Betty Boo!" Kevin greets excitedly.

"Hey Kev." She responded with far less enthusiasm. She looks up from her plate to see

Archie looking back at her.

"Betty, would you mind joining me outside for a sec'?" Archie asked hesitantly. "Yes, I would mind." Betty snapped back, quietly.

"I'd really like to talk." Archie said, pleadingly. Betty took a deep breath in knowing she was going to have to interact with him at some point. She stood, exhaling slowly she doors that lead to the courtyard off the cafeteria. She could hear Archie's chair scuff against the floor as he got up to follow her.

Once outside she turned to him, crossing her arms across her chest. He looked blankly at her as she glared back at him. After a moment of extremely awkward silence, she rose her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh, I..." Archie stammered, looking to his feet as he scuffed his heel across the bricks. "I wanted to apologize." He started, looking up through his lashes with wide 'puppy dog' eyes. The kind of eyes that would once have melted her heart in the past, now they left her thoroughly indifferent. "I'm sorry I was rude to you and I'm sorry I upset you." He said sincerely, her glare had softened into an expression that portrayed her indifference; she looked bored at his apology. "You were right, I don't know the guy. Veronica has told me a bit about him and what he's done for you. He's doesn't seem... all bad." Archie continued lamely, scrunching up his features. The two stared each other as he waited for her reply. He seemed genuine in his apology.

"I was quick to judge too." She said quietly, he seemed a bit confused at the statement, so she explained. "The first time I met him, I assumed him to be the way you had thought he was as well. It's was what we were conditioned to think about the Serpents, only knowing what we had been told - taking it to be truth. They are hardly what they're made out to be." Betty reasoned. She had also been quick to jump to a conclusion of the kind of person Jughead was, though it didn't take him long to change her mind. Now she was utterly infatuated with him. Betty honestly could understand why Archie acted the way he did and said the things he did - though it didn't negate the fact that he'd offended and upset her greatly. "I'm sorry, Betty." He repeated.

"Are you going to keep your unreasoned remarks about him to yourself?" She asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

"And you're going to be open minded and not assume the worst of him?"

His reply was slightly more hesitate. "Sure." He repeated turning his head to roll his eyes – Betty didn't miss the action even if he had tried to hide it from her. Betty felt like that was just about as good as it would get for now.

"Then I guess I can deal with you being around again." Betty said casually. Archie smiled, he opened his arms to engulf her in a hug but she held out her hand, bracing it against his chest. "Not really in the mood for hugging." Betty's voice was monotone, void of expression.

Archie tried to hide his shock at the action. Betty had never refused a hug, she loved hugs. She had given him a hug hello and hug goodbye just about every day for the last 12 years since they became friends.

Betty headed back inside to her lunch, a slightly baffled Archie following. He mentally noted that her shorts were too short and too tight, her whole outfit was wrong. This hardly even seemed to be his Betty anymore.

"Have you guys made up?" Veronica asked as they took a seat back at the table. "Sure." Betty said, mockingly. Veronica cocked an eyebrow, looking to Archie. He shrugged and nodded with a face on uncertainty.

Kevin quickly shifted the conversation to discuss the upcoming football game on Friday night, something the football player, cheerleaders and avid attendee could all distract themselves with.

"I'm not looking forward to cheerleading practice today. Cheryl wants us to learn a new routine and that is when she reaches her peak level of 'bitch'." Veronica said with a roll of her eyes. Betty groaned, she had forgotten all about Vixen practice. Cheryl had been sick last week so Vixen practice was cancelled. Betty had rejoiced, to every and any god she could think of, for that beautiful gift. Betty liked being a cheerleader most of the time, some times... on occasion – Her mother and best friend wanted her to be on the Vixen's, so she was. Cheryl Blossom however, was the insufferable thorn in her side that made the extra-curricular activity severely less enjoyable than it should be.

After the final school bell sounded, Betty made her way to the girls locker room where she found Veronica already in her Vixen's practice attire. Betty dragged out the process of changing, willing herself to prepare for the fact that she hadn't seen Cheryl since the Saturday before last. Cheryl lived to torment Betty, and she was definitely at Reggie's party.

Betty tried her best to hide at the back of the group as Cheryl made her entrance into the gymnasium.

"Starting position, grid formation three!" She called to the group of girls. Betty groaned, there was no hiding in that, that had her damn near front and centre in front of Cheryl. _Fantastic._ Betty kept her head down trying her very best not to do anything to perk Cheryl's specific attention, she failed miserably.

"Betty Cooper." She singled out, Betty slowly raised her head to meet with Cheryl's grin that spelt trouble. "I'm surprised to see you here!" She said as if genuinely shocked. Betty inhaled deeply attempting to prepare herself. "I didn't think you'd slither out of the snake pit alive!" She stated with mock concern. Betty flushed red, not with embarrassment, with anger. She clutched her fists, digging her nails into her palms trying to keep her breathing and expression calm.

"Good to see you too, Cheryl." Betty said through clenched teeth. Cheryl smiled tightly, chuckling to herself.

The rest of practice, that was already grueling enough, was also filled with subtly taunting remarks at Betty's expense. It took every ounce of effort Betty possessed to keep her composure and brush them off. Every comment spurred a fresh flush of anger. By the end of practice Betty's palms were brutalized by bloodied, crescent shaped, wounds.

As soon as Cheryl announced practice was over Betty fled for the exit, with a quick goodbye to Veronica, before she could be detained in hell any longer. She didn't bother changing before swiftly heading for home, checking her phone.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _How’s Betty Cooper doing this fine Monday afternoon?_

**Betts:** _Mmm... grumpy._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _That’s not good to hear, Garfield. Why’s Monday got you down?_

**Betts:** _School... mainly the people at school... just the usual._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _School is unavoidably painful._

**Betts:** _That it is._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Am I still the reason school is shit?_

**Betts:** _I’d like to say it has nothing to do with you... but I’d be lying. It’s nothing you’ve done, it’s just the fact that you exist in my life and Riverdale High loves gossip. How did you deal with high school?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Well, at first I just kept my head down, stayed silent and tried my best to blend into the walls... that didn’t work very well, I used to get a lot of shit. Then I joined the Serpents... which instilled a bit of fear in people and earned me some friends that had my back in the process. That was when I stopped ignoring the shit that was thrown at me and started actually standing up for myself._

**Betts:** _I’m currently at ‘blend into the walls’..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Ahh, I see... I know Riverdale High and Southside High are very different schools, and the perils of high school are different for guys and girls but from my experience... trying to blend in, especially when you already stand out, is futile._

**Betts:** _I’m starting to gather that..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _No ones like... actually physically hurting you though, right? Cause, so fucking help me god, they wouldn’t wanna be._

Betty lets out a giddy chuckle, she adored his protectiveness. She’d made it home now, retreating straight to her bedroom.

**Betts:** _No Jug, nothing like that. Just talk._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Just know that if there is ever anything I can do... just ask._

**Betts:** _I will_ _J_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Good ;)_

**Betts:** _How’s your stomach?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _My super badass bullet hole? Really, good actually. Healing up really fast, already hurting less and the bruising is almost gone._

**Betts:** _I’m really glad to hear that, Juggie._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _On another positive note, I’ve dealt with the Ghoulie issue._

**Betts:** _Dealt with it...? How?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Had a chat with Malachai._

**Betts:** _You had a CHAT with Malachai?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I did._

**Betts:** _You CHATTED away an attempt on your life..?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Mhm_

**Betts:** _Nothing besides a chat?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Well... I may have shot Malachai... just a little bit._

**Betts:** _YOU WHAT?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Only in the foot... I didn’t seriously hurt him, really. Just a little payback for having me shot and saying some stupid shit he shouldn’t have... He’ll be fine in a few weeks._

**Betts:** _YOU SHOT HIM? Jesus Christ Jughead?! What if you get arrested?!_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Oh my sweet Betty. Ghoulies, and Serpents alike, do not involve to cops in their business._

**Betts:** Don’t patronise me, Jughead... _What if that just made him angrier and he comes after you again?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Betty, trust me. I know how to handle things like this. I spent all morning making sure he got the message, we have an agreement now. Oh, and on that note, you can’t write any articles on the Ghoulies... and aren’t allowed anywhere near their lair._

**Betts:** _I think I can manage that..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Then you can sleep easy, Betts._

**Betts:** _Thank you... It wasn’t really your responsibility to fix the Ghoulies issue with me but just know that I really appreciate it... I have no idea what I would have done._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I think you would have gone to the cops, which would have just made the situation a whole lot worse. Just for future reference... when it comes to the Ghoulies, or us for that matter, don’t get cops involved._

**Betts:** _Understood..._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _If you need help with anything, you’ve got me. I’ll fix whatever you need me to. Just ask... I’m at your service, ma’am._

**Betts:** _Who needs police when I’ve got my own personal vigilante?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _;)_


	22. Yes, Sir

**Chapter 22 - Yes, Sir**

The minutes of Friday afternoon were ticking by slowly, _only twenty one minutes and forty three seconds until the day is over._ When it got this close to the end of the school week, Betty was all too eager for the final bell that signaled that she was free for two days. Friday bought a general feeling of impatience, one that only increased the longer the day dragged on.

Her phone buzzed silently in her pocket and she pulled it out, hiding it under her desk. The teacher was far too invested in explaining the mathematical equation on the board for him to notice her using her phone anyway.

**Jughead** **The Hot Serpent:** _What_ _are you doing tonight?_

Betty felt like it had been far too long since she'd seen Jughead, because it had been. Her mother was fairly strict about her activities on school nights; Sunday to Thursday held the same six o'clock curfew they had for the last four years - initiated when Betty started actually wanting to spend time with her friends.

She hadn't seen him since Sunday afternoon, when he'd dropped her home; though they did message each other every day. They would ask how each other's days were, both genuinely interested in the answer. Betty would explain that every day she was getting better at ignoring the student body that still tormented her, following that, Jughead would reassure Betty that the Ghoulies hadn't bothered him at all when she asked... everyday. She still worried about it, no matter how many times Jughead told her not to.

**Betts:** _Football game at 7, but otherwise nothing._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** What are you doing between 3 and 7?

**Betts:** _Need to meet up with the Vixens at 6:30, otherwise nothing... Why?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I’m terribly bored._

**Betts:** _I’m not opposed to entertaining you for a few hours._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _That was the answer I was hoping for ;)_

**Betts:** _What do you have planned, Mr. Jones?_

There was no reply, no matter how many times she checked her phone for the remainder of class. She decided she would just give him a call after class. She was very excited that she'd be able to see him this afternoon. It had been a long week, Jughead was just what she needed.

When the shrill sound of the bell reverberated through the classroom, she was the first up and out of her chair, racing to leave. As she made her way through the loud corridor to her locker, she decided it would be best to wait until she was outside to give Jughead a call. She quickly stashed everything she didn't need for the weekend in her locker, stocking up on the materials she might require before heading for the exit.

"B!" A voice called from behind her, she turned as Veronica caught up with her. "I was going to see if you wanted to come chill at my place before the game?" she suggested.

"Thanks, V. But I think I'm actually catching up with Jughead this afternoon." Betty told her as they walked with a crowd of their peers towards the front doors of the school.

"Going to fit in a quicky before the game, hey?" Veronica said quietly with a sly wink. Betty chuckled, blushing as she lightly smacked Veronica on the arm. Veronica just laughed. "Did you need a lift?" she offered.

"I'm not sure, I was just going to give Jug a call," she said. Looking down to her pocket, she fought against her tight jeans to retrieve her phone as they emerged through the doors into the warm afternoon breeze. Betty's head snapped up to Veronica as she chuckled.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." Veronica's smile wasn't directed at Betty, rather directly in front of them. Betty followed her gaze to see none other than, Jughead Jones.

He leant against his motorbike on the curb, dead centre at the bottom of the stairs. His arms were folded over his chest, helmet hanging from a hand tucked in his elbow. His face held a blank expression as he returned the stares of the people walking past him. They all seemed to go out of their way to leave a distance between themselves and the Serpent.

Betty snickered at the invisible force field that seemed to emit from the leather clad man. He seemed to have heard her, because his head snapped in her direction, positioned at the top of the stairs. His expression quickly changed as he spotted her, his lips curling up into a crooked smile

Betty bounded down the stairs, ignoring all of the eyes that flicked from Jughead to her. He stood up as Betty approached. Without a second thought to all of the people around her - relieved and excited to see the boy she had missed - she went straight up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Juggie!" She greeted happily. His arms wrapped around her waist, his helmet resting on her hip as he chuckled.

"Surprise?" He said in a shaky chuckle. She laughed, pulling back to look at him. His smile was intoxicating and she realized just how much she missed him. Deep down she was probably going to regret this later, but in that moment she couldn't have cared less.

She reached up on her toes, pressing her lips to his. He eagerly returned the kiss, pulling her body tighter against his. "Well," He huffed with a smile as they parted, "If they're gonna talk... might as well give them something to talk about?" Jughead joked. Betty chuckled breathily, looking to either side of her at the blatant stares of shock before bringing her focus back to Jughead and shrugging her shoulders.

"Guess so." She said mischievously. He smirked at the expression on her face, sending her a wink.

"Well, look who we have here." A voice said from behind them. Betty untangled her arms from Jughead to turn around and face her friend. "Jughead Jones." Veronica added lightly, with a smile.

"Ms. Lodge, always a pleasure." Jughead returned with a bow of his head. Veronica's smile only grew wider.

"Guess you don't need a lift them, B" Veronica said, turning to the giddy blonde.

"I think I'm good." Betty replied with a nod. "But thank you. Will see you back here at 6:30?" Betty offered. Jughead made a move to straddle his bike, kicked out the stand. Betty turned to him as he offered her his helmet with a grin.

"You certainly will, don't get too preoccupied and forget about us." Veronica quipped with a wink.

"Betty Cooper, what are you planning to do with me?" Jughead asked in a serious tone but couldn't hide the grin that hinted on his lips. She made a note of sizing him up, head to toe. Before locking eyes with him, bouncing her eyebrows once suggestively and the most coy wink she could manage. His grin faded slightly as his eyes darkened, Betty noticed the familiar hunger.

He jerked the bike to life with an urgency that had Betty snickering as she straddled the seat behind him.

"Catch'a later, Ronnie." Jughead dismissed, pulling a plain black bandana over his lower face. Betty went to wrap her arms around him before stopping herself, hesitantly placing her hands on his hips. She saw the chuckle shake his shoulders before he gripped her hands, wrapping then around his chest, a bit higher then where they usually gripped around his waist.

"Be safe!" Veronica called after them as he sped off. He weaved through the other cars exiting the parking lot and onto the road. He had been thinking about taking her to Pop's but after her little flirtatious wink, he directed the bike towards his place.

* * *

"Blondie!" Sweet Pea greeted as they made their way to the front door of the Whyte Wyrm.

"Hey Sweet Pea!" She called behind her fleetingly as Jughead guided her through the door and straight to his apartment.

As soon as he closed the door behind him he turned to her, bracing his hands to either side of the door beside her. "That was a very suggestive look you gave me back there." He said in a low seductive tone. She smiled deviously, ducking under his arm. As she walked backwards towards his bedroom, she gripped the hem of her blouse.

"It's so hot in here!" She said with mock exasperation, pulling the shirt over her head and discarding it on the floor. Betty's exuberant confidence had a lot to do with the raging desire she felt as soon as he'd sent her his signature smirk. She'd missed that smirk, she'd missed him.

She continued her backwards steps as he looked at her, an eyebrow cocked... his expression promised mischief. He stalked towards her, ripping his own shirt over his head. Betty's eyes quickly strayed to the band-aid patch that covered his bullet wound.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, Jug..." She said, hit with sudden concern. He had said it was healing very well but that didn't negate that fact he'd still been shot.

She had slowed her retreat as she slipped through the door frame of his bedroom. "I'm tough." Were his last words before he caught up with her, stealing her lips in a fervent kiss. He knew his limits and making her scream his name... that was well within his current capabilities, if she gave him a bit of creative freedom.

His tongue battled with hers as he undid the mechanism of her jeans, quickly ridding her of those, and the pink lace beneath them. She fumbled with his jeans as he removed her bra, their lips never leaving each other.

They were both naked when his lips did eventually leave hers, trailing their way down to her neck as he kissed, sucked and bit at the soft, pale skin. His hand ventured to where she wanted him most, expertly teasing her before slipping two fingers inside her heat. She gasped, gripping tightly to his shoulders he continued his attack on her neck.

It had been less than a week, but she was so wound up it took no time at all for her to unfold and whimper into his shoulder as her body trembled on shaky legs.

Jughead's bed was conveniently high, just not quite high enough for what he planned. As Betty breathed heavily, coming down from her high he reached over to the head of the bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it on the bed directly behind Betty.

"Sit." He instructed, before reaching into his draw to retrieve a condom. She liked the authority in his voice; she did as he was told, sitting on the pillow.

"Now what, Sir?" She asked in a breathy, seductive tone. His eyes widened a bit at her comment, brows shooting up. She spread her legs slightly, clasping her hands between her knees, squeezing her breasts together. She looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes. The slightest growl murmured in his chest.

"Lay down." He said bluntly. She quickly obliged, falling back onto the bed. "Spread your legs." And she did. He groaned.

Jughead had always liked barking the orders and calling the shots, though he'd never done that is this kind of situation before. He liked being in charge. He took a step forward, brushing his hardness against her centre. She moaned, biting her lip in attempt to control the sound.

"Louder." He commanded, rubbing himself between her slick folds. She cried out loudly.

"Please..." she pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked.

"I need you. I need you inside me, _please."_ She clarified. He tapped her right leg. "That's going on my shoulder." He informed her.

"Yes, Sir." She whimpered as she lifted her leg to rest her ankle on his left shoulder. This was a side of Betty he had no idea existed, until moments ago – neither did she.

He realigned himself, thrusting inside and deeply filling her. She cried out again, not loud because she was told to be, but because she couldn't help it. With one hand wrapped around her leg to grip her raised ankle and the other gripping her hip, continued to thrust deep inside her. The angle caused by the pillow and her leg was unbelievable and she continued her cries of pleasure as he drove into her repeatedly.

"Play with yourself." He instructed through gritted teeth, trying his best to keep the muscles in his stomach relaxed. Her fingers connected with her bud of nerves massaging quick circles as her other hand massaged the pert skin of her breast. He was entranced by the sight of her. Her eyes closed, chest heaving and lips parted to allow the escape of her screams as another wave of ecstasy ripped through her.

Her leg went limp but his grip held it in place as continued bringing himself closer to his own undoing.

"Keep going." He told her when he noticed she'd stopped her movements on herself. She did, even though the pleasure was overwhelming. Her cries had turned to screams.

"Oh...fu-uck, _Jug!"_ His pace increased; enthused by the way she screamed his name. Before long her back arched up and her walls clenched around him as another euphoric

surge erupted in her. That was all it took for him to reach his own climax, with one last deep thrust he throbbed within her, his legs quivering and an ache in his stomach from the uncontrollably tensed muscles. The pain only made it that much more intense.

He collapsed on his back on the bed side her, her limp body still quaked in tremors. "Fuck, I missed you." He grunted through rasped breaths.

"I missed you too." She gasped, turning to face him. "Not just the sex, you in general." She clarified. He let out a shaky chuckle.

"Exactly." He agreed with an exhausted grin. "The sex is just an added bonus of your company... a fucking amazing bonus." He huffed.

* * *

They sat on the balcony, redressed and cleaned up. Jughead enjoying a cigarette and Betty enjoying the view.

"Thank you for kidnapping me this afternoon." Betty said casually.

"Anytime, Betts." He accepted with a smile.

"Speaking of..." She started, turning to him. "What happened with Tall Boy?" She asked.

Jughead had mentioned in a few messages that he'd had a plan regarding Tall Boy, if Betty's memory serves her right, it should have been sorted yesterday. Jughead smiled.

"That actually went better than expected." He started. "It's a very long story... but in making a long story short. He's in jail." Betty was shocked at that confession.

"Jail? I thought Serpents don't deal with the police?" Betty questioned.

"We very, very rarely do. Admittedly, it wasn't purely for the reasons of dealing with Tall Boy. I actually managed to..." He paused. "It's complicated, but again long story short, my dad's case is being revisited. Essentially, we're trying to redirect blame for Dad's apparent crimes to Tall Boy... and it's working." He said proudly.

"That's genius." Betty admitted, astonished. "I'm really glad to hear that, Jug."

"It's not going to be a quick process, I'll be surprised if it takes less than a year... but that's still a lot better than the twenty years he's supposed to be serving." Jughead reasoned.

"Very true. The justice system doesn't like to rush things, efficiency isn't their strong suit." Betty agreed. Working with the Blue and Gold for the last few years she'd involved herself in plenty of police business and their slow processes had always infuriated her.

"He'll like you." Jughead said with a genuine smile. Betty found joy in that statement, a happiness that was quickly replaced by a less positive feeling of realization. There was no way on God's green earth that her parents would ever like Jughead. However, that was an issue for another day, she would deal with it when it came to fruition.

"I look forward to meeting him." She responded, choosing to focus on the positive note of their conversation. Betty checked the time on her phone only then realizing how late it was getting. "It's almost six, we should probably head off soon." Jughead nodded, stubbing out his cigarette.

They shared a few stolen kisses before making their way down to the bar.

"I feel like whenever you're here, you two just lock yourselves up there and I hardly even get to see you, Betty." Toni scolded as they walked up to the bar. Deciding a nice cold glass of water would be nicer than the water out of Jughead's tap.

"Well, I guess we could have sex down here... but, I just think that would be kinda weird." Betty countered. Toni's eyes went wide and Jughead erupted in laughter.

"Fuck." Jughead gasped, holding his side in pain but unable to wipe the smirk off his face. "You say the most unexpected shit sometimes." He said through deep breaths.

"Dude, why are you hurting yourself?" Sweet Pea asked, coming over to them from the game of pool he'd been playing.

"I'm good." Jughead said taking a deep breath. "I'm good."

"What are you to up to tonight?" Sweet Pea asked, as Jughead and Betty each downed a cold glass of water.

"They were going to give public sex a whirl." Toni commented from behind the bar. Jughead only let a small snicker slip through his newly found resolve.

"No." Betty protested, "Well, maybe, who knows. But I have a football game I need to be at." She informed him. Sweet Pea cocked an eyebrow at her before turning to Jughead.

"She's not what you'd expect, is she." He said to Jughead, who looked over to Betty.

"Not even close." Jughead said, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now I'm going to go watch her dance around in a cheerleading outfit." Jughead said factually.

"You're coming to the game?" Betty asked, puzzled. She hadn't known this, she did know however, that his presence at the game was not going to be overly welcomed.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jughead confirmed. Sweet Pea chuckled. "Can I come?" He asked, jokingly.

"If you wanna." Jughead replied casually, Sweet Pea's expression changed to one of thought.

"Yeah, fuck it, why not. Let's go watch chicks bounce around in short skirts."

"Don't lie Sweet Pea, we all know you're coming for the big sweaty men tackling each other." Jughead teased.

"What guys tackling each other?" Joaquin asked curiously, suddenly appearing behind them. They all laughed, Jughead trying to tame his to a chortle.

"Why don't you get someone to cover your shift and tag along?" Betty offered Toni. "Veronica is a Vixen too, you know." She added with a wink. Toni wore a devilish smirk at that comment.

Less than ten minutes later Betty and Jughead headed out of the Whyte Wyrm followed by Sweet Pea, Toni, Joaquin and Nuke - who they had also managed to pick up along the way.

"This is going to be fun." Jughead chuckled lightly.


	23. Bulldogs!

**Chapter 23 - Bulldogs!**

The parking lot was already scattered with cars when they arrived. They would belong to the cheerleaders and football team that arrived early. Jughead pulled into a bay at the mostly deserted far end of the lot. Sweet Pea pulled in beside them to share the car space; Toni rode with him because that girl still needed to get her own ride. She had been working as many hours as she could to save up money for her a bike of her own.

Joaquin had managed to get himself into a bit of an accident with a car earlier this year, his bike was totaled. Since then he'd been borrowing his cousins car, which was the little worse for wear vehicle that pulled into the bay beside the bikes.

"I have to go get changed." Betty said as she hopped off the bike, handing Jughead his helmet. "Try not to get into any trouble." She warned lightly.

"No one will even know we're here." Jughead promised, with a smirk that seemed to say otherwise. Betty turned to Toni.

"Make sure they behave?" Betty asked of her. Toni smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She agreed. Toni seemed to be the most mature of the lot, she might be able to keep the boys in check. Honestly, Betty had no idea what to expect from the portion of serpents that had decided to occupy their Friday night with her high school football game.

Just as Betty made a move to head towards the school, an arm snared her waist pulling her back. Jughead spun her around to face him, reaching down he kissed her hard on the lips. She melted in his touch before he released her.

"Now you can go." He allowed with a smirk, crossing his arms and leaning back against his bike. She chuckled, taking small steps backwards before her hand gestured a coy salute.

"Yes, Sir." She replied in an alluring breathy voice.

His tongue brushed against the teeth beneath his deviously smirking lips as he shook his head slowly. She snickered as she turned on her heel and jogged towards the gym. She was late now.

As Betty burst into the doors of the girls locker room she was met with an unfriendly glare from her favourite red haired vixen. "Nice of you to join us." Cheryl scoffed as Betty made her way to her locker where her cheerleading uniform was waiting. She didn't dignify Cheryl with a response.

"Good evening," Veronica greeted mischievously, "I thought you'd actually forgotten about us." She teased.

"We did get a little preoccupied." Betty admitted cheekily, eliciting a giggle from her raven haired friend.

"We're going to start with routine number three and then just follow my lead from there." Cheryl instructed as she started heading for the exit of the room. "I'm not going to be late to wait for stragglers." She said pointedly at Betty, who simply rolled her eyes and continued stripping her clothes to replace them with her uniform.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail using her blue scrunchie as she always had, to complete her outfit. Unlike everyone else, Veronica had waited for Betty.

Veronica's eyes widened and she couldn't contain her snicker. Betty looked at her quizzically, flattening her skirt

"What?" Betty asked.

"Your neck looks like it lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner." Veronica chuckled. Betty's brows shot up as she raced to the nearest mirror. Sure enough obvious hickeys peaked over the top of her white collar, she knew it would only be worse on the lower part of her neck that she was thankful the uniform covered.

"God damnit, Jug!" She scolded the marks in the mirror's reflection, ripping the scrunchie from her hair and letting it fall to cover the tell-tale bruises.

"We better get going." Veronica said through a teasing smile. Betty huffed, smiling at the memory of Jugheads mouth attacking the skin of her neck, she shook her head as she followed Veronica out to the field.

The stands were quickly filling with people. Betty scanned them looking for a certain group of five people that were sure to stick out in the crowds, but couldn't spot them anywhere.

The rest of the Vixen's stood in calculated line facing the stands. Betty and Veronica quickly rushed to fill the vacant spots waiting for them.

"Go!" Cheryl shouted.

"Bulldogs!" The rest of the squad shouted in return. "Go!" Cheryl chanted again, "Bulldogs!"

The crowd quickly joined in the chant. Most of the seats were full now, only a few late comers trudging up the stairs to find vacant seats. Betty couldn't see the serpents anywhere, she guessed he was keeping his promise of no one knowing they were there. Betty didn't think the serpents were naive enough to think they'd be welcome here tonight by anyone besides herself and probably Veronica and Kevin.

"Who are we?" Cheryl called.

"Bulldogs!" Returned the squad and the crowd.

"And who's going to win?" She asked.

"Bulldogs!" The squad knew this was the cue to get into position for routine number three. Hopping, skipping and bounding energetically into their positions, Betty made her way to the far left side of the formation. It was only then with her new outlook that she spotted the green eyes she'd been searching for.

Jughead and his friends where hidden by the side of the stands. A spot where they were very unlikely to be seen by many people but still had a good view of the field. He grinned when he noticed her spot him, inclining his head in acknowledgement. His arms crossed over his chest, his shoulder leant against the structure that held the copious amounts of onlookers.

The music started and Betty knew she needed to bring her focus back to her Vixen duties. She fell in step to the well-rehearsed moves.

Her eyes kept flitting back to the group standing in the shadows as she continued the memorized choreography. Jughead held a constant smirk taking drags of his cigarette, his eyes staying trained on her. Joaquin and Toni started dancing along to the music, and Betty chuckled at the amusing little group.

Even though she was distracted she managed to complete the routine without error. As soon as they were finished they called a welcome to the Bulldogs as the team ran onto the field.

Betty itched to leave the Vixen's and check in with the snake squad hidden behind the stands instead. If Cheryl saw her leave, she knew she would regret it. So she stayed, joining in with the cheers, chants and mid game routines.

Betty had always enjoyed the Friday night games, but when Archie scored the final touchdown she was relieved it was over and she was free of her River Vixen duties for the week.

"You didn't do terribly tonight, girls. Next time I want to see one hundred percent from you." Cheryl told the squad before walking off, followed by her posse.

"So, I guess you're not coming to Pop's for post-game milkshakes?" Veronica asked, already assuming Betty's plans. It was somewhat of a tradition they had, not one they conformed to after every game but fairly often.

"How about... a drink at the Whyte Wyrm instead?" Betty suggested. Veronica eyed her curiously.

"I don't know if that's really my kind of scene." Veronica admitted. Betty had unthinkingly started walking towards the outside edge of the stands, the opposite direction of the change room she should be heading to. "Where are you going?" Veronica asked, curiously. Betty gave her a wink before she turned and ran off in the other direction. Veronica called out to her, quickly following to try catch up to her fleeing friend.

As they rounded the corner Betty was surprised and a bit saddened to find... no one. Veronica caught up with her, almost running straight into her now stationary back.

"Betty, what the h-" Veronica began to ask but was cut off by a sudden chorus of yells beside them as the five leather clad individuals jumped out of the darkness beneath the stands.

Betty and Veronica both screamed in fright, Betty stumbled as she jumped back almost falling to the ground, if she'd not been saved by the laughing man's arm around her waist.

"Oh my god!" Veronica gasped. "You guys scared the hell out of me!" she scolded breathlessly – from both the run and the scare. Betty was infected by their laughter, and it soon consumed her too. Veronica stood there, hand dramatically held over the thundering heart.

"Not even sorry." Sweet pea said, through laughs. "That was hilarious."

The voice was heard before the thundering footsteps that quickly approached.

"Veronica?! Betty?!" The masculine voice called in concern. Panic was evident on Archie's face as he rounded the corner. He stopped in his tracks at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, Archikins!" Veronica said, quickly perking up. Archie looked from her to the laughing serpents and then to Betty... wrapped up in Jugheads arm.

"What happened?" Archie asked, he still seemed panicked, but with a hint of anger surfacing.

"Nothing, we're fine," Veronica assured him. "These bafoons just thought it would be funny to scare us." She explained.

Archie eyed each of the south siders before his gaze landed on Jughead. "What are you doing here?" Archie asked. It was Betty that replied.

"They just came to watch the game." She said as if it were an utterly normal thing. Serpents didn't hang out in the north side and they certainly didn't make a habit of attending the Riverdale High football games. Archie's face courted in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, his tone was stern. Implying they had no reason to be there.

"Why not?" Betty asked defensively, crossing her arms across her chest. Archie didn't know what to say to that.

"We're not here to cause any trouble, Red." Jughead stated in response to Archies apprehensive expression. His arm hung loosely around Betty, his hand resting on her hip.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say, you're Jughead." Archie said bluntly recalling the name he'd heard Betty speak of several times. Jughead chuckled.

"And I didn't think you'd remember me." Jughead replied with a grin.

"Oh, right!" Betty jumped in with realization. "Jughead, this is Archie. Archie, this is Jughead... and that's Sweet Pea, Toni, Nuke and Joaquin." She pointed to each person as she introduced them, the polite thing to do.

"Right..." Archie replied incuriously.

"So..." Veronica said, trying to break the physical tension between the group. "We should go." She suggested. Archie nodded, looking to Betty.

"Coming with us?" He asked the blonde.

"Uh..." Betty wasn't really sure how to reply. "I might give Pop's a miss tonight." "But we always go to pop's after the game." Archie protested, brows furrowed. "Not really in the mood for milkshakes." She told him.

"What's got into you Betty?" He asked irritated.

"Jughead did." Sweet Pea chuckled. Archie shot him a glare, suddenly furious at the insinuation of his comment.

"I wasn't talking to you, snake." Archie spat. Veronica was surprised at his comment and tone, taking a step forward to wrap her fingers around his arm.

"That wasn't very nice..." Veronica said quietly.

"Why are you being such a Jerk, Arch?" Betty asked defensively. He didn't understand how this had turned around on him, had she not heard that guys crude comment?

"I'm not." He protested.

"Why don't you just leave?" Betty suggested.

"Why should I leave?" He asked defiantly. Betty looked at him, disgusted at his attitude. "Fine. We'll leave." She spat before turning to head down the side of the school towards the car park, Jughead by her side and the rest of the serpents quickly following. Archie was trying to think when did Betty's 'we' stop including him and started consisting of the Southside Serpents. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.


	24. Blondie

**Chapter 24 - Blondie**

"What is with you, Archie?" Veronica asked in a huff, following him. As soon as Betty, Jughead and the others had walked off, he has stormed off towards the locker rooms.

"What the hell is wrong with, Betty?" He roared angrily, spinning around to Veronica with a furious expression.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Archibald." Veronica rebutted angrily. "There is nothing wrong with Betty, the better question is what is wrong with _you?"_ She questioned. His face flared anger for a few more moments before it fell.

"I'm sorry Ronnie," he apologised, slumping his shoulders but his face still hinted at his anger. "I just don't understand why she is hanging out with those asshole s..."

"No more insults, Archie." She said, cutting him off with a pointed look. "They are not assholes. _You_ are the one being an asshole. Right now they are much better friends to her than you are."

Archie was affronted by that statement. Him and Betty had been best friends for as long as he could remember, no way would she toss him aside for Serpents.

"Did you now hear what that guy was insinuating?" He asked incredulously. Veronica continued to glare at him.

"Sweet pea was just making a freaking joke. They do that, they all make fun of each other and she doesn't care. They're not being cruel, it's all in good fun. If she asked them to stop, I'm sure they would. Unlike the people around here that have been making school hell for her for weeks." Veronica defended. Archie had known all the things that they had been saying around school. Things had really gotten out of hand, there were rumours saying she was prostituting herself to them for drugs or that she was pregnant with 'the hot ones' kid. He thought if she just stopped hanging out with the gang of thugs then she wouldn't have these issues, he didn't understand why she insisted on putting herself through this.

"So, what... you're on their side now too?" Archie spat. A flare of anger flushed in her eyes. He was surprised she knew them by first names now too. Sweet Pea... what kind of idiotic name is that?

"There shouldn't be sides, this isn't a freaking battle. You're just making it one." She accused him frustrated. "But if I had to choose, yeah, I'm on their side. She's happy hanging out with them and they're not bad people. Especially Jughead, he is nothing but kind to her. He treats her like a freaking queen, what's so bad about that?" Veronica spat back. Archie wasn't trying to make a battle between him and them, he was just trying to get Betty to stop making things hard for herself by associating herself with them. Here we go again, _Jughead_ , the stupid names are just a thing with these criminals. This one he knew however, Betty had mentioned him several times, not to him personally but to Veronica and Kevin. They would even ask how we was doing like they too cared about the serpent scum.

"He's a fucking Serpent!" Archie yelled in anger. Veronica took a deep breathe, she did not take kindly to Archie yelling at her.

"And you're a fucking prick." She yelled back, maybe she'd made a mistake not going off with Betty and decided to stay back with Archie. "Right now, he is a better man than you, Archie Andrews. Well done," She sobbed as a tear trailed its way down her cheek. "You've destroyed two of your friendships in one night. All you had to do was keep an open mind and _try_ and get to know them." Her sobs were becoming to become more hysterical. She couldn't deal with this conversation anymore. She stormed past him, knocking his shoulder with hers.

"Ronnie, wait..." Archie called after her. She set into a run to get away from him as her tears streamed down.

She had liked Archie, she had _really_ liked Archie. But he had been so cruel tonight, the way he spoke to her and the things he said. It had angered her to the point of tears, she had never seen him like this before. He had always been lovely and sweet to her, but Archie was acting nothing like himself tonight.

Veronica quite liked Jughead and he made Betty really happy. She adored their relationship, and yes, perhaps he wasn't a golden boy, but if Betty was happy to see past that, why should anyone else have a say in it? As long as being with him was no danger to Betty and they were happy, Veronica was more than welcoming of their relationship. From everything that Betty had told her and the things she'd seen or noticed, it seemed that Jughead was nothing but caring, affectionate and fiercely protective of her. Veronica didn't want to think of what might have become of Betty if Jughead hadn't been there to save her, when she got herself into the predicaments with the Ghoulies.

Veronica burst through change room doors, it was empty now. She spotted Betty's locker was still open and her things were still in it; she hadn't come back to get changed. Veronica thought if she was quick enough she might be able to catch her before they left. She collected hers and Betty's change of clothes, putting them into her bag with their phones and anything else that was left behind.

She quickly made her way to the parking lot, almost running straight into Kevin as she turned the corner.

"Whoa!" He said in surprise, catching her shoulders to stop the collision. His brow furrowed when he saw her glassy eyes, red from the tears that had previously fallen from them. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern. She grunted in frustration.

"Archie was just being a real dick." She told him and he gave her a sympathetic pout. "What did he do?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way." Veronica told him, starting again towards to car park.

"On the way where?" He called after her, quickly following behind the determined raven haired girl.

She found the car park empty, but that was fine, she knew where exactly where she would find her best friend.

* * *

Betty's legs were frozen and rough with goose bumps from the ride back to the Whyte Wyrm. She'd been too upset with Archie to stick around to get changed. She decided she'd be fine in her blue and gold uniform for the night and could go back and get her stuff tomorrow, when they opened the locker rooms back up for the track teams practice. 

"You're friends a bit of a dick, Blondie." Sweet Pea commented as they all headed towards the entrance of the bar.

"I don't disagree, we're not really friends right now." She replied. She couldn't bring herself to really be upset at that fact. Even after all they had been through together, if he was going to act the way he was and say the things he was saying, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"On a lighter note, it's the last Friday of the month and you know what the means, right?" Nuke commented to no one in particular.

"Ka-araoke!" Joaquin announced excitedly. Betty was surprised by the announcement, not exactly the type of activity she expected to find at the Whyte Wrym. She was constantly surprised by these people.

"Karaoke?... At a biker bar?" Betty asked skeptically.

"Hey, we're allowed to do fun shit too." Nuke defended. She just chuckled at the idea of this group up on a stage singing along to something like Cyndi Lauper.

"Was JJ's idea actually." Toni piped up. Betty looked up to the guy with an arm wrapped around her shoulders as they very often were. She had concluded that it was just another one of his protective mannerisms. Her eyebrow cocked in question when he met her gaze.

"I could give James Hetfield a run for his money." Jughead challenged with a teasing smirk.

"I'd like to see that." Betty admitted honestly. Jughead bounced his eyebrows once before slipping through the door that Nuke held open for the group, heading to the bar.

Sure enough when they walked in, to the right side of the bar, was a stage that she had somehow never managed to notice. It was only fairly small and currently occupied by three older serpents, probably in their forties, drunkenly singing along to a Guns and Roses song.

Nuke and Joaquin made their way to an unclaimed pool table as the others went to the bar.

"What do you say, Sweet Pea." Jughead said, handing a beer to his friend. "Dynamic duo duet?" Jughead asked. Sweet Pea laughed as he used the cigarette lighter from his pocket to pop the top off the bottle.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, taking a swig. "What are we doing?"

"What did I say?" Jughead asked Betty as he handed her and Toni a drink, before remembering the answer to his own question. "Ah yes, Hetfield. Metallica it is." And with that comment he walked over to the chick that seemed to be in charge of the Karaoke set engaging in conversation. Sweet Pea knew exactly which song Jughead was going to pick, it was his favourite and one they often did on Karaoke night just because it was good fun to sing.

"You going to sing us a song, Blondie?" Sweet Pea asked her. He'd taken quite a liking to Jugheads north side girl, even to his own surprise. He was a little skeptical at first as to what he saw in her and just the general question of 'why her?'. He'd never been able to pinpoint what attracted Jughead to girls, what his type was, nothing like that really.

Throughout the several years that they'd been best friends Jughead had been in a grand total of two relationships, neither lasted more than two months and both were in high school. He rarely made it a mission to actively seek out female company, though a lot of girls threw themselves at him because, well because he's a good looking dude and he's pretty funny. Most of the time he'd brush them off, very occasionally he might hook up with them, but on Sweet Pea's count he couldn't have slept with more than six girls. If sex was a priority for the boy Sweet Pea was convinced he'd be well into the hundreds by now, but it just wasn't.

Sweet Pea had almost thought he was gay for a while, but never really gave it much merit, either way it wouldn't matter. Joaquin was gay, they still loved him all the same; they were like brothers.

Jughead made plenty of smartass sexual comments but never really followed through with them if they were directed to girls, just joking and teasing for the sake of it.

 _Hence_ , the baffling concept of his infatuation with this blonde cheerleader from the north side that managed to get herself into the shit with the Ghoulies. He'd been meaning to ask Jughead why, why Blondie? But just hadn't really got the chance to sit with him and have the conversation. Things had been pretty hectic around here lately.

"Oh, no. I'm good, thanks." She replied, embarrassed. She could admit to herself that after a few years of singing lessons she was a decent singer, but the thought of singing in front of the whole bar was far too daunting. It had taken her months to get over her fear of cheerleading at the football games and that was in a group of several other girls; she was hardly the main focus.

"Aw, come on. We're going to sing for you." Sweet Pea reasoned, putting on a pout. Betty chuckled at the expression that looked a little out of place on his face.

"I'll think about it." She offered. That was the best she would offer for now, a non- committal 'maybe'.

"What if I sang with you?" An unexpected familiar voice suggested from behind Betty, she spun around to see it had been her raven haired best friend. Standing in the bar in a matching blue and gold uniform, flanked by none other than Kevin Keller.

"Guys!" Betty greeted excitedly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You invited me?" Veronica said with a slightly confused look as Betty enveloped her in a hug. Veronica feared for a moment that having stayed back with Archie may have upset Betty, she really hoped not.

"Oh, I know, but you said no. I'm glad you came." Betty replied before letting Veronica go and pulling Kevin in for a hug. Veronica was relieved to hear that.

"Karaoke Friday's at the Whyte Wyrm. Who would have thought?" Kevin chuckled. Kevin still felt awfully uncomfortable in this bar, but he tried not to let it show. Especially when he laid eyes on Joaquin. Little to anyone else's current knowledge him and Joaquin had met up a few times since they met last weekend, they'd both decided to keep it on the down low, at least just for now. He was sure Veronica and Betty wouldn't care in the slightest, they'd probably be really happy for him. He just hadn't worked up the courage to tell them yet. Maybe Betty would be upset he stole her thunder of getting yourself a Serpent boyfriend? He honestly doubted it would bother her but it was a reason he used to satisfy his fear of confession.

"Oi Kevin, you trying to make a move on my girl?" Jughead said in a friendly tone as he came back over to the group. Kevin let go of Betty and laughed.

"Hi Jughead." Kevin greeted with a smile. "I wouldn't dare." He added with mock seriousness. Meanwhile Betty was staring at Jughead with widened eyes. He'd just called her his girl. She wasn't aware that he actually did this quite often, it was the first time she's ever heard him say it. It was fairly well implied and simply assumed at this point. However, she still felt a jolt of excitement at being called his, she made a mental note that she may have to bring it up when they were alone.

"I bought your change of clothes if you wanted to get out of your uniform, B." Veronica advised.

"No." Jughead quickly interjected, group looked to him and he shrugged innocently. "I like it." He added casually before pulling Betty closer to him, leaning down to whisper in her ear, only she heard his next words. "I'm going to do terrible things to you in that tonight." His voice and promise so alluringly seductive Betty clenched her thighs together as his teeth gently nipped her earlobe.

"Oh, quit it, you dirty bastard." Sweet Pea chuckled punching Jughead gently in the shoulder before all attention was directed to the stage.

"Up next JJ and Sweet Pea!" The girl with short black hair holding the microphone called out. The bar erupted into a loud roaring cheer and Sweet Pea made his way to the stage. Jughead swooped down to plant a kiss on Betty's lips before following Sweet Pea.

Betty shuffled to the front of the stage - Veronica, Kevin and Toni in tow. Sweet Pea rubbed his hands together in anticipation as they were each given a microphone.

**(AN: Start playing Fuel – Metallica now, for full effect)**

"Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire... Oha!" both of the boys sang, following the cue from the TV in front of the stage, immediately before the music started behind them. As it did, they started nodding their heads in time to the music, smiling at each other until they laughed and both began a little air guitar solo.

Their low voices suited the song, they were actually pretty good. Betty felt like this was unlikely the first time they had sung this song together, they almost seemed to have synchronised set moves.

They thrust their firmly gripped fists in the air as they sang "Fuck 'em, man, white- knuckle tight!" and tapping their beer bottles in a cheers as they sung "Quench my thirst with gasoline!"

It was amusing to watch, to say the least, it was actually very entertaining – and their singing voices were surprisingly good. Eventually the four that stood front and centre, quickly joined by Nuke and Joaquin, started their own little mosh pit in the bar – singing along with the boys on stage.

At a few points during the song, Jughead would make eye contact with Betty and sing to her in the low and seductive voice that just seemed to come naturally to him. It was enthralling.

"Oh, I burn!" They yelled last line before the music cut behind them and a loud cheer erupted from the bar and especially their groupies in front of the stage. Joaquin let out an ear splitting wolf whistle as Sweet Pea and Jughead bowed to the crowd.

They jumped off the front of the stage, either side of the TV and Jughead scooped Betty around the waist pulling her into his non-damaged side as he managed to anger the pain in his stomach with that bow.

"So, what did you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"Super hot." She replied, nodding with a grin. His brow cocked for a brief moment, smirk staying set on his features.

"Should we head upstairs, or...?" He asked mischievously with a wink. She was very tempted to accept the offer but she was having fun, they would have more than ample time for that later.

"Not yet." She said with a wink. "I haven't sung my song yet." She reasoned. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise, he was excited to hear her sing; even if she was a terrible singer he would probably still enjoy it.

"What are you going to sing for me?" He asked, curiously still wearing his grin.

"Don't know, have to check with Veronica first." She replied, wriggling from his grasp to do exactly that.

"Just don't even think of singing some Justin Bieber crap in my bar!" He called after her, she chuckled. She wouldn't dare, the last thing she wanted was to get 'boo'd' off stage, song choice was crucial.

Kevin and Toni chimed in on Betty and Veronica's discussion of what they should sing. After several idea's that were quickly shut down for being too 'slow', 'boring' or 'just nope'... Betty pitched the winning idea.

"Oh my god, yes. Yes! Let's go full coyote ugly." Veronica squealed in excitement. Toni bowed in a laugh.

"Yes, do it. But you're not getting on top of my bar." Toni agreed. "Deal!" Betty exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll go let Jacquie know." Toni said. Before she was able to get to far, Veronica pulled her in to whisper in her ear. When she pulled away Betty could see Toni's retreating shoulders shaking in a laugh and Veronica wore a devious grin.

"What did you say?" Betty asked curiously.

"Nothing!" She replied with mock innocence, turning on her heel and setting off towards the bar.

While the next song went on, they all got another round of drinks. Veronica insisted on paying, Jughead simply wouldn't allow it. Veronica did manage to slip a twenty dollar note to the bartender when Jughead wasn't looking though.

The next act was a group of two men and a woman that sang an AC/DC song. Betty noticed that since that had arrived there had been no act or a single person. Serpents never seemed to stand alone.

"You're up next." Toni said as she joined the group back at the bar.

"Oh, what are you singing?" Sweet Pea asked. The one guy that without fail always referred to her, ironically, as his nickname for her...

"Blondie." She answered with a chuckle. He cackled a loud laugh. Betty had noticed that he laughed a lot, it was very rare to see Sweet Pea not in high spirits. He was the kind of guy who always had a smile on his face and exuded an aura that just gave you that 'feel good' emotion. Unless you opposed him in some way or he had to put on the 'tough' act when it came to Serpent duties and such.

"Hah, brilliant!" He rejoiced, turning to Jughead. "The irony is strong with this one." He quipped. Jughead chuckled with a nod.

"You're not going to pull out some lame 'The Tide Is High' shit are you?" Nuke asked with a mocking grin.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Veronica jumped in. Not long after the current song ended and they were being called up.

"Up next we have Blondie and Ronnie!" Jacquie announced. They all laughed, Betty made a quick assumption to guess that's what Veronica had whispered to Toni. The girls fled to the side of the stage to where Jacquie handed them microphones and sent them up the two small steps onto the old wooden stage.

As soon as Betty looked up, she saw their entire group front and centre, Fangs and Ricky had even seemed to appear out of nowhere. Looking out over the bar she realised just how many eyes were on her; suddenly her heart was racing and the microphone in her hand was shaking in her sweaty palms. They were cheering loudly as the music started and Betty looked at Veronica. They exchanged a smile – a nervous one from Betty - and Veronica started rocking her shoulders in time to the music, Betty let out a shaky chuckle and followed her lead.

**(AN: Start playing One Way or Another – Blondie now, for full effect)**

"One way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya." They started to sing together but Betty's nerves were getting the better of her. Her voice was barely audible and she was grateful because it was coming out terribly pitchy from the nervous shakes that seemed to wreck through her body, even she knew it was pretty much only Veronica that could be heard through the speakers.

"Come on, Blondie, this is your song!" Sweet Pea called cheerily.

"You got this, Betts!" Jughead called confidently. Betty shifted her gaze to the radiant green eyes that stared back at her with nothing but encouragement. She took a deep breath leaving Veronica to sing completely on her own for a moment, locking eyes with Jughead and letting the rest of the bar evaporate.

"One way or another I'm gonna see ya, I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya. One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya!" Betty found an incomparable comfort in Jugheads stare and her voice lost its tremble, becoming louder to meet with Veronica's volume. He pumped two fists in the air and cheered loudly, smiling widely at her.

Now that Jughead could actually hear her, he was a bit shocked. He knew she had a good set of lungs on her but her singing voice was breathtaking.

With her nerves almost dissipated she turned to lock eyes with her friend who smiled encouragingly to her as they both recited the lyrics off by heart – no prompter necessary. Veronica turned to her, draping an arm over her shoulder and they continued to sing to each other, dancing to the music.

The rest of the song was fun and easy. Veronica made it much less daunting, they danced like it was rehearsed, getting into the song. She was able to tune out the rest of the bar from her mind singing just to Veronica and Jughead, even though a lot of the bar was singing along with them.

As soon as they sang the last line and the song faded out, Betty's thrilled smile matched Veronica's. Jacquie came up to grab their microphones off them as the crowd roared a cheer of appreciation. Veronica took a step to the edge of the stage and Sweet Pea and Nuke each grabbed a hand to help her down. Betty stood in front of Jughead who smirked up at her, he swept an arm behind her legs and swung her off the stage, cradling her in his arms.

"That was great, Betts." He told her approvingly. "You're an amazing singer." He added. She blushed, kissing him on the cheek as he dropped her feet to the floor.

"Thanks, Juggie." She replied with a coy smile. The crowd was still applauding as they made their way back to the bar to celebrate their success with more drinks.

Betty looked around as she sipped on her drink and smiled. Veronica and Toni were grinning and chatting about who knows what, Kevin and Joaquin were enjoying a more secret conversation further down the bar, Jughead - who had his arm around her shoulders - and Sweet Pea laughed at the story Fangs and Ricky were telling them and Nuke was eagerly making the next round of drink orders.

Her two vastly different friend groups meshed so easily together; all smiles and laughs. She looked up to Jughead and he looked down, still laughing. She sent her a genuine smile, pressing a slightly lingering kiss to her forehead. In that moment she realised, she was completely content and happy with her life.


	25. Unbelieveable

**Chapter 25 - Unbelievable**

Jughead laughed he chased a fleeing Betty up the stairs to his apartment, she was singing along to the song that had been playing in the bar that they were running from, interrupting herself with laughs.

It was getting late and the group had slowly started disappearing. Jughead had been teasing Betty, as he often did, he made a comment that took her by surprise. Without thinking through what was doing, she went to gesture an accusatory finger towards him - seeming to forget that her drink was held in that hand - she managed to douse his shirt in her cold beverage.

She'd clapped a hand over her shocked mouth that betrayed her amused chortle before she quickly handed her – now empty – glass to Veronica and quite literally ran away from him in the direction of his apartment.

Betty breathed heavily as she hit the top of the stairs coming up to the locked door. She chuckled at herself; she hadn't thought this through very well. She turned to see Jughead coming for her, grinning at her cornered position at the top of the stairs.

She backed up against the door bracing her hands against the polished wood as he closed the distance between them. Both of their chests heaved from their run up the stairs and they looked at each other exchanging smirks, hers guilty and his spelling mischief.

" _T_ _h_ _at_ was not very nice, Betty Cooper." He said in a low voice, placing his hands on her hips before his body pushed her against the door. "I'd almost think that was just a ploy for you to get me out of my clothes." He teased.

Betty brought one of her hands to her heart in mock shock. "Me?" She gasped, "never." she defended, a hint of a smirk on her lips. He slowly cocked an eyebrow, staring into her eyes as he unlocked the door. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he just continued to stare at her intensely.

As he clicked the lock open and twisted the handle, he pushed off of her. She stumbled backwards a step and he slipped past her into the apartment.

"Well, if that's not what you were getting at then..." He started to say as he flipped on the lights and made a move to head for the balcony. He was stopped by her grip on the collar of his leather jacket, behind his neck.

"Okay," She said as her hands slipped under the collar, pulling the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, " _M_ _aybe_ I'm not opposed to the idea." She admitted, tossing his jacket towards the dining table. The leather smacked against the surface, slipping slightly off the edge.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder with the smirk, one that had not left his lips since he opened the door to his apartment. Her hands slipped under her the hem of the soaked shirt, that was now clinging to his chest. He raised his arms as she stood on her the tips of her toes to pull it off, tossing it away with his jacket. Her hands lightly gripped his bare shoulders and directed him towards the bedroom.

"I seem to recall something you said earlier." she said in a seductive tone as they stepped into the dark room, neither bothering to switch on the light. "You said that you," she spun him around so the back of his knees connected with the bed and brought her mouth to his neck while trailing her nails gently over his chest – carefully avoiding his wound – to stop at his jeans. "were going to do terrible thing to me, in my little uniform, tonight." She repeated his statement before pampering his neck with kisses and nips, undoing his button and zip.

He groaned and his hands reached around her to grab her ass, she quickly took his wrists in her hands and placed his arms back at his side. "But," she continued, slipping her fingers below the waist band of his briefs, "I'm going to do terrible things to you first." She informed with promise.

In a painfully slow motion, she pulled his remaining clothes down his legs, until they bunched at his ankles; his now hard erection free from its confines. One leg at a time she knelt to the floor in front of him.

She seemed utterly confident in what she was doing, but she was far from that; she'd never done this before. During the week she'd done what she was best at, research. She'd read several articles and delved into the realm of internet porn. She'd even had a really awkward encounter with a banana and Veronica's instruction. She was determined to come through with her promise of 'later' that she had made when dressing him at the hospital last weekend.

She ran her hands up the fronts of his thighs, one gripping to his hip as the other gripped his shaft. He huffed at the contact and she smirked. Pushing herself up on her knees, she trailed her tongue from the base to the tip in a slow wet line. She twirled her tongue around the rim of the head before wrapping her lips around him.

He groaned at the slick warmth of her mouth, his arm jolting out to grip the frame at the foot of the bed, to steady himself. She sucked on the tip, rubbing her moist lips over the ridge of the head repeatedly.

"Holy fuck." He groaned under his breath as she plunged him deeper inside her mouth. Pulling her head back, she pressed the flat of her tongue up to run the length of him before taking him again. With the hand that she'd wrapped around his shaft to steady the position she needed it in, she started stroking the neglected base of his length with a firm but gentle grasp in sync with the movements of her mouth.

His huffed groan was louder this time, interrupted by his own stuttered breaths as his free hand – the one that wasn't bracing the bed frame for dear life, in a grip so tight he could almost dent the metal – tangled into the loose strands of Betty's hair at the nape of her neck. He was careful not to pull too hard but couldn't help but squeeze the strands in his fist.

At the sensation of him pulling at her hair, she moaned. He involuntarily twitched in her mouth as the vibrations of the sound ran through him like an electric current. The echo that rumbled in his chest was distinctly a growl of pleasure as he tightened his grip, both on the bed and her hair slightly tighter.

He didn't try to control the movements of her head, simply gripped her hair and going along with them. Every time she drew him back inside her mouth was more mind- blowing than the time before. She would occasionally swirl her tongue around his tip as she drew him out, or suck a little bit harder on the head before drawing him back in as deep as she trusted herself to – which was only just over half his length.

"Fuck, Betts." He grunted as her teeth very lightly brushed the sensitive ridge where the head met the shaft, spurring nothing but more intense pleasure. At his words, she looked up at him in the dark room. The light, coming through the blinds and the door to the living room, were just enough for him to see the green eyes that looked up at him through thick black lashes. She held eye contact as she thrust him slightly further inside her mouth, until he hit the back. His breathing came out in stuttered huffs as he watched her intently, watching his slickened hardness slowly disappear inside her warm, wet mouth over and over.

She continued to focus her mouth on him as she made her way off her bruising knees and onto her feet. The hand, that she was not using to pump him, slipped under the side of her skirt to hook under the band of her boy shorts - pulling them to her ankles.

With one last tease of his tip, her mouth left him. He growled at the loss of the unbelievably euphoric sensation. She stretched her legs to straighten, bending at the hips. She trailed a line of torturous kisses up his chest and neck, kicking off her boyshorts over her white sketchers as she took a step forward, seizing his ear lobe gently between her teeth.

"Fuck me." She whispered in his ear, a pleading order. In a flash Jughead grabbed her hips, pivoting their bodies so her back was to the bed. He pushed her hips back until she was sat on the bed and he bent to crush his lips to hers, spreading her legs with his knee as he ravenously attacked her tongue with his.

His hand was quick to slip under her skirt and between her legs - he didn't mess around - immediately plunging two fingers inside her soaking wet entrance. She gasped a moan at the sudden fill, the sound mixing with his growl - brought on by how wet she was just from what she'd done to him.

He teased her clit with his thumb whilst curling his fingers to hit her sweet spot, as he too throbbed in desperate want. He was worked up from the pleasure that was quickly built up by her skilled tongue and warm mouth, though he knew he should focus on her because he was not going to last long after that and the only thing more important to him right now than his impending orgasm, was hers. All of them, all of the mind shattering orgasms he could manage to give her; she deserved more than one.

The fight of their mouths was fuelled and a passionate need for each other, but it wasn't long before Betty pulled away in need of more. She looked him in the eyes, her own dripping with lust.

"I want you to fuck me." She begged in a whimper, as he went to reach for the draw she stopped him, seizing his wrist. She grinned shyly up at him, "I'm on the pill now." She admitted. His answering smirk would put the devil to shame. That information gave him a violent thrill, he was going to be able to truly feel her, no barriers.

He bought his lips back to hers with the same fervent passion but somehow even more excitement. He gently guided her down onto the bed, his bare arousal brushing against her begging centre. It surprised him when she braced his chest, pushing him back until he stood and she propped herself up on her elbows.

"I want to try something different..." she said, he was quickly intrigued and feeling a bit less rejected from her pushing him away. "you can choose what." She allowed with a coy grin. The devil himself stood before her in that moment and he was going to take full advantage of that allowance.

He leaned forward gripping her hips, lifting and spinning her onto her stomach as she squealed in surprise. She didn't know if it was healthy to admit to herself how much she liked being thrown around by him. His hands gripped under her hips pulling them back so she was kneeling in front of him. Propping herself up on her elbows, she peaked over her shoulder at him, rocking her ass back to brush against his erection. _Fucking hell._

His hands stayed on her hips as he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust deep inside her. Feeling her bare heat for the first time was entirely overwhelming; hot, tight and utterly indulgent.

"Fuck!" She cried out loudly as he filled her at a deliciously deep new angle, her fingers gripping tightly onto the fabric beneath her.

He was building to his undoing by the first thrust, but it was the most insatiable feeling he didn't hold back in pulling out almost all the way before burying himself deep inside her again... and again.

She trembled and her loud cries of praise only intensified when he reached around to tease her swollen and wet bundle of nerves, as her continued his urgent thrusts.

"Oh my, fucking j- oh god!" She screamed in her state of complete euphoria before her sounds suddenly cut off and her legs shook violently; her orgasm flowingly electricity from her toes to her fingertips. Jughead grunted at the impossibly tight clench of her muscles around him. He was trying so hard to make this last as long as possible, but the tightening of his stomach muscles was really starting to hurt his injury.

Watching Betty come undone - in that damn cheerleading uniform, no less - was sending his mind into overdrive. The skirt had fallen forward with his thrusts; he now gripped firmly onto the soft bare skin of her ass.

Her shaking and sounds of pleasure continued for a delectably long time as he continued to spur the waves with his deep thrusts, still working his skilled fingers on her most sensitive spot.

The entirety of the experience - the new found bareness, the attire, every aspect of the exquisite blonde goddess – was inconceivable unbelievable to him. He had reached his limit, unable to contain himself for a second longer he slammed a final, deep thrust into her. The previously unachieved depth and force shot Betty into another orgasm, one that quaked her entire body. Her scream of euphoria was almost painful from all of the previous strain on her voice.

He spilled into her, coating her walls, that tightened around him in her own ecstasy.

He slumped onto her back, careful of his stomach, peppering kisses across her clothed shoulder. He slowly pulled out and stepped back on shaky legs. Hers snapped shut as she fell limply to the bed, her limbs having completely given up. He dropped down beside her on the bed, their matching breaths came out in exhausted huffs and gasps.

"That..." Betty tried to say, but couldn't quite get it past her frantic breathing. Jughead hummed in acknowledgement of her attempt to speak, hardly able to hear anything over his own heartbeat pounding in his head. "That was... amazing." She managed.

"Unbelievably." He agreed in an exuberant exhale, turning his head to face her. Vibrant colour shone in both of their eyes as they locked onto each other in the dim light, eyes that were exhausted and yet full of remnant energy at the same time. They stared into each other's eyes as time passed slowly, lips quirked into a blissful smile and sinful grin of appreciation, catching their breath that had quickly run away from them earlier.

"You said something tonight." Betty blurted in random fact. His brows furrowed, grin faltering ever so slightly

"I said a lot of something's tonight, I talk quite a bit." He chuckled, rolling over to idly trace a finger along her neck, sticky with perspiration – not that it phased him in the slightest to touch, he was proud of it.

"You said I was your girl." She clarified. His eyebrows rose and he smiled. Not a grin, not a smirk but a genuine heart-warmed smile. When he properly registered the question, his face fell ever so slightly.

"Aren't you?" He questioned. Not prepared for any negative answer. Even though he had technically only assumed she was, he had been fairly certain of the fact. He had almost let himself start to worry before a smile spread across her face. 

"I guess I am." She agreed. The hint of uncertainty in the statement was nothing to do with her not wanting to be, but more just at the fact that she had not assumed she was. However, the only thing he heard from that was the 'yes' it implied. His smile was again, genuine.

The placed kisses from her shoulder to her jaw between every few words as he spoke them. "And for every... and any thing... that you want... or need..." He looked her in the eye, smiling confidently, "I'm your man."

And as if they were molded just to fit each other, his lips pressed to hers.


	26. Serpent Business

**Chapter 26 - Serpent Business**

There was something indulgingly relaxing about running his fingers through her golden hair as she slept. When she stayed the night with him, he never failed to awake in a tangle of her soft limbs sharing warmth and comfort. Her head on his chest, her arm around his middle – mindful of the sensitive area he was shot - and her leg hooked around his.

He had been awake for about ten minutes now, but he didn't want to wake her. Her appearance of utter serenity in her slumber was entrancing , it settled a calmness over him with its simple existence. The wish to not disturb her sleeping state was obliterated quickly when his phone abruptly sounded the intro of Paranoia by A Day to Remember, his _very loud_ ring tone indicating an incoming call. _Why isn't that on silent? Shit!_ He frantically searched for it on his bedside table but it wasn't there. He realized he hadn't retrieved it from his jeans last night that were tossed quickly aside as passion consumed the two of them.

Being as gentle as possible, he tried to slip out from Betty's embrace. His leg stayed tangled in hers as he sat up. She grumbled as her leg gripped tighter onto his.

Thankfully he was able to reach his pants from where he sat on the bed, leg held captive by hers. He rummaged through his pocket, quickly retrieving the device and ceasing the harsh noise by answering the call.

"What?" Jughead answered the phone in an irritated whisper.

"Good morning to you too." He immediately recognized the voice of Sweet Pea; he hadn't even checked the caller ID in his hurry to silence the offending sound.

"What do you need, Sweet Pea?" He asked quietly, looking over to Betty. She stirred, her face scrunching at the disruption to her unconsciousness but didn't seem to wake.

"Got a dude down here that wants us to do a job for him." Sweet Pea informed him. Jughead rolled his eyes, could this not have waited until later? He pulled the phone away from his ear checking the time, the screen reading 7:13am.

"He realizes its seven in the fucking morning, right?" Jughead complained quietly, untangling his legs as gently as possible.

"It's like a whole... fourteen minutes after seven." Sweet Pea replied, teasingly. Jughead gripped his phone between his ear and shoulder pulling on underwear and jeans. He doubted that Sweet Pea had even gone to sleep yet. He was a bit of a nocturnal being, he usually stayed up all night and slept during the day. That was if he slept at all; Sweet Pea had long been plagued by a mild insomnia, for as long as Jughead had known him at least.

"Take him to the meeting room, I'll be there in two minutes." He instructed gruffly, slipping a shirt over his head.

"Will do, see ya." Sweet Pea said before the line went dead. Jughead glanced quickly to Betty, leaning in to leave a quick kiss to her forehead, heading out of the room. Slipping on his Serpent Jacket and his well-worn black boots, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He locked Betty safely inside the apartment and made his way down the stairs to the meeting room on the second floor.

As he entered the room, a large but bare space that was sparsely furnished with only a single large table that was surrounded by several chairs. This room was used for private discussions; Serpent business meetings or making deals with devils. A necessity if they were going to get paid.

Sweet Pea was sitting on the table beside a red haired man. The man wore a large jacket, sunglasses and hat. He had seated himself in one of the chairs that faced away from the door.

Jughead and Sweet Pea exchanged a silent nod of acknowledgement before Jughead made his way to the other side of the table. Taking a seat opposite the man, he hoisted his feet onto the table, crossing his ankles and angling to face the man. The man didn't speak, so Jughead made a gesture of raising his brows expectantly.

The hat was removed from the vibrant vermillion hair and as the sunglasses were dispelled, Jughead finally realized who the man was. One the Serpents had worked with several times in the past, but not since his father was arrested.

"Where is FP?" Clifford Blossom asked.

"Otherwise engaged. I'm running things around here now." Jughead said, factually. Clifford's face etched subtly with a mix of confusion and shock.

"You look like him." Clifford acknowledged. "Your father?" he questioned. "Irrelevant." Jughead dismissed. "What can we do for you, Blossom?" he asked, purposefully intending for Clifford to know that Jughead was aware of who he was.

"Well," Clifford started, resting his clasped hands on the table in front of him as he shifted in his chair. He had become use to dealing with the serpents; they did not make him nervous anymore like they did many years ago. However, he was unconformable discussing this with boys so young. He obviously didn't have a choice if this was how things were now, admittedly when he started his dealings with FP, the man couldn't have reached his thirties.

"I have an issue that needs to be dealt with utmost discretion." Clifford stated. "Of course." Jughead agreed seriously.

"I require a lesson be taught..." he paused, "to my son." He finished.

"We're good teachers; can be very convincing." Jughead stated casually with only a hint of pride.

Clifford went on to explain that he was grooming his son to take over his business. It was no secret to the Serpents that Clifford Blossom was big on illegal sales; particularly drugs, which had him more often involved with the Ghoulies than the Serpents. That did make Jughead curious as to why Clifford had come to him rather than Malachai, but Clifford pre-empted his curiosity, including the reasoning in his explanation. Clifford was going to need the Ghoulies to respect Jason when he took over for his father, Clifford didn't want to give the Ghoulies any impression that they could walk all over Jason or that was going to disturb the balance of authority in the future.

Clifford only came to the Serpents when he needed something done that could not or should not be done by the Ghoulies. Jughead didn't mind that the Serpents didn't come first in Clifford's game of favourites; he knew the man paid well, very well.

Clifford pitched his request. He wanted the Serpents to apprehend his son, Jason, beat a little fear into him while ultimately leaving him fairly unscathed. Jason had made an error in judgement and arrogantly brushed it off as unimportant, not understanding that the miscalculated pricing had left a buyer over charged by several thousand dollars.

That was how you lose customers and that is one way Jason could run the business into the ground; Clifford simply couldn't have that. Jason needed to be made aware that errors like that cannot and will not happen in the future. The serpents were to pretend to be the buyers and would be compensated handsomely.

With a professional shake of their hands they agreed to the terms, procedure and condition of the deal. Clifford reassembled his 'disguise' of sorts, before swiftly exiting the bar.

"So, we're gonna beat up some rich kid?" Sweet Pea asked, as soon as Clifford was clear of the stairwell leading down to the bar.

"Sounds fun, doesn't it." Jughead said with a lack of enthusiasm. He didn't much care for violence unless he personally felt it was necessary; in situation such as this he simply tolerated it for the income. Honestly, he didn't enjoy most things he needed to do as a Serpent, but it was necessary. "Come up and we'll suss a proper plan." Jughead instructed as he lead the way back to his apartment.

"Blondie still sleeping?" Sweet Pea asked as they ascended the stairwell.

"Not sure, she was when I left." Jughead answered casually, slipping his key into the lock to open the door quietly – just in case. As quickly as the door opened it was immediately shut again, Jughead hoping Sweet Pea had not seen what he had.

"She naked?" Sweet pea guessed. Jughead smirked, sending his friend's knowing glance. "We have company, Betts!" Jughead called through the door to the stark naked woman that had been in the kitchen, downing a glass of water.

There was a loud sound inside the apartment and the distinct sound of glass smashing. "Fuck, shit, god-damnit!" Betty's voice cursed from the other side of the door and Jughead chuckled.

"Quite a mouth on her, that one." Sweet Pea snickered, leaning back on the wall beside the door.

"You alright?" Jughead asked.

"Gimme a sec!" She called back, he could hear the frustration in her voice. They waited patiently outside the door.

* * *

Betty stared down at the broken glass scattered around her bare feet. Jughead had surprised her and in her jump of fright, she managed to drop the glass she was holding. There was too much glass surrounding her to be confident in stepping over it without potentially impaling herself. She went with the first plan of evasive action that came to her mind. She hiked herself up onto the island bench, crawling across to the other side and hopping back down. She laughed at herself as she executed the plan.

She fled into the bedroom calling out "Okay, you can come in now!" before shutting herself in the bedroom.

When she'd woken alone she went on a quick hunt for Jughead, a bit confused when she didn't find him. There weren't a lot of places to hide in her apartment, so she figured he'd left it. She wasn't really fazed on Jughead potentially catching her sneaking around naked; though she certainly wasn't expecting additional company.

She dressed quickly into the clothes Veronica had brought her last night, ones that went straight to the apartment because Jughead insisted on her wearing her Cheerleading uniform for the rest of the night.

She hurried because she wanted to go apologize to Jughead for breaking his glass and because she was also curious as to who 'company' was. The whole time Betty had known Jughead the only other people that had accompanied them in his apartment had been Veronica and Kevin the night they had got ready to go out last weekend.

When she emerged from the bedroom now dressed in her dark grey jeans and white blouse from yesterday she spotted Jughead. He stood beside the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled at the floor. Behind him was Sweet Pea smirked, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Juggie, I'm so sorry. You scared me." She said, making her way over to him. He didn't look upset but she still needed to apologize for breaking his glass

"Yeah, you surprised me too, Betts." He chuckled. She blushed as she heard Sweet Pea chuckle.

"Wish I had a naked woman walking around my place when I got home." Sweet Pea teased. Her gaze flicked to him with a scared expression, he hadn't seen her, had he? "Don't stress Blondie. I didn't see anything." He answered her thoughts, they were obvious in her expression.

"Where were you guys anyway? It's not even eight in the morning?" She queried. "Just Serpent business." Jughead dismissed casually. Betty felt like that was the best answer she was going to get. He'd always been fairly private about his 'Serpent business', it hardly came up at all between the two. She desperately wanted to ask what kind of business needed doing at this hour of the morning but held her tongue.

She made her way around the boys to her flats at the front door, pushing her feet into them as Jughead retrieved the dustpan and brush from the hook it sat on in the pantry. He was about to reach down to the shattered glass when Betty swooped in, stealing the cleaning utensils.

"I got this, Juggie. I'm really sorry, I can buy you another glass." She said bending over to sweep the glass into the dustpan.

"It's fine, Betts. Don't stress it." He assured her. He had plenty of glasses, this really wasn't a big deal. "I'm going to go for a smoke, if you need a hand with anything let me know." He said, taking a step back to go around her and the glass. His eyes drew to the taught material of her jeans over her ass as she bent over _, she has a great ass_. As he stepped past her he smacked the denim clad left cheek, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her.

"Hey!" She scolded, he chuckled looking back to send her a mischievous wink, heading to the balcony with Sweet Pea in tow. As he walked past the Stereo he hit the power button and the most recent Punk goes Pop CD sounded through the speakers at a medium volume that could still faintly be heard after Sweet Pea closed the glass door after him and Jughead stepped out onto the balcony.

"So, we doing this tonight?" Sweet Pea asked, handing Jughead a cigarette from his packet. They each lit their cigarettes.

"Yeah, tonight." Jughead agreed. His thoughts immediately contemplating what Betty would do while they dealt with their job.

* * *

Betty sat at the bar of the Whyte Wyrm sipping on a soda. It had been a few hours since Jughead and several other serpents left. When he had told her that he had to go out tonight she had immediately reacted with an excited 'What are we doing?'. She could remember the way his face fell apologetically when her told her it was Serpent business and she couldn't come.

She understood that she couldn't go with them, but it was still weighing on her mind even now; she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to what he might be doing.

She had straight out asked him what he was doing this afternoon, she has received the same vague 'Serpent business' explanation. He had told her nothing more than an assurance, that what he was doing was not dangerous. That had done little to ease her tension when she'd found out that when he got shot all he was doing was sitting in the bar, writing.

Jughead didn't need to be doing something dangerous to be in danger, this was a heavy realization for her. His well being was a large concern, she cared a great deal for him and she most certainly worried about him.

She had become increasingly more curious about 'serpent business' lately. Especially when she was immersed amongst it; like sitting at the bar right now and when she overheard his phone conversations, that were cryptic at best.

She hadn't spoken all too much about it to Jughead, yet. The insatiable thirst for information, especially where it concerned Jughead, was starting to become overbearing.

"You have this look..." Toni stated as she came to sit next to Betty, having just finished her shift. "A look I can't quite figure out; you've had it since the boys left." Betty held eye contact with the ice cubes that slowly melted into her soda. She wasn't too sure how to respond to that, she couldn't attempt to grasp her own emotions, let alone describe them. "What are you thinking about?"

Betty let out a huffed breath, looking up at Toni. "Everything." She admitted. Toni's smile was small and sympathetic.

"What's the main thing on your mind?" She asked, trying to break down the question into more manageable bites. Betty struggled to think of what aspect of 'everything' currently burdened her most.

"Serpent business." She replied quietly as if it were a phrase she shouldn't know. Toni pursed her lips and nodded, averting her gaze. "I know the Serpent's business is none of _my_ business... but," Betty struggled with voicing her own thoughts.

"It is very complicated." Toni agreed, sympathetically.

"Do you know what they're doing right now?" Betty asked bluntly. Toni furrowed her brow and went to say something before stopping herself. "I'm not asking what it is, just if you know." Betty clarified. Toni stared at Betty for a moment, her features contorted in conflict, before nodding. Betty sighed. Of course Toni knew, she was a serpent and by default she was privy to the details of the 'serpent business'.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Betty asked.

"They don't really like the girls doing jobs with them unless it calls for it." She answered. Betty chewed on her lip processing that information. "The guys are fairly adamant that the girls don't get their hands dirty unless it's necessary." She added.

"What situation would call for a girl to be necessary?" Betty asked, she knew she was pushing her luck asking, she felt like Toni had already revealed more about the gangs inner working in the last few minutes than Jughead had done in the several weeks they'd known each other. Toni shrugged.

"Hmm, like when there's a girl involved. Their very morally correct... the guys wouldn't hit a girl." She answered casually. Morally correct gangsters... Betty smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen one of those since JJ left." Toni said with a wink, referencing her smile. That just caused Betty to smile a bit wider.

Betty was fond of Toni, and growing even more so the more time she spent with her. If Betty had to be left behind, she was glad it was with Toni.

"There aren't many female serpents, are there?" Betty stated, less of a question, more of an observation.

"No, not really. I mean there are plenty of serpent girlfriends and wives, who are sort of like... honorary serpents, like you. They get the protection, respect and care extended from the entire group without the responsibility of actually being a serpent." Toni explained. Betty wondered briefly if Jughead would be upset with Toni for not being as secretive about the Serpents as he usually was.

"What kind of responsibilities?" Betty probed casually, running her luck too thin.

"I can't really tell you that." Toni said with an apologetic smile. Betty nodded, she knew she'd hit the barrier of discussable serpent details at some point. "Only serpents can know serpent business." Toni stated, it sounded like a rehearsed motto.

"How do you become a serpent?" Betty asked. Toni's eyes widened, looking to the floor she ran her tongue over her upper lip nervously.

"That's not something you find out unless you decide to do it." She said, cryptically. Betty paused for a moment before responding. "So, what if I wanted to do it?" Betty asked boldly. Toni's eyes snapped back to Betty.

"That is really something you would have to talk to JJ about. Either way, he has the final say in who does and doesn't get in..." Toni blurted in a rush of words, she paused, her expressions hesitant as she continued. " _Do you_ want to?" She asked.

The thought had actually not even crossed Betty's mind until about forty two seconds ago. _B_ _etty Cooper, Southside Serpent._ She was struck with a jolt at the thought; she had no idea if it was positive or negative.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it until now." Betty admitted. Toni eyed her curiously.

"Just... really think about it before you even mention it to JJ." Toni said seriously. Betty's expression was blank as she nodded at her hands. Toni reached out a hand to rest it on Betty's knee and Betty looked up at her. "If you have questions or feel like you need to talk about it, I'm always happy to help... as much as I can. You'll just need to keep in mind that there are things that I'm just not allowed to tell you." Toni added, pulling her hand back.

"Thank you." Betty replied sincerely, with a smile.

"And... try not to worry about him. He's a big boy. He can, generally, look after himself." Toni said referring to Jughead. Betty sighed.

"I feel like he just lives a very dangerous life..." Betty said, concern evident in her tone. "Realistically that is somewhat true... _But_ he is a very smart guy, he plans things thoroughly and he really does spend the majority of his time doing mundane things like writing and reading. It's not always go, go, go with him." Toni explained. Betty knew Jughead was very intelligent – even though he did not often show it - and had tendencies to 'mundane' activities, but it didn't stop the concern from creeping to the surface. "Worrying about him will do absolutely nothing other than stress you out. Being concerned isn't going to change the outcome of any situation he puts himself in."

Betty knew she was right, but it's not like it had an 'off' switch. "I really care about Jug." Betty whispered.

"I know you do. He cares about you too; a lot actually. More than I've ever seen him care about... well, anything else... like ever." Toni stuttered as if perplexed by her own statement. Betty grinned and let out a soft snicker.

"Honey, I'm home!" A familiar low voice exclaimed as he walked through the front door of the Whyte Wyrm spotting his girl. Betty's attention immediately flew to him, searching for any injuries or signs of pain; she found nothing. Jughead's face was lit with a smile as he made his way over to her. He exuded nothing but happiness.

He walked straight to her, wrapping her in an embrace and placing an easy kiss to her lips. With that simple action all concern washed away from every inch of her body.

"Miss me?" He asked with a grin. Even though he'd only been gone a few hours, she didn't hesitate to answer honestly.

"I did." She admitted with a smile. He chuckled. "I missed you too."


	27. To become one of them

**Chapter 27 - To become one of them**

Betty had opted not to drink that Saturday night. Even though everyone else around her was, she felt she had been drinking a bit too much as it was. Before meeting Jughead she would occasionally drink at parties with Veronica every now and then. In the last few weeks it had been every Friday and Saturday night. She decided it would be better to have the night off from it.

She thought it would also be important for her to have a clear head to work with her thoughts and talk to Jughead. She felt that she really did need to talk to him about him and the Serpents.

They had exchanged that she was 'his girl' and he was 'her man', which Betty – for the purpose of her own mental processing – had labelled to mean that he was her boyfriend; though the word almost felt strange in relation to Jughead and she wasn't entirely sure why.

The dark night sky above them was littered with stars as they sat beside each other on the balcony. Jughead nursed a beer and a cigarette, Betty thought that maybe the fact that he was on his fifth beer would help him be more open in the conversation she was about to initiate.

She had been meaning to initiate it for about twenty minutes now but couldn't decide on the best way to approach it. They had just been casually discussing music for the past hour. She decided that she needed to stop thinking about it, and just go with whatever she decided to speak in the moment.

"Jug." She said apprehensively, his brow furrowed at the change in her tone.

"What's up, Betts?" He asked with a hint of concern in his words. She took a deep breath, tracing the rim of her glass of soda.

"I've been thinking a lot lately..." She started; sneaking a glance over to him she saw the look of concern for her turn to one of concern for himself. He did not like the sounds of wherever this was going. After a pause she continued, "I don't like being in the dark on everything and anything serpent related. I feel like there is a big part of your life that I am completely secluded from, like there is a part of you I don't even know."

Jughead shifted forward to rest his elbows on his knees, looking down to the floor. This was a subject he avoided at all costs, but it was very clear now that she was not content with him brushing it off anymore. She likely never had been, but she had allowed it.

"Betty." His voice trembled slightly with uncertainty. Jughead was never a person to be lost for words; in this moment he was so torn, he didn't know what to do. "I can't talk to you about that kind of stuff." He offered.

"Why?" Betty asked. She was now the more confident of the two, in the current situation. She had been nervous to breach the subject but now that she had, she was determined to get the answers she craved.

"Because Betts, it's the rules. 'Only Serpents can know Serpent business'." He said, restating the words Toni had said earlier in the night. She decided then that it was indeed a mantra of theirs.

"You're in charge of the Serpents, don't you make the rules?" She asked with a frustrated underlying tone to her speech. He scoffed, shaking his head.

"I don't make the rules, the rules were set long before I was even born. I just choose how they are enforced, really. I call the shots based off the laws that are already set concretely in place." Jughead ran a hand through his hair, scooping his beanie off and discarding it onto the table.

"I never thought you were one to stick to the rules." Betty commented, in an almost insulting tone -due to her irritation that was slowly increasing.

"Well, Serpent law is different Betty." He replied firmly.

"I don't want to feel like you're hiding a whole other life from me." Betty retorted.

"I'm not!" Jughead defended. He quickly reined himself in, instantly upset with himself for yelling at Betty. "I'm not." He repeated more calmly. There was a silent pause.

"You are." Betty said with a calm anger.

Jughead had never really thought of it that way. As 'hiding' something from Betty, he thought of it more of just leaving her out of his crap.

"You don't want to be involved in that part of my life." Jughead said solemnly.

"I feel like that should be my choice to make." Betty said as Jughead conflicted eyes met hers.

"It's dangerous." Jughead admitted, though Betty was well aware of this.

"I know, Jug. I'm not totally opposed to dangerous, you do remember how we met, right?" Her voice hinting a lighter, teasing tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I would very much like to keep you as far away as possible from any situation like that again." He huffed.

"I know that too. But every time you get a mysterious phone call or go off to do an elusive 'job', I just... Well, I just feel more and more distant to you... and it worry's the hell out of me having no idea what you're doing."

"I feel like it would worry you more if you did know what I was doing." He responded without really thinking.

"That's exactly what I mean! Now I will dwell on that statement for days trying to figure out if that meant you went and set a house on fire or if you walked into the Ghoulies lair, guns a'blazing and killed a few people!" Betty yelled, consumed again by frustration.

Jughead gaped at her. With that statement he was beginning to realize that Betty really was completely clueless about the Serpents inner workings. Although that had been his intention, he never stopped to think about the assumption she might make.

"I've never killed anyone, Betty." He said seriously, quite offended by the statement.

"That's very comforting to know... I feel like you drastically underestimate the creativity of my brain." Deep down she had always hoped he wasn't as bad as some people made him out to be, but she honestly couldn't be sure. She had no idea what level of criminal activity he lowered himself to. It was very comforting to know he didn't stoop to murder.

"I guess I do... I've also never burnt down a house." He added.

"Do you see what I mean now? Whatever you're doing is probably, and hopefully, not even as bad as I think it is. But how am I supposed to know if you won't tell me?" She asked, letting her emotions overwhelm her.

Jughead took a moment to think before he replied. _Only Serpents can know Serpent Business_ , that was a rule. A rule, that even with his authority as leader, he could not disobey. Betty certainly had an active imagination; Murder? Arson?... Did she really think he was capable of things like that? In thinking that, he wanted to tell her. He wanted to admit that his activities would hardly be the type of things that would land him in jail for life. Not things he could not personally bring himself to live with.

"If I could tell you, and you wanted to know. I would tell you." He told her.

"I do want to know..." She said, looking down in her lap, pausing before she continued. "What if you could?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her curiously, her eyes not looking up to meet his gaze. "You'd have to be a..." He cut off his own statement.

"I know." She said, so quietly it was barely audible.

"Betty, you don't want to be a serpent." He stated, catching her drift.

"How would you know?" She shot back, not looking at him, but her saw the furrow in her brows.

"You are too... good. You're too good of a person to be one of us. You live on the north side, you have a bright future ahead of you. Joining a gang isn't something you should even think about." He reasoned.

She slowly raised her eyes to look at him. "Am I too good for you?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment. She was everything that he had never known he wanted, never known he needed... but he did. Even then, he had never thought he deserved her. He scoffed, "Yes." He answered, honest to his own beliefs.

"I think you're wrong." She said bluntly. "You're a good person, Juggie. You just do bad things sometimes... but you have your reasons for doing them." She defended.

Jughead didn't have the words to reply to that. He wasn't sure himself weather he was a good person; everyone wanted to be a good person and he did try. He tried to remain good at heart, even with the life he led. Could he be person that he thought Betty deserved? Probably not. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to be... at least one day anyway. For now he would just treat her the way she deserved. The only thing he couldn't offer her was the honesty she wanted, not without changing who she was.

"What does being a Serpent entail exactly?" She asked. He huffed, sitting back in his chair and scrubbing his hand over his face.

"I can't..." He started but Betty cat him off.

"I just want a brief outline... I just want to know whatever a potential serpent might know." She said.

"You're not a potential Serpent, Betty." He shot back. She glowered at him.

"Why not?" She insisted.

" _B_ _ec_ _ause,_ I said so. I told you, you're too good for that." He lit another cigarette, desperately craving some form of contentment during this discussion, trying to keep as calm as possible. "And because you're doing it for me. I'm not going to let you destroy your reputation, your future, your life... for _me."_

"I wouldn't let it destroy my future or my life. And I already have a terrible reputation." She stated.

"Yeah, because of me." Jughead huffed.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything!" She said, clenching her fists. "Just because you are associated with the reason, doesn't mean it's your fault. I made every decision that led to my current situation and I don't regret them." She added firmly, she stood as her nails retracted from her palm. Making her way to the door. "I need to calm down, I'm going for a shower." She said dismissively, closing the door behind her.

Jughead sat there, staring at the empty chair she had departed from; alone with his thoughts. Betty was nothing like him, she was nothing like any of them. At the same time, she fit in so well with them. She and his friends had quickly grown accustomed to each other; he'd dare say they were also her friends now. Not just because they had to be because she was his girl, but because they honestly liked each other.

She would graduate, go to university and get herself a good job. She would settle down with her family behind the protection of a white picket fence. It would be a dream for Jughead to make up a portion of that family, but he didn't know if he could. If anyone was to look at Jughead and his life, the last thing they'd see in his future was a white picket fence.

Despite that, he wanted Betty to be in his future. It only took minutes for him to become infatuated with her, days to become obsessed with the thought of her and only weeks to fall desperately for her.

He selfishly wanted her to _be_ his future, but would he be good for hers? Could he provide her the life she deserved to live? A safe, happy life. He desperately wanted the answer to be yes, but he had no idea what his own future could be.

He could see that the secrecy of his Serpent life was starting to distance them, the last thing he wanted to do was push her away. He wasn't going to let her go.

She'd been in the shower for several minutes when he ditched his cigarette and beer. He stripped his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom, quietly opening the slightly ajar door and stepping in; Betty didn't notice his entrance. She was standing under the water, forehead pressed against the cold tiles of the shower wall, forearms braced on the wall around her head.

Jughead made his way over to the shower, opening the door. The cool breeze that let into the shower altered Betty to his presence and she turned her head to spot him in the corner of her eye, but made no other attempts to move.

He stepped forward into the water, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her once on the shoulder before, pulling her closer to him and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

She sighed, her arm reaching back to brace the back of his neck. He shifted his head to kiss the inside of her forearm.

She turned in his arms to face him. The water cascaded down his dark hair, onto his face, moistening his plump red lips. Just looking at him was so distracting. But Betty brought herself back to her thoughts.

"I think I want to be a serpent." She admitted. Jughead dropped his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"There are responsibilities and risks that come with being a serpent." He replied, he didn't want to upset her again, however, he still wasn't thrilled at the idea of her being a serpent.

"Could I manage them with school?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I guess so, others do." There were several other Serpents in school still, Jughead also managed to easily juggle the two, himself.

"What kind of responsibilities come with it?" She asked, combing her hands through his wet hair.

"There are laws, laws you must abide by." His eyes drifted down to her body, her perfect naked body.

"And they are?" She asked, squirming under his gaze. He grinned.

"One," he lent down placing a kiss on the tip of her shoulder, "A Serpent never shows Cowardice."

"Two," his kiss placed closer to her collarbone, "If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of." He felt her shudder at that one.

"Three," a kiss was placed above the inner corner of her collarbone, "Only Serpents can know Serpent Business." She let out a single scoff at that and he rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see them.

"Four," as his lips pressed to her neck she was starting to wonder how many of these rules there were, "No Serpent is left for dead."

"Five," the tip of his tongue trailed the length of her jaw, "A Serpent never betrays his own."

"Six," he pulled his head back to look her dead in the eye. "In unity, there is strength." With only a moment of hesitation his lips were on hers. The kiss quickly intensified, her nails raking down his back in tandom with the droplets of water. His fingers dug into the skin of her hips as he hardened against her stomach.

His wandering hands found her wanting centre and not long after she was crying out as an orgasmic jolt of electricity surged through her body. Her thoughts completely forgotten as passion blurred her mind.

Jughead reached behind her sweeping his arm across the waist high ledge that held all of the shower products and they went crashing to the floor. Gripping the backs of her thighs he hoisted her onto the ledge, slipping his hips between her legs. Her hands gripped his ass pulling him closer to her until he was lined up with her entrance. Their tongues continued their worship of each other as he filled her, sedating his overwhelming need. He gripped her outer thighs for extra support as he pumped into her, her nails carved maps into his back causing him to grunt at the pleasing pain.

The water was starting to run cold when Betty's whimpers and cries of pleasure peaked with her next orgasm. The clench of her muscles around his length pushed him over the edge, stunting his movements as he exploded inside of her.

They stayed wrapped in their embrace as they rode down their high. His lips kissing praise on every surface he could reach, her shoulder, her neck, her face, her lips. She stepped down off the ledge after she was confident her trembling legs would be able to hold her up. The water was almost cold now, so they made quick work of cleaning off the mess he'd made and got out of the shower.

They both dried off using the two towels that were now consistently in the bathroom – rather than just the one. It was a relatively warm night and neither of them bothered replacing the towels that covered them for actual clothes before they made their way to the balcony. Not a word had been spoken since the Serpent laws, yet a lot had been said.

"I think I can follow the rules." Betty stated as Jughead lit a cigarette.

"I still don't like this..." He made the point of letting her know that before continuing. "But _if_ you are going to become a serpent, you need to be _sure_ you can follow those laws. When you become a serpent, they are your top priority. If they need you, you go. They call you, you answer. They ask you to do something, you do it."

"That's... heavy." Betty answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, it is. It can be a burden but it does go both ways. If you need us, we're there." He stated. "Mind you, you pretty much already have that because if you need us, I ask them and they do it. So, really you're not getting any extra benefits."

"I get information... I get to be in the know." Betty countered. Jughead pursed his lips and nodded.

"That's not all. There are other requirements that come with being a serpent."

"Hit me." Betty stated, insinuating he delve into the 'requirements'.

"Oh, Betts. I know you like it a little rough, but that's pushing it." He countered with a wink. She gave him a pointed look and a smirk. He chuckled before collecting himself to continue. "Well, you'd have to get a tattoo." He said raising his brows at her. He was hoping at least one of these things would make her not want to become a serpent – he was thinking that might be the one to do just that.

Her eyes widened and she exhaled a tight breath before her face quickly changed to a grin. "Is that a requirement, or just a kink of yours?" She teased. He chuckled.

"As much as I do love tattoo's - and fuck you'd look hot with tattoo's - it is a requirement. Being a Serpent isn't something you can choose for a phase, it's a lifetime commitment." He told her.

 _L_ _ifetime commitment._ Betty's mind reeled... was she ready for that? Making a lifetime commitment for a guy she had known for a few weeks seemed like a very stupid decision. Just like getting a tattoo for your boyfriend also is, at least it wouldn't be his name...

"A specific tattoo?" She asked for clarification. Jughead wasn't too happy with that reply, the idea had not repulsed her as much as he hoped it would.

In answer he held out his fully tattooed arm, pointing to his shoulder. Betty moved in closer to inspect the artwork on his skin in the dim light that shone through the glass doors of his apartment. Etched into his skin was a snake with a head on either end, shaped to form an 'S', it could almost be lost in all of the other designs that worked seamlessly around it. She was somewhat relieved it wasn't the very large green snake that wrapped around his other arm.

"Everyone has that." He informed her. She then remembered that she had seen it before, Sweet Pea had it on his neck. She's probably glanced at it on others, but never paid enough attention or it wasn't obvious enough for it to stand out and grab her attention.

"Any rules on size or where?" She asked.

"Has to be the same size, between four and five inches, but can be anywhere you want." He wished his answer could be more off putting. She pursed her lips to the side, nodding her head slowly in thought of where she'd get it. That is, if she did decide to become a serpent.

"You also have to go through initiation." He said, pulling her from thoughts of getting a tattoo.

"And what is initiation?" In response he offered her a bounce of his brows and a grin, nothing else. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not allowed to know unless I decide to join the Serpents?" She guessed.

"Exactly." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, getting the tattoo is technically part of it, so that you know."

"Would I do the other things?" Betty asked curiously.

"I don't live in your head, Betts. I don't know." He said with a shrug, his grin slowly returned to his face. "But part of it would be one of my favourite parts of you becoming a serpent."

She had no idea what to make of that statement. It made her think it would perhaps be something sexual or involve her being naked.

"Anything else?" She asked, readjusting her towel that was coming loose around her chest. "Do I have to learn to ride a motorbike?" She chortled.

"No, Betts." He chuckled lightly. "And... other than that, no, not really. You just need to very seriously think about if I'm honestly worth this... It will change your life. I honestly, myself, haven't even decided if I'll allow it." He stated, seriously.

This was a huge decision, potentially one of the biggest ones she'd make in her life. It was a decision that came with responsibilities and risks.

Does Betty Cooper want to become a member of the Southside Serpents?


	28. Secret Hideaway

**Chapter 28 - Secret Hideaway**

The towels from last night lay discarded on the floor as Betty and Jughead's naked bodies entangle on his bed.

The decision of becoming a serpent had left Betty quite restless. She'd woken at a stupid hour of the morning, when the sun was only just harbouring above the horizon, and had not been able to get back to sleep since.

She kept playing his words over in her head 'You just need to very seriously think about if I'm honestly worth this... It will change your life.'

In the few hours she had to think about it so far today she'd realized that as strongly as she felt for Jughead and as close as they'd become, it had only been weeks - three weeks and two days to be exact - that they'd known each other. Her primary reason for becoming a serpent was to enable her to be a part of every aspect of Jughead's life, to allow them the ability to be completely honest with each other.

As much as his secrets weighed on her and were starting to strain their relationship, she wasn't sure if full disclosure was really worth signing her life away to the serpents. Last night she had been fairly set on becoming a serpent, however after a few hours sleep and a few more hours thinking about it in depth... she was leaning towards not doing so.

Jughead had made it clear that it was not the fate he wanted for her; he obviously thought that they would be able to make this work, even if he did have to hide things from her.

Jughead stirred under her embrace, her arm draped over his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Groaning, he rolled onto his side to face Betty; winding an arm around her and pulling her closer, she giggled. A grin graced his features at the sound and his eyes fluttered open.

He craved the vision of this stunning blonde deity to be the first thing he saw every morning. On the mornings that came to fruition, he was truly happy; it was honestly his favourite way to start the day. He could have this every morning if she didn't live with her parents, her damn parents that would let him keep her during the week. If they knew what she spent her weekends doing, _who_ she spent her weekends doing... they would be horrified. To the battle of Southside versus the North side, they really were the Montague's and Capulet's.

"Good dawning to thee, Juliet." He greeted in a quiet, gruff voice. She snickered, furrowing her brow with a smirk.

"A blessed gift to share the morrow with you, dear Romeo." Betty chuckled through a Shakespearean accent. A smile lit Jughead's face and he brought his lips down to press against hers.

As was a constant occurrence for Jughead in the mornings, the lower half of his body had woken up before he had. As their bodies pressed together Betty could feel his erection pressed against her stomach. Her train of thought derailed as her judgement clouded over by lust.

As their kiss deepened her hand trailed down the skin that pulled taught over the toned muscles of his chest and stomach before her hand wrapped around his length. He groaned against her mouth as she stroked him.

His hands quickly found their way to her bundle of nerves, coating it in her own arousal as he teased. As much as she loved his teasing, that wasn't what she wanted right now, not with the temptation of his throbbing hardness in her hand.

Pulling her hand away from him, he made a noise of protest, though she only proceeded to tug at his wrist, causing his fingers to release her. After their previous adventures there wasn't much Betty was uncomfortable doing with him. She boldly swung a leg over his hip, rolling over to straddle him. His eyebrows shot up at the sudden change into this new position.

She smirked deviously down at him before crushing her lips back to his. His large hands gripped her hips pulling her down to cover him. She rolled her hips, rubbing him between her slick folds igniting a blissful friction. She quickly became too needy for the teasing, rocking her hips further forward she aligned his tip with her entrance and impaled herself onto him.

"Oh, fuck!" She moaned loudly, as he filled her. Gravity had never worked for her like this before, she'd never been on top. The depth he reached in this position was one never previously achieved and it was ecstasy.

She lifted her hips, pulling him slowly out of her before slowly returning her hips to meet his. He groaned as his fingers dug deeper into her hips. With his hands he started to guide her hips in a more circular motion, rolling him in and out. She liked that significantly better than how she'd been doing it, so she quickly changed up her movements, following along with his instruction. She quickly increased her pace as their tongues lapped haphazardly at each others, disrupted by their ragged breaths.

Betty was very easy to please, a fact that Jughead was very thankful for. He revelled in watching the euphoric wave of her orgasm wash over her; the way her moans caught in her throat before she screamed his name, the way her thighs trembled and her inner walls clenched around him. Just as they did now.

The hot still air of the bedroom had them coated in sheen of sweat as she continued to ride him through her electrified state, the contact of the bodies starting to overheat them. Betty pushed off the bed, where her hands had braced either side of his head, until she was sitting upright.

Jughead's eyes devoured her body as she bent to brace her hands on his chest. In hoisting herself up on her knees she was able to continue the rolling motion he had set her hips into. He was getting close to his own release and he was becoming selfish with need.

With his hands still firmly gripped on her hips he bent his knees, planting his feet, he thrust up against her downward grind. She cried out at the insane depth he plunged into her. The elevated angle of his hips off the bed caused her to fall forward, both of her hands catching themselves on the bed frame behind him.

He took over, thrusting hard and fast into her while using his grip on her hips to meet his thrusts. She became a whimpering mess, crying praise as his thrusts became impossibly fast. She quickly tumbled into another wave of ecstasy, unable - and not wanting to - keep the orgasm at bay. His movements didn't slow or falter, even though he was well aware she was coming undone above him. That caused her high to envelope her over and over as Jughead quickly drew to his brink.

With one final hard thrust, he grunted, spilling inside her. His legs collapsed, unable to stay stable in the wake of his release.

She collapsed onto the bed beside him. "Jesus fucking Christ." She huffed through heavy breaths.

"I think you should wake up me up everyday like that." He chuckled.

* * *

The freshly showered couple sat on the balcony in the brilliant heat of the sunshine, clad in their watching black towels. It was a particularly warm day in Riverdale today. 

"Fucking hell, it's hot." Jughead complained. His dark locks already half dried in the harsh UV ray's of the morning sun. Betty simply nodded in agreement before changing the subject.

"I thought some more about what we were talking about last night," She told him. He looked over to her, nodding once, to indicate she go on. "I think... for now at least, I don't want to join the serpents." A smile instantly spread across his face.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Betts." He said, sitting himself up from his slouched position to light a cigarette. "I really do think that's for the best... I do understand that it's hard for you to not know what I get up to sometimes, but we can work through that."

"I know we can, it's hard, but I do understand that it's the rules." She agreed.

"Like I said, I would tell you if I could. I don't enjoy having to keep things from you." Jughead admitted.

"Just know that, if there is anything that you _can_ tell me... I really would like to know." She said.

"Of course. Well, I can tell you confidently that murder is not a part of 'Serpent Business'." He said, still a bit hung up on her comment from last night.

"I'm very glad to know that..." She said sincerely, before thinking about the several questions her mind had concocted in her thoughts this morning. "Have you ever been arrested?" she asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

He pursed his lips before exhaling his lung full of smoke. "Yes." He confessed. She kept a cool and calm expression, honestly she'd expected that.

"What for?" She liked pushing her luck. If he couldn't answer, he just wouldn't. "Breaking and entering, destruction of property and public nudity." He chuckled at the last one. She remained serious until his final chuckled answer, that had caused her to burst out in laughter.

"And why were you running around naked in public?" She asked through laughs.

"It was like three years ago, stupid bloody game of truth or dare. Sweet Pea and I were dared to streak down the main street. It was like one in the morning and there was practically no one else around, except for a very unfortunately timed patrol car." He chuckled, smiling at the memory. Betty just laughed harder.

"Oh, god. That's hilarious!" She cackled.

"Get's better..." He coaxed with a grin, she asked him to tell her 'how' with her expression, "We had to do it singing 'It's raining men'.

Betty almost fell out of her seat as she clutched her stomach tightening in pain at her continued laughter.

"W-Why would you do that?" She struggled through laughs.

"Rule number one." He said with a smile. She slowly composed her laughter, thinking back to their shower last night, trying to recall the first rule.

"A Serpent never shows Cowardice." She said confidently.

He winked, appreciating her recollection. "Exactly."

Betty's mind was still filled with questions. Although she had decided becoming a serpent wasn't the best plan of action for her right now, she still had questions. She hoped he'd be able to answer at least some of them if they weren't specifically related to 'Serpent business'.

"You said being a serpent is a lifetime commitment, but I don't see many older people around here." She queried, asking the question in the form of a statement that requested an answer.

"Once you've served the Serpents for eight years you're allowed to retire from duties. You still remain to be a Serpent and abide by the laws... the duties just get passed onto the younger generation unless you want to continue being involved." Jughead explained.

"So, really it's more of an eight year commitment?" Betty clarified.

"Like I said, you're still a serpent for life... unless you're cast out. But I guess technically yeah, it's only eight years of proper commitment." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long have you been a Serpent?" She asked. His eyes drifted to her curiously. "Four years," He had joined as soon as the Serpents would allow it, aged sixteen.

Though he had kept that from his Mother and sister. "But, it's not really the same for the leader, we're kind of expected to stick around."

"Is that what you want?" Her voice unsure, not knowing if the question was too personal to ask.

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't really have any other plans for my life right now. Maybe publish a few books, eventually have a family... But I can do that and lead the Serpents at the same time." He answered. He had never put an overly large amount of thought into tapping out of the Serpents when retirement was possible.

"You'd be happy to have a family raised into this?" She paused, before continuing. "For your little girl to wonder every time you left for a job if her daddy would come home safe... or at all? For your little boy to follow in your footsteps and lead the Serpents?" His brows furrowed deeply at the situation she proposed.

"I've never thought about it..." He answered honestly. She hummed in response.

"You're young, you still have plenty of time to think it over." She said casually, standing from her chair. "I'm dying out here, I need water. Did you want a glass?" He was lost in thought at the proposition of raising his kids as a Serpent and it took him a moment to respond. He looked to her standing by the door trying to recall what she'd just asked.

"Oh, yeah. Water sounds amazing." He agreed.

As she filled two glasses of water, the offer had given him an idea. He shot off a few text messages before he made his way over to her, in the kitchen. He quickly downed the refreshing beverage in uninterrupted gulps, placing his glass in the sink and kissing Betty on the cheek with a 'thanks'.

"We're going for a ride, gorgeous." He said over his shoulder as he made his way to his bedroom.

"What? Where? Why?" She asked, trotting to follow him. He unhooked the towel from around his waist, throwing it over the chair at his desk. Betty gawked at his naked body before he pulled on briefs and black board shorts, patterned on the bottom with green geometric shapes.

"You never wear shorts." Betty observed, though it was ridiculously hot outside.

"I wear shorts, sometimes... get dressed." He chuckled, throwing her bra at her. He pulled a white tank top over his head as she dressed herself in light blue denim shorts and a dark blue floral blouse.

* * *

Sweet Pea had just pulled up on his bike with Toni straddled behind him as they exited the bar. 

"Morning!" Toni called over the roar of the bike.

"Got everything?" Jughead asked her, raising his voice over the loud exhaust. Betty looked at him curiously and Toni sent him a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"Sweet, see you'se there!" he replied loudly. With his hand intertwined with Betty's, he led her to his bike. He held a single towel rolled up in his other hand; he flicked it open, folded it in half and placed it over the leather seat of his bike.

"You'll burn your legs otherwise." Jughead explained, taking his seat on the bike, kicking it to life.

They sped off in the direction Sweet Pea and Toni had gone only moments ago. Betty could see them over Jugheads shoulder, further up the road. It wasn't long before he sped up and over took them. Sweet Pea flipped him off as he did and Betty felt Jughead chuckle, even though she couldn't hear it.

She enjoyed the way the warm breeze attacked her bare skin as they ripped through the air. They wound through roads shrouded in trees, the other serpents close on their trail.

About ten minutes down the road they slowed as he pulled into an access lane; one that you would have missed if you hadn't known it was there. The entry path so densely overgrown it would be difficult to fit a car through, but the bikes sped down the narrow access lane with ease. The trees above overlapped to create a green arch of foliage above them, it was beautiful.

At the end of the lane was a small gravel lot, one you would struggle to fit more than two cars in. It seemed like this place had been made for motorbikes and likely never access by anything else.

Jughead killed the engine as Betty made a move to get off the bike, just as she did Sweet Pea came rushing in behind them. Jughead's arm flew back like a barrier against her arm to stop her getting off the bike. Seconds later Sweet Pea skidded past, missing Jughead's bike by mere inches; travelling through where Betty would have been standing if Jughead hasn't stopped her. His back wheel kicked out and his bike drifted around Jugheads, coming to an abrupt stop that had the front wheels of both the bikes almost kissing. A smoking trail wiped through the gravel where Sweet Peas rear wheel had skidded out wide to have the two boys facing each other.

"Woo!" Betty heard Toni squeal through thrilled laughter, hopping of the bike from behind Sweet Pea. When he rid himself of his helmet we wore a Cheshire grin.

"You're a fucking idiot Sweet Pea." Jughead huffed, hopping off his bike. "You almost fucking ran Betty down." He scolded. Sweet Pea lost his grin, replaced with pursed lips.

"You know I always do that crap out here." Sweet Pea defended. "Yeah, but she doesn't." Jughead said, gesturing to Betty behind him.

"I'm fine, Jug." Betty told him, before stepping around Jughead to address Sweet Pea. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. That was stupid, but impressive." She reprimanded and commended his little stunt before turning back around to face Jughead, placing her hands on his hips. "I'll be sure to remember that out here –wherever here is – always expect Sweet Pea to make a dickhead entrance and stay seated on the bike until the coast is clear of his antics." She assured with a smile. A stark contrast to the glare etched on Jughead's face.

He looked down to her and his expression melted under her gaze. Unable to not smile back at the beautiful one she offered him. He pecked her on the lips before reaching over to grab the towel off the bike and intertwine his fingers with hers, leading her towards what seemed to just be... forrest?

"Sorry, JJ." Sweet Pea apologized in a tone that obviously said he hadn't wanted too. Toni had told him to.

"I love ya' man, but if you hurt my girl, I'll fucking break your face." Jughead warned light heartedly, accepting his apology. Betty's heart fluttered at the threat, feeling awfully special to illicit Jughead 'breaking' his own best friend's face for her; though she honestly wasn't fond of the idea. She liked Sweet Pea, he was a lot like Jughead; funny, total smartass, easy-going but certainly didn't hold a candle to Jughead himself. She also certainly didn't think about him in the same way she did Jughead.

"So!" Betty interjected, wanting to steer the conversation to something else as they stepped into the cover of thick trees. "Where are you taking me? Will I make it out alive?" She asked as the ventured further into the forest, over fallen trees. The three serpents laughed at her question.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jughead teased.

"Not wise to play with snakes in the forest, Blondie." Sweet Pea goaded. Toni just chuckled as Betty got the real answer to her question only moments later.

The trees suddenly disappeared and she was met with a truly stunning sight. A glistening expanse of rich blue water lay before her; her best guess was Sweetwater river. She had never seen the river this clear or blue. There was a small walkway of sand inviting her to the water, lined by smooth walls of rock.

"Woah." She huffed, face stuck with surprise. It was like a bump in the river that spanned extra wide; she could see the current flow in the distance through the small canals the water same in and flowed out through. Between the current and the river bank was about fifty square feet of still, clam and stunning waters.

"Surprise." Jughead whispered in her ear, she turned her shocked expression to him.

"How did you find this place?" She asked in sheer amazement.

"It's been a little Serpent retreat for years. Our parents use to bring us here when we were kids." Jughead explained.

"This is beautiful!" She gawked, taking a few steps forward before realization hit and she snapped back to him. "But I don't have any bathers." Betty told Jughead he smiled, knowingly.

"Isn't it just so handy that I just _happen_ to have a spare pair of bathers on me." Toni said, stealing her attention and sending her a wink. Betty chuckled as Toni held up red material in her hands.

Jughead held a towel up to cover Betty from any unwanted, glances as she changed into the red bikini, He made inappropriate remarks consistently as he peaked over the towel. As soon as she was dressed in her scandalous bikini - that was just the slightest bit too small for her - Jughead ditched the towel and his shirt.

He scooped Betty up in his arms and she squeaked a sound of surprise. With one arm beneath her knees, the other behind her shoulders we started off towards the water where Sweet Pea and Toni were already enjoying the cool fresh river.

"This is an awesome surprise." Betty told him with a smile, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's an awesome place." He agreed, smiling back at her. The smile quickly turned to a grin as his feet submerged into the cool water. "Let go." He instructed her as the water

reached over his knees. She released her arms hold on his neck, expecting him to set her down onto her feet. "Now hold your breath." He said with a wink and a wicked grin.

Before she had the chance to do anything other than what he had told her, he sent her flying through the air – like she weighed nothing – and smacking down into the pristine waters that enveloped her entire body.

She emerged from the water with a gasp, stroking her hands over her face to rid it of the water that forced her eyes closed. She glared at Jughead and stalked towards him through the waist high water. He chuckled as she approached, smacking him lightly on the chest a few times.

"God dammit, Jug. That was _c_ _old_!" She scolded. His chuckles turned into laughs as he wrapped his arms around hers, crushing her to his chest and throwing himself back, submerging them both under the water.

* * *

The four of them continued to muck around in the water for about half an hour, before Betty decided she needed to get out of the sun before she got burnt. The others had beautifully bronzed skin, Jughead less so than the other two, and wouldn't burn quite as easily as she would with her pale complexion.

She perched herself onto one of the rocks by the boarder of the trees that cast a shelter of shade over her. She watched on as the other three had a competition to see whose punch into the water would make the largest splash, she smiled as they entertained her.

Music sounded loudly beside her and she turned to spot the culprit of the noise curiously.

"Hey Betts, that's my phone, could you answer it!" Jughead called to her as her started making his way back towards her, not sure if he'd get to it before it rung out. Betty leaned over to where everyone's things were discarded beside her, stretching to reach Jughead's phone. She saw 'Nuke' was the caller and swiped across to answer the call.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones' phone. Betty Speaking." She greeted with a teasing smile directed at Jughead, who was in hearing distance and chuckled at her secretary impression.

"Betty? I need to speak to JJ. Now." Nuke said urgently. Betty's eyes widened at his urgency and she hopped up from her spot on the rock and started heading towards Jughead with his phone.

"Sorry Nuke, just two seconds, he's coming." Betty assured him. The couple reached each other at the water's edge, Betty holding his phone out to him. "It's Nuke... urgent." Jugheads brow furrowed and he wiped his dripping hand on Betty's dry thigh to rid it of some water before reaching up to take the phone.

"What's wrong?" Jughead asked seriously into his phone.

"We need you, right now, police station."


	29. Who is 'Jug-head'?

**Chapter 29 - Who is 'Jug-head'?**

_"What's_ _wrong?" Jughead asked seriously into his phone._

_"We need you, right now, police station."_

"Fuck..." Jughead exhaled. "I'll be right there. See you in twenty." He confirmed, ending the call.

"Juggie, is everything okay?" Betty asked with concern.

"Pack up, we're going." Jughead told her sternly before turning to the water. "We're going!" He called, they both turned to look at him with upset expressions. "Now!" Jughead growled, portraying the urgency. They made their way out of the water as quickly as possible, following his tone.

By the time they made it back to the bank, Betty had stashed everything into Toni's backpack other than the clothes they would need to get dressed back into.

Both bikes ripped out of the gravel lot, leaving a cloud of dust in their path. All Jughead had told Sweet Pea was that 'Nuke called, they're at the police station', it was all that needed saying before they were running back through the thick trees to their vehicles.

As they made their way to the bikes Jughead had told Betty there was no time to drop her off anywhere else and she was going to have to come with them. Betty tried to not be obvious in the fact that it excited her. He had - very unintentionally – forced her into 'serpent business'. He was certainly not as happy about it as she was.

When they pulled up to the Police station they both pulled into a single car bay close to the entrance. For the amount of motorbike riders in Riverdale, there certainly wasn't much allocated motorbike parking bays. They had always chalked that up to an act of rebellion towards their kind, 'bikies', from the mayor. She had never been a fan of the Serpents, though she did love to shoot blame for every and any issue that she could to them. The Ghoulies had only been around for a few years, most people on the northside didn't know much about them, or still thought they fell under the Serpents.

"Betty, just stay here." Jughead instructed as he hopped off the bike.

"I can't even go in and say hello to Sheriff Keller?" Betty asked. Jughead gave her a very odd look. "He's my best friend's dad." She added.

Jughead rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't have time for that. _I_ need to speak to Keller." He huffed in frustration, taking a few backwards steps towards the station. "Also, the _very last thing_ y _ou need_ is to be seen with the Serpents by every cop in this town, especially your best friend's dad." Jughead reasoned.

Betty did not disagree, that would very quickly get back to her parents; she was not ready to deal with that, at least not yet. She nodded and the three serpents set off towards the station doors, leaving her in the parking lot.

As soon as they entered, Jughead went straight to the counter. "I'm here in regards to-" Jughead began before he was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Mr. Jones." Sheriff Keller voice, stealing Jughead's attention. "I've been expecting you." "Keller, always such a pleasure." Jughead greeted sarcastically. The sheriff let out a single, unamused chuckle.

"Why don't you come with me? Mr. Stanton refuses to speak without you present." _Good._ All of the serpents knew that if they ever got into any kind of trouble with the cops, they didn't speak without their leader.

Jughead followed Sheriff Keller back to the interrogation rooms, down the passage that held the 'waiting room'. Nuke was slumped in a chair, he looked up to Jughead with his lips pursed and brow furrowed. Nuke gave him a single nod; one of appreciation, apology and general acknowledgement.

The sheriff led him into a room, a black and white number '3' on the door. Sitting on a stiff metal chair with their left wrist hand cuffed to the metal table, was Ricky. As soon as his eyes landed on the Serpent leader they washed with relief.

Jughead took a seat in the uncomfortable metal chair beside his friend, the sheriff opposite them.

"So, Mr. Stanton was apprehended this morning fleeing from the scene of a robbery." The sheriff stated. Jughead crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair and sending the sheriff a blank expression. "A staff member of the Southside General Store was held at gun point and forced to hand over the contents of the register by a man in a black ski mask and leather jacket. Only minutes after the distress alarm was engaged Mr. Stanton was found one street away in the possession of a firearm." He explained. Jughead looked over to Ricky who subtly shook his head.

"I don't believe there is any legal issue for him to carry his gun." Jughead stated, confidently.

"No, he does possess the right to carry the firearm, at his age and having no previous convictions. That is not the issue at hand." Sheriff Keller replied.

"Was he found in possession of the stolen cash or the ski mask for that matter?" Jughead questioned.

"You are not here to question to me, Mr. Jones." The sheriff rebutted, becoming agitated.

"I believe I am still entitle to the answer." Jughead returned, a single brow cocked in expectance.

"He was not. However, he had adequate time to hide those items prior to being detained." Sheriff Keller informed. Jughead knew he hadn't done this; Ricky had confirmed it with the small shake of his head. The sheriff turned his attention to Ricky, before posing his question.

"Can you explain why you were fleeing the scene of the crime, Mr. Stanton." He interrogated.

Ricky sat up straighter in his seat, willing to finally speak now that Jughead was there. Even though he was completely innocent in what they were accusing him of, he knew he wasn't allowed to talk to the cops without Jughead there. "I was at the thrift shop, _not_ the general store, when I got a call from my friend who was waiting for me down the road. He told me something came up and he needed to head off. So, because I'm not an _asshole,_ I was jogging to get back to him so he didn't have to wait and you lot rocked up and tackled me for no damn reason. I have a receipt from the thrift shop in the stuff you guys took off me if you want it." Ricky explained face scrunched up in frustration.

"It would be fairly easy to make a purchase at the thrift shop and go across the street to the general store." Sheriff pointed out. Ricky rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, as much as his cuffed wrist would allow. He'd said what he needed to say, he knew Jughead would take over from here.

"Your pulling at straws here, Keller. You have nothing but heavily circumstantial evidence against him, it can hardly be called evidence – it's simply assumptions." Jughead said leaning forward, to brace his crossed arms on the cool metal of the table between them. "Half of the population of Southside wears a leather jacket, if he _were_ going to rob the general store – which he wouldn't and _didn't_ – he wouldn't park his bike two blocks away." Jughead was starting to get riled up, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "He just found himself in the general proximity of a crime and happened to be in a hurry." He finalized.

The sheriff just stared at Jughead, with a slightest hint of a glare. Before looking over to Ricky who looked utterly unimpressed and completely over this situation.

"I'm going to need to speak to your friend to corroborate your story." The Sheriff stated. "Yeah, well he's out there." Ricky gestured to the door, obviously it was Nuke. Jughead stood, clapping his hand on Ricky's shoulder before making his way to the door.

"Then let's go talk to him, Keller." Jughead said, knowing full well that Nuke would also not talk to the Sheriff without Jughead present.

The sheriff made it clear to Jughead that he was in no way to hint at any part of Ricky's story to Nuke to truthfully corroborate stories. After the Sheriff lead him and Nuke into a room beside the one that held Ricky, they were sat at the same kind of metal table on the same terrible metal chairs.

Jughead gave permission to Nuke - in the form of a nod - to answer the sheriff's questions. Nukes story lined up exactly with Ricky's, just as Jughead expected. The cops in this town strived to pin blame to any serpent they could. Jughead seemed to spend half his time getting his men out of false arrests.

It was an hour later that the serpents all left the station, the Sheriff finally realizing he had no leg to stand on to hold Ricky. Although he told Ricky 'not to leave town', while they investigated further.

Jughead spotted Betty as soon as he made it through the doors. She was straddling his bike, one hand bracing the handle bars and the other playing on her phone. She was clad in only her denim shorts and Toni's red bikini top, her blouse tucked into her back pocket. She looked hot as sin.

Jughead let out a loud wolf whistle and her attention shot to him, and the other serpents, approaching her. She blushed and tucked her phone into her pocket.

"It's really hot out here." She defended her lack of clothing.

"Damn right she's hot." Toni chuckled. Jughead sent her a quick glare before returning a grin to his girl on his bike.

"You drivin'?" Jughead asked when he was only a few steps away. She chuckled and shuffled back on the seat to make room for him.

"Ricky, Nuke." Betty acknowledged as they walked up behind Jughead. "No one's left in there, are they?" She asked with concern. She still had no idea why there were at the police station, she only knew that Nuke had called.

"Nah, it was me they were trying to get." Ricky replied.

"Well, I'm very glad to see you walking out… unscathed?" Betty said in question.

"Not a scratch, Blondie." Ricky assured with a wink. Jughead glared at his friend, making flirty little gestures at Betty. He knew it was harmless and Ricky meant nothing by it, it still managed to irritate Jughead.

"So, drinks at the Wyrm to celebrate JJ's fantastic lawyer skills?" Nuke suggested. Betty was curious as to what exactly Jughead's roll was in the situation, she hadn't really thought much into it though she hadn't imagined him 'playing lawyer'.

"I really should be heading home." Betty commented to Jughead who was settling onto the bike in front of her. It was late Sunday afternoon and Betty had, yet again, not been home since Friday, Friday morning before school to be precise.

"That sucks." Toni sighed. "You should just come move in at the Wyrm." She added with a chuckle.

"We can only dream." Jughead said with a chuckle. Betty sent a curious expression to the back of his head. He'd just implied he wanted her to move in with him, right? Betty was only seventeen, still in school and her parents would _never_ allow that. They didn't even know Betty had a boyfriend, let alone who he was. Despite those points, living with him would be amazing. She could wake up to him every morning, never have to miss him like she did during the week. "I'll catch ya' back at the Wyrm in a bit." Jughead told his friends, sparking life into the bike beneath them.

Betty wrapped her arms around his middle and they peeled out of the car park towards her house, which wasn't very far from the police station that was also located on the north side.

They pulled up around the corner, as he always does. As she went to hand him his helmet his hand encased her wrist and pulled her into him where he pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you for another amazing weekend. Never a dull day with you." She said after their lips parted, yet her arms stayed around his neck and his on her hips.

"I can be dull." He chuckled.

"Hardly." She smirked, placing a chase kiss to his lips before pulling away. "I'll message you." She told him as he pulled the helmet over his head.

"Lookin' forward to it." He said with a wink. "See ya', Betts."

"See ya', Juggie." She returned with a smile, turning on her heel and heading around the corner to her house. When she made it to the walk way that led to her house she spotted her mother standing on the front porch.

"Oh," Betty gasped in surprise, her mother cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hey Mom." Betty greeted.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. Where have you been?" Her mother asked, a hint of irritation in her tone. She seemed unimpressed, her brow set low and arms crossed. Betty heard the loud exhaust of Jugheads motorbike take off past her street, her house was only three down from the corner where he'd dropped her off.

"Out with friends." Betty replied casually, fighting against the urge to glace at Jughead riding away.

"Not with Veronica, I'm guessing. Last I checked, she didn't ride a motorbike." Her mother said, eyebrow cocked in question and insinuation. Betty's face drained of all colour. _Shit!_ "I saw two people on that bike when it rode past, I wasn't sure it was you. But then you come around the corner and suddenly there's only one speeding off." Alice said, her expression of anger growing.

"Um, well…" Betty stuttered, finally making it up to the porch.

"Who was that, Elizabeth?" Alice's tone was verging on furious.

"Calm down, mom. That was just my friend, Jughead." Betty said, trying to keep the terribly guilty feeling out of her expression.

"And just who is ' _Jug-head'_?" Alice asked, tapping her toe on the wooden planks of the deck. Alice was essentially a walking, talking lie detector. As much as Betty very much did not want to have to face this right now, because she was not prepared, she knew she had to be more or less honest with her mother.

"He's actually a guy I have been seeing." Betty admitted, Alices eyes widened as if they were about to fall from their sockets.

"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked. Anger flushed her face once again and she grabbed Betty's arm, pulling her towards the door. "Get inside, right now." She ordered, pulling her to do so.

"Mom, you're hurting my arm!" Betty protested as Alice closed the door behind them and finally released her arm.

" _W_ _h_ _at_ are you doing getting on the back of a motorbike with some hormone-fuelled boy?!" Alice yelled. Betty just furrowed her brow, lips set in a frown, she had no idea how to answer that or what her mother expected her to say. "A guy you've been _seeing?_ Seeing how? How long? Who is he?" Alice interrogated. Betty rolled her eyes and let out a gust of air. "Do _not_ roll your eyes at me, Elizabeth! Answer me, right now."

"He's a friend of mine, we've hung out a few times over the past few weeks." Betty admitted.

"You have not asked to ' _hang out'_ with any boys." Alice fumed.

"I'm seventeen mom, not twelve. You don't make me ask you to hang out with Archie or Kevin." Betty protested.

"Yes, well, I know Archie and Kevin, they are good boys. I have no idea who this _Jug- head_ is, and he's not off to a good start putting you on the back of that death trap!" Alice said, hands gripping her hips firmly.

"You need to calm down, you're being crazy." Betty huffed.

" _I'm_ being crazy?" Alice protested.

"Yes." Betty said simply. Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in attempt to calm herself.

"How do you know this _j_ _ug-head_ , does he go to your school? I've never heard about him before." Alice questioned.

"You don't have to keep saying his name like that." Betty said, rolling her eyes. Her mother shot her a glare. "No, he doesn't go to school." She blurted, instantly regretting it. Alice's eyes widened.

"Doesn't go to school? Is he a worthless drop out or are you running around with some disgusting forty-year-old pedophile?!" Alice screeched. Betty took a step back shocked by her mother's volume and insinuation.

"Jesus, mom! No, he's only twenty!" Betty protested. Alice's eyes did not settle back to normal.

"Twenty?!" She spat.

"That's three years difference mum. What's dad? Like five years older than you?" Betty countered.

"That is completely beside the point!" Alice demanded. "Should he not be off at collage?" She said judgingly.

"He is in college. He studies at Boston University." Betty said. Alice only briefly let that impress her before she set back to her outrage.

"You are far too young to be involved with a college boy!" Alice looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

"I'll be in college myself, next year!" Betty demanded.

"And maybe then you can think of seeing college boys!" Alice insisted. Betty took a deep breath and started making her way to the stairs. "Do _not_ walk away from me, Elizabeth." Alice scolded.

"You're being completely irrational, mom!" Betty yelled, turning back to her mother, "I'll talk to you once you calm down, I'm going for a shower." She informed her before stomping up the stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later Betty sat in her room, freshly showered and changed into her pyjamas – even though it was only five in the afternoon – school books scattered on the bed in front of her. There was a knock on her door, Betty rolled her eyes at the white painted wood. "Yes?" Betty invited calmly. Alice opened the door and stepped into the room. Her furious expression from earlier replaced with a calmer one though her brows still furrowed slightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Alice apologized solemnly, not meeting the eyes of her daughter.

"Thank you" Betty responded appreciatively, marking her page and closing the book in front of her to look at her mother. "That was all entirely unnecessary."

"I don't think it was _e_ _ntirely_ unnecessary…" Alice replied, taking a seat on the end of Betty's bed.

"Mom…" Betty started, but Alice held up a hand.

"I just worry about you. Motorbikes are hardly safe and I don't know this boy you're suddenly spending time with." She said, Betty could see the effort she was using to keep calm.

"Motorbikes are just about as safe as cars." Betty said and Alice scoffed. "Have you never ridden on a motorbike?" Betty questioned. Surely in her mother's forty something years, she'd done so at least once. Alice didn't reply, she simply diverted her attention to the floor. Betty took that as a 'Yes, I have'.

"So, tell me about Jughead." Alice said switching the questioning back to Betty. She also finally managed to not state his name as if it were a swear word. Betty inhaled deeply.

"He's an absolutely lovely person. He's very nice and funny. He's very protective of me and always stands up for me." Betty explained. "And he is very, very good looking." Alice smiled ever so slightly before looking back to Betty.

"What does he need to protect you from and stand up for you for?" Alice queried, concern edged in her voice.

"Everything and anything. A lot of people at school are not very nice to me and just generally when we're out and about." Betty said. She kept her answers all entirely truthful, very strictly staying away from any link to the Southside gangs she now found herself involved with.

"I didn't know you were having a hard time at school. He doesn't sound… all bad." Alice said, she didn't even convince herself with her words, let alone Betty. "Does he live around here or in Boston?" Alice asked.

"Around here, he studies online." Alice nodded at Betty's answer.

"So, close by?" She probed. Alice didn't often see Motorbikes on the north side, she didn't get a good look at the boy, but hadn't recognised anything about him. The first thing she had looked for was a leather jacket, an item that usually covered the motorbike riders around Riverdale. She had seen no leather or green snake emblems for that matter. He had only been wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

"In Southside." Betty confirmed reluctantly. Alice sighed.

"What are you doing getting mixed up with Southsiders? They're not good news, Betty." Her mother told her. Betty was well aware of her mother's views on Southside, being a reporter, she was frequently reporting against the Southside and often the serpents too.

"Jughead is a good guy." Betty said. He is, at heart and with her. His 'business', not so much, but that didn't define him. Her mother looked at her, noticed the way her lips seemed to edge a smile every time she spoke his name.

"You seem awfully smitten with this guy…" Alice noted. Betty smiled, looking down shyly at her lap. Alice signed, again. "Just be careful please Betty... and don't let him interfere with your school work." Betty looked pointedly at her mother, picking up her text book from in front of her and holding up as if to say 'He's not'. "I just don't want you to wind up like P-"

"Mom." Betty cut her off. Alice looked at her youngest daughter, aware Betty knew what she was going to say. "I'm not Polly. The more you coddle me, the more likely I am to act out. Just loosen the reigns a little and trust me to make my own decisions." Betty begged.

"I know I haven't been around much and your Dad hasn't been around at all…" Alice bit her tongue and Betty looked at her slightly confused. Well, she kind of dug herself a hole there. "I haven't been completely honest with you Betty." She started. Betty furrowed her brow, but kept quiet, waiting for her mother to continue. Alice exhaled towards the ceiling, a gleam of tears welling in her eyes. "Your father hasn't been working the kind of hours I'd have you believe." A single tear trailed down Alice's cheek. "We were having a lot of issues… he – he" Alice began to sob. Betty shuffled forward wrapping an arm around her mother. "He actually moved out about a month ago." Alice finally sputtered.

"What?" Betty asked in shock. Alice's tears fell harder as her body wrecked in sobs. Betty had never seen her mother break down like this, she was always such a strong woman. Betty decided she could get answers later and just took that moment to hold and comfort her mother.

* * *

After Alice had regained some composure, she explained that she and Betty's father had decided to take a break. They had both agreed to keep Betty in the dark, at least for now. Hal had rented an apartment near by and would come over for breakfast, dinner or a visit every so often just for show, for Betty. They had been growing apart from some time, the issues with Polly distanced them even further and they grew to the point where they simply resented each other.

Last year Polly had gone off to College, she had been in trouble with the police several times; that made it back to her parents when she was arrested for possession of an illegal narcotic. She had got involved with drugs, Alice and Hal had taken her out of college and sent her to rehab'. Not long after that, they found out the icing on the cake… she was pregnant; she was due in two months' time.

Betty hadn't been to see her since she left for college, her parents wouldn't allow it. She did still speak to her sometimes, when the rehabilitation facility would allow it – which was only once a month.

After all of that happened, her parents become stricter. Like the initiation of a curfew and constant check-up messages – they had died out after a while, her parents realized she wasn't her sister eventually, but were still very cautious.

That night Alice stayed home with Betty; they watched some shows, ate dinner in the lounge and spent some time together. They didn't do that very often. Alice spent too much time with her friends, drowning bad thoughts in a bottle of wine. Betty reminded her of her failure with Polly and it upset her. For tonight she pushed that aside and focused on her daughter.

Alice honestly hadn't noticed Betty had been missing Friday to Sunday every weekend for the last few weeks, she'd stumble in from her taxi and crash out on her bed without checking for Betty. Betty knew that too.

 **Betts:** _My mom saw us…_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Well shit… that can’t be good._

 **Betts:** _She interrogated me all afternoon._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Are you never allowed to see me again?_

 **Betts:** _She couldn’t stop me if she tried._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Damn right_ _;)_

 **Betts:** _I didn’t tell her about the Serpent part though…_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Best to keep that a secret for as long as possible, I’m guessing._

 **Betts:** _You guess correctly, Mr. Jones. All she knows is that you’re a college student that lives in southside and that I think you’re fantastic._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You almost make me sound like the kind of guy you bring home to meet the folks._

 **Betts:** _Just folk it seems… I found out tonight that my parents have split up… my dad isn’t even living here._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Oh… that’s heavy. I’ve been through that, it’s hard. How are you doing?_

 **Betts:** _Still trying to wrap my head around it…_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I’m here for you, Betts._

 **Betts:** _Thanks, Juggie._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _My bed is so lonely without you._

 **Betts:** _Oh Jug, you sap._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Sap? I just want you writhing under me, screaming my name_ _;)_

 **Betts:** _Tempting… I hate waking up without you._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I know how you feel, especially when your naked and you jump on me._

 **Betts:** _That is a nice way to start the day…_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _It is… we should do that more often._

 **Betts:** _Agreeed._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Guess I’ll just have to deal with my own sexual frustrations for a bit…_

 **Betts:** _Me too…_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Aw yeah? Play with yourself, thinking of me, do ya’?_

 **Betts:** _All the time._

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Fuck, Betts. Now that’s not an image I’m going to be able to get out of my head._

 **Betts:** _Then use it productively ;)_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You’re a naughty girl._

 **Betts:** _I’m your naughty girl. Goodnight, Juggie x_

 **Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Goodnight gorgeous x_


	30. We're not making a sex tape!

**Chapter 30 - We're not making a sex tape!**

Betty ran through the doors just as the late bell was sounding. To top off the fact that it was Monday, she had forgotten to set her alarm the night before and she was late. Betty Cooper was never late. She didn't bother stopping at her locker, racing straight to her first class.

When she reached the door she begged that she'd be able to slip in unnoticed. As she quietly pried the door open all eyes directed to her. _Oh great._

"Betty, how nice of you to join us. Had somewhere better to be?" The teacher asked. "It's a long ride in from Southside." Betty's ever favourite redhead commented. Nothing like a little Cheryl Blossom to enrich an already terrible morning.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Roberts. I slept through my alarm." Betty apologized, hurrying to the only vacant seat at the front of the class. She locked eyes with Veronica who sent her a small reassuring smile from the back of the class.

"As I saw saying," Mrs. Roberts started, sending a pointed look in Betty's direction, "The schools talent show is coming up this Friday. Anyone involved will receive extra credit. So, whether you can sing, dance, juggle or do magic tricks. Sign up if you haven't already, it's worth the credit." She explained. She jumped quickly back into the lesson, that dragged on, but was soon enough over.

As the bell rang, Betty started packing away her notepad – seeing as though she had no time to stop at her locker and actually get her things – she was still carrying her school bag. Veronica swooped past her desk as she stood, grasping a hand on either side of her shoulders.

"Betty! Let's sign up." Veronica begged. Betty looked at her confused. "The talent show!" she added in explanation.

"Oh," Betty said in realisation, "I don't know V, I get stage fright." She said, trembling with nerves at even the thought of being up on a stage with half the town watching.

"You sang in front of the entire…" She dropped her voice to a whisper as she continued "Whyte Wyrm." Betty shrugged off her hands and started towards the door, she definitely didn't want to be late to her next class, even if it was just down the hall.

"That was completely different. That was like thirty people, not half the town. _And_ I almost had a panic attack even doing that."

"Please, Betty. I really want to sign up and I don't want to do it alone. We'll have each other, I need you." Veronica begged. "And, it's extra credit. I need the extra credit B, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind it too." Betty cocked her head to the side, spying her pleading best friend – lip set in a pout. Betty grunted in frustration.

"I'll _think_ about it." Betty assured her. Veronica squealed in joy, wrapping her arms around Betty in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, B!" She gleamed.

"I have to get to class, V. I'll see you at lunch." Betty told her and Veronica let her go. Betty thought about it all through her next class, weighing the pro's and con's. She really did like the offer of the extra credit. Half way through her fourth class she shot Veronica a text message saying she would do it.

* * *

Veronica's attention shot to Betty as she took a seat opposite her at the lunch table.

"B!" She greeted, excitedly. "I've signed us up, I'm so lucky I made it in time; they only had one slot left. So, we're going to be on last."

"Awesome, that gives me more time to work up my nerves and have a heart attack." Betty huffed.

"Oh, Betty. Don't be so negative, you have an amazing voice." Kevin said reassuringly. That didn't do too much to reassure her, she knew that she could hit the right pitch and her singing voice honestly wasn't terrible. It was just the stage fright that made her voice weak and shaky.

The doors to the cafeteria burst open, hauled apart by a group of the laughing football team. Archie Andrews at the forefront. Betty's eyes locked with his and his laugh stopped, smile fading. Reggie grasped his shoulder, directing him towards the lunch line.

"Asshole." Veronica grumbled under her breath.

"Still not talking to him?" Kevin asked, taking a bite of his crisp apple.

"No. Not since we fought on Friday night." Veronica confirmed.

"Fuck him." Betty spat, twisting back to her lunch and picking at her bread roll.

"Woah. When did your mouth get so dirty?" Veronica asked in shock.

"Maybe about the time Jughead stuck his tongue down it." Kevin chuckled.

"Oh yeah, his _tongue._ " Veronica teased. Kevin gasped at the insinuation before snickering and nudging Betty with his elbow. She was blushing avoiding eye contact with her friends.

"How about we _not_ discuss my sex life over lunch?" Betty suggested, embarrassed. " _A_ _ll_ I want to talk about is your sex life. Actually, I know like nothing about it…" Kevin said, turning to Veronica, "Why haven't we discussed this?" he asked, baffled.

"B and I occasionally talk about it." Veronica admitted.

"Why am I being left out of the juicy stories?" Kevin asked, grasping a hand to his chest in offence.

"Because it's awkward for me." Betty said with a fresh flush of red on her cheeks.

"I feel like none of us talk about our sex lives enough." Veronica said, looking now at Kevin. "Like you, Mr. Keller… I know full well that you went home with Joaquin on Friday night." A brilliant grin spread across Kevin's face. A smile lit Betty's face as she looked at Kevin, glad that the spotlight had diverted from her.

"Well," Kevin stated, proudly. "I may have bedded myself a serpent too" he said winking at Betty.

"I'd almost feel left out…" Veronica said with a devious grin. Betty and Kevin looked at her with equally curious expressions. "You guys never asked what I did after you two went off to play with your snakes." She said with a wink.

"Oh, my, god. What?!" Kevin whisper-yelled. Betty raised her eyebrows at Veronica in question.

"I _may_ have finally given into Toni's blatant advances." Veronica admitted. "What?!" Betty and Kevin both gasped in shock. Veronica giggled.

"Well," Veronica said, twirling a strand of her raven hair between her perfectly manicured fingers. "I may not have fallen into bed with a serpent, but we did have an awfully heated make-out session in her supply cupboard at the Wyrm." She giggled, unable to keep her giddy smile at bay.

"Oh, V." Kevin said, fanning himself. "You've come over to the gay club. I'm so proud." "I think we all shifted to the dark side." Veronica giggled.

"There is something terribly alluring about that lot." Betty agreed.

"We aren't all bedding them on a consistent basis though." Veronica shot Betty a wink. "I'm guessing that means you've had sex with that demonic god of a man then." Kevin accused Betty. She blushed again.

"She has." Veronica confirmed. "Many times." She added with a chuckle.

"How is he?" Kevin asked sinfully. Betty couldn't stop the devilish grin that graced her lips at the thought of her intimate times with Jughead.

"That good, huh?" Kevin chuckled. "Is he dominant, he seems like the dominant kind." "Jesus, Kevin. This is hardly the kind of conversation I want to have here." Betty said

nervously, looking around to hope no one was picking up on their conversation. "Betty is definitely sub'." Veronica confirmed.

"Do you call him Master?" Kevin teased Betty. She gaped at him, face flaring a brilliant blush. "Come on, Betty. I need to know these things!" Kevin said.

"How do you do it… Him on top? You on top? Or do you get adventurous?" Veronica quizzed. The bell rang out around them signalling the end of lunch. Betty stood from hear seat, grabbing her lunch tray. She took a step to walk away before a small smirk graced her features and she turned back to her friends that has both been disappointed at her lack of an answer.

"Adventurous." Betty confirmed. " _Very_ adventurous." She added with a wink before turning and fleeing from her friends as they gasped and chuckled, she heard the distinct sound of their high five.

* * *

Veronica had organized a practice room for her and Betty after school on Tuesday. Kevin tagged along for moral support. He was already MC of the talent show, so was receiving extra credit for that.

"We still haven't decided on a song... the show is only three days away!" Veronica stressed. They all sat around scrolling through their phones looking at their music options

"How about 'Man, I feel like a woman'" Kevin suggested. "Too Cliché" Betty disagreed.

"Remember that time we went camping last year and you and Archie sang that song… what was that song?" Kevin asked Betty. Betty grimaced at the thought of Archie before quickly pushing that away and trying to recall the song.

"Uh… oh! That one by Oasis." Betty said.

"Wonderwall?" Veronica guessed.

"Yeah, that's the one! How did you know?" Betty asked. "That's like _the_ Oasis song." Veronica chuckled.

"How about that?" Kevin asked.

"I like it. It's easy to sing, everyone loves it. I think we should do it." Veronica said, nodding her head. She looked over to Betty for confirmation.

"Okay, sure." Betty agreed.

Kevin was searching up a backing track on Youtube when there was a knock at the door. All eyes went to the door when Archie Andrews popped his head through.

"Hey, guys…" He said weakly.

"What do you want?" Veronica spat, Archie flinched at the Venom in her voice. "Ronnie, could I speak to you for just like, two minutes?" Archie pleaded. "There's a reason I'm not responding to your text's. I don't want to talk to you."

Veronica said, clearly angry. Archie took a step into the room and went to speak again

but Veronica cut him off. "Fine. What? What do you have to say for yourself?" Archie remained in the doorway looking across to Kevin and then Betty, before turning back to Veronica.

"You can say whatever you've come to say in front of all of us. I don't think it's just

Veronica you owe an apology to." Kevin told him with appointed look.

Archie took a deep breath, closing the door behind him and coming a few steps further into the room.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"You seem to be saying that a lot." Betty commented.

"Well, I am. I am sorry for how I acted. They just… they get me riled up. I just don't understand your involvement with them." He said to Betty before turning to Veronica. "And Ronnie, I am _so_ sorry for how I spoke to you. I was just pissed off and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Veronica stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you for your apology." Veronica said, tonelessly. "But I'm still mad." she added. Archie sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

"Well, thanks for hearing me out." He said, dropping his eyes to the floor and left, closing the door behind him.

"I wish he could just stop being suck a prick." Betty huffed.

"We're you Jugheads biggest fan when you first met him?" Kevin asked her. "Well, no. But-"

"Neither was I." Kevin admitted. "At first I thought you were freaking insane and maybe

he had something over you. But after listening to you, meeting him and keeping an open mind, I realized he really is a good guy." Kevin explained. Betty just stared blankly at him. "Archie has trouble with the 'keeping an open mind' part. It's just drilled too harshly into his head that the Serpents are bad.

Betty knew this, though she found it hard to remind herself. She did understand, she just didn't like it.

"Moving on, I've found a backing track. Get the lyrics up on your phone's and lets do this!"

* * *

Tuesday night Betty received an odd message from her best friend. Veronica said that she had been talking to Archie, Betty didn't think they would stay mad at each other for long. Veronica had told him about their performance at the Talent show. When he found out they planned on using a backing track, he offered to play for them instead. Betty had initially said no, but her ever convincing best friend had managed to swindle her into it.

So, when they met up on Wednesday, Archie came too. They weren't able to book a practice room so they ended up in the Blue and Gold. Betty had so far been pumping out half-assed, easy stories about the town, the school... fluffy pieces that took little effort and investigation. She wasn't proud of her work so far this year, she'd just been too caught up in everything else at the moment. Unable to focus on it.

They ran through the song several times. Veronica and Archie seemed to be back to their normal flirty selves. Betty was not as forgiving and understanding. She was still fairly cold to Archie, not paying him much attention unless it was required for the song.

It was just before six that evening that they decided to call it a night. Veronica offered them all a lift home, seeing as though she was the only one that drove. Her and Archie chattered the whole way back to their street. Betty simply stared out the window, watching the streets pass by and paid no attention to their conversation.

These use to be her favourite people. A month ago Betty would have been actively involved in the conversation, happy to be in all of their company. Now she felt uncomfortable, she wanted to get home as soon as possible. It wasn't Veronica or Kevin that made her feel this way at all, just Archie. He always seemed to exude such a large presence it was overwhelming, especially when Betty didn't want to be in it.

She thought about if this car ride instead consisted of Jughead, Toni and Sweet Pea – her little group from the river trip yesterday. She felt like it would be a much more enjoyable drive, easy, fun… like their ride to the lake had been. Maybe she belonged more with the serpents than she thought.

"Thanks, V." Betty said as Veronica pulled into her drive way, opening her door to flee from the car before it had even come to a complete halt.

"You're welcome!" Veronica called back as Betty's door shut behind her and she made her way quickly to her house before Archie could try and speak to her. The convenience of him living next door had run it's course, now that their friendship had dwindled, it was more of a hindrance.

Dinner was cooked and had just been set out of the table when she walked in the door. She had messaged her mum to let her know that she would be home at six o'clock because of practice for the talent show.

"How is your practice going?" Alice asked from the opposite side of the dinner table. Alice had been all for the talent show, especially when Betty explained it involved extra credit.

"Yeah, good. Veronica and I have sorted who's singing which parts, harmonising is working well too." Betty said casually, biting a piece of broccoli off her fork.

"Have you organized your instrumental track, all sorted for the sound team on the night?" Alice asked, never allowing anything to be unprepared.

"Actually, Archie is going to be playing guitar for us instead now."

"Oh, that's nice. I feel like I haven't seen Archie around in forever." Alice commented

Archie use to come over before school to pick Betty up, occasionally walk her home and just hang out at her house afterschool fairly often. Since everything that has happened, none of that went on anymore.

"Yeah, Archie and I are not on the best of terms at the moment." Betty admitted. "Really?" Alice asked, surprised. "This new boy of yours hasn't been interfering with your friendships, has he? I know that Archie is your ex-boyfr-"

"No, mom, nothing like that. Jughead doesn't do anything like that. Archie has just been upsetting me lately."

"Upsetting you how? Do you need me to speak to Fred?" Alice offered.

"No, it's fine. We're old enough to deal with our own issues." Betty insisted.

"How has he been upsetting you? You two seemed to be on good terms after you broke up."

"He's just being rude to me and some of my friends." Betty answered vaguely. Alice looked at her with a thoughtful look before looking back to her plate and cutting into her lamb chop.

"Doesn't sound like Archie, but if he's going to be like that, you're better off without him." Betty smiled, taking a sip of her water.

"Very true. So, how was your day?" Betty asked, changing the subject.

* * *

After doing the dishes, showering and changing into her pyjamas; Betty settled onto her bed with her homework set in front of her. She only had home work from two of her classes, so it wouldn't take her long at all. Even though doing her homework would be much more efficient if she didn't message Jughead and just got through it first, she message him anyway.

**Betts:** _Sorry I didn’t reply earlier, I had a busy afternoon._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _That’s all good. What have you been up to?_

**Betts:** _Been practising for a talent show Veronica signed us up for tomorrow night._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _A talent show… you singing?_

**Betts:** _We are, how’d you know?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Because you’re an amazing singer, though it’s only one of your many talents. Mind you… a lot of your talents can’t really be shown to the public._

**Betts:** _What do you mean?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Well, that would be porn, Betts_ _;)_ _Unless you’re keen on making a sex tape…_

**Betts:** _I knew I shouldn’t had asked that._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Is that a no?_

**Betts:** _We’re not making a sex tape!_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Okay, okay! I was just kidding. SO, do you need tickets for this talent show?_

**Betts:** _Yes, it’s raising money for the arts programs._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Interesting… hypothetically, if I were to want to get my hands on some of these tickets, where would I find them._

**Betts:** _The school office, but you don’t need to buy tickets and come just for me._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Hey, who said I was coming? I’m speaking strictly hypothetically ;)_

**Betts:** _Sure… what did you get up to today?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Just course work, got an assessment due Tuesday._

Betty spent the next few hours doing far too much texting and far too little homework. She didn’t manage to get it finished until nine o’clock.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You should probably get some rest._

**Betts:** _I’m not really tired._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _If I could be there to wear you out, I would be._

**Betts:** _Oh yeah, how would you wear me out?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Really… you want to go there?_

**Betts:** _Maybe…_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Maybe… I would kiss you until you were breathless. Trail my tongue down the soft skin of your neck, nipping at your prefect breasts, tasting every inch of your body._

**Betts:** _Then…_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Then my mouth would tease the sweet spot between your legs, have you crying out for more, your praise muffled into the pillow you hide your face in so your mother doesn’t hear us._

**Betts:** _You do that so well… its hard not to praise you._

As Betty sends the message and reads over his previous ones, her hand slips mischievously under her waist band and provides a relieving friction to her aching centre.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Then after I send you over the edge, making your legs tremble and your stunning emerald eyes roll back, I’d climb my way back up your body and crush my lips back to yours, unable to resist the intoxicating taste of your mouth._

**Betts:** _And even after your skilled tongue sends me into euphoria, I still need more… so, what do you do?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _We’re already naked, having freed ourselves from any barriers, needing the feel of each other’s skin on our own. You can feel how worked up you’ve made me as I rub myself along the slick apex of your legs, coating myself in the arousal the drips from you._

**Betts:** _I’m all but begging now, jerking my hips to grind harder against you._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _When you do beg, pleading for me, I’m unable to deny you or myself any longer. I thrust myself inside your heat, the tight clench of your muscles is like a drug I’m completely addicted to. My movements are hard and deep, sedating my addiction. You try to keep your noise to a bare whimper but you can’t, too absorbed in the moment. My hand covers your mouth to make sure we’re not heard._

**Betts:** _Fuck, Juggie…_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _That’s what you say as my hand slips between us to tease you, sending you quickly into your second wave of pure bliss. The look of utter ecstasy painted on your face is a fine art masterpiece that threatens every ounce of composure I have. The way your body reacts, and tenses is what finally breaks me. I spill into you as my body shifts to a whole other dimension that is reserved solely for you and me in that moment._

There is pure irony in the wave of Betty’s orgasm that washes over her as she reads that message, having continued to tease herself to the brink of that dimension he spoke of.

**Betts:** _You don’t have to be anywhere near me to make that happen apparently…_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You do astonishing things to my mind, Betty Cooper._

**Betts:** _You affect me in unthinkable ways. You’re very good with your words, Jughead Jones._


	31. All Hail the King and His Queen!

**Chapter 31 - All Hail the King and His Queen!**

"Breathe, Betty." Veronica said, inhaling and exhaling slowly for Betty to imitate.

"I don't think I can do this." Betty said, her breaths verging on hyperventilating. The murmur of the crowd was easily heard from her position beside the stage. The second last act walked on and a symphony of applause echoed through the auditorium.

"Betty, you have an amazing voice. We've practiced a hundred times, you know all the words. It's going to be just fine." Veronica assured her, placing her hands on Bettys shoulders. Betty's panicking eyes connected with her best friend. Despite the cool air conditioning backstage Veronica was starting to break a sweat, her hands were on fire.

"V, are you okay?" Betty straggled through her ragged breathing. "You're burning up." "I don't feel a hundred percent, I think I might have a stomach bug. I've been feeling a bit sick for a few days now, but no way would I leave you high and dry. We're in this together." Veronica said, her calming chocolate brown eyes staring into Betty's.

"If you're feeling sick, maybe we shouldn't go on." Betty insisted. "I'm sure no one would mind. There's no programme, no one would even know."

"Betty, we're doing this. We didn't work this hard to back out now. We look hot as hell and we're going to go out there and knock everybody's socks off." Veronica said with a smile.

Betty had let Veronica take control of both of their appearances for the evening. They were for all intents and purposes, matching. Hair falling in loose curls and face adorned by a light smokey eye look. They both wore black; Veronica in a two-piece ensemble with a flared skirt and top that hung off her shoulders and Betty in a sleeveless black skater dress with a high neckline. Veronica wore elegant heels, however Betty refused to increase her chances of a nervous stumble that could result in a mortifying fall – opting for ballet flats instead.

Veronica has even asked Archie to wear a black tie with his white dress shirt to 'complete the trio' – Though in Betty's mind they were a duo with a backing guitarist.

"You're going to be great, guys." Archie said from his position behind Veronica. Betty was trying to take deep breaths to calm the thundering palpitations of her heart. Time was elapsing far too quickly, and she knew the act on stage, the act just before them, was almost finished.

"Betty, it's going to be fine. We've got this." Veronica said as the crowd began to applaud the completion of the current act.

All too soon Betty's trembling legs were carrying her onto the stage behind Veronica as Kevin announced their act. There was a sickening feeling deep in her stomach and an aching constriction in her chest as she looked over her shoulder to the many – far too many – faces that stared up at her.

Veronica stopped at the microphone closest to them, just like they had practiced in their stage blocking, and Betty continued to the other side of the stage to where her own microphone stood. Simple and daunting. Archie took a seat between them, set a bit further back on the stage.

Betty kept her eyes on the dusty wooden boards of the stage, trying her very best to forget all the people staring at her. The crowd cheered as the three of them walked on, but it was dulled in her mind as her racing heartbeat thrummed in her ears. All until she heard a certain cheer…

"Go Betts!"

Her eyes shot into the crowd, searching for the man behind the voice; He wasn't hard to spot. Amongst the seated crowd was certain group that stood, all clapping loudly and cheering. In that group was the only person that really brought her any resemblance of calm, Jughead; Standing at the far edge just off the side isle and one row back. Flanked by Sweet Pea, Toni, Joaquin, Nuke, Fangs and Ricky. His face was lit up by a bright smile that Betty couldn't help but return.

Archie began to strum the chords on his guitar and Betty's whole body froze. She managed to will her head to move, looking over to Veronica who gave her a reassuring smile that also looked a little pained. All the colour had drained from Veronica's face, even with her make up it was clear she was not feeling well.

Betty took deep breaths, peaking over at Jughead as they all sat down, and Veronica began to sing.

 _"Today is gonna be the day,_  
_that they're gonna throw it back to you._  
_By now you should've somehow,_  
_realized what you gotta do._  
_I don't believe that anybody,  
_ _feels the way I do about you now."_

Betty took a final inhale, begging her voice wouldn't betray her to severely.

 _"Backbeat the word was on the street,_  
_that the fire in your heart is out._  
I'm sure you've heard it all before,  
but you never really had a doubt.  
_I don't believe that anybody,  
_ _feels the way I do about you now."_

Her voice started out a bit shaky and far too quiet, but by the third line she had picked up the volume and calmed her tremble.

 _"And all the roads we have to walk are winding,  
and all the lights that lead us there are blinding.  
__There are many things that I would like to say to you,_  
But I don't know how."

As both of their voices harmonized, just the way they had practiced countless times, Betty's confidence had grown and she was able to sing just as if it were only a practice. Her frequent glances to Jughead's encouraging smile helped greatly.

" _Because maybe,_ " Veronica sang, and Betty looked over to her.

" _You're gonna be the one that saves me,_ " Betty continued.

" _And after all,_ " As Veronica sang her line her brows creased and a pained expressing flushed her face.

" _You're my wonderwall._ " Betty sang by herself, even though Veronica was supposed to sing it with her.

Veronica's hand came over her mouth, the other to her stomach. She sent Betty a sincerely apologetic look before she turned and ran off the stage. Archie's guitar suddenly stopped playing and Betty's head snapped back to him, a look of terrified shock crossing her features. He gave her a pained look that showed he was completely torn on what to do. He looked from her to where Veronica had run off and back to her. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' as he quickly got up, placing his guitar on the stool and going after Veronica.

As Veronica ran off stage Jughead's entire body stiffened, he could see the mortified expression on the profile of Betty's face. She had told him how scared she was to do this, that she had stage fright. She had also told him that it would be okay because she had Veronica, but now, she didn't.

Without a second thought he jumped up from his seat and into the isle. Jogging towards the stage he gripped the edge with one hand he swung his legs up. Archie had just got up and left, leaving her there alone.

Betty was frozen as her eyes watched Archie's retreating form. She had no idea what to do. She should go, she should leave the stage… but she couldn't. She could not will herself to move, it was as if her feet were welded to the floor beneath her. There was a thud beside her and the floor of the stage bounced slightly, she whipped around to see Jughead, on the stage. His eyes locked with hers, before drifting behind her. He walked past her. _What is he doing? Where is he going? What is happening?!_

She whipped around as Jughead slipped the should strap of Archie's guitar around his neck and started strumming the chords of the song. _He can play guitar?_

Betty's mind simply could not comprehend her current situation. Jugheads eyes met hers and he smiled as he walked over to her. Coming up beside her - not breaking their eye contact - he leaned into the microphone and started to sing.

" _Today was gonna be the day, but they'll never throw it back to you._ " Betty's look of utter shock was washed away by one of gleeful amazement. His voice was mesmerizing and alluring. Her held breath came out in a quiet relieved huff of a chuckle as she smiled widely.

" _By now you should've somehow, realized what you're not to do._ " He gestured to the microphone with a nod of his head. They sang the following lines together.

 _"I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now._ " The irony of the accurate nature of the line wasn't lost on either of them. Their eyes stayed locked on each other - ignoring the pretense of needing to look at the crowd – as they sang the rest of the song with each other… too each other.

" _And all the roads that lead you there were winding,  
__and all the lights that light the way are blinding.  
__There are many things that I would like to say to you,_  
but I don't know how.

 _I said maybe,_  
_you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all,  
_ _you're my wonderwall._

 _"_ _I said maybe,_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me._  
_And after all,  
_ _you're my wonderwall._

 _"I said maybe,  
__you're gonna be the one that saves me,_  
you're gonna be the one that saves me,  
you're gonna be the one that saves me."

As Jughead strummed the last chord of the song, leaving it hanging in the air, the crowd erupted into applause. Betty's coy smile was met with his pleased grin, pleased to have put that smile on her face, pleased to have saved her in her moment of need.

"Round of applause for our surprise guest, Jughead Jones!" Kevin called into the crowd, through his microphone, as he walked onto the stage. They both looked over to him as he clapped and smiled at them. Jughead slipped the guitar over his head, holding it by the neck and bowing towards the crowd with a chuckled. His arm then came around Betty's shoulders. He ushered her off the stage, sending Kevin a nod as he passed.

As soon as they slipped to the side stage area Betty threw her arms around Jugheads neck, pulling his lips down for a hard kiss. A kiss that would say more thanks than words could.

"You were amazing." He said against her lips as they pulled away. She stared up at him, shaking her head, still in slight disbelief at the turn of events.

" _Y_ _o_ _u_ were amazing." She returned.

"Well, you needed saving, Betts." He said with a light chuckle.

"I did… and of course you wouldn't think twice about doing so." She chuckled back. "Since when do you play guitar?" She asked.

"Since I was about eleven." He answered, and she laughed.

"That was… crazy." She said, unlacing her arms from around his neck. That drew her back to the reason everything had went south in the first place. "Veronica!" She gasped, her head whipping around, but she only saw the sound technicians. "I need to go find her." Betty said urgently to Jughead.

"Then let's go." He laced his fingers with hers and let her lead the way.

They checked several places before Betty finally found her. She was in the women's restroom, head in a toilet bowl, Archie holding her hair back.

"Oh, V." Betty said sadly.

"Betty?" Veronica asked, voice hoarse, not looking away from the toilet. "Betty, I'm so sor-" she was cut off by the bile that rose up in her throat.

"We are both so sorry, Betty." Archie clarified on Veronica's behalf. Rubbing a hand in circles on her back as she purged the contents of her stomach.

"That okay, it's fine. It was all fine." Betty assured them, feeling terrible for her best friend. She turned to get a few hand towels, dampening them under the taps and handing it to Archie.

"Put that on her forehead." Betty told him and he did.

Veronica sighed in relief. "Oh, that's nice." She cooed, her voice still rough from the acidic assault on her throat. There was a knock on the door to the restroom and Betty turned as Jughead opened the door slightly, just enough to call through it.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked.

"It's okay, we'll be out in just a sec." Betty replied. He shut the door again.

"Who was that?" Archie asked.

"Don't worry about it." Betty replied, that was an issue she could deal with in a few minutes.

Eventually Veronica stopped and after rinsing her mouth in the sink they stepped into the hall.

"Jughead?" Veronica asked curiously as she spotted him leaning against the walls, waiting. His eyes took in her pale complexion, clammy skin and sullen expression.

"Shit, Veronica, you look terrible. You okay?" He asked with concern. Archie glared at him slightly but remained silent.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"When you guys ran off… he… uh… well, jumped up on stage and played the rest of the song with me." Betty admitted. Veronica's eyes went wide and Archie's eyes went to his guitar in Jugheads hand. Jughead noticed Archie's line of sight, while they were searching back stage Betty had told him it was Archie's guitar and to hold onto it until they found Archie and Veronica.

"Here you go, man." Jughead said casually, handing Archie's guitar to him.

"Thanks…" Archie said flatly, eyebrows pulled together. Jughead pursed his lips flicking his eyes away.

"Let's get you home, V." Betty said, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders and directing her out. Jughead and Archie followed, awkwardly not exchanging a single word or glance in each other's direction.

As they entered the foyer it was almost cleared out, the show having ended just after their act finished.

"All hail the king and his queen!" A voice called as they made their way through the doors to the parking lot. All four heads turned to Sweet Pea who wore a brilliant toothy grin. Betty snickered, Jughead shook his head with a smirk, a lazy smile perked Veronica's lips and Archie glared daggers.

"Did you want me to drive you home?" Archie asked Veronica, the hint of anger – at the Serpents presence – audible in his words. None of them were wearing their serpent jackets for some reason, but they didn't need to be for him to recognize who they were.

Veronica looked at him curiously. "Yes, please." She replied with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Elizabeth! There you are!" Betty turned to see her mother coming over to her. _Oh, this will be fun._

"Hey mom." Betty greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper." Archie and Veronica both greeted.

"Oh, Veronica dear, are you doing alright?" Alice asked with concern.

"Not great actually." Veronica admitted.

"That's not good." Alice said sympathetically. "You all did so well up until…" She trailed off then noticing the boy the stood beside her daughter. Betty hadn't been exaggerating that he was 'very, very handsome'… familiarly handsome in fact.

"Jughead." She said in recognition. His brows rose momentarily before putting on his sincerest smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper." He said with a nod. She eyed him with a single cocked brow, just as she had done when he jumped on stage to sing with her daughter.

"Mhm," She hummed with her lips pursed, arms coming up to cross over her chest.

"Mom…" Betty ushered under her breath.

Alice inhaled deeply, "You too." She added before turning to Betty. "Coming home with me?" she asked.

"Oh, I was… going to go with Veronica. Make sure she's okay." Betty countered. Alice looked over to Veronica and her face fell with sympathy again.

"I see. That's nice of you." Alice said turning to Veronica, "Did you want Betty to come with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." Veronica said with a half-smile. Alice turned back to Betty before glancing at Jughead with a curious expression.

"What's that look for?" Betty asked, in reference to the way her mother was looking at her boyfriend.

"He just looks a lot like somebody I used to know." Alice said, shaking her head slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, you did very well tonight." She said to Betty, rifling through her handbag for her keys. "Hope you're feeling better soon Veronica." Alice said before turning and heading over to her car.

"So, you're coming with us?" Archie asked Betty curiously.

"No, she's not." Veronica answered him.

"Huh?" Archie queried, confused.

"I'll probably just go home and crawl into bed." Veronica said, leaning in closer to Archie and whispering in his ear "You'll play nurse for me, won't you?"

"Well!" Betty said catching her little whisper, "If you don't want me to come over, I'm happy to let Archie look after you."

"Sounds good." Veronica agreed. "I'll message you later." She added with a smile before heading over to her car.

"See ya." Archie said dismissively, following after Veronica.

Betty chuckled, she wanted to go with Veronica and Archie about as much and Veronica wanted her to do so. They both wanted some alone time with their boys, yes, Archie was Veronica's boy – even if they hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

"What are you doing?" Betty questioned as she turned to the group behind her. Sweet Pea was holding his hand up in front of his stomach pretending to eat the air he picked form in front of his chest.

"This is my box of popcorn, I got it for the show." He chuckled pointing at the air in front of him. Betty rolled her eyes and Jughead scoffed.

"Am I really competing with that dude?" Toni asked with a scoff. "What's he got that I don't?" she asked.

"A dick." Betty answered, and all the boys laughed.

"Hard to compete with, Tones." Fangs laughed.

"Mama Blondie doesn't seem to like you very much, JJ." Nuke said with a grin.

Jughead shrugged, "I'm not good with first impressions on Cooper women." He said, looking down to Betty. "But they warm up to me." He added with a wink.

"Just don't fuck that one, that could get awkward." Ricky chuckled.

"Ew." Betty said, scrunching up her features and sending Ricky a slight disgusted glare. A contrast to all the other chuckles and laughs amongst the group.

"I think I'll manage." Jughead said, turning to usher Betty towards his bike. "Let's head back to the Wyrm."

* * *

They set about their common weekend night activities, having a few drinks, a game or two of pool or darts. Betty and Jughead hung for a few hours before their flirtatious looks became too much and Betty could see the hunger burning in his eyes, one that only intensified the ache in between her legs.

They quickly found themselves embraced in a heated kiss against the back of the door to his apartment. Not making it very far at all before consumed by their need for each other.

Betty jumped as her phone started to ring in her pocket, she pulled away panting, as she tried to calm her breaths. She pulled out her phone and saw it was her mother calling. She pushed Jughead away from her as if her mother could see what they were doing.

Her mother very rarely called her and she definitely never called at midnight… something was wrong. Betty's hands trembled as she slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey, mum?" Betty's voice was shaky and curious.

"Nope. Guess again, Barbie." The voice on the other side of the phone taunted. All colour drained from Betty's face, her eyes widened in terror as she realized who she was speaking to… who was on her mother's phone. She slowly pulled the phone back from her ear, hitting the speaker phone button. Jughead looked at her, brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"Malachai?" Betty uttered, hardly a whisper. Jughead's whole body tensed as she spoke his name. Malachai had Alice's phone, which could really only mean one thing… Malachai had Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently all the chapters that my Beta has been over. I'm sending the rest to her now, so they will be up shortly.
> 
> Until then, if you're desperate for the next 6 chapters you can find then on Fanfiction.net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12741732/32/Tempting-Fate
> 
> Chapter 38 will be uploaded there tonight also. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Kayla


	32. Overdose

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Malachai’s voice said through the speaker, echoing through Jugheads silent apartment.

“What have you done to my mom?!” Betty screeched, Jughead quickly made his way to her, wrapping her in his arms as tears started to spill.

“Well, I did actually come for you but unfortunately, you weren’t home. So, I just took her instead.” Betty’s sob escaped her lips. Why? Why had he done this, Jughead said that the Ghoulies would leave them alone.

“What the fuck are you doing Malachai?” Jughead growled.

“Ah! Jonesy boy, I thought I’d get the both of you. What a happy coincidence.” Malachai beamed. Jugheads whole body flashed hot with fury; Malachai didn’t tease Jughead, it was the other way around… always. Malachai knew he had the upper hand and he was revelling in it. “You see, I was going to let you be. My foot is healing fucking terribly in case you were wondering.” Even in Jughead’s furious state he couldn’t help the slight grin that tugged at his lips. “ _But_ then one of your boys fucked with my business.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about but it obviously has nothing to do with Alice so let her go.” Jughead seethed through gritted teeth. He honestly didn’t know what Malachai was talking about, while Jughead did try to keep tabs on all his boys… there were lot of them.

“Your buddy, Mustang, has a little bit of a heroin problem. And that’s all well and good until the prick doesn’t have the cash and makes off with my product without paying up.”

“Well, that definitely sounds like Mustangs problem, not mine.” Jughead replied angrily, taking the phone off Betty as sobs wrecked her body and she turned into his chest clutching at his shirt.

“It was, but when we went to pay him a visit the idiot overdosed, was dead in his fucking bathtub.” Malachai spat. _Mustang is dead?_ Jughead’s face fell upon hearing the news. Him and Mustang weren’t exactly close but he was still a serpent, still family.

“Back to the issue at hand here, why the fuck do you have Alice and is she okay?” Jughead asked.

“She’s fine, for now. I’m not a very patient man though. I want my money and I thought that you might think it wasn’t your problem, hence why we wanted Barbie as leverage, but settled for Barbie senior. You get me my two grand you snakes owe me… and an extra five hundred for all my fucking trouble, and you can have her back.” Malachai blackmailed.

Jugheads mind was swimming, his anger was boiling inside. If it wasn’t Betty’s mother he probably could have handled the guilt of letting someone else take the fall for Mustang, but now he needed to step up, for Betty’s sake. He needed to come up with a decent about of money, and quick. This was not really his debt to pay, but if he was going to get Alice out of there safely, he was going to need to cooperate.

“Fine. I’ll get you the money he owes you.” Jughead submitted. He really didn’t want to give into Ghoulie threats, but he couldn’t risk Alice getting hurt. It would shatter the fragile girl currently breaking down in his arms and he simply couldn’t let that happen, not to her.

“Meet at Hellg8. If you’re not here by two, I’ll start cutting off bits of this bitch until she’s nothing but dog meat.” Malachai threatened. Betty let out a muffled wail into Jughead’s chest. Jughead looked at the clock on Betty’s phone, 11:58pm. _Fantastic._

“Don’t touch a fucking hair on her head. We’ll be there before two.” Jughead spat, hanging up the phone. Betty was crying uncontrollably as he slipped her phone into his pocket.

“Betts…” Jughead said stroking her hair. She ripped backwards bringing her hand down hand to slap him on the chest.

“How could you let this happen?!” She screeched, her face flushed with rage as streams of tears fell from her red eyes. “You said the Ghoulies weren’t an issue anymore!” she brought her other hand hard onto his chest.

“I never thought anything like this was going to happen, Betty!” He yelled, catching her wrists in his hands to stop them from connecting with his chest. She took a step back, retching them from his grasp, her hands balled into fists; her fingernails deeply breaking into the skin of her palms. Her tears fell to the floor, staining the wood darker, as she averted her gaze down from him.

He couldn’t stand seeing her like this, he felt terrible for raising his voice at her, that only made it worse. He took a deep breath, taking a step towards her, but she took another step back. His straggled exhale forced from his chest at her motion.

“Betty, I’m sorry.” He said in a low sincere voice, eyes pleading. “I’m so, so sorry that this is happening. I know I told you they weren’t a threat anymore and I had meant it, I honestly did not think that they were. This is not something I predicted.” He took a step towards her again, she didn’t move this time. He placed his hands on her upper arms as he continued, “But it’s all going to be fine, your mother is going to be fine, we’re going to get her back.” He said in a calm, hushed voice as Betty continued to hick-up sobs.

He could feel the muscles in her arms were incredibly tensed. He ran his hands down the clenched skin to her hands, before he could tangle his fingers with hers, she pulled her hands back. His face fell to his hands, his fingertips that had brushed her palms were slick with a crimson red. His brow furrowed, _blood?_

He reached forward grabbing her wrists, even when she tried to pull them back. He brought them forward between them and flipped them so her palms met his gaze. She huffed a sob as she turned her head away. He stared down at the bloody wounds in her hands, obviously inflicted by her fingernails. An intense sadness fell over him, he was the reason for these. His eyes glassed with tears he would never let fall.

“Betty…” He whispered shakily. He gently closed her fingers over her palms, bringing them together and pulling them up to place a kiss on her knuckles. “I… I can’t even explain how sorry I am.” He stammered. She stayed silent.

He led her to the bathroom where he washed the blood off her palms and dabbed them gently dry.

“Where are you going to get two and a half thousand dollars from in under two hours?” Betty asked weakly. His eyes shot up to hers, glad she was finally speaking again. Her distraught green eyes made his heart fall in his chest.

“I’ll figure it out.” He said. He was confident he could do it, but it wasn’t going to easy. “Why did you do this? … Betty, there’s scars around these, you… you’ve done this before?” He asked as he applied some medicated ointment to hopefully help her palms heal quicker.  

“I don’t want to talk about it…” She said, looking away. Her eyes tracing the lines in the tiles on the floor.

He gently urged her face to look back at him with a single finger. “You can talk to me about anything, you know? I won’t judge you or tell anyone or... I want you to feel like you can talk to me.” He said sincerely. She stared up at him, his honest eyes staring back as his lips curled into the smallest of sympathetic smiles.

“Sometimes I just get too over whelmed by my emotions and I just can’t stop myself. It’s… well, it’s hard to explain.” Betty mumbled in a quiet voice.

“Words cannot even remotely describe how destroyed I feel, that I made you do that…” Jughead uttered sadly.

“It… it wasn’t your fault, it was just… everything.” She signed.

“Everything… that was ultimately caused by me.” Jughead countered. Betty placed her fingertips on his jaw, bringing her lips to his. The kiss was somehow hard and gentle all at the same time.

“I don’t blame you, Juggie.” She breathed against his lips.

“We should talk about this more later, but for now we need to go scrounge up a few thousand dollars.” Jughead said seriously, leading Betty out to the balcony for a stress relieving cigarette. He gave Nuke a quick call giving him a quick rundown of the story he’d heard about Mustang, wanting confirmation he was in fact dead.

After that he went onto checking his bank account on his phone. He had $764.08 in his personal account and the Wyrm had $1,905.33. _Fantasic…I’m going to be fucking broke_. He needed to keep some money for bills, stock orders and everything else that kept the Whyte Wyrm operating. If anything, he was already a little low on funds. Unless he wanted the Wyrm to go out of business he needed to find another contribution to this ransom.

Before they left the apartment he retrieved his gun, a spare magazine of bullets and the $200 emergency cash from his safe. Slipping on his Serpent jacket, they headed down to the bar.

“You stay here with Toni, me and-” Jughead started but Betty cut him off.

“No.” She said sternly, he whipped around to her with confusion. “I’m coming.”

“Betty-” he tilted his head to the side, his expression making it seem as if the statement had physically hurt him.

“No, Jughead. I’m coming with you.” There was a glint in her eyes that told him there was no way that she was budging. It sent a jolt of fear through him, the idea of taking her with them.

“You could get hurt, Betts. I just-”

“Yeah, and so could you.” He let out a slow exhale, wiping his hand over his face before ruffling his hair.

“Fine.” He said, starting back down the stairs again. He started thinking of ways they could slip away without her. Taking her with him was the _very_ last thing he wanted to do.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked his new text message.

**Nuke:** _he’s dead, OD_

Malachai wasn’t lying; Jughead hadn’t really thought he was, he wasn’t stupid enough to go to these lengths on a lie.

Because it was Friday night there was a sizeable amount of people downstairs at the bar, he pulled the power of the sound system with his foot as he walked past.

“Hey!” He called out, getting everyone’s attention. All eyes were on him… and Betty. “I’m sorry to have to let you all know… Mustang is dead.” Jughead could have gone about it with more subtlety, but there was hardly time to tip toe around it. There was a mixed emotion coming from the bar; anger, sorrow and shock. “It’s left a situation that I don’t have time to go into right now. The unfortunate reality is I need to settle one of his debts and I’ll be honest, I don’t have to money to do it. If you guys can part with ten, twenty bucks each then I can make this work. It’s a hostage situation and time is short.” Jughead announced, everyone had already started pulling out their wallets. Jughead eyed his friends at the back of the room. “Sweet Pea, Toni, Ricky and I are going to come around and grab it. Thanks guys.” Jughead said as him and his mentioned friends started going around to the crowd of the bar.

Jughead went to the guys he wanted to come to Hellg8, telling them they would be coming as he collected their money from them with gratitude. After he made his rounds, signing up about fifteen guys, he went back to Betty. Handing her the wad of cash in his hands.

“Can you count this, please?” He said, she nodded and slipped around the back on the bar. She started making one hundred-dollar piles with the cash in her hands; everything from five to fifty dollar bills. Sweet Pea, Toni and Ricky brought her more stacks of cash to add to the count.

“We’ve got one thousand, three hundred and eighty.” Betty told Jughead after a final recount. $1,380… That was more than he had expected. Though he had seen some generous contributions, Sweet Pea chucked in $150 from his own wallet and Toni, $100.

“Toni, grab two hundred out of the till.” Jughead told her and she did as she was instructed, grabbing the money from the bar’s cash register. “I can cover the rest.” Jughead said when Betty handed the cash over to him.

“Who’s the hostage?” Sweet Pea asked as they made their way to the door.

“My mother.” Betty answered with a sombre expression. Sweet Pea’s brows raised in surprise.

“Fuck, hey…” He trailed off as they came down to their bikes.

Jughead went over a quick plan with the group, some would be staying downstairs as back up and the rest with him… and unfortunately Betty. She was glued to his side, there was no way she was staying, even though he asked her to again, and again to stay Toni with back at the bar.

Much to his dismay - as the rest of Jugheads close friends and several other serpents followed him as he tore out of the lot - Betty was perched on the back of his bike. He couldn’t get her to stay.

After a quick stop over at an ATM for Jughead to draw out the rest of the cash from his personal account, they pulled into the carpark at Hellg8. The loud bass of the music inside was easily heard once the chorus of motorbike engines died.

It was 1:28am when they strolled up to the bouncer at the door – bypassing the small line - the large and intimidating guy looked the group over before stepping aside and allowing them all in. ‘Upstairs’ he muttered to Jughead as he passed. Jughead nodded, making the assumption that he had been informed to expect them; Serpents didn’t make a habit of coming to the Ghoulies Bar.

Betty’s arm - that was wrapped around his waist - tightened as they made their way through the bustling crown. The temperature inside soared in comparison to the brisk night they had come from. Too many bodies, erratic lights and fogged air. His arm gripped tighter onto her shoulders as they made their way to a stairwell Jughead had spotted in the back corner, across the dancefloor. They were followed by five others, the rest of the group had dispersed amongst the crowd, ready as back-up if they were needed.

Another guard allowed them access to the stairwell and at the top they were greeted with the ever-endearing presence of Malachai and five other Ghoulies. Jughead removed his arm from around Betty and took a step forward as Sweet Pea clutched the back of Betty’s dress pulling her back to stand beside him.

Malachai was bent over a glass table that was topped with lines of white powder, he noticed the new presence of the Southside Serpents, however proceeded to snort a line through the rolled-up bank note in his fingers before paying them any attention.

“Ah, the snakes are here.” Malachai said, leaning back into the plush leather couch behind him.

“Where is she?” Jughead said, getting straight to business.

“Where’s my money?” Malachai returned, rubbing his upper lip against his nose. Jughead reached into his inner jacket pocket pulling out $2,000 in mix matched notes, tied in an elastic band. He held it up, looking pointedly at Malachai. “Go get her.” He said to one of his guys, who exited through a door behind them.

“Pay up, snake.” Malachai said, holding out his hand expectantly.

“When we have Alice, then you can have your money.” Jughead replied sternly.

The door the Ghoulie minion had disappeared into was retched back open and Alice was pushed though into the lofted room they stood in. She was wearing what she had been earlier at the school. Tan pants and a white button up blouse, however it seemed to be missing buttons and had several tares in it. There were patches of dirt on the knees of her pants and she wore no shoes.

A band of material was gagged between her lips, as she looked up at the scene in front of her. She was furious, then her eyes landed on Betty and her expression was unreadable; one that hinted at relief, confusion, anger, sadness, shock, curiosity but didn’t settle on any specific one them.

“Mom.” Betty sobbed loudly. Jughead glanced back - only briefly - to see tears streaming down her face and Sweet Pea’s arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back; stopping her from running to her mother as she desperately wanted to. He wanted to go to her, wanted to be the one holding her, but he was the front here. The voice, the face, the leader; he had his responsibilities.

“Hand it over and he’ll hand her over.” Malachai growled, standing from the couch but not moving any closer to the Serpent leader. Jughead took two strides forward, standing on the other side of the drug dusted glass table.

He looked over to the guy holding Alice who hadn’t moved his feet at all. Jughead glared at him, nodding his head backwards in the direction of the man.

Jughead’s eyes briefly locked with Alice’s… the look in her eyes seemed to tell him that after this was over, he had a _whole_ other problem to deal with.

The minion holding Alice’s arms, bound by rope at the wrists, pushed her forward as silently instructed. Jughead huffed and shoved the money in Malachai’s direction, his other hand gravitating to his hip where is weapon was lodged in the front of his waistband.

“Had to spring for the piggy bank, Jones?” Malachai chuckled manically as he counted through the cash. Obviously a quip at the mix matched and low worth notes… at least there were no one’s.

“Had to resort to fucking kidnapping, buttercup?” Jughead replied, his tone overly harsh for the use of a mocking pet name. Malachai looked up to glare at him, before going back to counting his money.

“Look’s like you’re a little short.” Malachai spat, his hand coming up for his finger to rub against his nose.

“You got what you were owed, you don’t get a fucking tip,” Jughead hissed back, his hand brushing his jacket back to reveal his gun. The same M1911 he’d used two weeks ago to blow a hole in his foot. His fingers wrapped around the handle drawing Malachai’s eye. “If you want to retain your ability to walk, I suggest you tell your boy to let her go.” He threated, his voice cold as iced air never graced by sunlight.

Malachai stared back at him for a moment before making a gesture with his hand to the minion who held Alice. He let her go and Nuke stepped forward to grab her as she tripped forward. He pulled the gag from her mouth and stepped behind her to undo the ropes around her arms. 

Alice had so many things she wanted to scream at the wretched and pitiful filth that had she had yet to say, though she had got plenty in before they had cut off her words with that disgusting rag.

Alice looked directly at Malacahi as she spoke though clenched teeth in a menacing calm, shaken by the violent trembles of the sincerest loathing. “I hope you enjoy the blistering heat of hell when your time comes, and whenever that is it will not be soon enough. You pathetic, worthless piece of shit.”


	33. A lot of explaining to do

“What the _hell_ is going on?!” Alice yelled. She had dragged Betty out of the club by her wrist, ignoring her daughter’s queries to the status of her well-being. Physically Alice was fine; mentally she was ready to implode. Not only was her underage daughter in a nightclub but she was there with the Serpents, she was _involved_ with a serpent – the leader of the serpents, by the look of it.

Initially Alice had feared for her daughter, the Ghoulies had mentioned Betty several times after taking Alice from her home in the middle on the night. She had also feared for Betty when she first saw her with the Serpents, originally thinking they had kidnapped her also. She very quickly discouraged that idea when she spotted Jughead, clad in a black leather jacket embroidered with a two-headed green snake… looking far too familiar.

Betty’s eyes were red from the irritation of her tears, her whole body was trembling. It had been an incredibly emotional night. Having Alice back and knowing she was safe didn’t do much to ease the vivid emotion, only change its focus. Betty was now scared of what her mother would do with the gained knowledge of her connection to the Southside gang.

“We... I…” Betty stammered, through her sobs. She had no idea what to say to her mother. Alice’s face burned with anger.

“Alice,” Jughead said apprehensively, coming up beside Betty. She turned her attention to him, her glare intensifying, he bloody sounded like _him_.

“You’re FP’s son, aren’t you?” She spat, as if accusing him of a terrible sin. Jughead’s eyes stitched together in confusion.

“Yeah, h-” He was going to ask how she knew his father, but she cut him off.

“Perfect!” She exaggerated sarcastically, throwing her arms in the air.

“You’re being a little dramatic, Lady.” Sweet Pea commented.

“Shut it.” She snapped, whirling around to him. She eyed him curiously for a moment, shaking her head with a humourless laugh. The resemblance to another old friend, uncanny; He looked just like his father too. Guess the boys she used to know kept their serpent family close to their real ones. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and settled onto his bike.

“Why don’t we head back to the bar and we can talk about this.” Jughead suggested. Alice slowly turned her head to him, cocking a brow curiously. She was finding it hard to get a hold of her emotions.

“The Wyrm?” Alice asked, not coming across as disgusted as she probably should have, due to a confusing thrill of nostalgia. Jughead was confused again and simply nodded. “I don’t suppose there is a car?” Alice said rolling her eyes as the rest of the Serpents settled onto the bikes.

Betty was unbelievably puzzled by the scene in front of her. She hadn’t thought through the ‘after we get my mother back’ part of the plan. She did however think her mother would be a little more scared or intimidated by the Serpents. She was immensely curious how her mother knew Jughead’s dad… and ‘the bar’ for that matter. Maybe they’d crossed paths in her mother’s journalistic career.

“No.” Jughead answered Alice. “You can hitch a ride with Sweet Pea, since you two seem to be hitting it off.” Jughead half smirked.

“Don’t you get smart with me, boy.” Alice scolded, she turned to Sweet Pea assuming that was who Jughead was referring to, seeing as though that is the only other boy she’d spoken to. Sweet Pea looked at her in the corner of his eye, rolling his eyes, he handed her his helmet. She reluctantly took it from him, grasping it between her fingertips, praying it wasn’t lined with sweat. There was no way she was getting on that death trap without one.

Alice may have ridden on the back of a motorbike many times in her life, but she still didn’t like them.

Betty stared in shock, mouth agape, as her mother hopped on the back of Sweet Pea’s bike and pulled his helmet over her head, buckling it. Their eyes met but Betty couldn’t read the expression on her mother’s face at all.

“Come on, Betts.” Jughead said, handing her his helmet from where he was perched on his bike. She stumbled forward, still eyeing her mother who was trying her best to straighten her damaged clothes. 

* * *

Alice took the helmet off her head as she looked over at the Whyte Wyrm, stirring memories of years gone by. The sign on top of the bar had been replaced by a newer one with green neon lights, otherwise… it was exactly the same.

“I need a drink.” Alice said, “Or ten.” She muttered under hear breath, handing Sweet Pea his helmet and turning to Betty. “Then, we’re going to talk.” She said sternly.

Betty watched dumbfounded as her mother strode confidently towards the bar, she quickly scuttled behind her to walk only a pace behind her mother.

It smelt about the same as it had many years ago, though significantly less like marijuana. There were a few things that had changed however, the layout was still the same and Alice gravitated straight to the bar. She eyed the young woman filling drink orders and wondered if she was even old enough to drink, the thought a bit hypocritical seeing as though she could remember standing behind that bar doing the same thing at eighteen.

She usually stuck to a nice red wine, but tonight had definitely been a hard-liquor inducing whirlwind.

“Tequila.” Alice requested, grabbing Toni’s attention. “Straight up.” Toni eyed Alice curiously before reaching across for a bottle of tequila and a shot glass, her eyes not letting go of Alice’s ruffled appearance.

“Gonna take a wild guess and say you’re Betty’s mother.” Toni said, placing the shot glass on the bar in front of her.

“Yes.” Alice said, screwing her nose up at the familiarity Betty seemed to hold with the Serpents. Getting mixed up with this group, this life… Alice never wanted that for her daughter. “Keep ‘em coming.”

Betty watched as her mum downed three shots of tequila without a care, not even a contorted face at the taste or burn that Betty knew tequila had.

Jughead came up beside Betty, placing a hand on her shoulder as he ordered himself a beer.

“Don’t even think about offering my daughter alcohol.” Alice said venomously, not looking away from the shot glass that Toni was refilling. Jughead chuckled quietly as he swigged his beer.

Alice slammed her shot glass back onto the bar, waving her hand over it as if to say that was enough, and turned to her daughter.

“You have _a lot_ of explain to do, young lady.” Alice scolded. Betty quirked an eyebrow.

“It seems you do to.” Betty said weakly. Alice was only then confronted by the things she had said and way she had acted that were completely out of her character and had aligned her with the Southside Serpents. Her history wasn’t a confession she was willing to make, especially not to her daughter. Right now, it was Betty’s interrogation that was to be underway, not one on her.

“Do not try and turn this around on me.” Alice said sharply, grabbing Betty wrist. She thrust a finger to point at Jughead. “You’re coming too.” She ordered as she made her way to the stairwell.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jughead asked her as he followed them up the stairs. Alice answered by stepping into the meeting room on the second floor.

“Who the hell are you?” Jughead asked curiously as he closed the door behind them. How did this woman know where this room was? Alice thrust Betty into one of the chairs, ignoring Jughead.

“Explain. Now.” Alice demanded. Betty stared at her having no idea where to start.

“First question, professor?” Jughead asked. Alice pursed her lips as she glared at him.

“What are you doing with the Southside Serpents?” Alice asked, directing her question at Betty. She squirmed in her chair, picking at her fingernails.

“Well, my boyfriend happens to be one.” Betty answered weakly, cowering under her mother’s anger.

“Yes, I gathered.” Alice said sharply. “How did you find yourself with a serpent, Elizabeth?”

“I… I got into a little situation and Jughead helped me.”

“What situation?” Alice asked harshly. Betty huffed, sitting back in the chair, there was no way this conversation was going to end well. Betty was in deep trouble and she knew it, there was no way to avoid it. The truth was really the only option here.

“I was investigating the Ghoulies for a story for the Blue and Gold, they caught me and locked me up in their basement.” Betty said in a rush, hoping if she spoke fast enough her mother would miss at least a little of the confession.

“ _You what?!_ ” Alice screeched, taking a step back as her eyes went wide.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t… It just… I’m sorry.” Betty apologised pleadingly.

“You could have been killed!” Alice shrieked, her breathing becoming quick in panic. Alice thought back to the events earlier in the night; the menacing men, the helpless feeling and the pure terror.

“Probably… if Jughead hadn’t saved me.” Betty whispered. Alice’s frantic eyes went to Jughead, who sat on the table beside Betty. She couldn’t help but grow slightly warmer to the boy that had rescued her daughter.

“Yeah, that’s how we met.” Jughead added.

“I can’t believe this…” Alice murmured. “Does that have something to do with why they took me tonight?” Alice asked, cringing at the thought. Alice was a tough woman, many things she had experienced had hardened her to the world. However, tonight she was terrified.

“No.” Jughead answered at the say time as Betty spoke,

“Kind of.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Jughead clarified, looking down at Betty with a pointed look. She looked back at him, sorrow swimming in her glazed green eyes. “The only reason either of you got dragged into tonight’s events was because the Ghoulies were just looking for a weakness to use against me and… I don’t have many, but Betty is definitely one of them.” He admitted.

“It’s not like I’m on the best of terms with the Ghoulies.” Betty countered. She had never really thought of herself as one of Jughead’s weaknesses, and she didn’t like the thought.

“I know,” Jughead said sympathetically. “But that really wasn’t the reason behind what happened tonight. Malachai said himself, he took your mother as leverage to make sure I paid up.” Jughead explained.

“They did mention that they came looking for Betty…” Alice murmured. The idea had terrified her then and she held no more comfort in it now, especially knowing that her youngest daughter had managed to get herself in the bad books with the Ghoulies.

“You gonna tell me who you are and how you know my dad, yet?” Jughead asked. He was being patient, but he wanted answers. Alice sighed, this is what she wanted to avoid. She toyed with the words in her head, wondering how she would finally say it after all these years of hiding it behind her.

“I was a Serpent once…” Alice whispered. The whole rooms went utterly silent. The kind of silence that becomes deafeningly loud, leaving a ringing in your ears.

“Sorry, _what?_ ” Betty asked disbelievingly. Alice huffed, shuffling her feet.

“When I was younger… much younger.” Alice clarified. “It was a lifetime ago.”

“You were _what?!”_ Betty screeched. Her brain could not take everything that had been thrown at her tonight, an ache started to burn at her temples.

Alice looked at Betty, so conflicted. Her daughter had been honest with her tonight, she owed her the same respect. After all, the biggest admission had already been made – the details shouldn’t be as hard. “I grew up in Southside,” she admitted looking at Jughead, knowing this detail would be hard though... “I was dating your father in high school… when he joined the Serpents, I did too.” Jughead looked at Alice wide eyed. Betty’s eyes threatened to fall from her gaping lids as she gasped.

“You dated my dad?” Jughead asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

They both stared at her for another long moment of painful silence. “Man, tonight is so fucked up.” Jughead muttered, running a hand through his hair and diverting his gaze to the floor.

“You’re telling me.” Betty whispered in a far too high of a pitch. Jughead’s snapped back to Alice upon a sudden realisation.

“Holy fuck, you’re Ali.” He realised. Her brows shot up momentarily before she glared at him.

“Language.” She scolded. He rolled his eyes, huffing a chuckle.

“I’ve heard about you… I’ve heard _a lot_ about you…” He thought back to the stories his dad had told him over the years and cringed. “Man, I have heard _way too much_ about you.” Jughead said, shaking his head and again diverting his eyes from her. His dad was like his best friend, they talked about everything… he couldn’t look Alice in the eye after realising she was the ‘Ali’ he’d heard so many stories about.

“Like what?” Betty gasped.

“Oh, you don’t wanna know.” Jughead chuckled, shaking his head.

“Ew…” Betty scrunched up her face. “Ew, no!” Betty shook her head, which only aggravated the pain in her temples.

“That’s more than enough out of you!” Alice said, mortified. She knew what kind of stories FP had to tell about her. She wasn’t proud of her youth. This conversation had taken a very, very wrong turn south.

“You cheated on him.” Jughead accused. Alice’s face fell with remorse. “You slept with his best fucking friend.”

“Seriously, that is enough, we can leave the past in the past.” Alice said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Who even _are_ you?” Betty asked, looking at her mother. Betty could only imagine what stories she wouldn’t want to know about her mother, god, she didn’t want to imagine. She dated Jughead’s dad? She slept around? She was a _Serpent?!_

Betty got up, she was quickly losing her ability to cope, holding her hand out to Jughead. “Key?” she asked quietly. He handed her his keys and she left, heading up to his apartment. She had definitely lost the ability to be in the same room her mother.

She tried several keys before finding the right one and letting herself in. She went straight to the balcony, taking a seat in her chair and dropping his keys on the table beside her.

Staring out over the almost black town, she let her thoughts consumed her and she couldn’t hold back the hysteria that creeped up on her, consuming her in loud sobs.

* * *

Alice watched the direction Betty left in.

“Guessing you live in FP’s apartment now then.” Alice mumbled. He hummed ‘mhmm’ - a yes.

Alice collapsed into the chair Betty had been sitting in, holding her head in her hands. She couldn’t believe this had turned around on her… but how could she possibly be mad at Betty for getting involved with a Serpent when she had done exactly the same thing at Betty’s age; she had been a serpent herself.

Alice had done many things in her past that she didn’t want anyone to know about. She had hidden her past for so long, buried it where no one could find it. The tequila probably played a part in her confession of sins she had tried to lock away long ago.

It would be incredibly hypocritical to even attempt to scold Betty for the secrets she had been keeping. It was so much easier to parent and discipline when your children didn’t know the true story and all the mistakes that had been made… when they only knew the outward duality of the perfect persona that was built to hide who you used to be.

“I need a drink.” Alice sobbed. Tears were falling down her face now, her tough exterior cracking under the immense pressure.

“You know… It’s bugged me all these years,” Jughead said frustrated. Alice looked at him confused, her eyes lined with tears. “Why you did it. Why you cheated on my dad. He made it seem like you two were so desperately in love. Why did you sleep with his best friend?” Jughead asked. This honestly was a question he’d wanted answered for so long. He never thought he would have the opportunity to ask ‘Ali’, so now that he had it, he wasn’t going to pass it up. Even though it hardly seemed like the time to ask.

She sniffed, wiping the tears from under her eyes, sitting up straighter. She took a deep breath and looked back into the judgemental blue of the boy’s eyes. The boy who looked so much like the man she had once loved. Jughead was not wrong, Alice had loved FP once; the hopeless, desperate, insatiable kind of young love.

She looked to the floor as she stood, taking a step towards the door before meeting his eyes again, “Because he slept with mine.” She admitted before making a swift exit. She left in the opposite direction that Betty had gone, heading back down to the bar.

That was something his dad had certainly left out of the stories. He pushed that aside in his brain to revisit another time, thinking now of the girl he needed to go check on.

His door was unlocked when he reached his apartment, stepping in he saw the blonde waves of Betty’s hair though the glass doors leading to the balcony.

He settled into the chair beside her, pulling out a cigarette he’d been insatiably craving for about an hour now. Betty said nothing, she simply stared out over the town that was blanketed in darkness of night. He watched as a lone tear slid down her face.

He stood up, taking a step in her direction. He stooped down to wipe the tear away as he squatted in front of her, running her hands along her jean clad thighs.

“How you doing?” He asked softly, taking another drag of his cigarette and turning his head to blow the spoke away from her. She took a straggled breath.

“My world just imploded.” She whispered.

“Everyone has a past, some just hide from it.” Jughead said, resting his chin on her knee.

“My mother is… not the person I thought she was.” Jughead wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t sure what he could say to make her feel better. “How could she say all the things she does about the Serpents when she _was one_?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know, Betts.” Jughead offered, honestly.

“She…” Betty cut herself off with a frustrated exhale. Jughead gripped the arms of the chair on either side of her, pulling up to press his lips to hers. She wound her hands into his hair, returning the kiss. There was just something so calming about him for her. Maybe it was because he was so completely distracting and got her out of her own head for a while.

“Thank you.” Betty breathed against his lips as their lips parted, his forehead resting against hers.

“For what?” He asked.

“Everything. Absolutely everything.” She said, looking into his eyes. She cupped his jaw with her hand, brushing he cheek with the pad of her thumb. “For everything you do for me, for being… you.” She said. He chuckled.

“It’s like second nature, you know, being myself.” He said with another chuckle. She let out a shaky one of her own. “Thank you… for being you.” He returned and she smiled. The first smile he’d seen on her face since the fateful call from ‘Alice’, earlier that night. He may have made a smartass comment about it, but he certainly knew what she meant. He felt the same, appreciating someone so much for just being who they are.

Tonight had been completely and utterly insane. Terrifying, enlightening… completely confusing. Many truths were uncovered and questions answered, yet many new ones that spurred from the information.

Alice and Betty’s relationship had changed irrevocably tonight, what tomorrow would bring… no one knew. 


	34. Naughty

Jughead’s thumb brushed over the impossibly smooth skin that outlined Betty’s hip as the morning sun peaked through the window. He nuzzled his face into her golden hair, revelling in the lush feminine scent it somehow still retained. His bare chest pressed against the naked skin of her back and one of his legs taken captive between her own.

He awoke with a smile every time he woke up with her in his arms, he especially loved it when she was naked. Betty was, without a single ounce of doubt, the most unfathomable beauty to ever walk this earth. Every aspect of her was unequivocally faultless. Her bright smile, her emerald eyes, her irresistible blush, her flawless body, her smooth skin, her gorgeous voice, her beautiful laugh, her amazing mind… her.

He could not have concocted her in a dream if he tried, she was above the limits of his imagination. Jughead still couldn’t quite understand how he managed to be able to call this girl his. Luck had never really been too good to him - obviously with the gift that was Elizabeth Cooper - the illusive lady was being kinder to him.

“Juggie, why you gotta tickle me all the time?” Betty whined sleepily, grasping his hand in hers to stop the brush of her hip. He chuckled as his arm wrapped further around her, bracing her stomach and pulling her harder against him.

“Morning sunshine.” He whispered huskily in her ear, sliding his hand up her front, flicking her exposed nipple with his thumb before gently squeezing her perfectly sized breast. She moaned and pushed her ass against his morning erection.

“Mmm, good morning to you too.” She whispered, not turning to look at him behind her and she grinded back against him again and he growled at the friction. His hand slipped between them to his throbbing arousal. He pushed to tip down along her ass until it slipped between her legs, she gasped as it pressed along her folds. Quickly becoming slick with arousal.

He brushed her hair away from her neck and attacked the skin with his mouth. Kissing, nipping and sucking down her neck and along her shoulder as he rubbed himself against her; she moaned as the tip teased her clitoris. She kicked her leg back over his and spread them slightly wider. She bucked her hips forward and his tip aligned at her entrance, that was now screaming with want. She tried to push back onto him, but he pulled back at the same time, denying her. He didn’t often deny her.

“Juggie…” She pleaded breathlessly, she tried to push back again but his hand came down on her hip, halting their movements.

“Yes?” He asked deviously, she whimpered.

“Please.” She begged, her hand reaching behind her shoulder to tangle in his hair and pull at the roots. He groaned, biting into her shoulder gently.

“Please, what?” He asked, slipping his hips forward slighting, probing at her entrance. She whimpered.

“ _Please_ , fuck me.” She said turning to face him, where his head was resting on her shoulder, only able to see him in the corner of her eye. She locked with his dark eyes, “ _Please,_ fuck me, sir.” She whispered seductively. Their eyes stayed locked as he growled and trust deep inside her.

“Oh, fu-uck!” She cried at the full relief of him inside her. Her leg cocked back further around his thigh, spreading her legs wide as he pounded his hips into her ass. He snaked his hand around and started to play with her sensitive spot as he continued his hard, deep thrusts.

Betty reached back, pulling at his hair as he marked her shoulder with his mouth. Her body shuddered, and she cried out as he worked her into euphoria. He was getting to know her body better every time, learning the little things that made her moan a little louder, grip a little tighter and come undone a little quicker. Betty had definitely noticed, always making sure he knew when he was doing something right… even though that boy never seemed to do anything wrong.

Betty had grown to love all the different positions they tried. She had become so sexually confident in her adventures with Jughead, feeding her insatiable need for him. Even after everything they had done even the simplest kiss or just the fact that he was shirtless still drove her mad.

She arched her back, trying to delve him deeper inside her but it just didn’t work as well as she wanted it too. She thought maybe gravity could do a better job.

She pushed off the bed, the leg that hooked over his hip coming down onto the bed on the other side of him, and she propped herself up the straddle him backwards.

His eyes widened as Betty perched herself into the reverse cowgirl position and started to roll her hips down onto him, hard. He growled at the sight of her impeccable ass before reaching out to grip it firmly. She moaned and moved faster against him, making waves ripple up her ass from the impact. He bit hard on his bottom lip as he bought his hand up and smacked it hard against her left ass check.

Throwing her head back she cried out, her muscles clenching tighter around him before she huffed a giggle as her finger nails dug into his thighs. Jughead groaned at her reaction, bringing his hand down to smack the other right cheek, revelling in the feel of the contracting of her walls around him as he did. She hummed with devious approval, wiggling her hips from side to side. That, for anyone being observant like Jughead, was her telling him she liked it.

“You like that?” He groaned, thrusting up to meet her grind as his hand connected sharply with the reddening flesh of her ass again, eliciting the same clench of her around him. _Fuck that felt good._ She turned back to spy him, bitting into her lip as she nodded.

“Yes, sir.” She breathed seductively. She was hotter that molten fucking magma and he was quickly losing any shred of composure he was holding onto. His hips jolted up harder against her as she came down over him again and again.

“Jug…” She pleaded, wiggling her ass. His brows hopped as a mischievous smirk spread on his lips.

“You want me to do it again?” He asked, even though he was well aware of the answer.

“Yes, please.” She begged through rugged breaths.

“Why? Why do you deserve that?” He asked.

“Because I’ve been naughty, I’ve been so, so naughty, sir.” She whimpered.

“Fucking hell.” He huffed, smacking the raw skin and she cried out gleefully. He palmed at the redness, unsure if she even wanted the sting to be eased but feeling to need to do so. He felt the familiar clench of her muscles around him, the tell-tale sign of her orgasm as her body started to shake and her movements faltered.

The intoxication combination of her tightness and the erotic wish to be punished, broke him. He spilled inside of her with a pent-up growl and one final spank – for good measure.

Her body limply fell forward as she braced herself on his legs, breathing heavily. After a moment of watching her, staring at the red hand prints on her rear, he reached forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, bringing her back down to the bed with him.

“You are a very naughty girl.” He whispered in her ear, she blushed at the retelling of her words. She was so easily swept into the moment, but her confidence embarrassed her when she got her wits back. “A naughty girl that is just full of surprises.”

“I surprise myself sometimes…” She whispered, and he chuckled.

* * *

“Hey, Sweet Pea.” Jughead greeted into his phone. Last night when he’d gone after Betty he shot Sweet Pea a text, telling him to watch Alice and look after her.

“That woman is intense.” Were Sweet Pea’s first words.

“How so?” Jughead asked as he took a drag of his cigarette. Him and Betty had gotten out of bed – eventually – showered, had a quick breakfast and were now enjoying a rest of their coffees on the balcony.

“She kept drinking until like four in the morning, then tried to sleep with me, then got shitty when I shut her down because – even though she’s a bit of a MILF - she’s kinda ancient… and was stupidly trashed.” Sweet Pea reasoned. Jughead burst out laughing, coughing as the smoke got caught in his lungs. His face went red as he hunched over trying to regain his breath. Betty looked at him with utter confusion.

“That’s fucking gold.” Jughead gasped.

“Mhm.” Sweet Pea hummed curtly. “Well, she essentially passed out around five so I took her to Toni’s place to crash.” Jughead checked the time, it was just after ten.

“Thanks for that, man.” Jughead chuckled. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and dialled Toni.

He spied a curious Betty in the corner of his eye, she quirked a brow and he just chuckled and shook his head.

“Wha-at?” Toni groaned groggily in answer.

“I hear you had a sleepover.” Jughead chuckled, Toni groaned.

“Why won’t anyone just let me sleep?!” Toni whined. “Sweet Pea woke me up in the middle of the bloody night and left me with bloody Noisey Von Annoying who’s been crashing around and vomiting loudly for like an hour and now _you!”_

“You can sleep later, vomiting loudly for an hour? Is she still alive?”

“I think so.” Toni grumbled.

“Can you check?” Jughead asked with a roll of his eyes.

“You check.” She shot back.

“Fine, we’ll be there in ten.” He heard Toni whine in protest as he hung up the phone.

* * *

After knocking and waiting for a few minutes an irritated Toni answered the door, in a large t-shirt and underwear. Betty grinned proudly when Jughead immediately averted his gaze away from the half-naked girl in front of him and he walked past her into the apartment. They found Alice passed out beside the toilet with one arm wrapped around the base, her chest raising and falling confirming she was indeed still alive – but a little worse for wear.

“Classy, mom.” Betty commented, ashamedly. Betty went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water as Jughead propped Alice up to a sitting position. She groaned as her eyes squinted open, looking at Jughead.

“FP?” She asked groggily, still half asleep. Jughead huffed a chuckle.

“Close, but no.” He replied, plucking a few strands of hair out of her mouth.

“FP, you shouldn’t do that… Hal doesn’t like… knives... there’s no bullets.” Alice’s mumbled, before a slight snore reverberated through the small bathroom. Jughead laughed silently. Alice seemed to be dreaming about his father, and Betty’s father. That was very weird but rather hilarious at the same time.

“Alice,” Jughead said quietly, shaking her shoulder slightly as Betty came back into the bathroom with a glass of water. “Alice, you need to wake up.” He added in the same hushed tone.

“Mom, get up.” Betty said loudly in an annoyed tone. Alice’s eyes peaked open again, settling on Jughead hazily and she smiled – all she saw in her blurry vison was the man she loved when she was young. Her eyes started to drift shut again and Betty huffed, crouching down beside Jughead. She brought her hand up to tap on the side of Alice’s face a few times. Alice’s features contorted, and her eyes started to open again.

“Mom, wake up.” Betty said in the same frustrated tone.

“Betty?” Alice asked, with confusion furrowing her brow.

“Yes, come on. We’re going home.” Betty said as Alice came into full consciousness, taking in her surroundings.

Jughead had called Joaquin on the way to Toni’s asking him to come pick them up and take them back to the Cooper residence. After Jughead and Betty finally got Alice up she saw her reflection in the mirror – she was horrified. Alice Cooper, who put far too much effort into her appearance, looked shockingly terrible.

Alice fussed over washing her smeared make-up off her face and trying to settle her hair while her head throbbed with the pain of her tequila induced hangover. Betty kept apologising to Jughead on her mother’s behalf, which he insisted wasn’t necessary. 

* * *

Jughead had decided to stay with Betty and Alice after Joaquin dropped them off. After abusing some pain killers, Alice quickly disappeared to the bathroom for a shower.

“I don’t even want to try and deal with this situation.” Betty grumbled as she sipped at her glass of orange juice, sitting in one of the chairs around her dining table. “I don’t even want to think about it, any of it.” she said with an exhausted huff.

Betty couldn’t begin to mentally process that her mum was a serpent or that she had dated Jugheads dad or that the Ghoulies were still a threat… it was all just too hard and unpleasant.

“I know it’s all a bit much, but everything is going to be fine.” Jughead assured her, rubbing her thigh from the seat beside her. She looked to him, finding comfort in his pale blue eyes. She scooted her chair closer to him, leant her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“My mother was a Serpent.” Betty stated disbelievingly.

“Yeah, she was.” Jughead confirmed. “I remember hearing quite a few stories about her. I honestly had no idea that the ‘Ali’ in the stories was Alice Cooper.”

“Do you know anything about when she was young that wouldn’t disgust me?” Betty asked as her finger tips traced pattern in Jugheads side, just above his hip.

“Her and dad dated for… a pretty long time. At least a few years. She cheated on him and got pregnant, b-”

“ _What?”_ Betty asked, shooting up to look at him. “She got pregnant when she cheated on FP?”

“From what I’ve heard, don’t take my word for it, I don’t know for sure. But that was like twenty- five years ago, isn’t your older sister only nineteen?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah.” Betty confirmed, before an unfortunate thought crossed her mind. “But getting pregnant doesn’t always result in actually having a child…” She muttered.

“Mmm,” He said uncomfortably, “true.”

“Anyway, you were saying?” Betty urged.

“Well, when a Serpent gets pregnant, no matter how far into their eight years they are, they’re let out of responsibilities. So, I guess she just went her own way and left the Serpents behind. I doubt dad wanted much to do with her after they broke up so that probably played a part…”

“Do you know why she cheated on him?” Betty asked.

“Last night she said it was because he cheated on her.” Jughead said, running his hand through her soft hair that cascaded down her back. Betty hummed curiously in response and was silent for a moment.

“Now we have to worry about the fucking Ghoulies again too… this is all too much.” Betty said exasperatedly, sitting up straight and holding her head in her finger tips. Jugheads arm slipped around her waist and turned her head to face him.

“I will deal with the Ghoulies. I’m going to make sure they never bother you or your family again. I promise Betty, I’m going to deal with it and you do not need to worry.” Jughead said seriously. He wishes he knew how he was going to do that, for now he wasn’t sure how, he just knew he would make it happen.

“Life is so complicated these days.” Betty sighed, looking down at the floor.

_Because of me._ “I’m sorry.” Jughead said quietly. “I’m sorry I’ve made life complicated for you.” Betty looked back to him.

“You didn’t.” She defended. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, not convinced by that at all. “You didn’t, Juggie. My mother being a Serpent has literally nothing to do with you, you weren’t even born when that happened. We may have some issues with the Ghoulies but you always sort them out, and if you hadn’t saved me from them the first night we met I’m sure I would have Ghoulie problems either way… or I’d be dead or something equally grotesque.” Jughead flinched at the thought. “You are one of the only good things in my life. You make life fun and exciting; you make me happy, Juggie.” Betty said sincerely, pressing her lips to his briefly.

He smiled, pulling her back so their lips could meet again.

* * *

Jughead sat on the wooden deck out the back of Betty’s house, dragging smoke from his cigarette as he texts Sweet Pea. Betty was preparing lunch and Alice hadn’t come back down stairs since they got there.

Jughead and Sweet Pea had decided countering blackmail with blackmail was a legitimate idea, so Jughead was instructing his friend to see if they could get any ‘dirt’ on Malachai or the Ghoulies. If they couldn’t find anything within the next two days they would send someone in, have one of the serpents infiltrate the Ghoulies and feed info back to Jughead.

The Serpents and Ghoulies had always been rival gangs, and hence forth there was a mutual dislike between them. Until recently the Ghoulies hadn’t really bothered Jughead much, but then him and Betty started up an active battle between the two groups.

Jughead had a solution to every issue he was presented with and the Ghoulies were most definitely an issue. They were a threat to Betty and Jughead was going to do whatever he could to ensure she was safe.

Jughead’s texting was interrupted by an incoming call. No caller ID. He answered listening to the automated message.

“I’ll accept the charges,” He agreed before the call proceeded.

“Hey Jughead.” The voice greeted.

“Hey Dad.”


	35. We need to talk

_“Hey Jughead.” The voice greeted._

_“Hey Dad.”_

“How is everything?” FP asked from the other side of the phone call. The other side being located in the local state prison.

FP called Jughead at least once a week to check in on him and the Serpents, see how everything was going. Jughead had kept him up to date on their issues with the Ghoulies.

FP had started plotting his jail break when Jughead told him about Tall Boy’s attempt on his life, Jughead spent the majority of FP’s allotted call time that day needing to reassure his father that he was fine.

They usually only spoke about Serpent business when they did talk, FP would ask about Jughead’s personal life but he never really had much to say about it. Up until two weeks ago that was, when he told his dad about Betty.

“Fucked.” Jughead said simply as he got up from where he was seated under the back alfresco and walked over to the back corner of the Cooper’s yard. FP sighed on the other end of the line. “Oh, you’re gonna love this…” Jughead chuckled.

“What?” FP asked curiously.

“I met Ali last night.” Jughead said with a grin.

“Fucking hell, aye... How’d that happen?” FP asked.

“Oh, that’s like the least interesting part of that story.” Jughead admitted, FP sounded a single short chortle. “Oh, yeah shit, some fucked up news, Mustang overdosed…” Jughead interrupted himself, there was a pause before FP replied.

“Can’t say I didn’t see that coming… shame though, wasn’t a bad guy.” FP said with a fairly calm resolve. It was an unfortunate reality that in his line of work it wasn’t overly rare for an acquaintance to die.

“Yeah. _So,_ I had the pleasure of meeting Alice because… the Ghoulies kidnapped her to ransom a debt Mustang owed them.”

“Why wo-” Jughead cut him off, expecting the ‘why?’.

“Yeah, that’s where the story gets better. You know my girl Betty? Well, Alice just so happens to be her mother.”

FP coughed a laugh, Jughead couldn’t help but chuckle with him. “I’m guessing looks run in the family if she managed to snag your attention… Man, Ali, Hey?... She okay? Your girl, you, the serpents… everyone alright?” FP asked.

“Yeah, everyone is fine. Cost me two grand but I got her back.” Jughead huffed.

“Two grand? That’s a hell of a set back. Are jobs still slow? ‘Cause if you need some extra cash I can organise that for you.” FP offered. FP may not have been the best role model and may not have brought Jughead up into a very ‘good’ lifestyle, but there was no doubt the man cared about his son. He always did everything he could to make sure Jughead was safe - as safe as the leader of a gang could be - had what he needed to get by comfortably and was equipped to lead the serpents.

“Don’t stress it, Dad. I’m alright. I’ll let you know if I in trouble.” Jughead assured him.

“So, what happened with your girl? I’m sure Ali was thrilled about her daughter’s involvement with the Serpents,” FP said sarcastically, chuckling at his own statement. “‘Cause I’m guessing that came up… She’s a big fan of us.”

“Yeah, that was something we were trying to keep on the down low… not sure what’s going to happen with that. Betty only found out last night about Alice ever being a serpent. That’s all pretty complicated at the moment, but we’ll sort it.” Jughead said confidently.

“You’re pretty serious about this girl, aren’t ya?” FP said, his smile could be heard in his tone.

The back door to the Coopers house swung open and Betty popped her head out. She scanned the yard and sent him a smile when she spotted him. _She’s so beautiful, especially when she smiles at me._ Jughead pulled the phone away from his ear, inclining his head towards Betty with raised eyebrows and a returned smile.

“Lunch is ready!” She called out to him, across the yard. He nodded, giving her a thumbs up gesture before she disappeared back inside.

“Yeah, she’s pretty fucking amazing.” Jughead admitted, still smiling at the now closed door.

“I’m real glad to hear that, Jughead… Simmons is telling me I gotta wrap it up, but I’ll give you a call next week.” FP told him.

“Actually, I’ll see you soon. We’re still working on your case. Penny’s been looking into it, still looks solid. So, will come catch up sometime soon to talk about it.”

“Sounds good. Stay safe, kid.”

“Will do, Dad.” He replied before there was a loud click and the phone rang out.

* * *

Alice walked silently into the kitchen where Betty was preparing sandwiches with salad and the left-over pork roast in the fridge.

The severely hung-over woman shuffled up to the pot of freshly brewed coffee, picking up the mug in front of it that already contained Alice’s usual one and a half sugars. Betty was not very happy with her mother right now, but she wasn’t spiteful.

“How are you?” Betty asked indifferently as she buttered bread.  She snuck a look at the mother in her blue satin robe who offered a sombre look as an answer. “Well, that’s entirely your fault. You were a complete embarrassment this morning... and last night, I hear.” Betty scolded, is wasn’t often that Betty scolded her mother and not the other way around.

Alice huffed a sigh as she took a seat at the breakfast bar beside Betty. “I’m sorry, Elizabeth.” She said weakly. Betty placed the knife and slice of bread down into the chopping board, turning to her mother. She couldn’t remember a time she had heard her mother sound so vulnerable, but Betty found an opportunity to question her in her current state.

“You were a _Serpent?_ ” Betty asked incredulously. Alice exhaled and close her eyes, hanging her head in her hands.

“Yes, I was. A long time ago.” After coming clean last night, she could hardly take it back now. Maybe it was time she was finally honest with her daughter. Betty was the only person she really had in her life anymore. With the divorce and Polly’s situation… Betty was all she had left. She didn’t want to lose her too. It was about time she stopped pushing people away or before she knew it, she would blink and be completely alone.

“How can you say all the things you do about them, if you were one?” Betty asked accusatorily, unwrapping the roast and setting the plate back down loudly on the bench. Alice winced at the sound, rubbing a circle into the hairline by her temple with her fingers.

“Because…” Alice honestly wasn’t sure of her answer. “If you want to fit in here, that’s what you do. I just agreed with the things your father said and eventually they became my own words. I was running away from my past, I was trying to distance myself from it as much as possible.”

Betty processed that as she cut thin slices of meat. “Do you believe the things you say?”

“Not really… I mean, I have no idea what the Serpents are like these days. I know they still get into trouble, but I have never really thought they were as bad as I made them out the be.” She admitted.

“There not bad. They’re not bad people at all.” Betty jutted it. Alice sighed.

“I noticed you seem to think that…” Alice said, sipping at her sweet black coffee, her stomach couldn’t handle milk right now. “Just because they aren’t essentially bad people, doesn’t mean they’re good company to keep, Elizabeth.” Betty turned back to her mother with a slight glare.

“Says you.” She shot back.

“Yes says me. I left that behind me, I learnt my lesson. Don’t make the same mistakes I did…”

“Jughead isn’t a mistake.” Betty said confidently. “He keeps me safe and he is good to me. They all are.”

“Sounds like his father…” Alice muttered, “Just how long have you been involved with the Serpents?” Alice asked.

“A few weeks.”

“You haven’t done anything stupid like becoming one of them have you…?” Alice asked cautiously. The image of her daughter standing _with_ the Serpents last night coming to mind.

“Like you did?” Betty said raising her eyebrows. Alice’s furrowed in return, sending her a pointed look, questioning her again. “No, not yet, but I’ve thought about it.”

Alice exhaled loudly. “Elizabeth, you will not become a Serpent.” Alice said seriously. Betty dropped what she was holding and took a step towards her mother.

“And what gives you the right to tell me that?” She asked at her mother hypocritical remark.

“That is not a life you want. That is not want I want for you, you’re too good for that life, Elizabeth.” Alice retorted.

“I hardly think you have any right to say so.”

“No right? I’m your mother.” Alice said sternly.

“And was your mother all for _you_ becoming a Serpent?” Betty threw back. Alice didn’t reply. “See? How can you tell me not to do something _you_ did yourself?”

“I was young and stupid and… it was a mistake.” Alice defended.

“Maybe it was a mistake for you, _but I’m not you_.”

“That doesn’t mean you should go around making a bad name for yourself and destroying your future!” Alice insisted, raising her voice hurt her head, but she couldn’t help it. Betty had gone back to constructing the sandwiches.

“Did it destroy your future?” Betty asked. Even though her mother had once been a Serpent she had still managed to go to college, get a respectable job and have a family.

“No… but I left that life behind me when…” Alice stopped herself.

“When you got pregnant?” Betty finished for her. Alice was shocked at Betty’s knowledge.

“Bloody FP…” Alice muttered angrily, clenching her teeth. “Yes. With a baby I was in no position to keep and what I had to do because of that destroyed a part of me I will never be able to fix.” Tears were starting to form at the traumatic memory. Betty’s anger subsided at the emotion in her mother’s expression.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that…” Betty said sympathetically. The subject brought Alice to another thought.

“You stayed at Jughead’s place last night, didn’t you…?” Alice guessed. That was the last place she saw Betty going and then they had both come to get her in the morning, it was a fair assumption.

“I did.” Betty confirmed reluctantly. Alice said trying to hide her anger, no matter how hypocritical it was. Sure, she’d stayed with FP a lot at Betty’s age; this was different, this was her daughter now.

“I do not approve of that, at all.” Alice seethed.

“I wouldn’t assume you would, but hey, I’m sure you did it too.” Alice didn’t want to even consider Betty doing the kinds of things she did when she was young.

“You don’t… do drugs do you?” Alice asked with concern. She had gone through that with Polly, she didn’t know if she would be able to take going through that with Betty too.

“No mum, I don’t. Neither does Jughead, in case you’re curious.” Alice did find some consolation in that.

“Do you… have you…” Alice couldn’t find the words, and she wasn’t sure she even wanted the answer. Betty didn’t respond for a while, focusing on lunch.

“We have…” Betty answered quietly, knowing where her mother was going with that line of questioning. Admitting to her mother that she was not a virgin was… difficult. However, she really was glad they were finally being open and honest with each other. Alice seemed to be a lot more understanding, now that Betty knew about her own secrets. “But we’re safe about it.” Betty added. They may not use condoms, but she was on the pill, which was technically more effective than condoms. Alice was very glad to hear that last part.

“I’m glad you’re being honest… though I really do not like what you’re doing.” Alice replied.

“It’s nice to feel like I can talk to you…” Betty said meekly. “I don’t like having to hide things from you, but I do. I do keep things like that from you because I’ve never felt like I could talk to you about it. You’ve always been so strict and controlling and really, if I wanted to do something I would do it and you would just never know about it.” Slicing into a sandwich Betty placed it on the bench in front of Alice. “I’m essentially an adult, in only a few months, I’ll be going to college. Is it rational to still be so strict and shelter me so much from the world and new experiences? Wouldn’t it be better for me to be able to feel like I can talk to you, ask you for advice?”

Alice looked at her daughter, really taking in her speech. She didn’t want her daughter to grow up, she didn’t want to think of Betty as someone who did things like… having sex. But she did make a good point, in a few months she would be out in the real world. She was almost eighteen and unfortunately in this world, that made you an adult.

“I want you to be able to talk to me…” Alice agreed. “But there is no way you’re sleeping at his apartment with my permission, especially not on a school night.”

Betty chuckled, shaking her head. That was some serious progress, Betty hadn’t even expected that much. She made her way to the door Jughead had disappeared through a little while ago into the back yard. She popped her head through expecting to find him on the deck with a cigarette, but she didn’t. Scanning the yard, she finally spotted him standing out in the sun on a phone call. He acknowledged her, and she let him know lunch was ready.

“I still do not like this. The Serpents were never something I would want you involved with.” Alice jumped back to the previous part of their conversation.

“They are good to me, _he_ is good to me. Things are a little shaky at the moment with the Ghoulies.  Which, may I add, I got myself on the bad side of, all on my own. I didn’t even know any Serpents at that point, if I hadn’t met Jughead that night, you might not even still have me here right now. And since that day he has gone out of his way to keep me safe. I mean for goodness sake, he got shot and the first thing on his mind was to make sure _I_ was safe.” Betty said, laughing at the concept. Alice quirked a brow at her.

“He was shot?” Alice asked, contorting her features. She was not his number one fan, but that boy was too young to have to deal with those kinds of perils. He honestly seemed like a kind-hearted soul, even if he was a Serpent… Far too much like his father.

“Yeah, but that was hardly his fault, he was just sitting around at the bar and some asshole called Tall Boy came in and shot him.”

“Tall boy?” Alice asked, shocked.

“You know him?” Betty asked. Alice’s eyes instantly averted to the plate in front of her, plucking at the corner of the bread.

“Yeah… yeah, I know him.” Alice admitted quietly. The back door swung open and Jughead strolled in, heading over to Betty.

“What’s for lunch, Betts?” He asked enthusiastically, before gripping his stomach and making a face of mock pain, “I think I’m withering away.” He announced dramatically. Betty chuckled.

“Sandwiches, and I thought you would be, that’s why I made you two.” She said, holing up a plate for him. He smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek as he grabbed the plate.

“Thank you.” He said politely, taking a large bite of the sandwich.

Alice watched the scene in front of her with curious eyes. They seemed undeniably happy in each other’s presence and just so easy together. Alice couldn’t help the slight smile that pricked at her lips. Alice wanted Betty to be safe, wanted her to have a good future but ultimately, she wanted her to be happy; Jughead obviously made her happy.

* * *

Jughead left not to long after lunch. Conversation was lacking, Alice was still unsure of the boy. He seemed nice enough and even in the limited display of their interaction Alice had so far witnessed, it was quickly evident they cared about each other. Betty and Jughead had made casual conversation. Betty chose specific topics - Jughead picked up on that - like his college courses and his meeker pass time’s, such as reading. They spoke about books for a good twenty minutes.

Alice mostly just sat silently observing them and their conversation. It seemed innocent enough, but Jughead had a terrible habit of making subtle innuendos every now and then. Alice certainly noticed those even though he was awfully sly about it, she also noticed the way it made her daughter blush. If Betty was as innocent as Alice wished she was, she certainly wouldn’t be picking up on the Jugheads underlying insinuations.

Once Jughead had left Betty and Alice finally had a necessary discussion about Betty’s father. That had resulted in both of them in tears, it was a difficult situation. Alice had told her that she was welcome to see her father whenever she wanted and wanted this separation to have as little of an effect on her as possible.

Betty really was trying her best to put on a smile and deal with everything that was going on internally, but she was honestly finding it very difficult to cope with it all. After the talk with her mother, that ended up venturing back to hypocritical comments about Betty being involved with the serpents, Betty had retreated to her room in freshly flowing tears. She needed some normal, some constant, some uncomplicated.

**B:** _How are you feeling?_

Veronica was most of those things, she needed to talk to her best friend. Betty and Veronica hadn’t been spending as much time together these days, Betty being too absorbed in Jughead. By no means was it straining their friendship, it just meant more to talk about when they did catch up – which was still every week day and at least once or twice over the weekend.

With everything else that had gone so terribly sideways last night, Betty had almost forgotten about her being sick, until she brought Veronica’s name up in her phone.

Veronica’s reply came quickly, as it always did.

**V:** _Can you come over?_

Betty was initially slightly confused by the request. Veronica was more of a ‘I’ll be there in two minutes. Okay, bye.’ kind of girl. There was no offer to pick her up, as she usually would, Veronica must still be sick.

**B:** _Sure, V. I’ll get mum to drop me off, I’ll see you soon._

**V:** _Thank you… we need to talk._

Those words, never… ever, meant anything good.


	36. Deal

Alice was more than happy to drop Betty off at Veronica’s; her company, Alice approved of.

When Veronica answered the door, Betty was slightly struck by her appearance. Her usually well-groomed raven hair looked as if it hadn’t been brushed since she’d awoken. What seemed to be last night’s mascara was smudged around her glassy eyes and she was otherwise clear of make-up. She wore grey sweats and a baggy dark green sweater. There was no smile to greet Betty, as there always was, she wore an expression of what seemed most adequately described as self-pity.

“V?” Betty asked, her voice thick with concern. Veronica’s lip started to quiver and moisture welled in her eyes that seemed to be only recently dried of previous tears. “My god, what’s wrong?” Betty asked, wrapping her arms around Veronica and pulling her in close.

Veronica shook her head, tightening her grip around Betty’s waist and sobbing into her shoulder. Betty rubbed her back and held her as she cried. That went on for several minutes, though Betty didn’t push her for an answer. She tried her best to comfort Veronica, eventually her sobs calmed.

“Betty…” Veronica croaked, pulling back to look at her. She went to say something more, but a helpless cry cut her off and she buried her head back into Betty’s chest. Veronica couldn’t bring herself to say the words she needed to, the thought of doing so caused her emotion to overwhelm her.

“It’s going to be okay, whatever is wrong, it’s going to be okay…” Betty tried to reassure her.

“N-no, it’s n-not.” Veronica choked through sobs, muffled against Betty’s body. Betty sighed sympathetically, pulling Veronica close again and letting her cry.

No words were exchanged as Betty slowly pulled Veronica into the kitchen, getting her a glass of water, before snooping in the pantry.

Betty unwrapped the chocolate bar, and after taking her now empty glass of water, she handed the comfort food to Veronica – whose tears had finally stopped, but she still hadn’t told betty the reason for them.

Veronica took a bite of the chocolate bar, keeping her eyes directed at the floor. She let out an exaggerated exhale as her eyes closed, she tilted her head up to the ceiling before opening them and bringing her gaze back down to Betty. She wordlessly turned around and headed for the stairs, Betty quick on her trail.

Betty followed her into her bedroom before she was led into Veronica’s ensuite. Several things were scattered around on the floor, as if swiped off the vanity. Veronica picked up something off the bench top gripping it tightly in her hand before turning back to Betty.

Her eyes started to water again as she held her hand out the Betty. Gripped in her tiny fist was a pregnancy test.

Betty’s eyes widened, she looked up to Veronica as a tear slid down her cheek before looking back to the device in her hand. Betty tentatively reached out and grabbed it. The situation made it obvious what the result would read, but Betty needed to see it for herself. She flipped it over in her hand to see the ‘+’… Positive.

“Oh, V…” Betty said sympathetically, pulling her best friend back into her arms as Veronica’s crying became hysterical. 

* * *

Jughead walked into the meeting room on the second floor of the Whyte Wyrm with Sweet Pea, his other five best friends - the usual group – on his trail. However, they were also joined by Greyson and Yazmine.

Yaz was in her late twenties, Greys in his early thirties and essentially from another generation of the Serpents. However, if you wanted to gather intel, they were your best bet. They were like the Serpents very own private investigators. So naturally, when Jughead asked Sweet Pea to gather information on the Ghoulies, he’d gone straight to them.

Jughead took a seat, before addressing Greys and Yaz. “What have we got so far?” he asked with a stern expression.

“Well,” Greys started, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table in front of him. “A lot actually, I mean, the Ghoulies are involved with a lot of crap.”

“But we do have some bigger ticket items that we could use to blackmail Malachai.” Yaz shot in.

“That we do. First off, he is in deep shit with his old gang from Florida. They’re looking for him, apparently he owes them a fuck tonne of money.” Greys explained. That could be useful, however Jughead didn’t want to get the Serpents in the middle of two gangs if the situation was avoidable.

“How do you even find this kind of shit out?” Fangs asked incredulously. Greys sent him a smirk with a bounce of his brows.

“We have our ways.” Greys commented before turning back to Jughead. “In the way of ‘weaknesses’, we’re not sure he has any human ones. He’s got two younger brothers and a mother but they live in Europe. He doesn’t have a missus, sleeps around, different girls every night kind’a guy. _But_ he does have a few vices, first off; total crack head, hooked on all sorts of shit. Also, his car, apparently someone scratched it slightly with a button on their jeans once and he broke three of their fingers.” He continued.

“That guy is fucking psycho.” Toni commented, shaking her head.

“Best for last guys.” Greys chuckled looking over to Yaz, who continued.

“There is talk that there is a video of Malachai torturing some drug-fucked guy who died off ‘grievous bodily harm’ that resulted in a brain haemorrhage.” Yaz said.

“Holy shit, really?” Joaquin commented, utterly horrified.

“Jesus.” Sweet Pea said, his face contorting at the severity.

“We’ve been trying to track it down but haven’t managed to get it yet. Got a meeting organised tonight that may prove results.” Greys said.

“That’s some fucked up shit…” Fangs uttered.

Jughead wasn’t completely shocked by the information, though it did disgust him to his core. If they were able to get their hands on that and threaten to hand it over to the cops, Malachai would face life in prison, if not worse. That was undoubtedly their best leverage.

“If you can get a hold of that footage, we will well and truly have the upper hand indefinitely. I want it, I want that video.” Jughead said seriously. “Tell me what you need to make that happen and I’ll get it.”

“What if we can’t?” Yaz asked.

“Well, I’d say his previous gang ties is the next best bet.” Sweet Pea suggested to Jughead.

“I agree. But we should avoid getting in the middle of that, if we can. So, top priority is that video.” Jughead said, standing up from his chair, looking to Greys and Yaz. “If you need anything from any of us, ask, just run it by me first.” He told them.

“Got it, boss. Few guys for back up tonight would be good.” Greys requested as everyone stood to leave.

“Done. Just come get me before you need to leave and I’ll suss back up.”

If Jughead could get this level of leverage, they’d be indefinitely set against any threats posed by the Ghoulies. This video was vital, Jughead did not expect it to come easy. It was going to be an expensive purchase, whether the seller wanted actual money was an uncertainty.

* * *

Veronica had cried herself into exhaustion, falling asleep in Betty’s comforting arms about an hour ago. Betty had not tried to ask any questions, though so many needed answering. She knew there would be plenty of time for that later and Veronica didn’t seem remotely ready to speak about it yet.

Betty had stolen her arm back just after Veronica fell asleep and had been googling on her phone for the past hour. Starting with a search of ‘my best friend is 17 and pregnant, what do I do?’. Google always seemed to help with the difficult questions.

Through many related links she’d ended up at an article on miscarriages when Veronica finally stirred. 

Betty watched as Veronica’s eyes fluttered open beside her. She stretched with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips as she spotted Betty sitting up on the bed beside her. All too soon a wave of reality hit Veronica and her smile was long gone, replaced by a hard setting frown that echoed pain.

She shuffled herself up to sit beside Betty. Betty had quickly locked her phone and set it aside, not wanting Veronica to see what she’d been looking at. Veronica sat in silence, hands hung in her lap and shoulders hunched over in defeat.

Betty wrapped her arm around Veronica, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. “It’s all going to be fine, V. We’re going to get you through this together.” Betty assured her.

“This is so far from fine. This is a whole new level of utterly, devastatingly... fucked.” Veronica replied weakly.

“There is always the chances of a false positive.” Betty tried.

“I’ve had random bouts of vomiting for almost a week, it’s getting worse. On top of that I’m also almost two weeks late and my nipples ache. I’m 99% sure that I’m…” Veronica’s voice barely shifted above a whisper. For a woman whose always confidently outspoken, it was undeniably obviously how hard this had hit her. She couldn’t even admit it out loud. “My dad is going to go… oh god, I don’t even know.” Veronica said, meekly pulling her arms up in a lazy gesture before they fell back into her lap.

“Is it Archie’s?” Betty asked. This question had been digging at her since the moment she saw the ‘+’. Veronica slowly turned to look at Betty, tears quickly forming in her eyes again. Betty stayed silent hoping for an answer as a tear rolled down Veronica’s cheek.

“I-I’m not sure.” Veronica sobbed. Betty knew that Veronica had slept with Archie a few times now, but she’d not admitted to sleeping with anyone else recently, so that confession had taken Betty by surprise. Veronica met Betty’s questioning gaze before looking down to her fingers that fiddled in her lap. “I slept with someone else a few weeks ago… at Reggie’s party.” She admitted.

Betty wasn’t sure if it were appropriate to ask, but she had to. The desire for answers was eating away at her. “Who?” she asked cautiously.

Veronica’s breathing hitched, and her teary eyes widened. She was up so quickly it almost bounced Betty off the other side of the bed. Veronica ran to the bathroom, Betty quickly followed. She heard the gagging before she saw Veronica with her arms wrapped around the toilet. Betty spotted the hair clip on the bench, where she’d put everything back while Veronica slept, researching while she tidied up.

She went over to Veronica and twisted her hair back into the clip before rubbing soothing circles on her back. Betty made her way to the sink to fill up the glass beside it – usually reserved for rinsing when brushing teeth – setting the glass down beside Veronica.

 When that nausea wore off Veronica sipped back the water, resting her head against the wall beside her.

Now having the ability to speak without purging her stomach contents, she finally answered Betty’s question. “Reggie.”

* * *

Jughead sat atop his lifeless motorcycle, around him several other serpents did the same. Including the lead on this specific meeting, Greys and Yaz.

“You think your dude’s still coming?” Sweet Pea asked. They had organised to meet up at eleven, here in the deserted parking lot by Sweet water river, but when Jughead checked the time on his phone only moments ago it was already 11:18pm.

“They’ll show up, they need something from us otherwise they wouldn’t have organised this meeting.” Yaz said confidently.

“You know, th-” Fangs started to speak but Jughead cut him off with a stern hush as a rustling in the bush beside them sounded.

All six of them turned to the dark figure clocked in a large black hooded sweat shirt, hood up and hands shoved in its pockets. The figure shuffled over to them, keeping their head down. They couldn’t have been taller than five foot seven and certainly didn’t seem to be all too intimidating.

Greys and Yaz hopped off their bike, meeting the person half way. When they stepped up to each other and the figure made no effort to remove their hood.

“You Yaz?” The figure asked. Jughead was shocked by the feminine voice, it had been assumed the person they were meeting was a man. But this small figure seemed to be a woman. It was clearer to see them as they came closer and Jughead noted the black wedge heel boots they wore – not the most masculine footwear.

“I am,” Yaz answered casually. “You’re Jo?” Yaz questioned.

“Yeah.” ‘Jo’ answered meekly.

“So, getting right to the point you got evidence of the video?” Greys jumped in. Jo reached into her hoodie pocket, retrieving a small tablet.

“Just so you know, the video is not actually saved onto this tablet. This is simply acting as a screen from a computer elsewhere. Jumping me and stealing it won’t do you any good. The person manning the mirrored computer has strict orders to cut the feed if I don’t contact them within ten minutes.” Jo explained. Jughead admired her preparation and caution.

“Wouldn’t dream of screwing you over, chick.” Greys said honestly. She handed the tablet to him while pulling a phone from her pocket and tapping at it briefly before holding it to her ear.

“Play it.” Jo instructed into the phone and Jughead could see an image appear on the previously black screen in Greys’ hands – though he couldn’t quite make it out from where he sat. Greys and Yaz concentrated on the screen for no more than twenty seconds before the screen once again went black.

“Looks legit.” Greys commented, handing the tablet back to Jo who hung up the call she was on, tucking both back into the pockets of her sweatshirt. “So, what are you asking in return?” Greys asked. This was Jughead’s cue to join in on the discussion. No one, other than him, made deals on behalf of the serpents.

“To disappear.” She said simply, looking up to Jughead when he stepped off his bike, hanging his helmet on the handle bar and starting towards them.

“Well, I’m the magician you’re looking for. What do you need to disappear?” Jughead asked casually, as he stood next to Greys, he crossed his arms looking down at the girl. It was difficult to see her with the lack of light and her hood still covering her head.

“I need a new identity. Passport, driver’s license and all the legal papers. I also need ticket out of here and guaranteed protection of any information regarding my whereabouts, especially where the Ghoulies are concerned.” She waged. Jughead quirked an eyebrow, this girl had issues with the Ghoulies too. Some of what she was asking for would be easy enough to get; some, no so much. However, Jughead had a lot of contacts and a lot of people that owed him favours. Jughead enjoyed dealing in ‘favours’ with the right kind of people.

“And when would you need that by?” Jughead asked with a quirked eyebrow. She shuffled uncomfortably.

“As soon as possible, by next Saturday at the latest.” Jo announced. Jughead let out a short hum of deliberation.

“Alright, deal. We’ll give you a new identity, get you out of here and in return you’ll give us that video.” Jughead offered, holding out his hand to shake. This was going to be difficult and risky, but if Jughead could pull this off, it would be worth it. Him, Betty and their families – Serpents included – would be safe from the Ghoulies.

She took his hand weakly with a clammy trembling hand, and shook.

“Deal.” She confirmed.


	37. Trouble

_“Alright, deal. We’ll give you a new identity, get you out of here and in return you’ll give us that video.” Jughead offered, holding out his hand to shake. This was going to be difficult and risky, but if Jughead could pull this off, it would be worth it. Him, Betty and their families – Serpents included – would be safe from the Ghoulies._

_She took his hand weakly with a clammy trembling hand, and shook._

_“Deal.” She confirmed._

* * *

The Serpents rode back to their den, Jo riding with Fangs. If Jughead had a maximum deadline of one week, when better to start than right now?

She had agreed, reluctantly, to accompany them back to where they could get started on her new identity. Conveniently Toni had the set up for fake ID’s so that was an easy start point.

Most of the group headed back to the Whyte Wyrm but Jughead, Sweet Pea – riding with Toni – and Fangs – riding with Jo – headed back to Toni’s Place.

“So, what do you want your new name to be? I wouldn’t normally ask, but you’re probably going to have this name for a while.” Toni asked as she closed her apartment door behind her.

Toni’s unit was small, the left hand side of a dark brick duplex. It had two small rooms, a bathroom that double as a laundry and a single open plan living area. The spare bedroom was set up as her ‘business’ studio. With her photo booth set up beside the desk that held her computer and card printer.

“Uh… I didn’t really think about that.” Jo said quietly. Now rid of her hood they were finally able to see what she looked like. She had a short black asymmetrical bob, falling to chin length on one side and to her shoulder on the other. She was unnaturally skinny in the face and had large dark circles under her eyes. From experience, Jughead found similarities to those hooked on hard drugs. Her hands shook and her pupils over powered the murky hazel of her iris’.

Toni gave her a minute to think about it, setting her up in the photo booth after booting the outdated computer to life. Snapping several photo’s Toni then took a seat at the desk, inserting the camera’s memory card and transferring the photo’s of Jo to the computer.

Toni opened a page that had an array of blank card templates from different states and countries.

“Alright, where are you going and where do you want to be from?” Toni asked.

“Anywhere and I don’t care, as long as it’s not here.” Jo answered, picking at her fingernails. She kept her head down and answers short.

Jughead was intensely curious as to who Jo was and why she needed to get away from Riverdale. Though it was bad etiquette to ask unless necessary. Sweet Pea seemed to ignore this fact.

“So, why are you running away in the first place?” Sweet Pea asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“None of your damn business, snake.” Jo spat back. Toni quirked an eyebrow.

“Not really the way to speak to the people helpin’ you out, now is it?” Sweet Pea countered.

“Leave it.” Jughead said simply, shooting Sweet Pea a displeased look. Sweet Pea held his hands up in surrender and nestled back in his chair.

Jughead stood behind Toni – almost protectively – as the process continued. Fangs and Sweet Pea had taken a seat on the single green leather couch beside the photo booth, though in the small room that was basically right beside them.

“What about Mexico? No one ever flees _to_ Mexico.” Sweet Pea suggested. Jughead was sure he should probably scold him for that comment but kept quiet. That wasn’t a bad suggestion, a ticket to Mexico couldn’t be too expensive.

“Mexico is fine.” Jo agreed curtly. She really didn’t seem to care at all where she was going, she just wanted out.

“Mexico it is, we’ll just say you’re from… Colorado.” Toni decided, picking a random template on the screen. “I’ll make you a driver’s licence for both. I have a hook up that can get it put into the system, so if you get pulled up by the cops you’ll show up in the system under your new name. I’m going to need to get the other stuff from them too, passport, visas and such.” Toni explained as she typed details into the template. “Age?” Toni asked.

“Twenty four. Just choose whatever name, I’m not really phased.” Jo said.

“Okay, you can be… Miss” Toni looked over to Jo, raking her over quickly. “Danielle Rose Lee. Easy enough to remember?” Toni asked. Jo quirked a single brow.

“Sure.” She agreed with a shrug.

About twenty minutes later ‘Danielle Lee’ had her two new ID’s. Toni said she’d call her hook up to organise the rest.

“From here on, we’ll do everything under Danielle. We’ll sort everything else out, if we need you for anything, we’ll let you know.” Jughead said as they made their way out of the studio room. It was becoming more increasingly clear that Jo did not want to be with them. She had taken to a lot of glaring at Sweet Pea and inpatient huffing. “Got a number?” Jughead asked, pulling out his phone. She typed it in and handed his phone back but not letting go when he reached for it.

“Don’t suppose you’d feel like putting me up for the night?” Jo asked with the slightest hint of a seductive grin.

“If you need a place to stay, Toni might be able to help you out?” Jughead suggested, looking back at Toni. Who scrunched up her features in distaste, tilted her head she mouthed a silent ‘really?’ from behind Jo.

“I got other places I could go…” Jo said, taking a step closer to Jughead. “Just wouldn’t mind a tour of your place.” She commented, her hand reached up to stroke down his chest.

His hand whipped up from his side, grabbing her wrist and thrusting it back towards her.

“Spoken for.” He replied curtly.

She pursed her lips and quirked a brow. “Hey, you’re the one that asked for my number.” She said affronted by his rejection.

“Because I needed it, not because I wanted it.” Jughead clarified.

She rolled her eyes. “Your loss…” She commented, stepping around him and heading for the door. She opened it and poked her hand back in before disappearing. “Call me if you change your mind. I won’t even charge you.” She told him with a wink that admittedly made his skin crawl, and she was gone.

Toni made a disgusted sound heading over to her kitchen and reaching into her fridge and grabbing a beer.

“Hookers tryin’ to give ya freebies.” Sweet Pea chuckled. “You bloody hunk.”

Fangs laughed, Jughead did not. He just glared at Sweet Pea.

“Need anything else, Boss?” Fangs asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“Not tonight. Head home, we’ll sort more out tomorrow.” Jughead told him.

“Welcome to hang if you’d like.” Toni offered looking into her fridge. “Only got one beer left though.”

“All good, I’m gonna head out.” Sweet Pea said, following Fangs to the door.

“Yeah same, just let me know what you need to get the papers.” Jughead told Toni.

“Will do. I’ll find myself my own company.” Toni said casually pulling out her phone and winking at the boys as they left.

“Meet at the Wyrm tomorrow at ten, sort some more of this shit out. I want to get that video and get rid of her as soon as possible.” Jughead said to Sweet Pea and Fangs as they all mounted their respective bikes. He knew Toni was working tomorrow morning, so she didn’t need telling. Sweet Pea saluted.

“Sure thing.” Fangs replied, pulling his helmet over his head.

They sped off in their respective directions of ‘home’.

* * *

Betty stayed with Veronica all Saturday watching movies in bed and eating copious amounts of carbs and sugar. They didn’t speak about Veronica’s newly discovered predicament. Betty didn’t want to raise the issue, though she still had so many questions, she shouldn’t pry. She was going to wait until Veronica brought it up.

She never did, they seemed to talk about everything else other than the situation Veronica found herself in. It slipped into night and Betty stared out to the stars from Veronica’s bay window seat.

“She’s the man or What a girl wants?” Veronica asked.

“In an Amanda Bynes mood, are you?” Betty asked with a smile. Checking her phone, she had a text from her mother asking what she was up to.

“Certainly am.” Veronica replied with a wink.

“She’s the man.” Betty chose. Veronica had certainly perked up after their afternoon of rom’ com’s and high school movies. Betty didn’t want to kill her mood, but the questions were starting to weigh on her. “Hey, V?” Betty asked.

“Yes, my dear?” Veronica asked as she looked for the movie in the menu.

“Do you… do you think you’ll keep it?” Betty asked in a meek whisper. Though in the otherwise silent room, she knew she was heard. There was no reply for a while and Betty turned back towards Veronica. She was staring at the TV, sitting on the title of the movie but not pressing play.

“I don’t know.” She finally replied, her gaze sinking to her lap. Betty stood up and made her way back to the bed. “I… I don’t think I could get an a-” She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes closed, unable to finish her statement.

“It would be hard…” Betty said, taking a seat beside her.

“Any path out of this is going to be hard…” Veronica countered. Betty wanted to disagree, tell Veronica it was all going to be fine. Unfortunately, it probably wasn’t going to be. Whatever Veronica’s future held was going to be difficult.

“We should go to the clinic after school Monday.” Betty suggested.

“You’ll come with me?” Veronica asked, finally looking up to Betty.

“Of course I will, V. I will be there in whatever way you need me to be.” Betty assured her with a smile. Veronica’s eyes welled with tears but she returned the smile.

“Thank you.” She said, blinking the tears from her eyes and wrapping Betty into a hug.

“I’m always here for you, just like you are for me. We’re in this together.” Betty said, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

“Alright,” Veronica said, pulling back and wiping her tears away. “Let’s get our Channing Tatum fix.”

Betty pulled up her phone to snap a selfie, Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty waist and broke out a big toothy smile where her eyes squeezed shut. Betty sent the photo to her mother.

**Elizabeth:** _Girls night in, mother darling._ They both laughed and settled back to watch the fourth movie of the day.

* * *

Toni had managed to get in touch with her contact early Sunday morning. She was able to get everything they were going to need. But now she had to tell Jughead the price… she was seriously dreading that. She’d knew the ransom on Alice had already set him back. She was pacing in the downstairs bar waiting for Jughead to make an appearance.

“You’re going to wear a path into the floor boards.” Sweet Pea commented, throwing a handful of spiced peanuts into his mouth.

“Oh, shut it.” Toni said, glaring at him.

“Everyone is so touchy lately.” He murmured, looking away from her harsh gaze.

“There is a lot of stressful shit going on.” Toni defended.

“I noticed.” He replied casually. “Once this is over we’ll have what we need to keep the Ghoulies in their cage and everything will go back to all fun and games.” Sweet Pea reasoned.

“I hope so…” Toni said, continuing to wear a worry line into the floor.

Toni heard the familiar heavy steps coming down the stairs echoing through the quiet bar, she turned to face Jughead and he came over to the bar.

“Morning, JJ.” Toni greeted cautiously. His face sunk at her tone.

“How much?” He asked simply.

* * *

Jughead wiped his hands on the front of his jeans as he sat down in front of the glass window, picking up the phone hung up to the side.

FP did the same.

“Hey Jughead.” FP greeted with a tame smile.

“Hey dad, how you doing?” Jughead asked.

“Same ole’, same ole’.” He replied casually, before his expression turned a bit more serious. “You?”

FP hadn’t been expecting Jughead this morning. Though he was always happy to see his son, it was usually not for a _good_ reason.

“I’m fine, I –v”

“Are you healing okay?” FP asked quickly, interrupting.

“Yeah, really well. Hardly even notice it anymore.” Jughead replied. It was not quite the truth. Mostly it didn’t bother him though it did still flare up at times, especially when aggravated with strenuous activity. Which he found happening very often when Betty was around, but it was incredibly worth it. FP nodded his head.

“Good, good. Glad to hear.” He said, continuing to nod.

“So, there’s a situation.” Jughead said, eyeing the guard standing behind his father. Jughead knew these phones were recorded, the less detail the better. “You know how you said you if I found myself in some trouble…” Jughead hinted, FP easily caught on.

“How much trouble?”

“About four and a half thousand worth of trouble.” Jughead said reluctantly, retelling the number Toni had given him earlier that day. FP sighed, wiping his hand over his face. He knew better than to ask too many questions.

“When by?” He asked only the vital ones.

“As soon as possible. Thursday at the latest.” Jughead answered.

“This isn’t another situation like the two k one a few days ago is it?” FP asked. He couldn’t let Jughead just continue giving into Blackmail.

“No. Opposite of. It’s to stop that ever being a possibility again. Get the upper hand between us for good.” Jughead explained, easing FP’s tensions.

“Okay, I can make that happen.” FP said, confident in his ability to do so. FP had also liked to deal in favours.

“Thanks…” Jughead said, feeling a bit defeated in having to come ‘running to Daddy for money’.

“You’re doing a good job, Jug. I’m proud of you, you know?” FP assured him. In FP’s absence Jughead had managed to make wise decisions, lead the gang well and better the Serpents situation if anything.

Jughead simply nodded with a smile.

“How’d everything play out with you and your girl?” FP asked, face lightening at the topic change.

“We’re fine. The situation with us and Alice is really the issue… though it seems okay. Alice doesn’t despise me as much as I expected.” Jughead chuckled.

“She’s a sucker for the Jones charm, that one.” FP told him with a wink.

“I don’t know if I’d take it as far as to say she likes me, but she seems to be tolerating me. Betty said she’d taking it a lot better than she had expected too.” Jughead admitted.

He had text Betty last night when he got home last night, he hadn’t expected a reply when he sent it after midnight, but had gotten one. She told him that she’d spoken to her mum and it had gone significantly better than she’d expected. Her mother hadn’t banned her from seeing him or anything like that, though she did not approve of their ‘sleepovers’.

He knew that she’d spent the rest of the day with Veronica dealing with an issue she was having, apparently it was ‘intense’ but she couldn’t talk about it. Jughead had told her that he’d also had an ‘intense’ night he couldn’t talk about. He did let her know that soon the Ghoulies would not be an issue anymore.

“I really hope everything works out well for you two. You get this glint in your eye when you talk about her.” FP said with a smile.

“You got to meet her. She’s really amazing, and pretty easy on the eyes.” Jughead replied with a chuckle.

“I don’t doubt it, can’t wait to meet her. Hopefully soon we’ll be able to sort my shit out and I can come back home and meet her.” FP said with a hopeful expression.

“Yep, Penny’s working on it. Messages me every so often, things still seem on track. Haven’t caught up with her recently might do it next week.”

“Just an excuse to come see me again.” FP said with a wink.

“We will.” Jughead promised.

“Well, I will get your trouble sorted and I’ll see you then.” FP told him.

“Thanks again.” Jughead repeated.

“Of course.” FP waved it off. “You stay safe, alright.” He added, seriously.

“I will. You too.” FP smiled reassuringly and nodded. “Well, I’ll see you again soon.”

“You will, see ya then Jughead.” FP said. They hung up their phones and he stood up, making his way back to the door leading to his cell. A cell Jughead desperately wanted him to be rid of.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Jughead was heading back to the Whyte Wyrm. As he sped down the road he spotted something on the side of the curb that caught his eye. He noticed when he rode past that it moved. Even at the speed he was going it seemed that the black plastic bag didn’t seem to move with the wind around it, it seemed to move on its own.

That struck Jughead and he slowed, whipping his bike back in its direction.

He pulled up on the side of the road opposite the attention-grabbing bag, shutting off his bike he made his way over to it.

As he came closer he very clearly saw the bag move from within.

“What the…” Jughead mumbled as he squatted beside the bag, like a child, he gently poked the bag. He was alarmed by the weak barking sound that replied to his touch. He didn’t bother with the tie of the bag, gripping the thin plastic in his fingers and ripping it apart.

Inside he was met with two sets of large brown eyes that sunk a weight in his chest. Abandoned on the side of the road, left for dead, were two small puppies.

They couldn’t have been more than a month old. Their short fur, black with a few brown markings, was damp from the moisture and their waste in the bag. One of their ears seemed a bit misshapen and the other had a scar that ran down over its eye, it seemed difficult for it to open that one.

“Oh my god…” Jughead gasped. The little one with the funky ear stepped forward sniffing Jughead’s knee, it seemed unsteady on its legs, it had probably only just learnt to walk. He ran a single finger over its head. “Hey buddy…” Jughead whispered as the other stepped forward too.

An engine sound from behind him reminded him that he was beside the road. “Let’s not let you guys get run over, yeah?” Jughead suggested to the puppies. He inspected the bag finding nothing else in there besides the mess the puppies had made… _how long have they been in here?_

He carefully scooped the puppies up, one in each hand. After the car drove past he crossed the street back to his bike. He pulled his backpack off his back unzipping it. All it held was a change of clothes from his trip to the gym that morning. He lined the bag with his gym shirt and placed both puppies inside. He zipped it back up leaving a small gap at the top to let air in, even though it was made of breathable material, but so the puppies couldn’t jump out if they tried.

**Jughead:** _We know a vet, right?_

**Sweet Pea:** _Yeah, Paul’s missus is a vet, why’s that._

**Jughead:** _Get her to come to the Wyrm. Be back in 10._

He pocketed his phone and pushed his arms through the straps of the bag, pulling it over his shoulders. He started up his bike and one of the puppies let out a yelp at the sound.

“Sorry it’s loud, guys.” Jughead apologised, pulling his helmet on. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up.” He only dwelled mildly on the fact that it was a bit odd that he was talking to these dogs.

He pulled back onto the road and continued back to the Whyte Wyrm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all the comments, kudos, bookmarks - all of it! You're all amazing.
> 
> As always, a few extra (pre-Beta'd) chapters up on Fanfiction.net - currently on Chapter 41 there.
> 
> Sending off the new chapters to my Beta now, will have them up in a few days.
> 
> -Kayla.


	38. Game night at JJ's

Jughead stood in front of the sink in his apartment’s bathroom, running the warm water over the two small puppies, ridding them of the waste mottled in their fur.

“What are you going to do with them, mother hen?” Sweet Pea asked from beside him.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t leave them on the side of the road to _die.”_ Jughead retorted. He had no idea what he was going to do with these small helpless creatures, but not helping them out didn’t seem like an option. He’d had dogs when he was younger, for a child who didn’t have many friends, the four legged kind were his closest. It had always been so hard when they passed away.

Hotdog was his father’s dog long before Jughead was born and he grew old and passed away when Jughead was seven. FP had gone out the next day and got a new dog from one of the local shelters. Hotdog the second, shaggy English sheepdog. Even though it couldn’t completely ease the hurt little Jughead felt, losing his best friend he’d grown up with, it helped.

Hogdog the second had passed away when Jughead was seventeen. FP was too absorbed in gang business and his wife and daughter leaving him to think about another dog at the time. Jughead took it just as hard, but he had toughened since he was a child and buried his hurt at losing another best friend behind a hardened shell.

Jughead had always loved dogs. There was just something so amazing about them, their loyalty, dedication and love. They were beautiful creatures.

“They are so adorable.” Toni cooed from the other side of him. It was a bit cramped in his small bathroom, they had both followed him to his apartment when he rushed into the Whyte Wyrm hugging his backpack to his chest.

“Vanessa should be here soon, told her to just come straight up here.” Sweet Pea told him.

“They don’t seem too bad, you know, given their circumstance.” Toni mentioned. Jughead had explained the sudden appearance of the puppies as they all headed up the stairs to his place. They were both as disgusted as he was, Serpents had soft spots for puppies too.

Jughead switched off the water, placing the to two freshly cleaned puppies on a towel on the vanity beside the sink and patting them gently dry. Funky ear shook his little body, flicking droplets of water in all directions and Jughead smiled. If he had to pick a favourite, it was that little boy.

A knock on the door had Sweet Pea jogging out of the bathroom to answer it, he returned moments later with Vanessa; a wife of one of the older serpents.

She moved the puppies to the dining table and went over several checks with them. She checked over them with a fine scrutiny before testing their temperatures, heartbeats and taking a quick blood sample. Jughead flinched as the pup yelled, being jabbed with the needle.

Vanessa held up the one with the odd ear. “This little guy looks like his ear had a run-in with mum or dad’s teeth. Shouldn’t affected him, hearing seems fine, just a battle scar. He’s a bit malnourished, got a bit of a fever – which is probably just because of the stress on his little system – but otherwise seems fine.” She said passing the small pup off to Jughead. He smirked at the little fur ball in his hands. They were quite fluffy now they were clean and dry. He looks much happier, his little tongue whipped out to lick at Jugheads thumb.

A bit malnourished and a fever, Jughead chuckled. “Got a fever, do ya’, Hotdog?” He asked with a smile.

“Hey, Hotdog!” Toni said with a shot of nostalgic recollection, she picked up on the reference. She’d been around forever, she knew all about his previous furry friends. “That’s it, you’re never getting that dog away from JJ now. FP Jones the third and Hotdog the third. It was meant to be.” Toni chuckled. Jughead looked up at her with a genuine smile, he kind of liked the sound of that.

“This little girl looks like she also got into a scrap, not sure if it would have been a sibling or the parents possibly something else but she seems to be at least partially blind in her injured eye. Same as the boy, malnourished, they don’t seem to have eaten in a few days.” Vanessa said, handing the other puppy to Toni as she started to pack up the little kit she’d brought with her. “I’d say they were dumped because of their ear and eye. Because their imperfections they would have been hard to sell, so the breeder probably decided it would just be easier to get rid of them.” She said sadly.

“That’s so fucked up. What a piece of shit.” Sweet Pea said with outrage.

“Yeah, people are shit.” Toni agreed, snuggling her face into the female puppy’s fur.

Vanessa advised that they were Rottweilers - possibly cross bred with another breed - and about five to six weeks old. They should still be with their mother at this age but they would be okay to go onto soft solid foods.

“I’ll run the blood tests back at the clinic. They’ll need to stay away from other dogs until then just in case they have any diseases or anything that could be passed on. Are you going to be keeping them or did you want me to try rehome them?” Vanessa asked.

Jughead hadn’t quite thought this far ahead. He hadn’t thought much about if he’d keep them. Dogs are a big responsibility, they took time, effort and money. Looking down at the small ball of fur in his hands, he smiled. He could make it work.

“I’ll keep them.” Jughead confirmed.

“Okay great. Congratulations on your new fur babies, JJ.” Vanessa said with a smile as Jughead walked her to the door. “I’ll let you know how the tests go and you let me know if there’s anything else you need.” Vanessa said as she reached the door. Jughead opened it for her and as she went to walk out she ran head on into Betty.

“Oh!” Vanessa said, taking a step back. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

Betty looked at the woman, puzzled. Betty had never seen this woman before. She had bright red hair held back in a braid, tattoos scattered up her arms and very generously sized breasts. She looked to be in her thirties. Betty looked over to Jughead who wore a smile, she was personally very curious as to why there was a woman leaving his apartment. _Dear god, that’s not an overnight bag, is it?_

“Hey Betts.” Jughead greeted, happy at the surprise visit from his lovely girlfriend. Betty was not so happy with the unexpected situation she’d stumbled upon.

“Oh, so your JJ’s girl. Nice to meet you, I’m Vanessa.” She woman introduced. Betty’s puzzled look had slowly become one of angered confusion.

“She’s our resident Vet. She was checking up on the puppies.” Jughead explained, not liking to look Betty was giving them.

“You don’t have puppies.” Betty replied curtly. Jughead grinned, stepping around Vanessa so Betty could see the tiny dog in his hands. Toni came up behind him a moment later with the other puppy. Upon seeing Toni was also in the apartment, Betty forgot any previous theories she’d assumed and stepped passed Vanessa and straight to Jughead dropping down to eye level with the puppy.

“Oh my gosh, hello little one. Look at you, you’re so cute. Oh my god.” Betty cooed, patting it gently between its ears. Jughead chuckled. Betty looked up to him now with a shocked smile on her face.

“You got puppies?!” She asked excitedly as she turned to the puppy Toni held.

“He rescued them, actually.” Toni told her. Always the saviour, that boy.

“Now, why does that not surprise me.” Betty chuckled, getting distracted by the puppy. “My gosh you are so tiny, just… so little!”

“Well, I’ll be heading off.” Vanessa jotted in, taking another step out of the door. At that Betty remembered the rude way she had treated the woman moments ago. She shot around to face her.

“Sorry about that Vanessa. I was just a bit confused. It was nice to meet you too.” Betty said chirpily with a smile. Vanessa smiled with a nod.

“I’ll see you guys later, remember to call if you need anything.” She said, turning towards the stairs.

“Thanks again, Vanessa!” Jughead called after her, shutting the door.

Betty looked up at him with a smile. “Hey.” She finally greeted. He chuckled, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

“Hello.” He said as the puppy squirmed against his chest, drawing Betty’s attention back to it. “Want to hold him?” Jughead offered. Betty looked like an excited four year old as her smile reached from ear to ear and she nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled handing the puppy over to her.

“His name is Hotdog” Jughead told her. She laughed.

“Hotdog?” She questioned.

“The third.” Toni added.

“Hotdog... the third?” Betty chuckled in question.

“Yep, third generation just like good ole’ Fors-” Toni started to gesture to Jughead but he cut her off.

“Toni.” He said sternly, giving her a warning look. Toni quickly caught on, and she was baffled.

“Holy shit, does she not know your real name?!” Toni asked, shocked. That actually hadn’t even occurred to Betty in quite some time. He was just ‘Jughead’ to her. “She’s your girlfriend!” Toni added.

“Yeah, I feel like I should be entitled to that information.” Betty agreed with a smirk. They had spoken about it before, she knew he didn’t like his real name, hadn’t wanted to tell her and she didn’t push it. That was before they started sleeping together though.

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third!” Sweet Pea called from inside. Toni laughed, Betty was surprised – having not noticed yet that Sweet Pea was even there – and Jughead shot him a deathly glare.

“Forsythe?” Betty asked nudging Jughead with her elbow. Guess that’s what ‘FP’ stands for.

“Maybe.” Jughead grumbled, still looking at Sweet Pea like he wanting to inflict pain.

“I like it.” She said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. His skin was hot with his flare of annoyance.

“So,” Jughead said, trying to defer the conversation. “Puppies.”

“Yes!” Betty squealed, pulling the puppy in her arms closer to her face. “Where did you get them?” she asked.

“They were dumped on the side of the road in a plastic bag.” Jughead told her keeping the negative expression he’d held in distaste of his name. They all migrated further into the apartment, over to Sweet Pea.

“ _What?_ That is… absolutely disgusting.” Betty said dumbfounded, she couldn’t fathom how someone could do that to these poor innocent pups.

“I love this little girl so much. I don’t think you’re getting her back.” Toni said, cuddling the puppy closer.

“Well, I’m not sure what I’m going to do with one, let alone two. Did you want to keep her?” Jughead offered. Toni looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” She asked with excited shock.

“Really.” Jughead confirmed with a slow nod of his head.

“Yes! Yes, please. Aw, thanks JJ!” She gushed, nuzzling _her_ puppy.

“Dude, where’s my puppy?” Sweet Pea whined.

“Sorry loudmouth, all out of puppies. Hotdog is mine.” Jughead said looking at the pup in Bettys arms. She was cradling Hotdog like a baby, on his back in her arms. She was swirling her finger around his chest and belly, his little tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth and it looked like she managed to get the hyper little puppy to sleep.

“I can’t believe I have a puppy!” Toni said excitedly, holding her pup up in the air and twirling her around before bringing her back in for a snuggle. “We gotta get these babies some food.”

“Why don’t you go get some food and whatever else we might need and Betty and I can look after them.” Jughead suggested.

“I guess so…” Toni said sadly. Jughead pulled some cash out of his wallet and handed it to Toni and she reluctantly handed her puppy off to Jughead.

“You know what we haven’t done in ages?” Sweet Pea piped up. “Game night at JJ’s.”

Toni laughed, “So eager to give us all your money are you?” she asked.

“Hey, I don’t _always_ lose.” Sweet Pea countered.

“Your poker face is surprisingly shit.” Jughead goaded.

“Fine! Don’t have a game night, it was just a suggestion.” Sweet Pea threw his hands up, marching towards the door.

“Invite the boys! Tell them to be here in an hour!” Jughead called out as Sweet Pea stomped out the door. His head quickly popped back in at Jugheads words and he wore a mischievous grin.

“Will do, boss.” Sweet Pea said, giving a thumbs up gesture as he and Toni left. Toni snatched up Jugheads empty backpack by the door on her way out.

“I’m borrowing this!” She called back as she closed the door. Not a lot of cargo hold on a motorbike.

Jughead chuckled as he looked over to Betty who was utterly entranced by the puppy in her hands. He stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

“This is a nice surprise.” Jughead commented. Betty had never showed up out of the blue before, he liked it.

“I was missing you. It feels weird not spending Saturday night with you.” She admitted. Other than the night he was in hospital – because she was forced to leave - they’re spent every Saturday night together since they met. They were both so busy with their own things yesterday they hadn’t found time to see each other.

“Missed you too.” He said reaching forward to kiss her on the cheek. “You didn’t look all too happy when you actually got here though.” He commented, hiding his smile from his position behind her.

“I was just… I didn’t expect to see anyone else… there was some woman in your apartm… It doesn’t matter.” Betty babbled. Jughead chuckled. He knew exactly why she looked so angry.

“Were you jealous?” He asked.

“No, not jealous. I just thought…” Betty cut herself off. Maybe a little jealous…

“Just thought what?”

“It’s just that you and some random woman were in your apartment and she had a bag and I didn’t know why and I didn’t know Toni and Sw-” She was babbling again. Jughead stepped around to face her, hands settling on her waist.

“Betty, you should never think like that. You shouldn’t worry about that at all, you can trust me. You are the only girl I even remotely think about in that regard.” Jughead said seriously. Betty looked up at him through her lashes.

“I do trust you. It just… looked bad.” Betty said. Jughead could admit, in a role reversal he probably would have reacted even worse than Betty did. There would probably be some ‘throw punches at douchebags now, ask questions later’.

“Sorry.” He apologised.

“You really have nothing to apologise for. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Betty said. She knew she had overreacted. However, it wasn’t farfetched that women would throw themselves at Jughead; he was a very good looking guy. Though he certainly didn’t seem like the type to cheat, mind you, not a lot of unfaithful people ‘seem like’ unfaithful people to their partners.

“But it did upset you.”

“That was just an active imagination, not your fault.” Betty assured him, reaching up to press her lips to his. He smiled at her when they broke apart.

“Should we show these pup’s the view from the balcony?” He asked and she nodded.

“I still can’t believe you have a puppy. He’s so cute.” She said as they took their seats on the balcony. The sun was setting on the horizon, blanketing the town in a golden glow – the view at sunset was Betty’s favourite. Jughead rested Toni’s puppy in his lap and lit a cigarette.

“Cuter than me?” He asked with a smirk.

“Never.” She said in mock seriousness, looking down at Hotdog as he let out a little yawn. “Aww… maybe.” She teased with a chuckle.

“Damn, now I have competition.” Jughead joked.

“Maybe you do. This little guy is quickly weaselling his way into my heart.” Betty said, scratching Hotdog’s belly.

“Better up my game.” Jughead said, a drag of cigarette smoke – specifically away from the pups and Betty, as he always did.

“How you going to manage that, Forsythe?” Betty asked, teasingly. Jughead groaned.

“I really hate that name, Betts.” He whined.

“Sorry.” She chuckled.

“How about a date, Elizabeth?” He asked with a smirk. She looked over at him with contorted features. Only her mother called her Elizabeth, or strangers.

“You’re right, it’s weird. No more Forsythe’s or Elizabeth’s.” Betty proposed.

“Deal. So, am I allowed to take you out on a date?” Jughead asked again. Betty smiled.

“Well, seeing as though we’re already together that only seems reasonable.” She agreed. They seemed to do everything a bit backwards. She jumped into his bed before she even liked him and then slept with him before they even discussed if they were together. Now with everything between them he was only just now asking her on a date.

Their relationship may be a bit backwards and unconventional, but she loved it for everything it was.

“Tomorrow. I’m going to pick you up from school and I’m stealing you for the whole night. Tell Alice not to fret, I’ll have you home by ten.”

“My curfew is six.” Jughead looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow.

“Well, that’s a little over the top. I feel like that needs discussing.” He decided.

Betty chuckled, “I’ll talk to mum about the curfew. But yes, that sounds great.” Betty agreed. Betty agreed that her curfew was a bit ridiculous, it hadn’t been up for discussion for years. It was about time her and Alice talked about it.

* * *

Sweet Pea and Toni came back about forty minutes later with arms full of dog supplies. Bulk bought puppy food, two little beds - one green and one purple - that matched the two small collars and leads Toni had also insisted on buying, not to mention a bunch of toys.

Toni and Betty set up the dog’s bed, some training pads to try get their indoor accidents under control and ‘tested out’ their new toys. Betty had chuckled at the squeaky hog dog toy Sweet Pea has insisted on.

While the girls organised the puppies, Sweet Pea set up the poker table and Jughead went down stairs to grab a few six-packs of beer from the store room.

Fangs and Nuke showed up not long after. Apparently Ricky was too hungover and Joaquin was busy, Betty made a mental note at that detail to check if that may have involved Kevin.

Betty knew Alice was out tonight, and likely wouldn’t be home until about ten thirty. So, even with her current 6 o’clock curfew, she’d be fine to stay for ‘game night at JJ’s’.

The six of them sat around Jugheads circular dining table that was topped with a green felt poker board. Jughead was the dealer, Betty sat to his left. Beside her was Toni, then Sweet Pea, Fangs and Nuke sat on the other side of Jughead.

Betty had admitted to Jughead, before they sat down, that she’d never played poker before. It hadn’t surprised him in the least. He told her they could be a team for the first several rounds until she gets the hang of it and gave her the winning card sets that came in the poker chip kit.

Before the game everyone paid fifty dollars and was given fifty dollars worth of chips. At the end of the game they’d get a payout. It was like Jugheads own little casino. They never over did it with the money, none of them were exactly rolling in the cash. Sometimes after a big job with a good payout they’d splurge on Poker night.

“Texas hold’em, house rules.” Jughead announced. Dealing out the cards, Jughead explained the house rule variations to Betty as he did. The others butt in comments as he spoke too, not the best with their manners.

Betty held the ‘winning card sets’ card in her hand and scooted closer to Jughead to analyse as bets were made.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, that was easily drowned out to the others by the stereo playing Rise Against in the back ground.

“You have a full house, right?” Betty whispered.

“Right.” He answered aloud, his face showing absolutely zero emotion. Most faces around the table matched his expressionless composure, expect for the very faint frown on Nukes lips and the slightly more obvious grin on Sweet Pea’s.

Nuke and Toni folded early in the round. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead increasing their bets until Fangs called.

They all showed their hands, Fangs had three of a kind, Sweet Pea had a full house queens over aces, Jughead also had a full house, kings over queens.

“God damnit!” Sweet Pea said angrily, throwing his cards down. “That was a good hand.” Sweet Pea was a sore loser. Though he should be used to it by now, he was also terribly unlucky when it came to poker.

“Yeah well, JJ’s hand was better.” Fangs said diplomatically, as Jughead raked his chips in with a slight smirk.

“He is good with his hands.” Betty murmured, smiling as Nuke and Fangs started to laugh. Jughead’s lips pulled up in a crooked smirk and he winked at her. Toni was shaking her head with a smile on her face, straightening her chip stacks and Sweet Pea was still sour from his loss, but did crack a grin.

Jughead dealt the next round, which was another house rule, the dealer was supposed to change but apparently everyone else dealt at a snail’s pace that irritated Jughead. Jughead whipped the cards around at a wicked pace as if he’d had a lot of practise.

Betty looked at Jugheads hand seeing an array of diamonds, three on the table and two in his hand.

“Oh!” She said excitedly. She got a few curious eyes. Jughead put his cards face down on the table, huffing a chuckle.

“Your poker face is worse than Sweet Pea’s. You’re gonna lose me my money, Betts.” He scolded lightly. Sweet Pea chuckled deviously.

“I’m sorry,” she said apologetically, fluttering her lashes. She trailed her hand up his leg, squeezing his upper thigh. “I’ll make it up to you later, promise.” She said far to innocently for what she was insinuating.

“Please, keep distracting the boy. Could be beneficial.” Fangs commented, staring intently at his cards.

“Just don’t get too handsy there _.”_ Nuke added, nodding at Betty’s hand on Jugheads leg – that she quickly retracted.

Sweet Pea laughed. “Where did you even find this girl?”

“In the Ghoulies basement.” Jughead answered with a smirk.

“Swear to god, she’s more sex crazed than I am.” Toni said, sipping at her beer. Toni had an affinity for luring in guys or girls to ‘play’ with – she wasn’t very picky. Betty wasn’t too sure what exactly Toni’s sex-drive was like but Betty knew she’d been damn near insatiable since she met Jughead. It wasn’t that she was ‘sex crazed’, per say, more ‘Jughead crazed’.

“I’d bet on it.” Jughead said still wearing his smirk.

“Oh, would you guys quit it.” Betty blushed, fiddling with the card in her hand.

“If I asked you to come to bed with me right now, would you?” Jughead posed. She gave him a stern look, he simply raised his brows. Being his ever alluring and tempting self.

“Yeah, probably.” She mumbled and Jughead smirked triumphantly. The rest of the table laughed or snickered at her answer.

“Hey, we aren’t done with poker yet.” Fangs protested in a chuckle. “Betty’s throwing off your game, we might actually stand a chance.”

“I can wait.” Jughead said with a grin. “You just got to keep that poker face in check.” Jughead told Betty.

“Yes, sir.” She said in a low voice under her breath looking over at him with a devious grin and he twitched against his zipper… Maybe he wasn’t going to be able to wait long.

* * *

At eight thirty, Jughead called an early night. They’d been playing for almost two hours and Sweet Pea was already out of chips. Betty had joined in after a while, not playing with chips, she’d only won two hands – though she’d been so excited about it both times - and just gave her winnings to Jughead.

There were a lot of laughs, they all loved to joke, tease and goad each other. Betty had really enjoyed poker night, laughing along with Jughead’s friends… their friends.

Jughead loved how easily Betty fit into their little gang and how they all got along so well. Especially Betty and Toni, they loved ganging up on the boys and jointly defending their feminine honour when the boys ganged up on them.

“I told you that you would give us all your money.” Toni said to Sweet Pea as she counted her towering stacks of chips. She’d come out on top at the end of the night, only a few dollars in front of Jughead.

“Whatever, Topaz.” Sweet Pea said defiantly, polishing off his fourth beer. “I got my monies worth in free beer.”

Both of the dogs had passed out a little while ago. It had been a long day for them and they were still weak from the way they’d been treated before Jughead had found them. 

Toni packed all of her pup’s toys and such into the dog bed and picked it all up at once, with her still sleeping in it, they bigger items were stashed in a bag that hung on her wrist.

“Thanks for another good night, JJ.” Fangs said, enveloping Jughead in a ‘bro-hug’ that started with a hand shake and ended with a pat on the back.

“Have to do it again soon.” Nuke agreed.

“Next time, _I’ll_ be the one taking all of your money.” Betty joked, earning a few laughs.

Betty cooed over Toni’s puppy before she left with the boys, Jughead locked the door as he closed it behind them – just in case they decided they forgot something and had to come back. Because the boss had business to attend to.

When Jughead turned around Betty had already pulled her shirt over her head and was unbuckling her jeans. She grinned as their eyes met.

He charged towards her, scooping her up bridal style in his arms that elicited a laughing squeal from her as he crushed his lips to hers and carried her to the bedroom.

He’d waited long enough.


	39. Little Dilemma

It had occurred to Betty as soon as she spotted a sullen Veronica in her English class, that she’d double booked herself that afternoon.

She had offered to go with Veronica to the clinic to see a doctor about her… pregnancy, but then agreed to go on a date with Jughead tonight as well. When it came to this particular situation, she knew what was more important.

**Betts:**   _Heya Juggie, I completely forgot that I already had plans this afternoon. I can’t cancel them, it’s important. I’m really sorry. Could we shift our date to tomorrow?_

Betty felt bad having to call a raincheck on their date, but today she needed to be there for her best friend.

Veronica had never been the kind to let her emotions get the better of her. She always exuded confidence, even if she didn’t feel it, she’d put on a brave face. That formality was gone. Veronica sat beside Betty, her head hung low, tracing random patterns into her note book. Her top was crinkled and there was a stain on her skirt. Veronica didn’t do less than perfect presentation.

Her predicament had consumed her, it was taking over her normal ways of being.

Betty kept a keen eye on Veronica the entire day, Kevin didn’t know the reason behind why Veronica was acting off – but he certainly noticed something was up. It wasn’t hard to tell.

“What’s up with you, Ronnie?” Kevin asked curiously as she came to sit at the table, which Kevin and Betty had already claimed as their own, in the cafeteria.

Veronica put her tray down and sunk into the seat beside Betty. Her tray – usually stacked with a nutritious lunch and a naughty snack or two – only held a lonesome blueberry muffin and bottle of water.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Veronica said in a quiet and monotone voice. She didn’t even sound like herself.

“There is very obviously somethi-” Kevin started to probe further but Betty could see the moisture starting to gather in her eyes and her jaw clench in a fight to restrain them. Kevin was their other best friend, but if Veronica wasn’t ready to tell him. That was for her to decide.

“Kevin. Leave it.” Betty said with a stern voice of warning. He eyed her, affronted, before turning back to Veronica as a traitorous tear rolled down her cheek.

“Sorry, Ronnie…” Kevin apologised, picking up on a situation that was seemingly worse than he thought. She sniffed and wiped her cheek with her finger, the tear invisibly absorbing in her skin. “You can tell me if and when you want to.” He said as he dug his fork into his creamy pasta dish.

Betty diverted conversation to Kevin, asking about what he got up to on Sunday night, acting on the mental note she’d made due to Joaquin’s absence from poker night.

His face was overcome by a mischievous grin as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Oh girls, do I have a story for you.” He said devilishly before launching into a confession of the dinner date that lead to all the ways they’d defiled each other in Joaquin’s car down by Sweet Water river.

* * *

**Jughead the Hot Serpent:**   _That’s all good, Betts. Tomorrow will be fine <3_

 Jughead pocketed his phone and went back to researching flights to Mexico in the bar downstairs – that’s where the WIFI signal was best and therefore fastest.

He was a bit upset they had to reschedule their date. He’d already shifted a few things up his to-do list - waking up early to get a head start on it – to have the free time for her all afternoon and evening. He was also really looking forward to it, he’d spent a lot of last night planning it out in his head. He’d have to call the restaurant to reschedule their dinner reservations when they opened later.

“I’m looking for Jughead.” A voice announced as they entered the bar. Jughead looked over to the door seeing a man; he had dark skin, short buzzed hair and looked to be in his late thirties. Jughead had never seen this man before. Jughead had a terrible sense of familiarity at this scene, like the one that had ended in him being shot a few weeks ago.

Toni was sitting on a stool behind the bar and playing on her phone, because the bar isn’t exactly busy at nine in the morning on a Monday. She gauged the look of uncertain concern on Jugheads face. “Who’s asking?” she questioned.

“FP sent me to make a delivery.” The man admitted. Jughead quirked a brow.

Slowly standing from his stool Jughead took a few steps toward the unknown man. “I’m Jughead.”

The man closed the distance between them. The boy who stood in front of him did look like the person FP had briefly described, so he felt confident he was indeed who he said he was. He pulled a plain yellow envelope out of the inner breast pocket of his brown leather jacket handing it over to Jughead.

Jughead took the fat envelope, peaking inside and seeing a large amount of money. How FP managed to get this done from behind bars baffled Jughead, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. FP was a reliable and resourceful man.

“Let FP know that Marcus held up his end and now we’re straight, would ya?” The man, Jughead assumed to be ‘Marcus’, said.

“Will do. Thanks.” Jughead said casually, stuffing the envelope into the inside pocket of his Serpent jacket.

Marcus left without another word.

Jughead turned to Toni, gesturing to his laptop. “I’ll be right back. Watch that.” He instructed, heading up to his apartment.

Within the privacy of his home he pulled out the wad of fifty-dollar bills. Laying the down in piles along his kitchen bench he counted. Six… Six thousand dollars. Well, that’s what happens when you get FP concerned in asking for four and a half grand.

Jughead wasn’t going to be too strapped for cash anytime soon… hopefully. His life had been awfully expensive the last few days.

He stashed the extra one and a half thousand in his safe before heading back down to the bar.

“You’re off early.” Jughead told Toni, handing her the envelope that now held the four and a half thousand her hook up had quoted for the illegal papers and hacking of government websites. Toni peered inside her eyes going wide at its contents. “I want it all done as soon as possible, I’ll cover the rest of your shift.”

“Sure thing boss.” She said throwing the tea towel at him, dialling a number in her phone and holding to her ear as she heads out the front door of the bar.

Jughead threw the towel over his shoulder, flipping his laptop around to pick up his previous flight search, just from the _inside_ of the bar this time.

He played bartender to the two patrons in the bar as he hit ‘pay now’ on the three hundred and twenty-nine-dollar plane ticket to Acapulco for ‘Danielle’, the cheapest ticket he could find.

This was a much easier process with the backing of expendable money. Jughead wasn’t irresponsible - he would still do this in the most ‘money savvy’ way he could - he just felt a lot less like he was digging himself into a hole by spending money.

* * *

Betty and Veronica sat side by side in the surprisingly comfortable chairs in the waiting room of the GP clinic. Veronica had her own doctor, she refused to see anyone else.

“Veronica?” The doctor called.

Betty and Veronica both looked up, Betty from the magazine she was reading and Veronica from her fingernails she was picking at. Betty heard the audible gulp beside her, she reached over squeezing Veronica’s hand in hers.

“Come on, V. We can do this.” Betty told her as she stood. Betty wasn’t going to allow Veronica to feel like there was an ‘I’ in her situation, like she was on her own. It was by no means – given the biological and physical impossibility - Betty’s child, but she was going to be there for Veronica as if it were.

Veronica squeezed Betty’s hand as they walked together into the doctor’s room.

* * *

“You  _are_  pregnant.” The doctor confirmed to Veronica. No ‘congratulations’, she could sense the mood didn’t call for it. She’d run several tests and was now confident to give the results.

Veronica and Betty had spoken a little more about the father situation in the car on the way to the clinic. Veronica had calculated that since she and Archie first slept together over a month ago, they hadn’t done so again until just over two weeks ago, a week after sleeping with Reggie. Therefore, she would be able to tell who the father was with one easily answerable question…

“How far along?” Veronica asked, eyes trained on the floor.

“5 weeks.” The doctor answered simply. Veronica looked up with wide eyes, first to the doctor and then to Betty.

“It’s Archie’s.” Betty confirmed Veronica’s thoughts. One of the hundreds of tears she had shed in the last few days, stained her rosy cheek as the slightest hint of a smile graced the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Jughead spent all of Tuesday tying up loose ends, by two that afternoon everything was set for ‘Danielle Lee’ to start her new life. Even Jughead was surprised when Toni had shown up at lunch time with all the forged documents she needed. He’d booked the plane ticket for Friday, assuming it would take more than 24 hours to get all the documents in order. Her hook up was obviously good at what he did; Jughead had looked over the documents, he was no official, but they looked legitimate.

He made a few stops on the way to Riverdale High setting up a few things in choice locations for their date before arriving ten minutes prior to when the bell would release Betty for the day.

* * *

Betty had PE as her last class on Friday. Not wanting to be sweaty and generally ‘gross’ for their date she’d brought everything she’d need for a quick shower in the locker room before Jughead picked her up.

“Who showers just before going home? Why use these scummy facilities when you could do so in the comfort of your own home?” Cheryl asked. Betty whipped around to see her at the entrance of the shower room that held the semi-private cubicles.

“Why is that any of your business?” Betty retorted. Cheryl cocked an eyebrow.

“Have you been kicked out of home or something for running with the serpents?” Cheryl asked, a menacing grin on her lips. Fishing for gossip, Betty assumed.

“No Cheryl. I just have somewhere I’m going straight from here.” Betty explained rinsing the shampoo from her previously sweat soaked hair. If Cheryl only knew that her current home life situation was complicated by the fact that her own mother  _was_  a Serpent, she’d live off that gossip for a month.

“Whatever.” Cheryl dismissed with a flip of her hair. Before disappearing, she looked back at Betty with a hint of unsettling mischief in her eyes.

“What?” Betty asked bluntly. Cheryl chuckled.  _That’s not good._ Cheryl chuckling is never _good._

“Nothing.” She said ‘innocently’, before disappearing. Betty stared at the door way Cheryl had just vacated with slightly fearful confusion.

She hurried to finish her shower, wrapping her towel around her after drying off herself and her hair in the cubicle. When she emerged only minutes later into the locker room, it was empty.

What was also specifically empty was the bench she’d piled her clothes on before heading to the shower. Betty’s face flashed red as she hurried over to her locker. Her bag was still inside it, though the clothes she had pulled out were not, they were nowhere to be seen. To make matters worse, even her dirty gym clothes were missing.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” She seethed. She looked around the locker room, she peeked in all the vacant and unlocked lockers, all the shelves and anywhere else clothes could be hidden. Cheryl Blossom is a truly wretched woman.

Betty rifled through her bag, thankfully finding her phone. It was still a few minutes away from the bell, Betty couldn’t very well go out into the school looking for her clothes in a towel when the halls would be filled by the student body in only minutes.

Veronica wasn’t at school today, she had taken a personal day to try and work over everything. Kevin always left early on Tuesdays, his last block of the day was a free period. She was limited in her options.

She held her phone to her ear as it rang.

“He-ello beautiful.” Jughead answered cheerfully.

“Hey Jug. Are you here?” She couldn’t stop the anger evident in her tone.

“I am… what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice now concerned.

“Fucking everything.” She sighed. “I need your help…” She said, before he even spoke she could hear his heavy footsteps through the phone.

“Where are you?”

“Go through the main doors,” She instructed, a moment later she heard a thud and he replied.

“Yep, then?” He prompted.

“Go right at the end of the hall… then down the stairs to your left… then I’m in the locker room at the end of that hall.” She left gaps between her instructions waiting for him to respond and seek the next one as he followed the described route.

“You’re sending me into the girls’ locker room? I’ll get mobbed.” He said, his breathing coming out harder as he hurried through her directions to get to her.

“It’s only me in here.” She told him.

“You naked?” He asked, she could hear his grin in his voice. Though she was far from happy with her current lack of clothing, his teasing voice eased her anger at Cheryl. She had always loved how eager she made him, how much he adored her body as much as he adored her in her entirety.

“I am.” She said with a smirk.

“I’ll be there in literally five seconds.” Betty heard his heavy footsteps quicken just before the line went dead just as the bell sounded.  _Oh, great! Just what I need._

Very literally four seconds later there was a knock on the door as it creaked open slightly.

“Betts?” Jughead asked, not opening the door enough to see in. Betty opened the door wider and pulled him in. Locking eyes with a few students as they made their way out of the classrooms into the hall.  _Shit_ , she quickly closed the door again, locking it.

“Oh Betty, what  _do_  you have planned?” He asked, smirking down at her mischievously. He was spurred by his essentially naked girlfriend, locking him in the empty locker room with her.

“As much as I’d love the whole school to hear us having sex…” She said looking at him pointedly to emphasize her sarcasm. “I actually have a  _little_ dilemma.”

_She’s so hot when she’s angry and wet and naked… well almost._

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he eyed her scantily clad body. Making a very quick check of their surroundings, he decided it was just them in the locker room. He reached a single hand forward, hooking the corner of the towel - that was tucked in to secure the towel around her chest – he pulled it up, out and threw the towel to the ground.

“Jug!” Betty protested but before she could bend down to pick up the towel his hands gripped her hips and pulled her into him. His lips came down hard on her own, hot and passionate. His hands reached around to her ass, squeezing the naked skin.

“We can be quiet.” Jughead mumbled against her lips, pushing his erection into her stomach.

She had initially kissed him back, but she was quick to pull away after that, he was getting quickly carried away. If Betty was honest with herself she wanted him too, especially after that kiss and his warm hands all over, her like flames licking at her skin.

However, there was an entire student body on the other side of the door. At least three off which, knew he was in there with her. She had seen them, see her.

“Jughead Jones, control yourself.” She huffed. He groaned.

“Why? Fuck ‘em, they’ll get over it.” Jughead was pretty far gone now. Hot desire taking over his mind as he trailed kisses along her shoulder.

“Please stop it, Jug.” Betty said in a quiet but serious tone. His lips froze on her skin and he sighed, taking a step back and adjusting himself in his jeans. He ran his hand through his hair then over his face, pulling his skin exaggeratedly with it. He was clearly frustrated and worked up but he wasn’t going to ignore Betty’s request to ‘stop’.

“Okay, so. Dilemma?” He asked.

“Some bitch stole my clothes.” Betty said coldly. Jughead’s lips quirked into a grin, that quickly became a chortle before turning into a full-blown laugh.

“Glad you find it so funny.” Betty said, irritated by his response to her predicament. He composed himself, only letting slip a few chuckles as he went on.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “How can I help you with that, Betts?” He asked with a grin that he couldn’t force away no matter how hard he tired.

Betty eyed him. He wore a colour variation of his usual outfit template. Dark grey jeans, suspenders that hung down under the red and black flannel shirt tied around his waist, a light grey shirt with the mysterious ‘S’ on it and his serpent jacket.

“I need to borrow your shirt and your flannel.” Betty requested. He cocked a single brow, not losing his grin as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Betty. He pulled his shirt over his head and untied his flannel. He exchanged them for jacket back that he didn’t put back on yet.

“You coax me into the girls’ locker room… where you’re naked, lock me in, undress me and you claim you don’t want me?” He asked incredulously. She looked up at him; bare chested, tattoo’s exposed, sexy grin on his lips.

“Oh. I want you. I always do… it’s unhealthy. But I need to go find my clothes.” Betty explained, pulling his shirt over her head. He chuckled.

She wrapped the flannel around her waist - over his shirt, letting the collar slip underneath. She buttoned it up, leaving only two buttons that fell under the top hem she’d created. She twisted it to the side because of the gaps between the buttons that sometimes opened with pressure and she was wearing  _nothing_ under this. She tied the sleaves in front of her hip beside the button centre that ran down the side on her thigh.

Effectively making a – fairly stylish – skirt out of his flannel.

“Woman are so fucking creative.” Jughead mused, pushing his arms into his jacket and zipped it up, you almost couldn’t tell he’s been stripped of any clothes let alone enough to make an entire outfit.

“Come on.” Betty said as she made her way to the door, Jughead in step behind her.

All eyes hit them as they stepped out of the locker room. Betty was too pissed off at Cheryl right now to let the looks and whispers get to her.

They made their way through the halls, gaining the inquisitive eyes of everyone they passed as they did.

Betty spotted the vibrant red hair she was looking for, standing beside her locker talking to her two top minions.

“Where the fuck are my clothes, Cheryl?” Betty demanded loudly from a few meters away. Betty continued her approach as Cheryl turned around. Her eyes bugged as she saw Betty stalking towards her, shadowed by her leather clad boyfriend.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Betty.” Cheryl said in mock shock at the accusation. “You’re wearing…  _clothes.”_  Cheryl said as if her outfit insulted the meaning of ‘clothes’.

“Yeah, his clothes,” Betty said pointing her thumb behind her at Jughead, “Because you took  _mine._ ”

“I did nothing of the sort.” Cheryl denied, eyeing Jughead as she spoke. He was sending her a faint glare. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be here,  _snake_.” Cheryl said to Jughead, He cocked an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t need to be if you hadn’t fucked with my girl, Blossom. Why don’t you cut the shit and give them back, or tell us where they are.” Jughead hissed back. Cheryl flinched.

“ _Your girl_ is making up stories.” She shot back, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jughead chuckled humourlessly, a sound that would have most cowering in fear. Cheryl seemed shaken, but still stood her ground. Jughead stepped around Betty, leaning in eerily close to whisper in Cheryl’s ear.

Betty couldn’t hear what he was saying - she doubted anyone could besides Cheryl - though they most definitely had the attention of everyone around them, some people had even come into the hall just to watch the scene unfold.

Even though she had no idea what Jughead was saying, Cheryl’s eyes grew wide and her face seemed to pale even more from her porcelain complexion.

Jughead took a step back with an eyebrow cocked.

“Janitors closet.” Cheryl whispered, nodding her head to the opposite side of the hall to where it was located. Jughead made the few steps it took to reach it, people retreating from his determined figure as if his force field was back in full power.

Yanking the door open he saw a pile of clothes on the desk, he sighed. Picking it up and heading back to Betty, he held out the clothes to her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t pull any shit like this again.” He said firmly to Cheryl with a fear-inducing look and an accusatory finger pointed in her direction. He guided Betty back to the locker room, glaring at the pupils of the school.

Just before they reached the locker room someone gripped his shoulder, halting his stride. He turned shaking off the hold.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Reggie asked, Jughead rolled his eyes. He nudged Betty towards the locker room.

“Go get changed, Betts.” He told her, she gave him a look before glancing at Reggie. She exhaled loudly before slipping into the change room to change as quickly as she could, so they could get out of this god forsaken hell hole. She was confident Jughead could handle himself against Reggie Mantle for a minute or two.

“Honestly, I’m just here to pick up my girl.” Jughead said as calmly as he could even though he was livid that some self-entitled bitch had decided to ruin his girlfriend’s day.

“Right.” Reggie replied unbelievingly, crossing his arms across his chest. “I don’t want no snakes in my school.”

“I was just gonna wait outside, but something came up. I wanna be in here about as much as you want me to be.” Jughead retorted casually

“Why don’t you slither your way the fuck out of my school now, before we have an issue.” Reggie

“Ah, sweet cheeks,” Jughead said with a huffed chuckled, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek and scratching his jaw. “You don’t want an issue with me.” Jughead said, finally making eye contact again. He was trying his very best to been civil and polite, but this guy was really testing his patience.

“So what, you just gonna come in here and scoop up the hot cheerleaders?” Reggie asked, frustrated.

“Nope, just the one.” Jughead clarified, as if on cue Betty stepped out of the locker room.

She wore a loose white tank that scooped low and showed two black straps of her bra that drew a line from her cleavage to her shoulders, the tank was tucked into tight high waisted jeans with an annoying about of buttons. To top off the outfit was the, unknown to her, ridiculously expensive black leather jacket Veronica had given her and a pair of black ankle boots.

Jughead and Reggie… and a lot of other people for that matter, were focused on her now. She walked over to Jughead, holding out his clothes.

Jughead turned back to Reggie as he unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders. Betty saw the distinct flash of a camera, she looked around her boyfriend’s naked torso to glare at the junior with her phone pointed at him, sending her a glare.

“Done being a dick, Reginald?” Betty asked, taking Jugheads jacket and handing him his t-shirt.

“No offence Betty, but what the fuck are you doing with his dickhead? Got plenty of options around here, you know.” Reggie said, taking a step towards her. Jugheads arm shot out, coming into contact with Reggie’s chest and ceasing his advance towards Betty.

“I wouldn’t push him, he’s not in a great mood.” Betty warned with a cocky smirk and cocked eye brow. Reggie pushed Jugheads arm away and she handed him his flannel – which he tied around his waist once more as he continued to glare at Reggie. “He’s also far better than any of my _options_ around here.”

“You sure about that?” Reggie laughed before winking at her. Betty shook her head with a grin, anticipating what might happen next.

Jughead took a step between Betty and Reggie to block his eyesight of her. “How about you quit batting your eyelashes at my girl and go torment someone else.” He said venomously.

“I’m not tormenting anyone. I just think maybe someone ought to show her a good time, you hardly look like _fun_.”

“I-” Jughead started to counter his statement before Betty cut him off, popping herself under his arm so it rested on her shoulder.

“You know what Reggie, Jug is _really_ fun and trust me, he’s _very_ good at showing me a good time.” She said with a bitchy hint to her tone, quirking her eyebrow for emphasis on ‘good time’.

“Speaking of, we got places to be, Betts.” Jughead said, looking down proudly at her under his arm, her bright green eyes smiling back.

“Yes, we do.” She agreed turning back to Reggie. “Have a lovely afternoon, Reggie.” Betty said sarcastically. He looked at her dumbly.

“Mhm, you too.” He chided back.

“Oh, we will. It’s going to be _fucking_ great.” Jughead said with a grin, pushing his arms into the sleaves of his jacket, his back was again branded with the tell-tale green serpent logo. Jughead and Betty turned making their way down the hall to the exit. Her arm slipped under his jacket and around his waist, his draping itself back along her shoulders. “Catcha later, sweetheart.” Jughead threw back over his shoulder with a wink.


	40. Hard and Fast

Betty clung tightly to Jughead as they sped away from the school. She noted that the leather jacket really was a good asset to have on the back of his motorbike.

When Betty had asked him where they were going he had simply smirked, brushing his nose with his thumb as he bounced his eyebrows. So, she evidently had no idea.

They were following a route that lead to the outskirts of town, down roads shrouded in a thick green canopy that blocked the harshness of the afternoon sun and shadowed them in a beautiful green glow. Jughead turned onto an access road that was long but looked like it saw very little traffic, if any. He pulled up onto the edge of the road and shut off his bike.

He twisted to face Betty as she started to undo her helmet. “You might want to leave that on… just in case.” He told her with a grin.

She quirked a grin hinting her own lips. “What are we doing here?” she finally asked.

“I…” He started, dismounting the bike it a way that utterly lacked grace due to Betty still being sat behind him, making it a little awkward to get off. “Am going to teach you how to ride a motorbike.” Jughead said finally, still holding onto one of the handle bars. Betty could see the muscles in his arm straining to hold up its weight with just one of his hands. “Scoot.” He said, tapping her ass with his free hand.

“Jug…” She scooted forward to where he would usually sit on the bike.

“Hands on the handle bars, plant your feet. You need to hold her up and she’s heavy.” Jughead told her, she followed his instructions but shot him a curious look.

“Why do I need to learn to ride a motorbike?” Betty questioned, swaying slightly as she tried to keep the bike steady, he still held the handle bar to assist.

“It’s not that you _need_ to generally, but it could be a useful knowledge to have if you should ever need it.” He said, cautiously letting go of his hold on the bike. He smiled as he took a step back and Betty held the bike upright on her own. “And who knows, you might like it… and it’s fucking hot.” He smirked sending her a wink.

 Betty huffed a short laugh, but her heart was pounding in her chest, this was… daunting.

“If you really don’t want to, by no means do you _have to._ I just thought that…” Jughead trailed off, shrugging as he trailed off.

“Let’s do it.” Betty said, not feeling the confidence that her words portrayed. Jughead was right, with motorbikes currently being the most commonly used form of transportation in her life, it wasn’t farfetched that a situation could present itself where she may be posed with the predicament of only having a motorbike as available means of travel. You never know what could happen and her life had been anything but predictable lately.

Jughead smiled at her agreeance to his proposition, he sanded his hands together taking a step back towards her. He pointed to side of the bike opposite from where he stood. “Turn the key to on.”

She twisted to see the key dangling in the key slot beside the fuel tank, she flicked it to the side and the light at the front of the bike switched on.

“Now, you’re going to start her.” He told her. She looked at him with apprehensive eyes. He smiled reassuringly. “You’re not going anywhere yet, just turning her on. It’s fine.”

“Alright, but be patient with me. I don’t know how good I am at getting girls turned on.” She said, sending him a wicked smile. He laughed loudly.

“I feel like my crass humour is wearing off on you.” He said leaning down to grip something by her right leg, he pulled the pedal out. “This is the kick starter, you’re pretty much just going to stomp down on it. Hard and fast, you know, just how you like it.” He said winking up at her. “Then quickly slip your foot forward and off the kick start and it will snap back up into place.” He explained.

Betty looked to Jughead, then to the pedal and back to him. “One more time?” she asked. He let out a small chortle, reiterating his instructions.

She lifted her foot up to rest on the pedal, the bike started to tip and she planted her foot back on the ground to steady it, letting out a huff. Jughead braced the handle as he had done before and nodded to her with a smile, encouraging her to try again.

She took a deep breath, pulling her foot back she rested it atop the kick start and stomped it down just like he’d said. The bike roared to life as her foot slipped back to the ground and the pedal snapped back against the bike behind her leg. She smiled brilliantly at the lively machine beneath her.

“Good job, babe!” Jughead commend, excitedly. He’d never called her ‘babe’ before… she liked it. “Alright, now. The lever on the left is the clutch and the right is the brake. Pull in the clutch.”

Betty had to take a second to decipher left from right, as her excitement and anxiety clouded her ability to process usually simple mental tasks. She didn’t want to mess up and wreck his motorbike. Betty felt quite honoured he’d even allowed her to get this far, obviously he trusted her and she appreciated that.

She pulled in the clutch squeezing it towards the left handle bar grip. “Now keep that held in, don’t let go.” He said seriously, inputting the importance of that. “Then you’re going to use the toe of your boot to click this down into first gear.” He said, bending over to tap the side of the silver cylindrical gear shift.

“Just tap it down?” Betty asked.

“Yep, until it clicks.” He clarified, he braced the handle bar again, so she felt comfortable lifting her foot off the ground to do as he said. She pushed it down until it clicked keeping a tight grip of the clutch.

“You’re a pro.” He told her with a brilliant smile, she was only just getting started, but she was doing well so far.

Teaching Toni to ride a motorbike had most definitely been more difficult than this. She had already stalled it twice by this point, it honestly still baffled him how she’d managed to stall it the first time when it wasn’t even in gear. After that she’d dropped the bike on its side… while she was on it - twisting her ankle and fracturing her tibia, Jughead wasn’t able to catch it and steady it in time.

She didn’t try again for another year after that and when she did, she insisted in two others being present to assist that time.

When Jughead was learning this himself – at the age of fifteen - the next step had been the hardest part. How his dad went about teaching it had made it easier though, he thought he’d follow the same guide as FP had.

“Hold her steady and keep that clutch in.” Jughead said as he took a step towards her and threw his leg over to straddle the bike behind her, trying his best not to jostle it too much. Betty yelped as the bike started to tip, Jughead planted his feet on the ground and gripped her hips. “It’s all good, you got this.” He assured her.

“I think I will have a panic attack if you try putting me in charge of making her move.” Betty said, shakily.

“What fun is a threesome if it goes nowhere? I’m letting you girls play, I’m just along for the ride.” Jughead told her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Don’t go getting idea’s, Jones. I’m not too good with sharing.” Betty shot back.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, pushing his body closer to hers and reaching his arms forward to place his hands over hers.

“Pick your feet up and put them on the stands, I’ll keep her up.” He said and she did as she was told, the bike didn’t even teeter. “We’re going to make it move now, okay?” he told her. He felt the air rush into her lungs as she took a deep breath.

“If I mess up, you can take over, right?” Betty asked.

“Yes. Just focus, do exactly what I tell you and don’t pop any wheelies and throw me off the back.” He chuckled, gripping his hands tighter on hers.

“Know how to drive a stick shift?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She answered simply.

“It’s a lot like that. You need to gently pull back on the throttle as you slowly release the clutch. Let the clutch go too quick and you’ll stall her, throttle too fast and you won’t go anywhere until you jerk and shoot forward. There’s an art to this.” He told her as he guided her hands to do as he said.

“Relax the clutch.” He said, softly rubbing his thumb over her left hand, keeping his grip so she didn’t do so too suddenly.

The bike started to roll, and Betty’s body jerked. “It’s okay, you’re doing great.” They released the clutch as the bike slowly picked up speed until Jughead could no longer walk his felt along the ground. He steered the bike closer to the middle of the lane, away from the edge.

“It’s going too fast, oh god, we’re going to die!” Betty squealed… they’d barely hit 10 miles an hour. Jughead smirked as he guided her right hand, on the throttle, to slow the bike. “Clutch.” He instructed, guiding her fingers to pull the clutch lever in, “and brake” he said as they both pulled the brake until the bike came to a stop.

“You, Betty Cooper, just rode a motorbike.” Jughead said proudly.

“Holy shit.” Betty gasped at the statement. “But, well not really…”

“Not really? So, we weren’t going so fast that we were going to die?” Jughead teased.

“It was scary!” She defended, “I trust you not to kill us… _me_ on the other hand, not so much.”

“I’m still right here, Betts. I’m not going to let anything go wrong.” He assured her, he was confident he could control her bike from where he sat.

“Alright.” She said, more certain. She did trust him when it came to this bike, and if he believed he had everything under control, she could trust that too. “Let’s go again.”

“We’re going to go faster this time, you’re going to need to put her into second.” He told her.

“Second base, already?” Betty asked as a silent chuckle shook her body against Jugheads chest.

“Need any hints on how to do that or do you think you might know?” He asked with a chuckle of his own.

“I’m guessing I… hit down the gear shift again?” She asked.

“Nope.” He told her, she huffed defeatedly, it was her best guess. “It goes down into first but you have to hook your foot underneath and click it up for second. But, a half click puts it in neutral, so make sure you push it all the way up until it clicks.”

“How am I supposed to hear that tiny click over the engine?” She asked, incredulously, spying down at the gear shift. Her feet still propped up on the foot hold, Jugheads feet stabilising the stilled bike.

“You won’t, just push it up until it won’t go up anymore, just make sure you only do it once otherwise we’ll end up in third. Try and feel for a click, you might be able to feel it through your shoes.” That didn’t put Betty at ease, that seemed like far too much responsibility on her. “You can do it.” Jughead added after her silent staring at the gear shift.

“Okay,” Betty said, “Now just go over everything one last time.” She said with a determined smile.

After going over gear shifts again and helping ease her hands to accelerate the bike, they were off again.

Jughead pulled her fingers in to activate the clutch, “Second!” he told her and she notched the gear shift up, thankfully finding second.  They continued to gain speed, her eyes constantly glancing down at the menacing inclination of the speedometer.

“Third!”

“ _What_?!” Betty asked in disbelief, they hadn’t talked about third. How did she do ‘third’?!

“Just like second, come on babe, third!” He said again, pulling the clutch in. She clicked the gear shift up again sending them into third gear.

It was nothing like being on the bike behind Jughead. The wind whipped her at full force, stinging her eyes and numbing her fingers. The world didn’t seem to go by quite as quickly as it did when she looked out to the side when tucked behind Jughead. It… it wasn’t as scary as it seemed. Especially with Jughead right behind her.

They hit thirty miles an hour – and though in the scheme of speed on a motor bike, that wasn’t particularly ‘fast’ – Betty felt like she was flying.

“Woo!” She yelled, laughing as the exhilaration coursed through her veins, a jaw aching smile on her face. She felt Jugheads laugher shaking his body against her back. His hand helped her stay at that speed until a gate at the end of the rode came into sight, Jughead pushed the throttle to slow the bike.

“Click back down to second!” He told her as they pulled the clutch in, and she did. They continued to slow as he pushed the throttle back further and guided her into first before they came to a stop a safe distance from the gate.

He talked her through the half click up into neutral and cutting the engine.

“I dare say you sounded like you were having fun, there.” Jughead said, placing kisses on the skin of her neck that he could reach between her helmet and her shoulder.

“That was… amazing!” Betty gushed, turning to face him – the best she could – bringing her lips to his as he stabilized the bike with his feet planted on the ground and his arms on the handle bars.

“Wanna go again?” He asked as he quirked an eyebrow. She flashed him a brilliant smile, nodding her head rapidly.

He chuckled as he hopped of the bike and helped her walk it to the other lane heading back down the road in the direction they had come from. He pulled down the kick stand and told her to tell _him_ how to start the bike.

“Stomp it, hard and fast, because she likes it like I do,” Betty said, winking at Jughead as she did just that. “Then clutch and put her in first.” Betty added, doing so as she said it. “Then get your hunk of a boyfriend on the back,” She said, gesturing her head behind her. Jughead looked at her, beaming with pride at her recollection of that process and how flawlessly she pulled it off. She looked hardcore sexy doing so too, he bit his now smirking lower lip, hopping on the bike behind her. “Then he’s going to help me take off.” She finished.

“No, he’s not.” Jughead defied, placing his arms around her waist. Her smile faltered.

“But… what if I stall it?” She asked.

“She’ll forgive you, you just got to get her turned on again and she’ll be ready to give it another go.”

“What if I accelerate too much and we jerk forward?” Betty asked.

“Then you either keep your cool and we keep going or you scare the shit our of yourself, you release the clutch and you stall her.” He answered so casually it was hard for Betty to feel anxious. If that was the worst-case scenarios, she might as well give it a try. It was just like driving a manual car, if she could do that, she could do this.

And she could… just maybe not on her first solo try. She released the clutch too quickly and it stalled.

“God fucking damnit!” She groaned, throwing her arms up before smacking them down on her thighs. Jughead hopped of the bike, telling her to put in back into neutral and pulling the kick starter out for her again.

She went through the start-up routine again, that she had down perfectly now and moments later the bike was roaring, Jugheads arms were back around her waist from where he was sitting behind her and she was toying with the clutch and the brake again.

“Oh!” She yelped in surprise as the bike shot forward, though it wasn’t as smooth as the first start Jughead had taken her through, she managed to ‘keep her cool’ pulling the throttle back slowly as they gained speed. She changed gears as Jughead told her too, taking note of the reading on the tachometer so that – at some point – she would be able to do that herself.

After her rocky start and once the bike was moving, the hard part was over. She was once again confident and exhilarated as she sped down the road. She pushed herself even further than last time, slipping into fourth gear and hitting 45 miles an hour.

She slowed when Jughead told her too, taking it back down through the gears before coming to a stop, close to the entrance of the access road. She was once again hyped on adrenaline as Jughead hopped off the bike and showed her how to use the stand, so the bike would support itself.

With his hands cupped on either side of her jaw, he reached down to kiss her hard on the mouth.

“I don’t think you understand how utterly incredible you are, Betts.” Jughead said, resting his forehead against hers.

“Because I look sexy on a motorbike?” She asked with a crooked smile

“That included, but so much more than that. You’re so brave,” he said, kissing her left cheek, “you’re undeniably gorgeous,” a kiss to her right cheek, “you’re unwaveringly understanding and accepting,” kiss to her for head, “and you make me happier than I think I ever have been in my entire life.” he stated finally bringing his lips back to hers.

“You make me happy too, Juggie.” She said, smiling against his lips. He pulled back to look down into the entrancing green of her eyes. Eyes that mirrored his bliss and adoration.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead said, his lips curling up in the faintest of smiles and true honesty in his eyes. Betty stared back at him for a moment, her mouth dropped ever so slightly in surprise.

“Jughead Jones,” Her eyes started to water ever so slightly as she was overcome by emotion, her smile reached her eyes as she spoke words that could not hold more truth.  “I love you.”


	41. Twilight

_I love you, Betty Cooper._ The words replayed over and over in her head as she clung to the boy in front of her, winding his motorbike down roads bathed in the late afternoon sun. The one that loved her and the one she loved. 

She’d known for a while now, she had admitted it to herself long before she’d admitted it to him. She hadn’t worked up the courage to do it, however after hearing the words slip from his lips, they had never come so easily from her own.

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that she, Betty Cooper, fell in love with Jughead Jones. It may have been when he jumped on stage to save her at the talent show or when he was laying in the hospital bed after being shot. It could have even been the first time they were intimate with each other, maybe the first time they kissed or even the first time he’d looked at her and said, ‘You look a little lost, sweetheart’ in the Ghoulies basement.

She wasn’t sure, all she was certain of was that she did. She loved him. She loved how he treated her like she was his queen, she loved his amused voice when he teased her and the low seductive sounds he made when she pleased him. She loved the stray lock of hair that always fell out of his beanie, his silly bandanas he wore and the way he made her feel; like they were untouchable to the rest of the world and completely vulnerable to each other.

The bandana currently shielding his face from the wind was the first one she’d seen him wear, the bottom half of a skull. While Jughead could easily seem menacing to the rest of the world, and could be just that when needed – or when some imbecile, like Malachai, did something idiotic like threatening _his girl_ – he was the sweetest, kindest and most amazing person she knew.

They pulled into the parking lot of Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe, pulling up right next to the front door before they dismounted the bike. Betty walked up to the entrance, Jughead’s hand in one of hers and his helmet in the other.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with going on a date to Pops. Sure, it wasn’t overly unique but she was sure the food would be good. She’d always loved the atmosphere of Pop’s. The neon lights, the décor and the comfy sets in the booths.

The bell above the door sounded their entrance and Pop looked up from behind the counter where he was making one of his famous milkshakes.

“Betty!” He greeted joyfully. “Just in time.” He added before finishing up the creamy beverage he was making and setting it, and another, take away milkshake cup on the counter beside a large take away bag.

“Hey Pop. Jus-” Betty was about to ask what exactly she was ‘just in time’ for but she stopped when Jughead stepped up to the counter handing Pop a few bank notes and grabbing one of the drinks from the counter, a vanilla milkshake, and handing it to Betty. Its lid had no hole for a straw and was taped around the edge to seal it.

“Thanks Pop.” Jughead said as he grabbed the other drink and the take-away bag.

“You have a nice night, kids.” Pop said with a smile.

Betty looked quizzically at Jughead as he head to the door.

“Thanks, you too, Pop.” She said politely with a smile and a small wave before following Jughead back to his motorbike. She was perplexed by what just happened, she couldn’t remember the last time she had got Pop’s ‘to go’.

“Why aren’t we eating here?” She asked, “You made an order? … How did you know what-?”

She stopped when Jughead chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. He unfolded the compact bag with drawstrings, loading the food in before his drink. He held out his hand for hers, she handed it to him and he placed it carefully into the bag with the rest of the meal before sealing it in. He helped her slip her arms into the straps, securing it on her back.

He hopped on the bike, starting it up and looking over to – a still very confused – Betty.

“Hop on.” He told her with a smile. She may have no idea what exactly going on but Jughead had this night completely planed out. She settled onto the bike behind him, trying not to bounce the bag too much and they were off, heading back towards Southside.

Betty was slightly concerned for the drinks as she was jostled when the bike hopped up a curb. They rode down a drive way and passed a large sign, weathered by time and abandonment, that read ‘Twilight Drive-In’. Ahead of them was a large fence surrounding the outdoor movie theatre that looked to have closed down some time ago.

Jughead pulled the bike through a gap in the gate, one that he had made earlier that day. He rode over to where he had set everything up from them. He had tried to think of every possible convenience, this had started out as sandwiches on a picnic rug, but quickly evolved as he marinated on the idea.

The sun had just fallen behind the horizon as Betty hopped off the bike to investigate the set up he’d ridden up to.

There was a two person blow up, fold out couch/bed. It was topped with a few pillows and blankets. Every near-by speaker that could reach the area was pointed at the inflatable lounge that faced the large screen. Jughead had chuckled to himself at his ‘surround sound’ idea, thought _why not test it out?_

“What is this?” Betty asked with a jaw aching grin on her face.

“‘Dinner and a movie’ with a Jughead twist.” He said with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. She looked at his hopeful, dare she say almost bashful, expression and laughed. A light hearted and delighted laugh, pulling him down to her for a kiss.

He pulled away after a moment pointing to the lounge, “Get comfy, get the food out and I’ll be right back.” He said leaving her with a quick kiss on the lips and making his way to the projection shed.

Betty’s eyes followed him and noted the unmissable tag of ‘Jughead Jones Wuz Here’ on the side of said projection shed. Complete with the same crown symbol that adorned his helmet, pronged in the same way as the grey beanie that donned his head. He’s never really given her a straight answer of what the crown was about, just ‘I’m the King, Betts.’.

Betty pulled the bag of food off her back before sitting on one side of the lounge, that very conveniently had cup holders on either arm. After placing the shakes in the holders, vanilla for her and strawberry for him, she rummaged in the bag of food. Sitting on top were replacement lids for the drinks and straws, which she changed over, sipping at her delicious milkshake as the screen in front of her lit up.

She stared up at the growling tiger, whose roars played through the speakers around her. The Metro Goldwyn Mayer sepia toned opening screen announced that they would be presenting tonight, the 1939’s classic, The Wizard of Oz.

Betty bounced slighting as Jughead sunk into the seat next to her, she whipped her head in his direction, a wide gleeful smile on her face. He smiled genuinely at her excitement.

“You like it?” He asked, sipping on his milkshake.

“It’s perfect, Juggie!” She said, throwing her arms around him, squeezing him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m glad you like it.” He said, digging food out of the bag. He hands her a white cardboard tray covered in a paper bag. She opens it up to see her usual order, she lifts up the top bun, it doesn’t have onions or pickles – just the way she likes it.

“How did you know my order?” She asked, trying to think back to previous times she’d been to Pop’s with Jughead if she’d ordered a full meal.

“I didn’t, Veronica did.” He admitted. She looked over at him, grinning with a brow cocked.

“How did you ask Veronica?” Betty asked curiously, biting into several fries at once.

“I got her number off Kevin, whose number I got off Joaquin. Then I withstood a small interrogation before I got my answers.” He explained with a chuckle. Betty smiled even wider at the effort he had gone to. It was heart-warming how much he’d put into their date this evening.

Betty wasn’t the kind of girl who wants an expensive dinner and a movie in a quiet, dark theatre. Pop’s to go and a classic film at sunset with no one else around, that was perfect.

“You are so amazing, Jug.” She said reaching over to kiss him. He tasted like strawberries and cream.

“You’re missing the movie.” He whispered against her lips with a smile. She giggled, like a giddy child. She scooted closer to him as he unwrapped his dinner. He put his around her shoulders and they turned to watch the movie, cuddled up as they ate their burgers and fries, sipping on their milkshakes.

Half way through the movie they were ridded of their leather jackets and laying down as they cuddled under the blanket.

When Betty had asked how he managed to get this all to happen he had explained that he used to work here when he was in high school. He still had a key for the projection room and knew how to operate everything because that used to be his job.

She tried not to think about the fact that she was almost certain they were trespassing, even if he did have a key. Illegally riding a motorbike, trespassing… guess it wouldn’t feel much like a date with the leader of the Southside Serpents if they didn’t break the law, just a little.

Betty had always loved this movie, she watched it several times with her grandmother when she was a child. It used to make her so overly emotional she would cry, even for the wicked witch when she melted. Little Betty didn’t want the ‘poor green lady’ to die, even if she was evil.

Jugheads fingers played with Betty’s skin the whole time, stroking up and down her arm, rubbing circles on her shoulder, his thumb was currently brushing along her collar bone. It all tickled her, but she decided that she enjoyed the sensation that only occasionally made her shiver as it rolled up her spine.

There were parts of the movie where they’d get distracted, lost in each other’s kisses before he would scold her playfully because they were missing the movie.

When there was about ten minutes left of the movie, he didn’t tell her off when she started kissing up his neck and jaw before stealing his lips with hers again.

“You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” He teased, placing his hands on her thighs.

“I really can’t.” She replied honestly, flinging her leg over him to straddle his hips. “You’re just so sexy… and sweet… and I love you.” She said against his lips in between kisses. With the initial admission of the words out of the way, they just seemed to come naturally.

“I love you too.” He said, flipping her over so he was on top of her. “So fucking much.” He added as he brought his lips back to hers.

As one of his hands braced himself above her, the other slipped between them. He swiftly undid the buttons and zip of her pants, he shimmied them down a little, but his own body was in the way of getting them off.

“Juggie,” Betty said apprehensively, looking around the now dark lot, only illuminated by the screen. “What if someone sees?” She asks.

“No one is around, baby.” He assures her. Sitting himself up on his knees, he grips her pants from either side of her hips, hooking his fingers into her panties as well as he yanks them both up and off her legs. She giggles as he throws them away.

His body falls back over hers as her legs part to either side of him again. His fingers eagerly find her, slick, hot and wanting. He slips two fingers inside her as his thumb teases her clit. She’s instantly writhing beneath him, he knows her body so well now; he knows exactly what to do with it.

One of her hands clumsily fumbles with his jeans as he brings her closer and closer. She forgets her attempts to undo his jeans as her body begins to shake beneath him. Her cry of pleasure is loud and echo’s in the vast empty space as her body is wrecked with wave after wave.

“You’re so damn beautiful when you cum.” He says nuzzling into her neck as her body jerks under his. He undoes his pants just enough to free himself. “You’re so damn beautiful _all of the time_.” He corrects himself, bringing his lips to hers as he slides himself inside her.

His thrusts are slow but hard. Her fingers dig into his arms as she moans against his lips.

Jughead was never one to take it slow, Betty was much the same, but it just feels right for the moment. He takes the time to truly worship the way she feels, warm, wet and tight. This is different to every other time they’ve been intimate.

Not that it was ever really just sex with them, it was always passionate, and their love had been there, just hidden beneath a few unspoken words for a while now.

Tonight, under the stars, as the movie finishes and the lot grows dark, they indulge in the passion of making love.

* * *

Betty is curled into Jugheads side, they stare up at the night sky.

“I don’t want to go home.” Betty whispered sadly. “I don’t want this night to be over.”

“I plan of providing you with many evenings just as fantastic as this one.” Jughead said, twisting his head to place a kiss on her temple.

“I don’t think you’ll ever be able to make a night as perfect as this.”

“Challenge accepted.” He replied, grinning at the sky. He was mentally going over things he could employ into a date to out do himself.

“It’s not a challenge, Juggie. I’m just saying that tonight is perfect.” Betty said, looking up at him. That was not a word she used often and certainly not a word she used lightly. He looked down at her, kissing his lips to hers briefly. “Thank you, for the perfect first date.”


	42. Hold on tight, Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is yet to be checked over by my lovely Beta, Jenn, so please excuse any errors and I will edit once it has been revised by her.

Jughead dropped Betty off at 9:58pm.

Betty had spoken to Alice about her curfew last night, and while the argument did get heated, Betty had pushed and pushed until Alice finally settled on 10:00pm; Betty had been pushing for eleven.

While Alice was becoming more lenient with Betty, she certainly wasn’t rid of her rules.

“Cutting it a bit close, aren’t we Elizabeth?” Alice asked from her seat in the lounge that faced the front door. She was dressed in her sleeping gown, a glass of red wine in her left hand her right poised over the keypad of her laptop. 

Betty kicked her shoes off, placing them in the shoe rack by the door, as she rolled her eyes. “I’m on time, mother.” She said with a slight attitude in her tone, looking over to Alice with pursed lips. She made her way towards the stairwell. “I’m going to bed, goodnight.”

“Do you have homework?” Alice asked.

“No, mom!” She lied as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

Betty was pulling her books out of her locker, stacking them in her arms, when there was a knock on the open door. Her brows creased as she leaned back to see Kevin standing beside her.

“Morning, Kev.” She greeted with a smile, pulling out one last book before closing the locker.

“Did you have sex with Jughead in the locker room yesterday?” He asked in a hushed voice with wide eyes, seeming utterly scandalised. She snorted.

“No, I had sex with Jughead at the Drive-In yesterday.” She replied casually, taking a step in the direction of her class.

“That boy has truly corrupted you, I love it. But can you explain why the whole school thinks you did?” He asked. Betty hadn’t missed the chatter when she walked through the front doors, before that even as she walked past the bus stop and up the stairs to school.

“He came here yesterday to pick me up for our date, which was amazing by the way, and Cheryl had hid all my clothes after PE. _So,_ I asked him to come help me. We were in the locker room together for about five minutes, that wouldn’t have been long enough for us to do anything other than him put some clothes on me either way.” Betty explained as Kevin followed beside her.

“He has a real hero complex, doesn’t he.” Kevin smirked.

“Only when I need him.” Betty smiled.

“Cheryl is such a bitch…” Kevin muttered. “But, _date_ , what did you do on your date?” He asked.

“Well, first he taught me how to ride his motorbike, an th-”

“You rode a motorbike?!” Kevin asked, loudly. Betty ignored the eyes that flipped in their direction and ears that had inevitably perk up to their conversation.

“I did! It was... exhilarating.” Betty gushed as they stepped into their class. Veronica was already there waiting.

“Morning guys.” Veronica said with less chirp than usual but more than they’d seen from her in the last few days, she even managed a smile.

“Our bad girl learnt how to ride a motorbike last night.” Kevin told Veronica as he took a seat in front of her and Betty took the seat beside her. Veronica was just about to reply when a voice behind her butt in.

“Legit riding with the Serpent’s now, are ya?” Reggie piped in from a few seats away.

“No one was talking to you, Reggie.” Betty bit back.

“You mean riding _a_ serpent, Reg.” Cheryl chided, shooting an almost glare at Betty, in as she took a seat in front of Reggie, the one beside Veronica. Betty thought she almost saw something awfully interesting in Cheryl’s expression.

“Aw, Cheryl, don’t be jealous.” Betty said with mock empathy.

Cheryl scoffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Oh, _please_ ” She retorted as if the insinuation was ridiculous.

“Sorry, begging won’t work, I don’t share.” Betty quipped back. She saw both Veronica and Kevin’s eyes bulging as the stared at her.

“Ew… get… over yourself.” Cheryl said, stammering through her words. Betty looked away with a smug grin. Maybe Jughead really was starting to rub off on her.

The teacher called the class to attention and stole their focus. As the teacher wrote algebra equations on the board for the class to solve, a folded note fell on Betty’s desk.

_Oh. C My. God. You have never stood up to Cheryl before, I’m so proud of you! Did you see the look on her face? LOL!_

Betty chuckled at the archaic form of communication written in Veronica’s elegant handwriting, tucking the note into her pocket.

* * *

Jughead handed over the folder of paperwork to ‘Danielle’ as Hotdog sniffed at her feet. They were upstairs in the meeting room, Joaquin, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Yaz and Greys with them.

If Jughead tired to leave Hotdog in the apartment without him, he would whine and cry until Jughead came back; which kind of broke his heart a little every time. So, Jughead had taken to letting Hotdog follow him around. It was safe to say that if Jughead was somewhere in the bar, Hotdog was diligently at his feet.

“This is everything you need. I moved your flight up to tonight, you’re plane leaves in three hours. Joaquin and Fangs will give you a lift to the airport.” Jughead said as ‘Danielle’ flicked through the contents of the folder.

It hadn’t cost anything for Jughead to get her flight moved up to Wednesday night. With everything else ready, he didn’t really want her hanging around any longer than necessary. He felt like the longer she was lurking around Riverdale, the more opportunity there was for this to somehow backfire on the Serpents.

Danielle shoved her hand into her pocket pulling out a simple silver USB. “Deal’s a deal.” She said.

Jughead pinched it from her grip, stepping around her to his laptop that was sitting on the table. He had to be mindful of the small pup that followed his movement, making sure he didn’t accidently step on his tiny tail.

Plugging the USB in, he brought up the video and watched it once, to be sure it was all there. After discovering it was, he pulled out his phone and opened his camera. Switching it to video mode, he played the video again, recording it.

“What are you doing?” Danielle asked.

“You have a friend who seems to be very good with computers,” Jughead said. The night they had first met and she had showed they the video, she’s had a friend who was helping her out, they seemed to be very savvy with IT. Jughead was well aware of the kind of things you could in code into a USB or a video. “Just getting a copy for safe keeping.” He added, texting the video to Sweet Pea before putting his phone away. You could never be overly cautious with this kind of thing, he had paid several thousand dollars just to get that video after all.

“You have trust issues, honey.” She said, shaking her head.

“I’m in a job that thrives on trust issues.” Jughead said saving a copy of the video to his computer’s hard drive, before closing it and pocketing the USB. “If this crashes my computer, I’m going to be fucking livid. Trust me, you don’t want that.” Jughead said, seriously.

As a further precaution he had already back up his harddrive, but he could hardly afford a new laptop right now.

“Wasn’t gonna do anything like that.” Danielle replied with a shrug.  “Not to you.” She added with a wink.

Jughead blatantly ignored it. “You’re good to go.” He dismissed, grabbing his computer and heading for the door; his tiny guard dog waddling out behind him.

* * *

Betty sat at the foot of Veronica’s bed while she paced.

Her parents were coming home today, both of them. Veronica has admitted that the most terrifying part of this surprise pregnancy wasn’t even telling Archie, that was the second most terrifying, the part she feared the most was telling her father.

She had yet to determine with certainty what she was going to do about it. She hadn’t told anyone else besides Betty at this point, not even Archie.

However, she was still getting morning – more like _all day_ – sickness. Although she was not showing yet, she was scared that her parents would be able to tell; they were perceptive people. Veronica had asked Betty to be here so that there was less focus on her.

“They’re probably going to send me off to an all-girls boarding school. I’m never going to see you again!” Veronica wailed. Betty stood, placing her hands on Veronica’s shoulders to stop her pacing.

“V, you need to calm down. Stress is bad for the baby.” Veronica’s eyes went wide, looking down at her belly. Even though Betty knew it was probably far too early for much to affect the baby, especially stress, she’d already tried about nine other methods and reassuring comments to calm Veronica down. Veronica took deep breaths, her eyes squinted closed. “They’re not going to figure it out. If you are sick, just tell them you’ve got a stomach bug.” Betty added.

Betty could see on Veronica’s face that she didn’t think that was going to work. So, Betty tried her tenth attempt at getting Veronica’s mind off her parent’s arrival back home. Diversion.

“Have you decided when or how you’re going to tell Archie?” Betty asked. Veronica signed, looking up at Betty with a sad expression.

“He’s going to be mad.” Veronica said. Betty had no idea how Archie would react to this news, but ‘mad’ was a fair assumption. “I should probably tell him soon, huh?” Veronica queries, looking back down at the ground.

“I think you should.” Betty answered. “Maybe he’ll be able to help with how you’re feeling?”

“We’re not even together!” Veronica protested, turning abruptly and flopping onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as her arms flailed in gestures as she spoke. “I mean like, maybe we were getting there. I’m pretty sure we were, but…” she groaned loudly in frustration. “This is so complicated and inconvenient, and I just wish this would go away!” tears were started to well in her eyes.

“Have you thought about that option?” Betty asked reluctantly.

Veronica was silent for a while before she replied. “Kind of.” She finally said, dragging her eyes from the ceiling to Betty. They were still lined with tears and she looked completely torn. “It would make everything so much simpler, but I just don’t know if I could go ahead with it. I have read a lot into it and… I still don’t know how I feel about it.” Veronica said weakly.

“I feel like its probably time you spoke to Archie about it… I mean, the decisions completely for you to make. But… maybe his opinion on the matter would help?” Betty offered.

“What do you think?” Veronica asked.

“I think you should do what you feel you should do. I will support whatever decision you make, no one can make the decision for you. You have pro’s and con’s on either side of that choice, you just need to weigh them.” Betty explained.

A car sounded outside and Veronica shot up in her bed. “Oh god, they’re home.” She said in a whisper with wide, scared eyes.

“We’ve got this, V.” Betty told her, referring to more than just her seeing her parents. Betty wished Veronica wasn’t going through this, it isn’t a situation that can disappear without mental consequences. Betty just wanted Veronica to be happy again.

* * *

Betty was starting to feel like more and more of an outcast. At school specifically but even at home, the only place she seemed to truly feel wanted, accepted and welcome was with Jughead and the Serpents.

So, when he messaged her on Thursday to see what she was doing after school, her reply was easy.

**Betts:** _You’re coming to get me and we’re going to go hang at the Wyrm, right?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Why, of course, if that’s what you want._

**Betts:** _That’s pretty much always what I want._

That was true. She longed for the humorous and entertaining antics of Jughead’s friends and the alone time with Jughead himself. He had been sending her photo’s of Hotdog doing ‘cute’ things - which was just about everything he did - all week and she was already missing the little puppy too.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You going to be naked again when I show up?_

**Betts:** _No, but I can get naked back at your place ;)_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Aw yeah? What are we gonna do after you’re naked?_

**Betts:** _Juggie, we’re not sexting while I’m at school._

Betty looked around her to the students focusing on their allocated text she was supposed to be reading, she wasn’t going to let Jughead get her all flustered in the middle of class.

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Sexting? I was just planning my day ;)_

**Betts:** _Right… What are you up to while I struggle through English lit?_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Taking Hotdog for a walk. You know, getting all hot and sweaty… gonna have to go home have a shower… might get distracted by all the fun we have in the shower together…_

**Betts:** _Forsythe Jones!_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _Oh Elizabeth, your imagination running wild?_

**Betts:** _No._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _How are you still a terrible liar, even through text?_

**Betts:** _I am not!_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You are so._

**Betts:** _I have self control._

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _You do? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it…_

**Betts:** _It’s lacking when it comes to you…_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _So, you are thinking about me naked in class then?_

**Betts:** _Maybe_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I told you that you were a terrible liar ;)_

**Jughead The Hot Serpent:** _I’m going for that shower now, I’ll see you after school._

**Betts:** _See you soon, Juggie <3_

She was heading to her last class of the day as she sent that last message, therefore ‘soon’ was accurate.

Betty took a seat beside Veronica who was furiously typing away at her phone.

“Hey, V.” She greeted casually as she sat down.

“Hi, B.” She replied distractedly, not looking up from her phone.

“Who are you messaging so intently?” Betty asked. Veronica’s eyes finally met hers, slightly teary.

“Archie.” She answered, her brown pulling together. “We’re going to meet up after school and… and I’m going to tell him.” She admitted weakly.

“That’s good, V.” Betty assured her. She smiled weakly before her phone took her attention as another message came in. She sighed at the reply before pocketing the phone.

As the final bell rang out Betty gave Veronica a hug and wished her luck. She then quickly made her way back to her locker, grabbed what she needed for homework – that she would have to do much later tonight when she finally got home – and headed for the parking lot.

It was no surprise that Jughead was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, but it still excited her to see him. He was perched on top of the bike that was pulled up on the foot path beside the entrances steps.

It was a warm day and he wasn’t wearing his jacket. He was simply dressed in a grey S shit under his green and black plaid flannel button up, that was rolled up to his elbows. Despite that, Betty was sure everyone knew who he was. He continued to exude his invisible force field he seemed to always adopt at Riverdale high.

Jughead spotted her as she approached, he kicked his bike to life as she made her way to him. She was thankful she’d gone with shorts this morning, rather than a skirt.

“Hey there babe, wanna come home with me?” He asked seductively, adding a wink for emphasis. “I’ll show you a good time.” He added, offering her his helmet.

Betty chuckled, “Oh sure, why not?” She said flirtingly, flicking her hair back and pulling her helmet over her head.

Jughead grinned, shuffling forward slightly on his seat as she hopped on behind him.

“Hold on tight, sweetheart. It could get wild.” Jughead said mischievously ripping onto the road.

Reggie stepped off the curb, making note that he obviously saw Jughead heading his direction. Jughead hardly swerved like Reggie intended to make him do, he did so only just enough to miss him, only by an inch or two.

Jughead and Betty both laughed at the face he pulled as they sped off towards their beloved snake den.


	43. Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is yet to be checked over by my lovely Beta, Jenn, so please excuse any errors and I will edit once it has been revised by her.

Betty sat on the foot of Jughead’s bed partaking in a light-hearted game of tug of war with Hotdog and his rope toy.

Jughead tucked his dark grey button up shirt into his black jeans, pulling his black suspender straps up and over his shoulders.

“You look very handsome.” Betty said admirably as she looked up at him and Hotdog continued to gnaw at the fraying end of the rope.

“Why thank you, m’lady.” He said with a posh accent hinting his words as he smiled teasingly down at her, rolling his thumbs behind his suspenders before they snapped back onto his chest.

“Should I be jealous that you’re getting dressed up for someone else?” She asked as Jughead picked his mobile up off the bedside table, pulled the charging cable out of it and tucked in away in his front pocket. Jughead was attending to some ‘Serpent business’ tonight; Betty was – as usual – in the dark as to what exactly that was.

“Not at all, I’m going to see a person of the male variety and I’m taking at least six other guys with me, if that puts your mind at ease.” He offered with a chuckle and a shrug.

“I wasn’t aware you swung that way…” Betty teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Jughead grinned. “Just because I head a gang, doesn’t mean gang bangs are my thing.”

Betty blushed, always more physically affected by his teasing than he was by hers. “So, no denying that guys do it for you too then?” She continued her teasing, though slightly more timid in embarrassment at his returned comments.

He took a step toward her, gripping her hips and shifting her body to face him, pulling her against his chest. “No one other than you, does it for me.” He said seriously, one hand trailed up her side and cupped her neck, thumb bushing her jaw as he brought his lips to hers.

His kiss became hungry, tongues dancing as his hand on her hip started to trace the jeans she’d only just put back on.

“Jug, we had sex quite literally fifteen minutes ago.” She protested against his lips, she was still feeling the after effects of her high.

“Your point?” He asked as his lips moved down her jaw to her neck, kissing and nibbling along the way.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” It wasn’t that she wasn’t ‘in the mood’ to have sex again, she was always _in the_ _mood_ for him; naked, sweaty, groaning, breathless and losing himself in ecstasy. It was that, well, he was a lot to take and they certainly weren’t ones to take it slow. Therefore, she needed a little time to ease the blissful ache.

He huffed, “I suppose so.”

He detached himself from the already recently bruised and tender skin of her neck and looked down at her, “You gonna hang with Toni?” He asked.

“Yep, already told her I’d watch Hotdog and Bowie through peak.” She told him as they started making their way out of the room.

It was just after seven on a Friday night, soon the bar would be packed, and Toni would be struggling to keep up with drink orders as it was; having to watch her puppy at the same time, to be sure she didn’t get up to any mischief, would be difficult.

Toni had named her pup Bowie. She claimed the slightly jagged scar over the pups right eye resembled David Bowie’s iconic lightning bolt.  

The boys had drowned the group in terrible puns for almost an hour after that. Sweet Pea would say things like ‘You know, she’s a _star, man._ ’ To which Fangs would reply, ‘She’s doing so good seeing as though her life started out _under pressure_.’ Before snickering like twelve-year olds. There must have been a pun stated for just about every song in his discography by now.

“Would you be able to grab my lighter off the back table?” Jughead asked, just before they stepped out of his bedroom.

“Yeah, sure.” Betty agreed casually, heading for the balcony to retrieve the cigarette lighter Jughead had purposefully left out there. He made quick steps over to his safe, unlocking it and retrieving his gun. He double checked the safety was most definitely on, before tucking it into the back waist band of his jeans.

Betty came back moment later with his zippo. The lighter had a dark metallic-green snake skin pattern covering it and the words ‘In unity, there is strength’ etched into the side. An initiation gift from his father. He essentially never went anywhere without it.

She handed it to him and he slipped it into his pocket beside his cigarette packet before placing a ‘thank you’ kiss on her cheek. She smiled, blissfully unaware he was now armed with a loaded weapon.

Jughead pulled his Serpent jacket on as he opened the apartment door to let Betty through, Hotdog happily trotting out behind her - rope hanging from his mouth. Jughead chuckled at his pup as Hotdog struggled down the first step with the unbalancing toy in his mouth.

Betty scooped down to pick him up and carry him down the stairs while Jughead locked the apartment following them down to the bar.

The bar was bustling with Friday night activity. Men and women, Serpents and non-serpents alike – though the vast majority were male and donned in a leather jacket featuring the gangs logo.

Bowie ran up to Betty, who was still holding Hog Dog, jumping up at her calves. Betty smiled and placed Hotdog down on the floor beside her. Bowie jumped onto her brother before stealing his rope from his mouth and running off, back towards the bar where her owner was.

“Evenin’ guys.” Toni said as Jughead and Betty approached the bar. She set a beer down in front of an older Serpent, grabbing some cash off him in return.

“I hear you’ve already organised to steal my girl while we’re gone.” Jughead teased as he and Betty met her at the register that sat at the end of the bar near the stairs they’d just come down.

Toni chuckled, “Yep, I’m thieving her.”

“I’m sure I can trust you to look out for her then?” He asked Toni, slightly more seriously. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of leaving Betty in the bar on a busy night when he wasn’t there. The Serpents all knew he’d probably break their hand if it so much as touched her, but most of them were already – or at least well on their way to being – drunk.

“I got this, JJ. You guys head out, we’re big girls, we’ll be fine.” Toni assured him, heading to fill the next drink order.

Jughead turned to Betty, with a hand on either side of her neck, he brought his lips to hers. He didn’t think anything too bad would go down tonight but the risks were always unknown when visiting the Ghoulies. Not that Betty knew he was, or she would probably flip out. After all they’d gone through with the rival gang, it would be expected and justified. However, he had to do what he had to do. Ultimately it was for their future safety.

He rests his forehead on hers as their lips break apart. “I’ll see you soon, babe.” He tells her quietly.

“Be safe, Juggie.” She said, concern evident in her tone. A slight smirk quirked at his lips.

“Always.” He said, looking up into her eyes, getting lost in the sparkling jade. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She said with a coy smile. He pressed his lips back to hers in one last quick peck before stepping back searching for his ‘crew’ he would be taking with him. They were all on their feet, waiting for their queue to leave after having spotted his decent form his apartment.

Jughead only took one step away before Betty snagged the arm of his jacket and pulled him in for one last kiss.

“See you when you get back!” She called over her shoulder as she headed for the bar. Jughead smirked at her back before heading to the exit.

Betty watched as Jughead slipped through the door followed by Sweet Pea, Fangs, Nuke and a few other Serpents she didn’t quite know by name yet.

“Bowie! Bubby, get out of that.” Toni scolded lightly. Betty peered behind the bar to see Bowie with her head in the tub that held all the discarded bottle caps. Toni was juggling several bottles and trying to shoo Bowie out of the tub with light nudges from her foot.

Betty slipped behind the bar, pulling Bowies head out of the tub and carrying her over to the relatively abandoned area at the entrance to the bar and setting her down next to Hotdog who was contently chewing on his rope. She stood over them, leaning her hip against the bar and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Can I get a beer love?” Betty’s head flipped to the side where a man had just spoken from. He was looking at her, obviously speaking to her, dangling a bank note over the ridge of the bar. She looked behind her to Toni, she was placing an arm full of beers up on the counter at the other end of the bar. There were several people waiting on her, one had decided to just ask Betty.

Her brow furrowed at what she should do. She _should_ tell him she didn’t work there, but Toni already looked like she was struggling. There should be at lease two people behind the bar at a time like this. Betty wasn’t sure where the other bartender was, but she thought it couldn’t possibly hurt to help Toni out a little.

She investigated her surroundings, there was beer on tap and bottles of beer in the fridge behind her, there were options, how was she supposed to know which he wanted?

“What exactly?” She asked, for clarification.

“Bottle of bud.” He said with a quirked brow. That’s easy enough. She took a few steps towards Toni.

“Toni!” She called. Toni whipped around raising her eyebrows to indicate Betty had her attention.

“How much is a bottle of Bud?”

“For you, nothing.” Toni told her, stuffing money into the register near her.

“Not for me.” Betty replied. Toni looked back at her with a quirked brow as Betty pulled the requested beer from the fridge behind her.

“Two bucks for members and three for non-members.” Toni told her curiously watching as Betty nodded, popping the top of the beer with a bottle opener that was sitting on the bar top and placing it in front of the man.

He wore a leather jacket and had a Serpent tattoo exposed on his neck. Two dollars. He handed her the right notes with a nod of appreciation before grabbing his beer and walking off.

Toni was by her side in a second.

“When did you become a bartender?” Toni asked with an incredulous chuckle.

“About forty seconds ago.” She replied looking at the register and wondering how to open it. Toni’s hand flashed in front of her typing in 2.00 and hitting enter causing the tray of the register to pop out.

“You know what, with Jax calling in sick _on a Friday night_ , I’m not even gonna fight it.” Toni said, picking the cash from Betty’s hands and putting it in the dated manual register.

“Shadow me and we’ll do a crash course.” Toni told her, pulling her away from the register and to the next awaiting customer.

Betty did just that, standing by as Toni explained orders as she took them, what the customers would mean by ‘a beer’, the different drinks on tap, prices of the common orders, explained how to use the register and went over a few ground rules.

Ten minutes later, Betty was taking her own orders. Checking prices with Toni on occasion though more or less winging it, quite well.

Toni watched as she occasionally spilled drinks or struggled to pop a cap off a bottle but she was otherwise impressed with how quick Betty had picked it up.  

“What can I get you?” Betty asked the person closest to her that she felt had been waiting the longest. She’d been at it for almost an hour now, while simultaneously watching the dogs as they caused their own mischief – They were currently chasing each other under the stairs beside the bar.

“Two bottles of Jack and cola, thanks gorgeous.” The boy was young, probably around her age. He didn’t seem to be a serpent, Betty had never seen him before. He certainly stood out; his hair buzzed into a faux-hawk, silver ring through his septum, a bar through the bridge between his eyes and five too many earrings in one ear.

Betty quirked a brow at ‘gorgeous’ but went to the fridge to get his drinks. She set them on the bar in front of him.

“You a serpent?” She asked, to check the price of his drinks. Toni had told her the ‘secret’ behind checking if some really was a serpent or not. When asked they all knew to either show their tattoo or simply state the part of their body it was on; she’d heard several different body parts already this evening – she’d been overly cautious, she didn’t want to overcharge or undercharge anyone.

“I sure am.” The boy responded. Well, wrong answer.

“Don’t bullshit me.” Betty replied, rolling her eyes “Fourteen.” She added.

He pursed his lips, “I will be by next week.” He rebutted.

“And next week this’ll cost you ten, but until then, fourteen dollars.” She repeated.

He grinned, handing her a twenty-dollar bill, “I like your attitude.” He said with a slow nod. She said nothing further, putting his cash in the till and getting his change.

When she held out his money, he didn’t grab it, “Did you need anything else?” She asked, confused as to why he wasn’t taking his change.

“How about your number?” He asked cockily and she scoffed. The guy standing beside him nudged the flirting boy with his elbow.

“Hitting on the boss’ missus, isn’t gonna do good things for you round here, boy.” The older Serpent told him in warning. His eyes went wide as he looked back to Betty who now wore a smug expression, one arm crossed over her chest, hooked onto the other that once again held out his change.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t realise. Keep it.” He stammered nervously grabbing his drinks, but not his change, and scurrying away from the bar.

Betty turned to the older gentlemen who’s just given warning to his younger generation Serpent-to-be. “And what can I get you?” She asked politely with a smile.

“How about your number?” He asked teasingly with a wink, she tilted her a head giving him a ‘ha ha, very funny’ kind of grin. “Just a beer, love.” He said with a soft chuckle.

Betty fiddled with the dented cap of the bottle, it was being difficult and not coming off like it should due to the dent.

“Hey hot stuff, recon could I get a beer?” Betty’s brows were already furrowed in concentration but now a frown etched at her lips as she looked up to send daggers at who ever called her ‘hot stuff’.

“Jug?!” Her face instantly washed with enthusiasm and the stubborn bottle cap popped off. “Your back.” She added with a bright smile drastically contrasting her previous expression, before she knew that was just a smart ass comment coming from Jughead.

“I am.” He agreed with her obvious statement. “And what are _you_ doing?” He asked with a chuckle and a cocked brow. She passed the beer to the guy that she was serving that was standing beside Jughead.

“Helping out Toni.” Betty said simply with shrug, accepting the money from the guy who turned to walk away with a ‘thanks, love’ and without a second thought on his change, effectively leaving Betty with a generous tip.

“Of course, you are.” He chuckled quietly as she went back to the fridge to grab him a beer.

“Something wrong with that… Boss?” She asked with a devious smirk, popping off the cap.

“Watch it, Cooper. I kinda liked that coming from you.” He warned with a wink.

She sat the opened beer on the counter in front of him. “You’re always the boss, sir.” She said ‘innocently’ with a wink of her own.

Jughead groaned, taking a swig of his beer before gesturing his head towards the stairs with a hunger in his eyes. “You’re shift’s over, Sweetheart.”


	44. Another 'Friendly' Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion please note that the first half of this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter – it’s what Jughead was doing while Betty started impromptu bartending at the Wyrm
> 
> This chapter is yet to be checked over by my lovely Beta, Jenn, so please excuse any errors and I will edit once it has been revised by her.

“See you when you get back!” Betty called over her shoulder as she made her way to Toni at the bar after stealing a few ‘goodbye’ kisses.

Jughead smirked at her retreating form before heading over to his crew of eight men that would be accompanying him tonight. With a casual upwards nod of his head, after he locked eyes with Fangs, he headed towards the door and they all followed.

“For the fact that it’s the only club in Southside I really wanna avoid, we seem to go to Hellg8 a lot.” Pike complained. Pike was an older member of the Serpents, in his mid thirties, who essentially insisted on being involved in any job he could be. Naturally, he was in on the trip to Hellg8 last weekend when they Ghoulies had taken Alice.

“You can go back inside, if you want.” Jughead said casually, one less guy wouldn’t hurt. Jughead did honestly have a fairly peaceful encounter planned for the evening. He could never be sure how exactly it would go down, but this by all means should go his way.

Pike huffed a chuckle, “Didn’t say I didn’t wanna come, just seems Ghoulies have been givin’ us more trouble than usual lately.” He said, straddling his bike as the rest of them did the same.

“Seems that way because it has been, but after tonight, they’re not gonna be bothering us anymore.” Jughead said with confidence, roaring his bike to life.

They all rode out of the Whyte Wyrm’s lot and headed towards the Ghoulies side of town. Southside essentially had an invisible territory line drawn down the middle, Serpents had the west side and the Ghoulies the east. While it was only a few minutes ride to get to the Ghoulies side, they were far enough away and usually segregated enough that, they didn’t really bother each other all that often. They had managed to mostly keep to themselves up until a few weeks back.

The night that Jughead had met Betty; that was the night it all really started. He managed to find himself alone on their side of a town, which was never a good situation to have put himself in, but when Jughead Jones wants barista coffee and chocolate cake at midnight, he gets it.

Jughead had been just minding his own business, the only place to get good coffee in Southside that was open past ten at night was in the Ghoulies territory. All he’d wanted was a coffee and a slice of their delicious cake; instead, he got a handful of Ghoulies that didn’t much care for his humour and decided four-on-one was a fair fight.

That was how he found himself regaining consciousness, bloodied and bruised, in their basement.

By no means did he regret the events his caffeine and food addictions lead him too that night. Without that series of events, it is very likely he would have never met Betty. After all, there weren’t a lot of aspects of their lives that would coincidently intersect. He couldn’t fathom not having met her, he didn’t like to entertain the idea of a life without her.

That is one of the reasons tonight was important. One of the reasons Jughead needed to get the Ghoulies to back off and leave them alone for good.

They pulled up in front of Hellg8 dead-on 8:00pm as the club was just opening to the public. There was no line, the night life in a club like this didn’t really start to pick up until later in the evening.

Jughead was thankful for this, the Ghoulies didn’t know he was coming this time around and he probably wouldn’t have been able to just bustle right through the door on the fast track, past the line. The last thing he felt like doing was standing in line waiting to get into a club he didn’t want to be in.

“Jones.” The door man, who just so happened to be a Ghoulie, spat in greeting, “What an unpleasant surprise to see you.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Just here to speak to my good friend, Malachai. He here?” Jughead asked.

The guy, that stood at about Sweet Pea’s towering height and seemed to spend far too much time at the gym, gave him a curious look. “Yeah, he’s upstairs.” He said, not making a move to let them past.

“And, can we go say hello?” Jughead asked with raised brows. The guy eyed him for a moment longer before stepping to the side and letting him through. “Thanks.” Jughead said in a tone that lacked sincerity.

He walked into the club, followed by the other Serpents. As assumed the club was all but empty. A few Ghoulies hanging off the bar and loud music playing to an empty dance floor.

He walked over to the stairs that were guarded by another Ghoulie, Jughead watched as he hit a button attached to an earphone. He seemed to be speaking into a microphone as they approached. As Jughead reached him his eyes drifted towards his ear before he nodded slightly. He stepped aside allowing them to pass and ascend the stairwell.

The Ghoulies seemed to be getting more and more high-tech these days. Suppose the drug running business is doing well.

As Jughead made his way up the stairs he pulled out his phone, bringing up the video of Malachai before locking it and placing it back into his pocket as he made the landing at the top.

Malachai was sitting on the same lounge he had been last time Jughead was here, and like then, he was sitting alone. Malachai never seemed to allow anyone too close to him, not one to have others in his personal space.

“What do you want, Jones?” Malachai asked, swigging a straight bottle of tequila.

Jughead smirked and started heading in Malachai’s direction. A few of the Ghoulies, that were positioned around him, took a step forward but Malachai raised his hand to stop their advance. Jughead slipped behind the coffee table that sat in front of Malachai and plonked down on the lounge beside him.

Jughead looped his arm around Malachai’s back, clapping him on the shoulder. It was the closest he’d ever been to his rival, but he was feeling cocky with the evidence he now possessed. That and the fact that he just loved getting on his nerves.  

“So, you and I have been having a few lover’s spats lately.” Jughead started while Malachai glared at Jugheads hand on his shoulder before shaking it off. Jughead chuckled as he brought his arm back to his side. “You see what I mean?” He asked.

“Why don’t you cut your bullshit and just tell me why you’re here, so I can go back to enjoying my night?” Malachai asked with frustration, taking another swig of the harsh alcohol in his hand.

Jughead lowered his voice to a threatening tone, one that only Malachai would be able to hear over the loud music downstairs. “I want you to realise that you can’t just go around doing whatever you fucking want. You will not bother me, my girl, her family, mine or the serpents ever again.” He said seriously, getting right to the point of his visit.

“Yeah, you’ve told me. Mind you, you didn’t specify _her_ family last time…” He said with a smirk, eyes not meeting Jugheads.

“Well, I’ll make it even clearer to you right now. If you fuck with me or _anyone_ that is somehow, even minutely, involved in my life, her life or the lives of any Serpent you will never breathe fresh air again.” Jughead threatened.

“What are you doing to do, bury me alive?” Malachai scoffed, wearing a grin.

Jugheads smirk was menacing as he spoke. “Don’t tempt me. But no, that’s not my plan.” He clarified.

“And what exactly is your plan?” Malachai asked, rolling his eyes.

Jughead reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. “If you do anything against me, that includes my girl and my men, this video will quickly find its way into the hands of people you _never_ wanted to see it.” Jughead said as he unlocked his phone and the incriminating video of Malachai graced the screen. Jughead hit play to enforce that he indeed had the full video. He watched Malachai’s face, his eyes were trained on Jughead’s phone. They grew wide and his breaths came out in hurried puffs. He glanced quickly to Jughead and back to his phone as his arm twitched and started to raise in the direction of the phone. “I have a lot of back-up copies, so I wouldn’t bother touching my phone.” Jughead warned. He locked his phone again before pocketing it. He turned to face Malachai face on, a bone chattering glare of menace on his face. “Have I made myself clear?” Jughead asked.

“Crystal.” Malachai seethed through clenched teeth.

 “Quit your shit against us and we’ll do the same,” Jughead lifted his hand in Malachai’s direction. “Deal?” He asked, hand poised to be shaken to seal the deal.

Malachai eyed him begrudgingly before huffing at his lack of options “Deal.” Malachai agreed reluctantly, shaking Jugheads hand. “Now get out of my club.” He dismissed, wrenching his hand back from the shake.

“Gladly.” Jughead said as he stood, he reached back clapping a hand on Malachai’s shoulder. “Good seeing ya’, sugar-pie.” Jughead threw over his shoulder as he re-joined his men that were waiting for him at the top of the stairs. They’d simply been eyeing off Malachai’s minions the whole time, exchanging unfriendly looks.

Jughead led the Serpents back down the stairs and out of Hellg8, wearing a proud and accomplished smirk.

The chorus of motorbike exhausts broke through the night as they peeled back into the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm, dismounting their bikes.

“Your ‘friendly chats’ with Malachai never usually end up just staying at that, what did you show him on your phone?” Ash, one of the younger Serpents who had only been around for two years, asked Jughead. Jughead quirked a brow at him, it wasn’t like his boys to question him.

“Just an incriminating video of Malachai. He won’t be bothering us again anytime soon.” Jughead replied, hooking his helmet under his arm and heading towards the bar.

Sweet Pea came up beside him, nudging his arm. “What me to have a chat to the kid about minding his own business?” Sweet Pea asked in a hushed voice.

Jughead chuckled, “Nah, that’s alright, he was just curious.”

“Yeah, but h-”

Jughead cut Sweet Pea off, “Don’t stress it, enjoy your night, this is the night we finally get rid of the shadow the Ghoulies have been hanging over our heads.” Jughead told him proudly. Sweet Pea eyed him for only a moment before he nodded with an agreeing smirk.

Jughead noticed Betty as soon as he stepped through the door. He’d expected her to be hanging around by the bar, what he didn’t expect was to see her behind the bar, taking an order and plucking a beer out of the fridge. He chuckled to himself as he made his way over to her. She had a tea towel thrown over her shoulder and was now struggling with a misshapen bottle cap. _What on earth is she doing…? But, I mean, while she’s there…_

“Hey hot stuff,” He saw Betty’s concentrated look shift quickly to frustration. “Recon could I get a beer?” Betty looked up at him with a glare. Honestly, a look he’d never wanted to see on her face directed at him. His face started to lose its smirk, he couldn’t place what exactly he’d done to upset her.

He was relieved when her expression changed upon looking up at him. “Jug?! You’re back.” She said finally winning the battle with the bottle cap.  

She told him that she was helping Toni, he wasn’t surprised in the least. She was the kind to always offer help, especially to her friends. Toni was just that to her, they had become quite close with all the time they spent together and with the fact that they were the only girls in Jughead’s close friend group.

They teased each other over her newly acquired job and his ‘boss’ status. “You’re always the boss, sir.” She said with a wink that sent him dizzy and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth which sent him spiralling.  

“You’re shift’s over, Sweetheart.” He groaned, he took hurried steps around the bar. She looked at him with a smirk as he took a step behind the counter, her plump bottom lip still caught on the side in her teeth.

He reached out grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, behind the pillar at the end of the bar, half shielding them from the rest of the bar as his lips crushed into hers. There were just some things that Betty said, that made him go completely wild. He quickly resigned to the fact that he wasn’t making it upstairs.

He separated from her for only moment, plucking the towel off her shoulder and throwing it in Toni’s direction. It landed on the bench right beside where she was preparing two mixers. It got her attention and she looked up to them, Jughead was already backing Betty up towards the store room beside the bar.

“You’re on your own, Topaz.” Jughead told her before disappearing into the storeroom with Betty. Toni’s faint laughter could be heard as Jughead closed the door behind them and locked it.

Seconds later Betty’s back was pressed against some of the only bare wall, that wasn’t blocked by shelves or boxes, on the other side of the room.  

Jugheads thumb tilted her jaw up as his mouth began its assault on her neck. Leaving bruises and drawing moans from her as her nails dug into the hard, toned skin of his back. As her nails scratched harshly down his smooth skin and his body pushed her further into the wall, grinding himself into her.

As he focused on her neck, the curve of her shoulder, the line of her collar bone; she busied herself with his pants. After unfastening the constraints, she pushed his jeans and underwear down only enough to free him before her hand was wrapped around his erection.

He groaned against her neck, being about as patient as she was, he made quick work of ridding her of her jeans and panties.

He trailed his fingers over one of her pert breasts and down her stomach before they slipped down to stroke from her entrance to her sensitive spot, coating it in her wetness. He teased it in the expert way only he knew she liked, a little above where you would think.

She whimpered at his touch, and even though the music and crowd in the bar was fairly loud, if Betty hit the volume she usually did with him, they were going to be heard. Even though that didn’t bother him in the slightest – he fucking loved making her scream – he knew it would bother her.

He was instantly jealous of his fingers as he thrust them inside her. It caused her to bite her lip, trying to hold in her sounds of pleasure, even then a moan still escaped them. She was so wet, so warm, so tight… he needed to be inside of her.

He removed his hands from between her legs quickly eyeing the room and contemplating the possibilities. He went with the first one he thought up, because he was not a patient man in this moment.

He reached behind her thighs, lifting her up and growling as her heat brushed along his length. He took two quick strides towards the desk swiping the stock log books off and onto the floor before placing her down onto it.

Her arms, that were wrapped around his neck, pulled his face back to hers kissing him hard as he thrust deep inside her. The sudden sensation caused her to fling her hear back crying out loudly in pleasure. Jughead quickly brought his hand up to cover her mouth, cutting off her sound before it even really became one.

He sunk into her with slow, hard thrusts watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her moans and cries vibrated against his hand. One of her hands gripped his waist, digging her nails like claws into his side. The other slipped under his beanie, knocking it off, pulling at his messy onyx hair.

She tried to speak, but it was muffled against his hand and he didn’t quite hear it. His brow furrowed, and she repeated herself, louder – essentially screaming against his hand. He heard that time.

He smirked deviously, “Faster?” he asked, knowing very well that was indeed what she’d said. She nodded her head vigorously. “Please?” he coaxed.

“ _Please!_ ” She begged into his hand, her eyes pleading.

He groaned, “Good girl.” He accelerated his pace, thrusting into her hard and fast, her eyes were lost behind her lids.

Jughead dropped his head into her neck, one hand still braced over her mouth the other slipping between them the tease her. Her muffled cries became more intense against his palm as his teeth sunk into her neck. He felt her clench around him, her body tensed, and her legs began to shake.

He didn’t alter his pace or his teasing on her nerve, spurring her orgasm on and on, the tightening of her walls around him bringing him closer to his own release.

Suddenly a splintering crack sounded in the room. Jughead fortunately realised what was happening just before it did. His hand fell from her mouth to grip both side of her waist as the desk crumbled beneath her, loudly clambering to the floor. She only slipped down slightly before he caught her, however her shock elicited a loud squeal of panic from her.

He took a step back and her feet landed on the floor away from the crumpled pile of wood that used to be a desk. They both laughed before locking eyes, Betty shook her head and caught his lips in another kiss.

“We’re not done yet, miss.” Jughead mumbled against her lips.

“Of course not, Sir.” She said through heathy breaths, pulling back to look up at him. “Where do you want me?” she asked. He quirked a brow as he smirked. He looked behind her to a stack of boxes before nodding at them. She turned around to look at them and the corner of her lip perked up into a grin.

She stepped over to them, however instead of hopping on top of them, she just bent over and placed her elbows on the boxes. She looked back at Jughead, his brows damn near hitting the roof as she raised onto the tips of her toes, wiggling her hips and effectively her ass.

Jughead growled stepping up behind her, his hand came down to smack her ass before he gripped it and trust back inside her.

“O-oh, _fuck_ ” She moaned loudly, gripping the cardboard boxes below her, digging holes into them with her nails.

Jughead groaned, he reached forward as he continued to thrust into her, but his arm wasn’t quite long enough to reach with her head hung between her shoulders.

He reached his other hand forward grabbing the majority of her hair and pulling her head back. She gasped before a short breathy chuckle escaped her. That quickly turned back into moans, that were increasing in volume. He knew he’d just found another one of her kinks.

With her new position he was able to wrap his hand back around her mouth to muffle her sounds.

The force of his thrusts rattled the beer bottles inside the boxes that Betty was bent over. He kept hold of her hair in one hand and the other clapped over her mouth, muffling her crying pleas of ecstasy.

Betty pushed off her elbows and up onto her hands. Jughead didn’t know her back could even curve like that, it was alluring as sin. She turned back meeting his eyes, his hand still covering her mouth and his thrusts only getting faster. The look in her eyes burned into him, sending him to the brink, before they closed on their own accord and she tumbled over the edge of bliss, taking him with her.

His arms fell to wrap around her waist, pulling her back up against his chest as their breathing slowed and he placed tender kisses along the column of her neck.

“I can’t believe you broke the desk.” Betty snickered breathlessly. He grinned against her skin

“Its mine, I can break what I want.” He chuckled. “And I’m pretty sure you played a part in that too.”

 _Knock, knock, knock._ They both jolted, Jughead took a step back and pulled his pant back up. “Yeah, hold on!” Jughead called out, heading towards the door.

“Don’t open the door!” Betty whisper yelled at him.

“I’m not.” Jughead grinned, switching on the light. He looked back to Betty, naked from the waist down and bounced his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and went to grab her pants and underwear, legs clenched together. He let out an amused and light scoff, spotting the box of new tea towels.

She squealed as his hand, sheathed in a towel, slipped between her legs to clean her up.

She huffed. “Thanks.” She said bashfully, red staining her cheeks. She pulled on her underwear and jeans as he threw the towel onto the crumpled heap of a desk.

She combed her fingers through her hair, he pulled his beanie on and switched off the light while opening the door.

Toni stood in front of it, arms crossed over her chest. As it opened she looked at them both, eyeing their state before she snorted.

“Someone’s here to see you, JJ.” Toni told him with a slightly awkward smirk. Jughead’s brows furrowed as he stepped out of the store room, followed by Betty.

He locked eyes with a younger girl in her mid-teens standing beside the bar. She had eyes that mirrored the colour of his, in the same way her black hair did. She stood at almost his height, clad in a White Stripes band tee, distressed jeans and bright red Doc Martians.

She inclined her head in an upwards nodding gesture, “Hey, Jug.” She greeted with a smirk.

 “ _Jellybean?_ ” Jughead asked with wide eyes, raised eyebrows and quickly growing smile.


	45. Why are you here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Talk of sexual abuse.

 

" _Jellybean?_ " Jughead couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen his sister in years, she had certainly changed. The top of her head use to barely skim his shoulder, now she stood at almost the same height as him. She also wore make up now and her black hair faded to grey at the ends, where they were tied up high in a messy bun.

"One and only." She smirked.

"Holy shit!" Jughead huffed shocked, yet excited, taking quick strides to envelope his younger sister in a lung crushing hug.

She tapped on his arm "Jug," She said through gasps, "Jug, I can't breathe." He allowed oxygen back into her lungs, taking a step back and letting go of her; acutely aware of where his hands had just been.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with disbelief at the fact that his baby sister was in his bar.

"Well, I went to the trailer park and the random people in our trailer told me I might find you here." She said with disapproval hinting her tone.

When Jughead was born his mum refused to raise him in the apartment at the Wyrm, that his parents had been living in at the time. His dad had started renting a trailer down at Sunnyside Trailer Park to appease his mother, because they couldn't afford much else at the time, and rented out the apartment above the Wyrm. When Jellybean had left for Toledo with his mother, that was where they'd been living.

However, once the girls were gone FP didn't see any reason to not move back into the apartment he'd had since high school and leave the trailer behind.

FP had rented the apartment as a teenager and younger Serpent, until he bought it from the previous leader of the serpents – taking over the apartment as he took over the lead of the Southside Serpents.

"Yeah, well, when you guys left…" Jughead started to try to explain but wasn't quite sure where to go after that.

"Nice jacket." Jellybean commented facetiously. "You look just like Dad." She said pursing her lips to the corner of her mouth and raising her brows slightly.

Jughead didn't much care for having to explain himself right now, it shouldn't be him doing so anyway. "What are you doing back in Riverdale, JB?" Jughead asked.

"I usually go by Elly now." She replied.  _Elly?_  Weird.

"Okay,  _Elly_ , what brings you here?" He asked again. The colour of their eyes were identical, however the expressions they held couldn't be more opposite; Jellybean apprehensive, Jughead eager for answers.

"I… uh, just needed to get away for a bit." She stammered. Jughead's brow furrowed at the solemn look on his sister's face. This probably wasn't the kind of conversation to be had loudly over a crowded bar.

Toni cut into the interaction, that was quickly becoming a bit awkward, "It was great to see you again, JB, I have to get back to work, but we'll catch up later, yeah?" She said, sneaking in for a quick hug with Jellybean.

Jellybeans face lit up, her and Toni had always been good friends – she had missed her – though she certainly didn't remember her being quite so short. "It was really good to see you too, Tones and yes, we'll have to catch up – tomorrow maybe?" She proposed.

"Sounds good!" Toni called as she walked backwards to the bar, where several people were very impatiently waiting.

"Why don't we head upstairs and we'll talk." Jughead suggested.

"I'll go grab the dogs" Betty said casually, finally speaking up. Deciding it might just be easier for Toni if she took Bowie too.

"Oh right!" Jughead said with sudden realisation. "Betty, this is my little sister Jellybean." Jughead said looking over to his younger sibling who cocked a brow at him. "Er, Elly." He corrected himself, questioning her with a look. She grinned and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Elly." Betty said with a genuine smile.

"And,  _Elly,"_ Jughead said, still finding the name strange for his sister. "This is the love of my life, Betty." He said winking at his girlfriend.

"Wow, you fucking sap." Jellybean laughed, before turning to the blonde. "It's nice to meet you too, Betty."

Betty was still smiling giddily at Jughead's 'love of my life' comment as she ducked under the stairs to grab the dogs.

" _Girlfriend,_  I'm guessing you meant by that?" Jellybean questioned Jughead.

"I meant exactly what I said, but yes, she's my girlfriend." Jughead smirked.

"That would have been a bit more awkward if she was just some random you were boning in the back room of a bar." Jellybean chuckled.

"I'd deny that… but…" Jughead replied with guilty shrug.

Betty emerged with one dog under each arm, "Toni!" She called to the girl balancing three pints of beer between her fingers, getting her attention. "I've got Bowie, we'll be upstairs." Toni nodded calling an appreciative 'thanks' before returning to her customers.

"Who are these little guys?" Jellybean asked excitedly as Betty approached.

"Actually, I found them a week ago, Bowie is Toni's now and this," Jughead explained taking Hotdog from Betty and passing him to Jellybean. "Is Hotdog." He said with a smile.

Jellybean looked up at Jughead with a sad smile. "Hotdog?" She clarified with glassy eyes.

"Yeah, Hotdog the third." Jughead chuckled. Jellybean held him in one arm and her other hand tickled the fluff around his neck. "Let's head upstairs." Jughead said, leading the way.

The girls followed behind, Jellybean looked around as they ascended the stairwells and crossed through the second floor. She'd been to the Whyte Wyrm a few times with her dad, but she'd only ever waited in the car while he dropped off or picked up something or someone. She'd never been inside, though she knew her dad owned it.

"What's upstairs?" She asked.

"My apartment." Jughead answered simply as he fiddled with his keys in the door.

Jellybeans eyes widened, "You live in a bar?!" She asked.

"Yeah, have been here since you and mum left." Jughead replied, stepping inside and switching on the lights.

Jellybean followed in, taking in her brother's home. Admittedly, it was much nicer and bigger than the trailer. "What about dad?" She asked.

Jughead's expression fell. Just like him, FP hadn't spoken to Jellybean since she'd left. Not for a lack of trying, his mother wouldn't allow it. His parents did speak to each other on rare occasion, but not since his father went to jail. So, neither his mother or sister knew.

Not too long after he'd been arrested, FP had told Jughead that if his mother or sister ever did call, not to tell them where he was. Jughead knew FP certainly hadn't expected Jellybean would show up at the bar, which complicated the issue a bit, but Jughead was going to abide to his father's wishes as much as possible.

"He's not around at the moment, out of town for a while." Jughead replied causally.

"Oh… I thought he would be here too." Jellybean said sadly.

"Not at the moment." Jughead said with as little emotion as he could manage. Betty quickly picked up on the 'secret', knowing exactly where FP was.

"I'm going to go have a shower, so you guys can catch up." Betty interrupted, ducking into Jughead's room to borrow one of his shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. As she remerged moments later Jughead winked mischievously, well aware as to why she needed a shower. His mind slipping back to their mischievous encounter in the store room down at the bar.

"Dude, did you forget I was here?" Jellybean asked, throwing her arms out, to her brother because of the faces he was making at his girlfriend. He watched Betty blush as she disappeared into the bathroom before turning his attention back to his sister.

"No." He chuckled before remembering the fact that she was indeed, for some reason, here. He wanted to know that reason. "I'm going for a cigarette, join me." He told her, making his way to the balcony.

"You smoke now?" She asked, following him through the glass doors into the brisk night air.

"Yeah, there's a lot about me you don't know, Jel- Elly." He said, correcting himself as he took a seat in his usual chair.

"Yeah, like what?" She asked curiously, sitting down on the other side of the table as he lit a cigarette.

"We're not talking about me right now, we're talking about you." He said seriously, and she sighed. She obviously knew there would be questions when she showed up in Riverdale, she just wasn't sure if she was prepared to answer them yet. "Please, don't take this in the wrong way, I'm very happy to see you… but why are you here?" Jughead asked.

Jellybean fiddled with the frayed edge of a purposeful hole in her jeans. "I couldn't be at home anymore." She admitted meekly.

"Why?" Jugheads tone was quickly serious and concerned. He knew the chances it was just a friendly catch-up visit were unlikely, but he could always hope. He didn't want to think of his baby sister being in such a bad situation in which she 'couldn't be' at home anymore.

"Well, you see… mum has a new guy in her life…" Jellybean trailed off. His father had never really moved on from his mother, he's hooked up with a few women sure, but never got into anything serious – obviously it was different for his mother. Jughead's mind, however, spiralled with conclusions as to how this mystery guy would have driven Jellybean away from her home. He decided it was best to let her finish before speaking before he jumped to any. Taking a long drag of toxic smoke in attempt to calm his mind. "He… uh… I don't like him." She finalised.

That wasn't enough of an explanation for him. He could see she was uncomfortable discussing this, but he needed to know exactly what 'this' was. "Why?" He repeated.

"Something… happened a few weeks ago and almost happened again the other day and… I just couldn't be there anymore." She said so low it was almost a whisper. Jughead saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"What happened?" Jughead's voice trembled with fury, there was no answer that could be even remotely 'okay' and he knew it.

"They were drinking, Mum passed out and Derek came to find me… I was up in my room just listening to music and reading a book… he… he tried to take my clothes off... and he…" Jellybean's explanation was losing out to her sobs.

Jughead was immediately on his feet, pulling her up and into his arms. He held her tight against him as her body shook. He threw his cigarette towards the table – missing the ashtray, but letting it burn on the glass – as one hand cupped behind her neck and the other stroked her back. "I'm going to fucking kill this guy…" Jughead seethed through gritted teeth, he was seeing red.

"He didn't actually… get to… well,  _that_ ," She sobbed.

"That doesn't fucking matter, I'm still going to hunt that fucker down and inflict a whole new level of hurt onto him." Jughead spat. Jellybean wasn't quiet aware of how easily he could do this, how much he truly wanted to – they weren't just threatening words to him right now.

"Jug," She pulled back looking up at him with tears welled in her eyes. She had been able to hold them in after the incident had actually happened and since then, feeling almost numb. She hadn't told anyone else yet. She trusted she could tell her brother, even if she hadn't seen him in years. "When did you become so violent?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"You have no idea what my life is like now, JB." He huffed, he was even more furious as a new question arose. "What the fuck did mum do about it?"

Jellybean averted her gaze, clutching herself back against him, "I didn't tell her. She doesn't know." She whispered.

Jughead tried to calm himself with deep breaths, but it wasn't really helping. His brain was trying to focus on comforting his distraught sister whilst simultaneously distracted by that the possible ways he could make  _Derek_ pay for what he'd done.

To keep himself from getting anymore worked up, he didn't ask any more questions - at least for the time being. He saw Betty emerge from the bathroom over Jellybeans shoulder.

Betty spotted them outside and could see their embrace from the dim light that illuminated through the glass. Her brows furrowed at Jugheads furious expression – though she knew it wasn't directed at her. She pursed her lips and sent him a single nod, heading to the couch and switching on the Netflix.

Jellybean pulled away from Jughead, wiping the tears from under her eyes. She made a groaning, grunted sound. "I'm sorry, Jug. I didn't mean to cry all over you, I just…" His arms braced her shoulders and she stopped talking.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Jughead said, holding her teary gaze. "No matter how long we go without speaking or seeing each other, I'm still your big brother. I will always love you and be there for you. I'm always going to be your shoulder to cry on." His smile was genuine and almost sad. Sad for the time they'd spent apart, separated by their parents. Mind you, it was hard to blame their parents when they'd never really tried to hard to keep in touch.  _Life_  got in the way. That was a pathetic excuse, but it was the only one he could tell himself.

Jellybean offered him a weak smile in return, "Thanks, Ju-" She was cut off by the ringing of her own phone in her pocket.

Pulling it out they both spotted the caller ID; 'Mom'.

"Guess she finally figured out I wasn't around." Jellybean said staring at her phone, making no effort to answer it.

"She doesn't know you're here?" Jughead asked.

Jellybean scoffed. "Yeah, right, like she'd  _let me_ come see you guys." She said with a roll of her eyes. His mother had been the main reason no communication ever made itself apparent between the two sides of the split in his family.

They watched the screen until the ringing stopped, they both stared down at it in silent contemplation.

"You're going to have to tell her…" Jughead said reluctantly. Jellybeans head snapped up to him with wide eyes. "Again, don't take this the wrong way," He said seriously, "But you're going to have to go back home at some point, you have school and…"

Jellybean's head fell, "I don't want to go back there, he'll be there and I just can't deal with seeing him and the possibility that he might…"

Jughead pulled Jellybean back against him as she hiccupped a sob, "He will never, ever, go near you again." He promised. He would do everything in his power to make sure that he was true to his word.

Jellybeans phone beeped to notify of a voicemail from their mother. "I don't why she suddenly seems to care, I've been invisible to her since Derek showed up."

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked, eyeing her curiously. She sighed, stepping back from Jughead and plonking back into the chair.

"I spend all my time in my room, or out of the house, she barely even checks up on me. She's hardly ever home herself, to do so. We've probably had three conversations in the last two weeks. I honestly didn't think she'd notice I was gone so soon, it's only been four days." She muttered.

" _Four days?_  Where have you been?" Jughead asked as he lit another cigarette, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"I was staying with a friend, but her family more or less told me to piss off. I didn't want to go back home, it didn't feel like home anymore. I thought of the last place that did and… well, that's when I came back to find you and dad." She confessed.

"I'm glad you did. I missed you." Jughead admitted. "…you should probably listen to that message."

Jellybean nodded, unlocking her phone and bringing up the voicemail and playing it aloud over the speaker.

" _Where are you? I haven't seen you since Tuesday. I just found a message on my phone that you skipped school on Friday… what the hell are you doing skipping school? You have some serious explaining to do. Get your ass home, right now."_ Their mothers voice said through the phone before the call abruptly cut off.

Jughead listened in shock. His mother had never been the disciplinary parent, she was generally quite sweet. This sounded nothing like his mother or how she would talk to her children. How much could a person change in only a few years?

"She's always like that these days. She either doesn't give two shits about me or she's angry at me." Jellybean said, deleting the voicemail.

"Ever since Derek came into the picture?" Jughead asked for clarification.

"Yeah, the last few months have been… hard. Even before that though, she pretty much ignored my existence. I was more of an issue and an inconvenience for her than anything else."

Jughead wanted that to just be her interpretation, not the truth. However, the fact that their mother was even making Jellybean feel that way, infuriated him.

As much as he wanted to just keep Jellybean safe with him, he didn't live a 'safe' lifestyle. Jellybean sticking around probably wasn't a good idea. If she told their mom about what happened, surely she would get rid of him, so Jellybean could go back to her life.

"You should call her, tell her why you left… you have to tell her about Derek." Jughead said, with hardly any strength to his voice. He knew Jellybean didn't want to tell their mother. He could tell she hadn't even wanted to tell him.

She was silent for a long moment, her rigid body still and her phone screen black as she stared down at it, held in her hand. She exhaled loudly, bringing life back to her phone and calling her mother.

"Put it on speaker." Jughead instructed sternly as she started to put it to her ear. He was aggravated by his mother and her scum boyfriend, not his sister – she knew that as she clicked the speaker icon.

"Oh, so now you have time to talk to me?" Jughead heard his mothers voice come from her phone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have my phone before." Jellybean lied.

"Where are you?"

"I… Mom, I have something I need to tell you…" Jellybean said weakly, trying to get straight to the point because she knew this phone call was going to get heated quickly and she only had so much control right now.

Jellybean was a resilient teen, she usually bottled her emotions and didn't allow them to get the better of her. Tonight's tears had been completely out of character for her. Seeing Jughead again and admitting to him – and herself – what happened, broke her usual composure.

"Oh, so help me god, if you're pregnant, y-"

"No, no mum I'm not pregnant." Jellybean quickly cut off her mother, trying not to let it hurt too much that pregnancy was the first conclusion she jumped to.

"Then what?" Their mothers voice was impatient and snarky. Jughead glared daggers at the phone. Here Jellybean was, just trying to tell their mother something obviously important and she was being… a bitch.

"Well…"

"Come on, spit it out, I don't have all the time in the world." Jughead was just about ready to throw the phone over the bloody ledge. Jellybean took a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago, Derek tried to… after you went to sleep he… he tried to do things to me." Her confession was stammered in the difficulty she had finding her words and finding her courage to say them. The other side of the line was suddenly silent.

"What things?" She asked in a low tone.

"Like… Sexual things." Jellybean admitted, hardly a whisper.

"Don't you dare say that. Derek would never do anything like that. How dare you make shit like that up, I hope you haven't been going around telling anyone those moronic lies, y-"

"Are you  _fucking_ kidding me?!" Jughead roared. Jellybean jumped in her seat, looking up fearfully at Jughead.

"Who was that?!" Their mother yelled. Jughead ripped the phone from Jellybean's hand in fury, holding it close to his face.

"Your daughter admits to you that your fucking piece of shit play toy tried to fucking rape her and  _that_ is your response? You get fucking mad at her? You accuse her of lying? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jughead had every intention of keeping quiet… but not after that. His blood was boiling under his skin, his face red with rage. His fist was clenched so tight it felt like the skin could rip, his other hand threatening to crush the phone it held.

"Who are you and what makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?!" His mother screeched.

"How could you be expected to remember my voice. You've wanted nothing to do with me for years!"

" _Forsythe?"_ She gasped.

"Don't you dare call me that. Don't even address me. You are a terrible fucking human being! And you know what? I don't give two shits if you care about me or not anymore, but how dare you fucking treat jellybean like that!" He had no control over himself or his words. She didn't deserve respect after what she'd said.

"Y-" She tried to speak, but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't want to hear whatever excuse she could concoct, there were no words that could atone for how she had just reacted.

"How could you allow someone like _that_  into your home and allow something like  _that_  to happen to your daughter?! And your  _audacity_ to fucking react like that. You aren't worth the fucking air you breathe!"

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, I AM YOUR MOTHER."

"Fuck off, you are. You're nobody's mother, you don't deserve to call yourself that. I told Jellybean she should talk to you, so that you could rid that wretched filth of a person from your life, but you know what… Fuck you. If you're going to neglect her, treat her like that and defend  _him_ , I'll be dead before I ever let her go back to Toledo."

"Is your father there?! Put him on the phone, now!" His mother's voice trembled in her wail.

"He's not here." Jughead growled. "I'm fucking done talking to you. Don't expect to ever see or hear from your daughter again unless you rid that man from your life and come grovelling back on your fucking knees… probably not even then. Goodbye,  _Gladys._ "

Jughead smashed his thumb repeatedly into the 'end call' button before dropping it in Jellybeans lap - stopping himself from actually throwing it over the balcony.

He whipped around gripping the railing as he tried to calm his breathing down.

Jellybean sat in her chair, wide eyes, completely stunned at what had just happened, trying to process it.

"Juggie?" Betty's faint voice asked cautiously from the doorway. It was impossible not to hear his yelling, it's likely most of the bar downstairs heard it too.

Jughead didn't answer, his eyes squeezed tight as a tried to calm his heart rate and erratic breaths. Warm arms wrapped themselves around his middle as Betty buried her face into his back, holding him tightly against her.

It was suddenly much easier for him to take control of his emotions, his heart slowing to a steady rhythm and his chest no longer heaving with the expansion of his lungs.

He released the railing with one of his hands, closing it over one of hers that was placed over his stomach. She kissed the only part of him she could access, the fabric of his shirt between his shoulder blades.

He twisted in her arms, coming to face her. His eyes were still squinted closed, still burning at the encounter with Gladys. She no longer deserved to be known to him as his mother.

He wrapped his arms around Betty, pulling her tight against him and pressing his lips hard and lingering against her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Betty whispered. Jughead took a deep breath, he removed his arms from her to pull his cigarettes out and swiftly popped one in his mouth.

"No." He mumbled, only opening his eyes to light his cigarette before they were closed again. "But thank you, you helped." Betty creased her brows, heavily unsettled by Jughead's demeanour.

Betty had picked up on several parts of the conversation and had deciphered what it was about.

With Jughead seeming somewhat more settled and in desperate need to simply focus on his current intake of nicotine, Betty squatted down beside Jellybean. Betty waited until their eyes met. "Are you okay, Elly?" She asked with only concern and kindness. Not pity.

Betty was a bit shocked when the girl - she very barely knew - flung her arms around Betty's neck and sobbed into her damp blonde hair.

Jellybean couldn't express it properly right now, but she was so appreciative of Betty's lack of pity. Instead, her kind concern – even though Betty didn't know her, she offered emotions Jellybean needed in that moment.

On top of that, Jellybean was enamoured by the way she had just interacted with Jughead.

Jellybean had not known her brother to care much for people in general in the time they spent together growing up, she'd never seen anyone have that affect on him.

Jellybean knew he had a temper, he'd always had one, but she'd never known anything that could calm him down like Betty could so simply. Jellybean was instantaneously grateful for Betty's place in her brother's life, her place in the moment; her.

"Thank you." Jellybean sobbed.

"Uh… I…" Betty stammered, she had no idea what she was being thanked for. "You're welcome." She simply replied from habit.

Jellybean pulled back, wiping the tears away that ran down her cheeks.

Betty stood back up, and looked to Jughead, he had been looking down at their embrace curiously.

"Do you…" Betty started cautiously, appraising the man she loved in his emotional state. "Need a drink?" She asked with the faintest of smiles on her lips.

A hint of a grin graced his previously tormented features and he huffed a exhale. He pursed his lips and nodded his head.

She turned back to Jellybean, "Did you want… a nice warm shower? They always help me when I get… overwhelmed." Betty told her. Jellybean looked at her, as she rose from her seat.

"Yeah," She said in a small shaky voice, "That sounds good." Jellybean sent her brother a small smile before following Betty inside.

Once Jellybean was in the shower Betty, quickly snatched up a beer from Jughead's fridge before joining him back on the balcony.

He watched her with a faint grin as she opened the beer and handed it to him. Upon reaching for the beer he grasped her hand along with it, pulling her into his arms.

"I will never be able to fathom how I am fortunate enough to have you in my life." He said with a slow kiss to her cheek. "I will also never be able to explain to you just how desperately in love with you, I truly am." He admitted blatantly, pressing a kiss to her jaw before pulling back to look at her. "I love you… so  _fucking_  much." There was as much conviction in his words as there was in his kiss that crushed her lips to his.

There was no future that he saw without her, no life that he wanted to live without her by his side. She was his anchor, the cause of his smile and the reason his heart beat – she was his everything.

And, she felt exactly the same way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!  
> Have a lovely day and if no one else tells you today that they appreciate you - just know that I do! Thank you for reading.
> 
> \- Kayla


	46. I'll accept the charges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is yet to be checked over by my lovely Beta, Jenn, so please excuse any errors and I will edit once it has been revised by her.

Betty followed as Jughead lead Jellybean into the only room in the Whyte Wyrm she had yet to venture inside. The room opposite the meeting room on the second floor.

Jughead switched on the light and the details of the room came into view. On one side was a large wooden desk adorned by a computer on one side and trays of documents and binders on the other. Beside the desk was a tall, single-column filing cabinet and a bookshelf.

_An office, this is an office._ Betty summarised, however, after walking further into the room she spotted the mattress that was hidden behind a divider curtain on the other side of the room, that said otherwise.

“This use to be my room before I took Dad’s.” Jughead said, plopping an extra blanket down on the double sized bed.

“How long has dad been gone?” Jellybean asked.

“Few months.” _Eleven months._ Jughead wouldn’t say exactly how long, that would worry his sister. He flung the extra blanket over the bed. Jellybean was the kind of person that was always cold, she always had been when she was actually in Jughead’s life at least. She still was, she appreciated the extra blanket.

“Why’s he been gone for so long?” Jellybean asked, _if she only knew_.

“That’s a conversation for another day, just get some sleep.” Jughead told her, heading for the door.

“Goodnight, Elly.” Betty said from the doorway with a kind smile, one that was quickly and easily returned by Jellybean.

“Goodnight guys.” Jellybean said, toeing off her shoes.

Jughead locked his apartment door, as he always did, before they head to bed. He’d put his number in Jellybeans phone before taking her down to the office and told her if she wanted to get into the apartment to call or message him.

Betty hopped into the bed beside Jughead and he pulled her into his arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He said with a crooked smile.

“We’re lucky mom had to go out of town or I probably wouldn’t be.” Betty chuckled. Alice had to go out of town for an important press conference, fortunately for Betty her dad went too, much to Alice’s dismay. Her parents were still working things out at The Register, they were both still working there for the time being.

“What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.” Jughead said mischievously as he pressed his lips to hers.

It wasn’t long before their clothes had been discarded carelessly on the floor and Jughead was trailing kisses down her body, an action he’d done many times before now. He still relished in her smooth skin, the way her muscles contracted beneath his touch and the soft moans it elicited from her lips.

He disappeared under the top sheet, teasing the skin of her hip and inner thigh as she squirmed beneath him.

“Stop teasing me.” She protested breathlessly. He rose himself up on his elbows, pulling the sheet back to look at her.

“Manners.” He scolded with a cocky grin.

“What if I don’t want to use my manners?” She challenged, shuffling away from him. He threw the blanket back and sat himself up on his knees.

Before he could reply she launched herself at him, tackling him down to the bed. Jughead head let out a breathless grunt as she collided with him, straddling his waist.

“How would you feel…” She started, whilst she shuffled down his body, pulling his boxers – the only clothing her wore – with her as she shimmied down his legs. “If I were to tease you?” She finished as she leant over to very lightly run her wet tongue up his hard length before blowing a cool breath over the sensitive skin.

“Fuck…” Jughead said in a breathy groan, his eyes closing at the sensation. Betty proceeded to place kisses just about everywhere besides his throbbing hardness. “Betts…” He huffed in frustration.

“Not so nice, is it?” Betty teased her lips holding a wicked grin.

“Alright, I’m fucking cruel to tease you.” Jughead said, caving to her example.

“Yes…” Betty said, slowly crawling up his body, “You are.” She rolled her hips against his, grinding her dripping centre down on him. “You’re lucky…” She said, bucking her hips forward, lining him up with her entrance. “I’m not.” She came down hard on him, taking him deep inside her.

She cried out at the sedating pleasure of him filling her. His hands smacked onto her thighs as a loud groan escaped him. His hands roaming to her hips as she rolled them to take him, over and over.

Jughead’s eyes trailed her body, utterly mesmerised. From the point where they were joined, watching himself disappear deep inside her, to her perky breasts that bounced with her movements and then her face – beautifully contorted in pleasure. Her cheeks flushes, her eyes rolling back, her hair messily draping around her face and her lips – so plump, delicious and _so kissable._

Jughead, using Betty’s hips as leverage, pulled himself to sit up before crushing his lips to hers. He would never be sick of the way she tasted or the way her lips felt against his.

Sitting up introduced a new angle Betty hadn’t known before and it was hitting just the right spot.

“Oh, fuck _yes!”_ She praised loudly, quickening her pace. Her head fell back, her nails digging into branded skin of his shoulders.

He attacked the sensitive skin of her neck - kissing, biting and licking - from her collarbone to her jawline. He could feel her muscles starting to pulse around him.

“Are you going to cum for me, Betts?” Jughead asked against her neck. He slipped a hand between them, messaging her clit with the pad of his thumb and bucking up as she came down on him.

“Y-yes!” She whimpered, she could feel the tightness building, so close to her breaking point of bliss.

“Yeah?” He questioned, before biting hard into her neck. He knew how much she loved that.

“Yes! Fuck… _yes,_ I’m going to cum for you.” She cried out, her movements becoming erratic.

“Just for me, baby?” He purred, trailing his free hand down her back and lightly spanking her ass. Her hips bucked forward in surprise as she nodded.

He pulled his hand away before he brought it back down, hard, on her ass. She cried out loudly and every muscle in her body tensed. Her movements faltered in her rigid state of ecstasy, a violent orgasm wrecking waves through her body.

Jughead once again gripped her hips to steady her as he trust up into her impossibly tight heat. Before Betty had lost her high, Jughead hit his – exploding inside of her while her body still buzzed.

They clutched each other tightly, Jugheads head lulled in the crook of her neck as they rode out their orgasm’s together.

“I fucking love you.” Jughead panted into the bruised skin of her neck.

She chuckled, running a hand through his lush dark hair. “I fucking love you too.”

* * *

Betty was perched on one of the bar stools behind the island bench in Jughead’s kitchen, watching as he poured pancake mix into the frying pan.

She watched the snake dance on his arm as the muscles moved under the skin. She adored the dimples in his lower back, no matter how many time she saw him shirtless, it still affected her.

_Knock, knock._ Betty’s open gawking was disturbed by the loud interruption on the front door.

“It’s open!” Jughead called out, skilfully flipping the pancake with a flick of the frying pan.

Jellybean stumbled in the front door, the messy bun atop her head messier than it was last night and makeup a little smudged from rubbing against the pillow.

She wore the same band tee from last night and a pair of red flannel pyjama pants – almost identical to the ones Jughead was currently wearing.

“Jesus,” Jellybean huffed, looking over to her brother. “Who attacked you with a tattoo gun?”. Jughead didn’t have any tattoo’s when she’d last seen him, now his arms were almost covered in them. They’d become an addiction of his after his initial serpent tattoo.

Jellybean was not only shocked but in awe. She’d always loved tattoo’s, a hobby artist with an affinity for all kinds of visual art – no matter the canvas. However, she was only sixteen and there was no way Gladys would have signed an authority to allow her to get a tattoo, so personally she had none.

“Like, four different people?” He chuckled as Jellybean stumbled her way over to him, poking at his inked flesh.

“I like this one.” She said pointing to the intricate and abstractly designed owl on his forearm. He chuckled.

“What about this one?” He asked, flipping his arm awkwardly to face the section of his wrist below his right pinky finger towards her. Amongst the other designs was a single purple Jellybean.

His sister’s eyes went wide, “Is that for me?” She asked quietly in surprised.

“Are you Jellybean?” He asked rhetorically with a chuckle. A bright smile graced her lips and she threw her arms around him.

“Jug, that’s so cute!” She said joyously. “The purple ones are my favourite.” she added.

“I know.” He said with a small nod, unable to keep the returning smile from his face.

“That’s not why your called ‘Jellybean’, is it?” Betty asked.

“Nope, that was Jughead actually.” Jellybean scoffed a humoured laugh.

“She’s had that name since she was just a small little bean on an ultrasound photo.” Jughead said, pouring a new pancake into the pan. “When I was four, I didn’t quite understand the concept of ultrasounds, I decided it was a picture of a Jellybean.” He looked over at his sister, nudging her gently with his elbow. “After she was born, I decided she was still a Jellybean and never called her anything different.”

It was blatantly obvious to Betty how much Jughead loved Jellybean, she wasn’t sure how they’d gone so long without seeing each other. Though, their familiarity with each other made it seem as if only a few days or weeks had past - not years - since they’d seen each other last.

“Take a seat, I’m almost done with breakfast.” Jughead said, gesturing for Jellybean to take a seat with Betty.

“You know,” Jellybean started as she walked over to the empty stool behind the breakfast bar, “You guys are awfully loud.” Betty gave her a confused look, there had only been a little banging of pots and pans and the stereo was only playing quietly in the background, Betty didn’t think that would be loud enough to wake Jellybean on the floor below. “I don’t think it’s really necessary to praise him at a screaming level, I don’t think his ego needs the boost.” She added, speaking directly to Betty with a quirked brow.

Jughead laughed, catching on before Betty did – Although, a directed look from Jellybean got her point across quickly.

Betty took a deep breath with wide eye, blushed cheeks and mouth open - ready to reply - but she couldn’t find her words. She just exhaled a huff and looked away in embarrassment.

* * *

Jellybean and Jughead spent Saturday morning catching up. Jellybean was not all too happy to find out he was a serpent, though she certainly had her suspicions last night. She was shocked and concerned to discover he was leading them in their father’s absence.

Jellybean also took it upon herself to get to know Betty, even though Betty was far more interested in getting to know her.

The way Jellybean spoke about her life made it seem that she didn’t really have all that much calling her back to Toledo. A few ‘friends’ that were more like acquaintances - she wasn’t very good at making new friends and hadn’t really managed to do so since moving to Toledo two years ago – a nothing-special school and a mother she was not on fantastic terms with right now.

Jellybean hadn’t heard from Gladys since Jughead hung-up on her last night, she was thankful for that.

After lunch they headed down to the bar, each of the girls holding one of the puppies in their arms. They spotted Sweet Pea and Fangs sipping beers and chatting to Toni who was on the other side of the bar.

Toni spotted them as they descended the stairs and immediately turned her attention to them. “What the actual fuck, JJ?” She yelled accusatorily.

Jughead’s face contorted in confusion at her outburst, “What?” He asked as he made his way over to the bar.

Toni threw her arm up in the direction of the store room, “What the hell did you do to my desk?!”

Jughead smirked, “Technically, that’s my desk.” Jughead replied, Betty was blushing furiously beside him.

“What did he do to the desk?” Sweet Pea asked.

“He snapped it in half!” She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in a ‘why?!’ gesture.

“No, that was definitely Betty.” Jughead said in his defence with a light chuckle.

Betty slapped his arm lightly, “It was not!” She protested.

Fangs popped his head back looking around Sweet Pea’s shoulder. “How did you even manage that?” He asked, swigging at beer.

“Well, w-” Jughead started to reply, but Betty quickly cut him off.

Betty clapped her hand over Jughead’s mouth, “Don’t you dare.” She said seriously. He couldn’t help but laugh at role reversal from now and even that lead to last night’s incident they were currently talking about.  

“Oh, you did not fuck my desk to splinters!” Toni said disbelievingly. Jughead nodded smugly.

Sweet Pea’s hand banged down on the bar as he and Fangs laughed, and Betty grunted loudly in frustration. “All you boys are insufferable.” She said, glaring at Jughead.

He swooped her up, kissing her hard on the lips. “Yeah, but you still love me.” He teased. She rolled her eyes, fighting a smile.

“You should have heard them last night after we went to bed… it’s like she was trying to win a screaming contest.” Jellybean said, taking a seat on the stool beside Sweet Pea who continued to laugh.

“Yeah, I know.” Toni said, visibly cringing. “I went up to get Bowie after my shift and _very quickly_ decided she could just have a sleep over.”

“ _So!”_ Betty said loudly in attempt to sway the conversation, “What’s everyone up to today?” She asked feebly.

“Working.” Toni said with bounce of her brows, of course she was.

“You know, JB, I’d almost not have recognised you if Toni didn’t tell us you were here.” Sweet Pea said, wrapping his arm around Jellybeans shoulder and giving her a small squeeze. “It’s good to see ya’.” He added.

She smiled up at him, “I missed you guys too.” She replied, shifting her gaze across Fangs to Toni. She had spent a fair amount of time with them when she lived in Riverdale. She was often with Jughead and he was often with them.

“We were thinking we’d hang here until Toni’s shift ends in an hour and we’d head to the quarry.” Fangs told Betty, answering her earlier question. “You guys wanna come?”

Jelly bean swung around to face her brother. “Can we go, Jug? I always loved the quarry.” She asked excitedly.

“Sure.” Jughead agreed with a easy grin.

* * *

Betty’s head rested on Jughead’s thigh, both watching the others messing around in the water. Hotdog and Bowie running around and sniffing at all the new and interesting smells.

“I like Elly.” Betty said, casually tracing the pattern on the hem of his boardshorts.

“She’s amazing.” He agreed, stroking Betty’s drying hair.

“I… I heard you say you weren’t going to let her go back to Toledo.” Betty said, wanting to raise the question but anxious in admitting she’d overheard the details of his conversation with his mother.

“I’m not.” He said sternly, “Not unless she wants to… and she doesn’t want to.”

“What about the situation with your Dad? If she hangs around here she’s going to find out at some point, someone’s going to let it slip.” Betty said with concern.

Jellybean had asked a few more times about FP and Jughead’s lies were starting to become more elaborate.

“I’ll have to talk to him about it.” Jughead replied, eyes trained on his sister as she jumped from the rocky ledge into the water before catching Sweet Pea off guard and tackling him under the water. Jellybean has had a crush on Sweet Pea for years, though Jughead was fairly sure it was only him and Toni that knew about it.

“What is she going to do about school?” Betty’s head was racing with questions. Taking on care of a teenager was a lot of work. She had no idea what Gladys was going to do about the situation, but Jughead seemed adamant that he wasn’t letting Jellybean go back.

“I was going to look in to that tomorrow…” Jughead had been thinking many things since hanging up on Gladys last night, school had been one of them. He had no idea what his mother would do when transfer papers showed up on her doorstep, but he very much intended on that happening.

Jughead's phone rung out loudly indicting an incoming call. He recognised the caller ID.

“Speak of the devil.” He muttered, answering the call. “…I’ll accept the charges.”

“Hey Jug.” FP greeted.

Jughead got straight to the looming subject, “You’re never gonna guess who rocked up at the Wyrm last night…”


	47. Riverdale High

Betty watched as Jughead took a deep breath before answering his phone, stating he was willing to ‘accept the charges’. Betty knew that either meant someone was reverse dialling him or, more likely, he was receiving a call from the prison.

“Hey Jug.” Betty was close enough to Jughead - and the speaker on his phone was loud enough - that she could hear the voice on the other end of the phone as FP spoke.

Betty had never been around for one of Jugheads called with his father, though she knew they spoke often.

“You’re never gonna guess who rocked up at the Wyrm last night…” Jughead said with a grin.

“Who? Are you okay?” FP asked, there was concern in the urgency of his voice.

“Oh, yeah. We’re all fine. It was a pleasant surprise actually.” Jughead said, huffing a chuckle through the small pause he continued, “Jellybean.”

“ _What?_ ” FP replied in shock. “…Why?” he asked hesitantly.

Jughead’s jaw visible clenched. “Your ex-wife is a terrible fucking mother.” Jughead spat, angered by the reminder of his encounter with Gladys last night.

“What did she do?” FP asked. Betty shuffled, dropping her hands in her lap and playing with her fingernails.

“We don’t need to get into that. Just be assured Jellybean is better off not going back to Toledo.”

“What the hell happened to Jellybean?” FP’s voice was harsh and insisting.

“Someone tried to… assault her. She admitted it to Gladys after she got here and our _darling mother_ stood up for the cockroach that fucking did it and went off at JB. I put her in her fucking place and told her JB isn’t going back to Toledo.”

“Who? Who tried to hurt my baby girl?” FP growled, the fury in his voice matching that of Jughead’s last night.

“Gladys’ new boyfriend.” Jughead admitted reluctantly. He hadn’t wanted to tell his father that, for a few reasons. The main reason being that he didn’t know what FP might, could or would do. FP had a surprisingly far reach, even from prison. “JB seems fine. Apparently, it didn’t get… too far.”

“I am going to…” FP started in a low dark tone.

“Dad, just remember who’s listening.” Jughead quickly warned. Knowing FP was forgetting himself -where he was and who was around - in his current state of anger. He heard FP take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. It was accompanied by a scuffing sound, Jughead assumed was FP rubbing his hand over his face – something he often did when he was trying to calm himself down. “I’m not going to let her go back to that.” Jughead said definitively.

“No, don’t. I can’t say the Wyrm is exactly the best place for her to live but it’s better than _that.”_ FP spat. “I’m not sure what leg we’ll have to stand on if Gladys comes to get her…” Jughead shared his father’s fears on that. With FP in prison it would be difficult to legally receive custody of Jellybean if Gladys brought it to that.

“I’m sending mum school transfer papers tomorrow, we’ll see how she responds to that. She hasn’t tried to contact us again. Not since I hung up on her last night, after assuring her Jellybean wasn’t going home Toledo.” Jughead told his father.

“If I was there I would be able to…”

Jughead cut him off again, “I know, Dad. There’s not much you can do about this, not from there... But, on that note, it’s going to be hard keeping your whereabouts from her for too much longer.”

“I suppose so…” FP mulled over his options quickly. He didn’t want Jellybean to know he was in prison but Jughead was right, too many people knew where he was, and someone was going to let it slip.

Just about the whole town of Riverdale read the news that was broadcast following his arrest, ‘SOUTHSIDE SERPERT LEADER ARRESTED FOR BLOSSOM MURDER’

“So…” Jughead coxed as FP got lost in thought.

“Tell her, just… make sure you tell her the whole story, the real story and… take care of her Jughead.”

“I will, Dad. She’s sleeping in my old room and her and Betty seem to really be hitting it off.” Jughead told his father, a smile pulling at his lips.

He had noticed the affection between the two in the time they took to get to know each other, exchanging life stories over lunch. He’d also seen the appreciation from Jellybean last night at Betty’s reaction to the whole situation. They already seemed to be becoming fast friends, and Jughead couldn’t be happier – they were the two most important women in his life.

“Yeah? I’m glad to hear, might be good for JB to have someone to talk to besides her smartass older brother.” FP said with a light chuckle. “How are things going with you and your lady?”

“Yeah, good. She’s actually here with me now, we’re all down at the quarry.” Jughead said as he looked back down to Betty who was watching the others pull tricks as they jumped from the high rock cliffs into the water. “Wanna say ‘Hi’?” He offered with a chuckle. Betty’s widened eyes finally met Jugheads, no longer pretending to be oblivious to the conversation he was having with his father.

“Yeah, sure, why not. Chuck her on.” FP replied. Even Jughead wasn’t sure if his offer was genuine or not – but seems now it was going to be.

He held the phone out towards Betty who just stared down at it. “It’s my dad, wants to say ‘Hi’.” Jughead said with a smirk.

Betty’s eyes jolted from him to the phone in his hand a few times before she reached up to take it, holding it to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked, as you would a phone call that showed ‘No caller ID’.

“Hey Betty, how are you?” FP asked casually. It was the first time she was hearing his voice clearly. It was low like Jugheads and had the same authority to it, but also a little raspy like his throat burned too often with straight liquor and for too long with cheap cigarettes. 

“I’m just fine, thank you. You?” She replied politely.

“Oh, I’ve been better but not terrible. Jug tells be great things about you. Are you keeping him out of trouble?” FP asked.

“Well, not really. I could try, but it probably wouldn’t do any good.” Betty answered honestly with a shaky chuckle. FP’s replying laugh was genuinely humoured, well aware of the business Jughead dealt with on a daily basis.

“You’re honest, I like that. I hope he’s being good to you.” FP said sincerely.

“He is Mr. Jones. Always.” Betty replied with a shy smile.

“Good, that’s good… and you can call me FP, Betty.” He chuckled.

“It was very nice to speak to you FP, I hope I’ll get to meet you sometime soon.”

“I’m sure you will, Sweetheart.” _Sweetheart. Like father, like son._ Betty thought, thinking back to all the times Jughead would call her that – after she’d told his she didn’t like it, he only did it for a rise. But coming from FP it seemed more endearing.

“I’ll pass you back to Jug, see ‘ya.” Betty said, handing the phone back to Jughead who was looking at her with a jaw aching smile as she heard FP thank her for doing so though the speaker.

Jughead spoke to FP a little while longer about Jellybean and then a little bit about his release. FP and Penny had been sorting most of it out between themselves though she would also keep Jughead in the loop. An appeal had been lodged and it was looking like they might have a hearing within the next few months.

After the prison guard kicked FP off the phone Jughead and betty decided to join the others back in the water.

Betty had never tried cliff jumping before, for a long while she just waded around in the water, watching the others. They were amusing as always, jumping off the cliff face in everything from somersaults to perfectly executed dives.

“You know you wanna.” Betty almost jumped out of her skin as the voice in her ear startled her. Jughead wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. “You’ll regret it if you don’t give it a try.”

Betty looked up to the cliff they were jumping from and her stomach sank. “I think I’m good.” She declined.

“It’s really not as scary as it seems. It’s exhilarating.” He prodded, swishing her around to face him. Water dripped down his unruly hair and over his eyes. “You can start with the smaller ledge.” He grinned.

The smaller ledge was only about eight feet from the water while the other, the one they were all using, was closer to fifteen feet. “I dunno…” Betty said staring at the smaller ledge, even that seemed a little daunting.

“I’ll jump with you… I’ll hold your hand.” Jughead teased with a wink.

Betty signed exasperatedly, caving to him as she often does. “Fine.” She said grudgingly and started swiming towards the rocks, Jughead quickly in tow.

Betty stood on the small ledge, the cool breeze whipping against her damn skin that was now covered in goosebumps – not just from the cold. She stared down at the drop from the ledge, which seemed much further down than it had from in the water.

“You can do it, Betty!” Toni called up to her. Toni, Jellybean, Sweet Pea and Fangs all stared up at her where she stood, Jughead beside her.

“Do a front flip!” Sweet Pea called, Jellybean splashed him in the face with a wave of water and Betty chuckled nervously.

“There is nothing to worry about, babe. Just pin drop straight down, it’s far too deep to possibly hit anything, there is nothing in the way but water.” Jughead assured her. She looked to him and found comfort in his smile. She reached out and grasped his hand in hers. He chuckled lightly as he squeezed her hand.

“Three,” Jughead started counting, looking to Betty – who took a deep breath, “Two,” he shuffled them to the very edge of the ledge and wound his fingers between hers, holding her hand tightly. “One!” He yelled and they jumped.

Betty couldn’t hold in her scream as the wind flew past her and the water approached her weightless form quickly. She couldn’t find the air in her lungs and her heart beat too fast as the cool blue consumed her.

She surfaced with a gasp, still holding onto Jugheads hand, refusing to let go. He was laughing lightly as he pulled her towards him, his hand reached up to tuck her breast back into her bikini top that had managed to escape with the pressure of hitting the water.

“Oh my god!” She hadn’t even noticed, too lost in the excitement of the jump. “That was… awesome!” Betty said breathlessly, with a bright smile as the others chorused cheers behind them.

“I told you so.” Jughead said cockily with a wink, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

 Monday morning Betty had text Veronica asking her to meet up at the Blue and Gold before school so they could talk.

Veronica had been a little ‘M.I.A’ all weekend, two of Betty’s texts had gone unanswered, so when Betty received one back this morning - agreeing to meet - she was relieved.

Betty had been very busy in her free time lately and had been cramming her journalistic obligations into her free periods, lunch breaks, when she got to school early and occasionally after school around her homework.

She still managed to get out an issue every second week, even with how hectic her life had been over the last two months. She felt like she’d been residing herself to ‘easy’ stories, but there was nothing wrong with a few town history articles and some arts based pieces.

Betty was sat in front of her desk editing this fortnights issue of the Blue and Gold - centred around the arts, having done several interviews last week with students that were involved in the drama, music and visual art clubs – when Veronica arrived.

“I don’t know how you find the time to do all the things you put on your plate, B.” Veronica commented, placing her designer handbag down on the desk beside the keyboard. Betty swivelled around in her desk chair to face her best friend simply offering a shrug.

When Veronica didn’t continue, Betty spoke up. “So… What happened with Archie?” She questioned as if the question shouldn’t need to be asked.

Veronica crossed her arms across her chest, pursing her lips. Betty was concerned for a split second before the corners of Veronica’s mouth tilted into a smile.

“He was shocked… of course, but he actually took it rather well. Much better than I did, honestly.” She said, pulling herself up the sit on the corner of Betty’s desk. “He said that no matter what I choose to do, it is my choice and he will support my decision.”

“Wow, when did Archie become an adult?” Betty chuckled. Veronica rolled her eyes giving Betty a pointed look. She held her hands up in surrender, “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just not his biggest fan right now.”

“I understand, we actually talked about that a little bit too. He spent the entire weekend with me. I feel like we did nothing but talk, watch movies and… well…” Veronica winked suggestively.

Betty laughed. “Of course you did.” It was Betty’s turn to roll her eyes, “What did he say about me?” Betty asked curiously.

“He misses you.” Veronica said with a sad expression, “He doesn’t like that you don’t talk anymore. I told him he would have to give Jughead a chance and stop being such a prick about it if he had any chance of mending his friendship with you.”  

Betty just nodded biting the inside of her bottom lip. Archie was not much of a concern for her at the moment, though it did occasionally hurt that he’d destroyed their friendship with his judgemental closed-mindedness. When she thought about it for long enough she started to miss him - she didn’t like missing him – so she changed the subject back to Veronica.

“Did he help you make a decision on… on what you’re going to do?” Betty asked warily.

Veronica took a deep breath, “Yes.” She with a nod, the slightest smile hinting at her expression as she met Betty’s eyes. “We’re going to keep it.”

Betty eyes went wide and a single tear spilled down her cheek. She jumped out of her chair and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. “Oh, V.” She sobbed, joyfully. “You’re going to be an amazing mother.” She whispered.

* * *

Alice Cooper’s ears perked at the approaching rumble of a motorbike engine. She looked up from her computer with a brow quirked, watching through the front windows of The Register as Jughead killed the engine and dismounted his bike.

Jughead apprehensively pulled open the door of the local newspaper and immediately spotted his girlfriend’s mother, just the woman he wanted to see. Alice was the only person there, the junior columnist/receptionist currently on her lunch break and Hal all but banned from being there when Alice was. 

It was Monday morning, Alice had only come back from her conference trip yesterday afternoon. Jellybean was pretty upset that Betty actually had to go home last night. Even in the two days they’d known each other, they’d become very close.

Jughead had four priorities in life right now; The Serpents, The Whyte Wyrm, Betty and Jellybean. He was here to see Alice about one of those, surprisingly not the one you might think.

“Jughead.” Alice greeted curiously. “Betty is at school.” She added, not quite sure what possible reason he would have for visiting The Register.

“Alice.” He nodded in acknowledgement, “I know, I’m here to see you.” Alice wasn’t sure what to make of that comment, her brows furrowed slightly before she gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk she used for interviews.

“What can I do for you?” Alice asked, an edge in her voice. Not quite polite in her intense curiosity.

Jughead slumped into the chair in front of Alice’s desk, clasping his hands in his lap. “I’m not sure if Betty told you, but my sister-“

“Elly. Yes, I heard all about Elly.” Alice interrupted, nodding slowly with her lips pursed.

“Right, _Elly_ ,” That name still felt weird, “Today I went to enrol her in school because I don’t intend on letting her go back to our mother in Toledo, so she’s going to be around for a while.” He said, pulling a wad off documents out of his breast pocket.

“Did you need help with the enrolment documents?” Alice assumed. If she was being honest, she was rather proud that this young man was stepping up for his little sister; doing the right thing, taking her in and getting her enrolled in school right away.

Betty had not told her mother exactly what had happened to Jellybean back in Toledo but Alice knew that something terrible had occurred and it was not acceptable for Jellybean to go back.

“Kind of, not exactly...” Jughead said uncomfortably, shuffling in his chair. He wasn’t too sure on how to broach the question. He decided he might explain why it was necessary first. “I went to Southside High this morning and,” he scoffed, “I swear that shithole got worse. There were kids doing drugs in the hallway and one of the fucking bins was on fire…. I don’t understand how it got worse, but it seems to have done so, and I was only there for like twenty minutes.”

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this, did you want me to write an article on the school?” Alice asked.

“No, no. I just… I don’t want to send JB there. I mean, she’s a tough kid she could battle it, but I don’t think she should have to.” He paused to take a deep breath, looking Alice in the eye. “So, I want to send her to Riverdale High. It’s a much better school, she already knows Betty which would make the integration much easier for her and she deserves the best I can give her.”

“But you’re out of the school catchment, she’d have to be living on the north side to attended Riverdale High.”

“Not necessarily, she’d just need a north side address.” He said with a grin that was both suggestive and slightly pleading.

Alice removed her glasses, she only really used when writing her articles, a small smile spreading across her face. “Ah, I see.” She said, eyeing him. “You want me to claim she lives with us so she can go to Riverdale High?” Alice assumed, correctly so this time around.

“Yes.” Jughead said simply.

Alice pondered that for a moment, looking over Jughead. She wasn’t overly fond of the idea of lying to the school, but Jughead just wanted the best for his sister. She believed he really was a good kid, just raised into a bad situation. Unlike her, FP had never got away from the clutches of the Southside Serpents.

Alice’s lips turned up into a slight smile as she nodded, “Alright. Let’s get Elly into Riverdale High.”

* * *

It was half way through last period when Jughead walked out of the administration office at Riverdale High into its desolate halls. The transfer papers were being posted to Gladys today. Jughead could only hope that she would just sign them and not put up a fight, though he was certainly not confident it would be that easy.

As Jughead walked down the halls, a flash of blonde hair caught his eye through a small window in the door of a passing classroom. Slowly backing up a step he saw Betty, sat at a desk by the window, scribbling notes onto her notepad.

He watched her attentively jot down information as her teacher spoke, until movement beside her stole his attention. Kevin’s eyes met Jugheads through the small window and a grin spread across Kevin’s face. He subtly nudged Betty who’s face snapped up to him with brows raised in curiosity.

With a gesture from Kevin, Betty’s gaze quickly found her boyfriend’s smirking face just outside her classroom.

Betty chuckled, shaking her head. She raised her hand to get the teachers attention before asking to go to the bathroom. After the teacher’s begrudged acceptance, she slipped out of her seat and headed to the door.

Before she was even completely out of the class room Jughead scooped her up in his arms, closing the door behind her.

“Good afternoon, gorgeous.” He greeted with a smirk before giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled against his lips, “What are you doing here?” She giggled.

“It’s a surprise.” He said mischievously.

She cocked an eyebrow, squinting her eyes slightly and pursing her lips in a grin, “You’re here to surprise me?”

“Not quite.” He exuded his usual cheeky aura that hinted he was up to something.

“What are you up to, Mr. Jones?” She asked with a suspicious grin. He simply winked and pressed his lips back to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is yet to be checked over by my lovely Beta, Jenn, so please excuse any errors and I will edit once it has been revised by her.
> 
> Im sorry it took so long to update, I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	48. Surprise

It was Wednesday night, Jughead and Jellybean sat on his couch, devouring two large pizza’s and watching Stanger Things on Netflix.

Betty had cheerleading practice and school work to catch-up on, so she hadn’t been able to come over - much to both the Jones’ siblings dismay.

Jellybeans phone buzzed, it had been going off every few minutes for the last half an hour. She unlocked it and smiled down at the phone.

“Who’s loving on you so much?” Jughead asked casually, stuffing his sixth slice of pizza into his mouth.

“No one’s ‘loving’ on me.” Jellybean scoffed. “I’m just talking to Sweets.”

Jughead turned to face his sister with a curious quirked brow. “Sweet Pea?”

“Yeah, why?”

Jughead bit back a smile. “No reason.”

“Would it be okay if I went out for a bit?” She asked.

“With Sweet Pea?” He said with raised brows. Jughead wasn’t overly sure how he felt about his sister’s infatuation with his best friend. He was fairly sure Sweet Pea was completely oblivious to the situation.  

She furrowed her brow. “What’s that look for?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He dismissed, “Where are you going?” He asked.

“Arcade.” She said, tapping away at her phone screen.

“Again? You went yesterday.” She had gone out a little after four in the afternoon and hadn’t come home until the arcade closed at nine. She’d gone with Sweet Pea yesterday too.

“And? I like the arcade. I have the top score on at least half of the machines now, I can’t have only that. Got to make a proper name for myself, Jug.”

“Okay Max.” He chuckled. She rolled her eyes at his reference to the show they were watching. “Fine.” He conceded, he checked his phone, it was just after six. “Just be back by nine thirty.”

A brilliant smile flashed across her face briefly before she composed it. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks.” She said as she got up and headed to the bathroom, still tapping away at her phone.

Jellybean re-surfaced several minutes later with her hair pulled out of its usual messy bun and a slick of dark burgundy on her lips.

“What?” She asked in response to the face he pulled at her, “You can’t wear a helmet with your hair tied up.” She defended in an obvious tone. He scoffed humorously, shaking his head as he went back to scrolling through the Netflix menu for something else to watch.

As Jellybean was downing a glass of water, just about to walk out the door, her phone buzzed again. This time, it wasn’t Sweet Pea.

**Mom:** _You want to stay there with your criminal father and brother? Fine! Do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore. I’ve had enough of your crap, you ungrateful little shit. If you’re going to go around making things up, then I don’t want to be involved and I don’t want you bringing Derek into it either. You better not go around spreading those lies about him, I just talked to him about it and I felt like an idiot when he confirmed that he had no idea what you were talking about. I’m taking a vacation anyway, without you around I can finally do all the stuff I wanted to do before. I’ve signed your transfer papers. Don’t come back, see if I care. Maybe I should have just left you in Riverdale when I go out… I hope you have fun with your biker gang family, just remember you chose this life for yourself!_

Jellybeans knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the kitchen floor, as tears streamed down her face and her body wrecked with sobs.

“Jelly?” Jughead asked curiously turning to face her. As soon as he saw her crumpled on the kitchen floor, looking utterly broken, he was by her side in a second. He wound his arms around her trembling form. “What happened?”

Jellybean knew the text would enrage Jughead, however, she also knew he wasn’t going to let up until he knew what was wrong with her. Her trembling hand held up her phone to him and Jughead continued to hold her as her tears stained his shirt and he read over his mother’s horrendous text message.

Jughead honestly couldn’t believe what he was reading. He tried to keep calm but a fire was starting to burn inside him.

“Forget she even exists. I got you now Jellybean, and you have me. Always.” He said through gritted teeth, trying to console his sister in his instant rage.

They stayed like that for a while, her held in his arms, Jellybeans phone buzzed a few times but they ignored it. It wasn’t until there was a knock on the front door that Jellybean pulled away, wiping the tears from her face.

“Who is it?” Jughead called.

“Guess.” The guests voice, that Jughead immediately recognised as Sweet Pea’s, called through the door. Jughead jumped up, holding a hand out to Jellybean to help her up too.

She scurried into the bathroom as Jughead headed for the front door.

“Not even a witty response? Who are you and what have you done with Jughead?” Sweet Pea asked as Jughead opened the door. Jughead huffed out a frustrated breath, Sweet Pea’s brow furrowed. “What did I do?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Jughead responded, heading back towards the couch. Sweet Pea just watched him curiously before looking around the apartment.

“JB here?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yeah, she’s in the bathroom, she’ll be out in a sec.” Jughead mumbled. He wasn’t sure if Jellybean would still want to go out after that message, he’d just have to wait and see.

“What’s up with you?” Sweet pea asked as he plopped down in the seat beside Jughead on the couch, helping himself to a slice of pizza. Jughead ran a hand threw his hair, exhaling another exuberant breath. “Who’s ass are we kicking?”

 “If only.” Jughead chuckled humourlessly, “Don’t worry about it, just issues with our mom.” Sweet Pea was itching to ask what Gladys had done but knew his place and butting into Jughead’s family issues wasn’t it.

Jellybean emerged from the bathroom a small while later, it was hardly visible that she was upset, only a slight dampen on her demeanour. Despite that, both boys could tell.

“Hey Elly, you alright?” Sweet Pea asked with mild concern. He tried to remember to call her ‘Elly’ when speaking to her, she always told him off for called her Jellybean or JB.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She said with a weak smile. “Keen to head to the arcade, lets go?”

Sweet Pea was a little concerned, it was obvious that she was putting on a brave face, but it seemed like she wanted to pretend like everything was fine – so for now, so would he.

“Yeah, sure.” He nudged Jughead’s shoulder with his own as he got up of the chair, but Jughead also stood to follow them to the door.

“Cya Jug, don’t watch our show without me!” Jellybean called over her shoulder as she sdescended the stairs. Sweet Pea started to follow her but Jughead gripped his shoulder as he called back ‘See ya’ to his sister.

Sweet Pea faced Jughead curiously. Jughead sent him a wide smile, “If you pull any tricks on your bike, with her on the back and she get’s hurt, I’ll skin you.” His wide smile was now sweetly terrifying. Sweet Pea only nodded and saluted before he followed Jellybean down the stairs.

* * *

Jughead hadn’t told Jellybean that she wouldn’t be going to Southside High. He was trying to hide his mischievous grin whenever she complained about how much she was dreading going to Southside High – she had never wanted to go to that school, she was still in elementary school when she left for Toledo.

He thought he would let her wallow in her own torment for a while, it would make the surprise all that much better. He was an older brother after all, it may be his job to protect her, but it was still his job to annoy her too.

* * *

Betty walked to school Monday morning admiring the bracelet that Jellybean had made her on the weekend. While Jughead took his boys to do a job, Betty pinched Jellybean and Toni for a small road trip in her mother’s borrowed car, to check out the monthly craft market in Greendale.

Jellybean had fallen in love with a handmade bead stall and had stocked up on all kinds of beautiful beads, which she used to fashion bracelets for the three of them. Betty’s was made of an array of greens, whites and pale wood in a consecutive pattern. Jellybean had insisted on green to matched Betty’s eye colour, that was another thing both Jones siblings adored about Betty. Toni’s and Jellybeans were much the same, however they were Pink and Purple, respectively.

Betty was so caught up in reminiscing on her weekend as she twirled the bracelet around her wrist, she missed the sound of the approaching motorbike. Not until it sped past her as she entered the school parking lot did she notice it and might not have if not for the ridiculously loud wolf whistle that carried along with it.

“Jug?” She spoke allowed to no one in particular, quickening her pace to reach the parking spot he’d just pulled into. Betty scuttled over as Jughead and Jellybean dismounted the bike – their presence earning the attention of several students, practically anyone lingering in the parking lot.

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked though a shocked laugh as she instinctually went up to Jughead and pulled him into an embrace.

“I have no idea, and not that I have any objections to coming to see you,” Jellybean started as she pulled Betty into a hug after Jughead had released her, “but I’m going to be late for my first day and I really don’t need that.” Jellybean complained, turning to Jughead.

“Now will you tell me why we _had_ to come here this morning?” Jellybean asked incredulously.

“Also curious.” Betty jutted in. Jughead stared back at the interrogating woman with a smug grin. Jellybeans boot started tapping at the pavement impatiently as Jughead remained silent.

“Jughead, I need to get to school?!” Jellybean whined.

Jughead chuckled lightly pulling Betty into his side. He clapped his hand over his mouth trying to smother his giddy expression. He moved his fingers to rest just under his bottom lip, gripping his chin as he finally spoke up.

“Betts, I thought the giant brick building over there was pretty obvious myself. However, seems Elly is having trouble spotting it.” Jughead said to the clueless Betty, before looking up at Jellybean. “Mind showing her to her new school?” He added, this time looking at Jellybean as he spoke to Betty.

Jellybeans eyes went wide as her eyes shot from her brother to Riverdale High and back. “What?” She whispered through her stunned expression.

“Wait, what?” Betty asked, she’d also thought Jellybean would be going to Southside High. Betty was unaware of Jughead’s deal with Alice to get Jellybean into Riverdale High.

“Jellybean Jones,” Jughead stated, “Welcome to your new school.” Jughead said sweeping his arm towards Riverdale High beside them.

Jellybean’s expression was still stunned as she again looked between Jughead and the school. “Are you serious?” She asked. He nodded. “Are you sure?” She asked again, not wanting to fall for a prank. Jughead chuckled and nodded again. “Jug, If you’re lying th-“

“I’m not lying, I’ve enrolled you at Riverdale High.” Jughead said, proudly. Jellybean stood there, mouth slightly agape, for a moment before she all but tackled Jughead in an embrace.

“Thank you, Jug!” She said appreciatively.

After a quick kiss from Betty and a few more thanks from Jellybean, Jughead sped away from the school.

“I’m so glad he got you in here,” Betty said excitedly to Jellybean, as they walked up the front steps together. “I have no idea how he did it, though, he shouldn’t have been able to. But, this is your brother we’re talking about, he can do just about anything he sets his mid to.”

Jellybean chuckled, “Too right you are, he inherited dads determination.”

They were attracting plenty of stares as they entered the school. In a small town like this, everyone knows just about everyone. Even if they didn’t, Jellybean certainly stood out in her grunge chic. “This is so cool, I am not nearly as scared as I was half an hour ago. This school isn’t daunting at all.”

Though it was the biggest school in Riverdale, Jellybean had been preparing for metal detectors, terrible funding and gang hierarchy. Riverdale High, by comparison, was not daunting.

“Betty Cooper…” An unwanted greeting sounded from beside her, barely five steps inside the front doors.

“What do you want, Reggie?” Betty said with a roll of her eyes, before even looking at him.

“Your snake get a sex change or something?” He scoffed, eyeing Jellybean up and down.

Jellybean cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, “You’re not very smart are you…” She asked rhetorically before turning to Betty. “Does this dickwad honestly try and start shit with Jughead?”

Betty let out a short chuckle, “Yeah, certainly doesn’t exude intelligence, this one.”

Jellybean stepped up to Reggie until they were almost chest to chest, she was not short though despite that, he was almost a full head taller than her. “You’d do well not to mess with my brother, myself or Betty. So, fuck off and let me enjoy my first day.” She reached her had up to tap him on the side of the face twice, his features scrunched at the brisk contact, “Okay, shit-for-brains?”

She didn’t wait for a response before turning, hooking her arm with Betty’s and walking away. Betty chuckled under her breath, she always loved to see Reggie put in his place. Betty felt like Toni had influenced a lot of Jellybeans personality, being one of the people she looked up to when she was younger.

Betty accompanied Jellybean to the front office. Jughead had sorted everything, all she needed to do was pick up her schedule. A small smile graced her lips when she saw ‘Elly Jones’ written on everything, as if her real name didn’t exist – which is how she liked it, non-existent or at least unknown to all.

“I wish we were in the same year so that we might have some classes together.” Jellybean said as they exited the administration office and Betty directed Jellybeans to her first class. Jellybean was only a Junior as she was a year younger than Betty.

“You are more than welcome to sit with my friends and I at Lunch.” Betty offered. “I’ve told them all about you. They were excited to meet you, they’ll be pleasantly surprised to see you here, I think.”

“If they’re anything like you, I’m sure I’ll love them.” Jellybean said with a smile. Just as they were passing the Blue and Gold office.

“They’re not really much like me at all, but they’re lovely.” Betty said as she stopped and opened the door to the newspaper office. “This is my solace, the school newspaper. I’m the editor and pretty much the only one who spends much time in here. If you ever feel like you need to get away, your more than welcome to come borrow my fortress of solitude.”

Jellybean chuckled, “Thank you. So much, for everything. No matter what school, being the new kid is never much fun. You’re making this all so easy. I really appreciate it, Betty.”

Betty smiled in response, happy to have made the transition easier for her friend.

* * *

Betty had dropped Jellybean at her first class and unfortunately had to leave her to her own devices from there as she went to her own classes. They text each other a few times during the morning, mostly Jellybean assuring Betty that everything was going just fine.

Betty was the first to the lunch table, accompanied by Veronica as they’d just come from the same class.

“It’s killing me, B! Please just tell me.” Veronica begged. Betty had told her that there was a surprise waiting for her at lunch earlier that morning. She insisted on keeping it a secret until Lunch, and Veronica was far from a patient person.  

“You’ll find out very soon.” Betty said cheekily.

“You’re stressing me out. Stress isn’t good for a person in my situation.” Veronica said, pulling the pregnancy card.

“I’ve already told you it’s a good surprise, you have no reason to stress, you should be excited.” Betty chuckled, taking a seat at their usual table.

Veronica had, understandably, been caught up in her own things and the two of them hadn’t spent all too much time together outside of school in the last few weeks. Even at school things had started to evolve. Archie had become Veronica’s shadow, attentive to her every need and want; they were officially together now.

Archie had formally apologised to Betty for ‘being a fucking dick and not even bothering to try getting to know Jughead’. Betty had forgiven his indiscretions, foremost for Veronica’s benefit and because she was glad he finally owned up to how unnecessary his words and actions were.

He now sat with them every day at lunch and sat in on cheerleading practise, like a loyal auburn retriever. It was rare to find Veronica without him hovering protectively around her. Veronica adored it though, and if she was happy, Betty was happy. 

Her pregnancy was still a secret to everyone other than the four of them; Veronica, Archie, Kevin and Betty. It was damn near impossible to keep it from Kevin, he had clawed it out of them the day after Archie started sitting with them.

Archie and Kevin walked in together, having just come from their own combined class. Sitting down Archie immediately picked up on the barely-evident negative aspect of Veronica’s expression.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” He blurted in a hurry. The pregnancy had shot Archie into over-protective daddy mode, always on high alert where Veronica was concerned. It was a little over the top, but it was admirable. He cared about Veronica and it was very evident he also cared a lot for the little bean in her belly. She wasn’t even two months along yet. Betty had stopped rolling her eyes at him when he got like this now, she was used to it.

“I’m fine, Archikins. Betty is just keeping me in suspense, apparently there’s a surprise and she won’t tell me what.” Veronica said with a huff. “You said I’d find out at lunch, it’s lunch now, B!” Veronica said exasperatedly.

Betty noticed the doors to the cafeteria swing open to reveal just the person she was waiting for. Veronica’s impatiently awaited surprise.

“Well, you’re in luck, because she just walked through the door.” Betty said, shooting her arm into the air to grab Jellybeans attention. Acknowledging Betty with a nod and a smile she started walking over to them.

“Who is that?” Archie asked. Kevin laughed.

“Oh my god!” Veronica whisper yelled.

“You can’t tell?” Kevin asked Archie disbelievingly. He had obviously already guessed, it helped that Betty had talked about her quite a bit since she’d shown up in Riverdale a week ago. Admittedly, she could pass for Jughead’s twin.

Her hair was pulled back in a stylish messy bun only really showing the dark roots and her piercing blue eyes, mirror image of Jugheads. She wore a Mötley Crüe tee tucked into a high waisted red plaid skirt, patterned black stockings and her well-worn Doc Martins. To top it off she also wore one of Jugheads old leather jackets, one that she’d found in his old room, before they were adorned with the Serpent logo.

As Jelly bean was a few steps away from the table, Veronica spoke up “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re the infamous Elly Jones.”

Jellybean laughed, “That’d be me. I hope Betty has only told you guys good things.” She added as Veronica got out of her seat.

“Only good things to tell.” Betty confirmed.

Veronica pulled Jellybean into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you Elly!” She said excitedly as Elly returned the hug, chuckling at her enthusiasm. “I’m-” “Veronica.” Jellybean cut it. “Yeah, Betty has told me all about you guys too.”

Jellybean took the spare seat at the head of the table between Betty and Veronica. She had, as she had been all day, attracted the attention of the majority of the people around her upon her entrance.

“It seems people around here were never taught it’s rude to stare.” Jellybean commented light heartedly.

“Yeah, they do that. You’re certainly something to stare at, looks obviously run in your family.” Kevin commented flatteringly.

Jellybean chuckled shyly, “You’re a handsome boy yourself, Mr. Keller.” She said with a wink.

“So!” Veronica interrupted, “When did this happen?” she asked, gesturing the Jellybean, questioning her presence and eager for the gossip.

“It seems that no one besides Jughead knew about this, until this morning.” Betty said.

“I thought he was just coming to see Betty when we came by this morning, then he sprung on us that I am in fact Riverdale High’s newest pupil.” Jelly elaborated.

“My husband was here this morning and I missed him?!” Kevin threw his hand over his heart. “Hurt, I am hurt.” He said dramatically. Earning him laughs from the majority of the table, but only an amused smile from Archie. He was slowly coming around but still not exactly ‘buddy-buddy’ with Jughead. They hadn’t interacted since the night of the talent show.

Betty had explained the situation with Archie to Jughead, he knew that she was friends with him again but Jughead and Archie hadn’t exactly settled their own differences yet. Betty was thinking they should all catch up at some point so they could – hopefully – create a civil alliance.

“Oh, Betty, you got some competition?” Jellybean asked, bouncing her brows at the blonde.

Betty ‘tsk’ed, “I wonder how Joaquin would feel about that comment, Kev.”

“Kevin and Joaquin, hey?” Jellybean said, crossing her arms and nodding slowly with a pursed grin.

“They’re essentially a couple, they just haven’t put a label on it yet.” Veronica said, as she stood – Archie instinctively doing the same. “I’m going to get food.”

“Oh, yes please, I’m starving!” Jellybean agreed, shooting out of her chair.

“Such a Jones.” Betty chuckled under her breath as she followed.

Jellybean fit so easily into the group, they spent all of lunch talking and laughing together. The conversation quickly drew attention to the fact that Halloween was next weekend, Veronica had decided she was going to throw a party. Thus, the group of four quickly became a group of five as they discussed costume ideas.

* * *

Betty tapped her pen against her desk as she watched the Friday afternoon sun flittering through the leaves in the tree just outside the classroom window beside her. It was the last class of the day and all her concentration for the week had been exhausted, only fifty minutes to go until the weekend.

She was excited for the weekend, tonight they were going to be helping Veronica set up for her Halloween party that was tomorrow night. Her parents were, as usual, out of town. Betty roped Jughead into helping and Jellybean had also managed to recruit Sweet pea. That meaning, tonight was going to be the true test to see if Archie could put his childish behaviour behind him and attempt a positive relationship with Jughead.

Betty’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she was eager for the distraction, she was paying the class less than two percent of her attention at this point.

**Elly:** _Hows is English…Riveting?_

**Betty:** _I’m about to fall asleep. I am zombie cruising my way through this._

**Elly:** _That was exactly the answer I wanted._

**Betty:** _Why? You want me to suffer?! I thought you were my friend! :P_

Betty looked puzzled as the replies stopped coming from Jellybean. That was only until there was a soft knock on the classroom door ten minutes later and Jellybean stuck her head in. Betty laughed silently to herself as all attention went to Jellybean. _What is she doing here?_

“Sorry to interrupt.” Jellybean excused, as she started towards the teacher, “Betty is needed in the front office, I was asked to come and get her.” She added in an utterly innocent voice as she handed the teacher a blue excused absence slip. _I’m needed in the front office?_

The teacher quickly scanned over the slip Jellybean had handed her before speaking up, “Very well. Homework is to read through Chapters thirty four and thirty five. Have a good weekend Miss Cooper.”

Betty, slightly confused, gathered her things and headed towards the door. Jellybean was biting her lip to keep her grin concealed as Betty slipped through the door. Waiting in the hall was her school bag, everything packed and ready for the weekend.

“Uh, Elly, did you break into my locker?” Betty asked with a chuckle.

“Maybe.” She said with a wink, picking up Betty’s bag and handing it to her.

“Do you know what’s going on? I have no idea why I’d be needed in the front offi-”

“Oh, you’re not.” Jellybean said, cutting her off before leading her away from the office and instead towards the front of the school.

“Wait, what?” Betty was thoroughly confused now.

“I’m kidnapping you.” Jellybean said mischievously. Betty laughed.

“Where did that slip come from?” Betty asked.

“I have my ways.” Jellybean said. Betty was often baffled as to how Jellybean accomplished some of the things she did. Such as, acquiring said slip and breaking into her locker.

Jellybean thrust the front doors of the school open, throwing her arms out wide and taking a deep breath. “Ah, freedom.” She exhaled.

Betty chuckled at Jellybean, watching the afternoon sun glint off her large belt buckle, that was until a wolf whistle distracted her, bringing her attention to the base of the steps. Two sleek motorbikes awaited, adored by none other than the leather clad forms of Jughead and Sweet Pea.

Jellybean grabbed Betty’s hand and started jogging down the stairs, Betty laughed gleefully at the jail break.

“Good afternoon, ladies. You look like you could use a ride.” Jughead said with a smirk, as he lent on his bike, his arms crossed over his chest.

“ _What a coincidence_ , that’s just what we need!” Jellybean replied, as if she hadn’t text them twenty minutes ago to come get her and Betty.

Jughead’s arms pulled Betty in as she reached him and he kissed her like he hadn’t seen her in days. However, with Jellybean coming to Riverdale High, Betty got to see Jughead almost every morning unless someone else dropped her off, though it was usually Jughead.

“Alright, no making babies out the front of school.” Jellybean scolded Betty and Jughead. They broke apart their kiss with a laugh.

“You know what…” Betty started, whispering so only Jughead could hear her.

“What?” He asked with a grin, he could already see the cheeky glint in her eye.

“You look like _you_ could use a ride.” She finished with a devious wink.

Jughead ran his tounge along his bottom lip, biting it as it pulled into a wild smirk. “You’re naughty, Cooper.” He said, bringing his lips back to hers. “And that’s only one of the reasons I love you, so fucking much.”

Sweet Pea’s motorbike started, grabbing Betty and Jughead’s attention. He revved the throttle as Jellybean hopped on behind him, “Come on, Quarry’s calling.” He said loudly over the low roar of his engine.

They quickly mounted Jughead’s bike. “Quarry?” Betty asked as Jughead started the bike and pulled his bandana up over the lower half of his face, a Bane mask design, as she pulled his helmet over her head. “We’re helping Veronica’s set up tonight.” Betty treminded him.

“We got time.” He said. Betty chuckled and shook her head as they ripped out of the parking lot, leading the way to the quarry.

* * *

Betty knocked on Veronica’s front door, upbeat music was pumping on the other side. The door swung open to reveal Veronica, loops of ‘do not enter’ tape draped across her torso like a sash and fake spiderwebs caught in her hair.

“My favorited girls!” She greeted excitedly, “And some more man-candy. Come in, come in!” She stepped aside and the four of them walked into her house. As Jughead passed he plucked the ‘spider web’ out of her hair and handed it to her, she chuckled.

“I thought the party was tomorrow.” Jellybean said as she walked into the kitchen where Archie and Kevin were drinking from red solo cups, party music playing though a – probably very expensive – Bluetooth speaker.

“It is, but setting up doesn’t have to be boring.” Veronica said, pulling the loops of tape over her head and draping them over Sweet Pea instead. He quirked a brow at her. “Your height automatically puts you on streamer duty, Sweet Pea.” She said with a grin. He huffed a chortle and rolled his eyes playfully.

Betty eyed Archie who was uncomfortably sipping his drink, eyeing the serpent boys almost nervously. “Maybe we should try this introduction again and forget the last one happened.” Betty started. “Archie, this is Jughead and Sweet Pea.” She said, gesturing to the boys beside her.

Archie stopped hiding behind his cup and found his voice. He stepped up to Jughead, “I’m sorry for being a complete asshole.” He said, scoffing at his own previous attitude towards Jughead, holding out his hand.

Jughead eyed his hand for a quick moment, pursing his lips and nodding before grasping Archie outstretched hand and shaking it. “Appreciate the apology.”

Archie nodded, tuning to Sweet Pea. “Same to you. Sorry, for being a dick.” Sweet Pea simply responded with a nod as he shook Archie’s hand. A simple sign of mutual respect.

“Now, let’s get to work!” Veronica interrupted.

* * *

Saturday night, Jughead sat on his kitchen bench covered in the sharpie tattoo’s Betty had been drawing on his torso and face all afternoon. She’d told him she loved to draw once, he’d never know how good she was at it.

His hair was spray painted fluro-green, lips slicked with a dark lipstick and eyes surrounded in dark eye shadow. His black jeans hung on his hips and Betty had told him he was just not allowed to wear a shirt tonight because the ‘tattoos’ took too long to do to not completely show them off.

So, he sat there shirtless as the Jared Letto inspired Joker waiting on Betty and Jellybean, who had been locked up in the bathroom for over an hour.

Sweet pea was picking at the Kevlar vest of his Rick Flag costume and Joaquin was scratching at the edge of his El Diablo bald cap trying his best not to ruin Kevin’s make-up tattoo efforts. Kevin had come over earlier in the afternoon and covered Joaquin in tattoo’s while Betty did the same to Jughead and then herself in sharpie. Kevin himself was really pulling off his Deadshot costume.

It was Veronica’s party and she insisted they all ‘Suicide Squad’ up, because that was one of her favourite movies at the moment. She had allocated everyone their costumes.

“Babe!” Jughead called into the bathroom, “We’re going to be late, Veronica wanted us there by seven!”

The bathroom door opened and Harley Quinn and Enchatress, Betty and Jellybean respectively, stumbled out. “Okay, okay. We’re coming.” Betty mumbled.

Jugheads eyes were fixated on her long legs in the ripped fishnets and the tiny red and blue shorts. “Oh, good god woman.” He muttered under his breath, jumping down off the kitchen counter.

“Holy shit, JB. You look fucking awesome.” Sweet Pea gushed.

“You are not wearing nearly enough clothes.” Jughead scolded.

“Says you!” She shot back. “This skirt covers a lot more than it should to be costume accurate, for your information.”

“That is not a skirt, that is a loin cloth.” Jughead retorted.

Jellybean rolled her eyes. “No, this is a skirt, it’s _supposed_ to be a loin cloth.”

“Juggie, she looks freaking amazing. She spent a lot of time on this costume!” Betty defended.

“Don’t get me wrong, you look fantastic, it’s just… revealing.”

“You were the one saying we’re going to be late, stop bickering and let’s get some hustle up in here.” Sweet Pea interrupted.

There was a knock on the door, but Toni didn’t wait for an invite to come in before opening it, knowing everyone was up in Jughead’s apartment. Toni’s head popped through the door. She had just finished her sift at the bar and didn’t really have much time to get ready, so she took the easy road on her costume. “Who’s ready to turn shit up?!” Toni asked loudly, waltzing into the apartment.

“You don’t look much like Killer Croc, Tones.” Sweet Pea commented. Toni held up her finger for him to ‘wait’ as she reached under the hood of the brown valour sweat shirt she wore, pulling down a Killer Croc mask. She let out an small fake growl, before her laughter mixed in with the rest of the people in the room.

“You are the tiniest and most adorable Killer Croc, ever.” Kevin said.

They managed to get everything together and make their way downstairs, where they got a lot of comments on their costumes. Jughead threatened one of the young serpents that had the idiotic audacity to shamelessly stare at Betty’s ass.

Betty and Jellybean piled into Joaquin’s car because, as Jellybean eloquently put it, ‘no way in hell is this costume surviving a ride on a motorbike’. Toni rode with Sweet Pea and Jughead rode alone – Betty allowed him to wear his jacket for the ride there, but had to take it off to show off her artistic handwork once they arrived.

And only running half an hour late – which Veronica was sure to be displeased about – the Suicide Squad set off towards the northside.

* * *

“If you all didn’t look so freaking amazing, I’d be mad that you’re late.” Veronica, Katana for the evening, said as she answered the door. Archie, Captain Boomerang, vigilantly at her side.

“V, you look awesome! I’m sorry we’re late.” Betty apologised as she pulled Veronica into a hug.

“Its okay, no one is here yet. I’ve been working on Archies Australian accent for a good half an hour now and he still sounds like he’s from New Zealand.”

“Do not, mate. I got this accent down packed, aye.” Archie said, Veronica was right, his accent was far more ‘Kiwi’ than it was ‘Aussie’.

Jellybean grabbed Archie’s arm and pulled him into the house, “My god, we have some work to do.” She muttered, already pulling out her phone to bring up youtube videos. Jellybean had a talent for accents and Archie’s attempt at Australian was making her cringe.

“Hey!” Veronica’s called back to Jellybean, “Where are you going with my man!” She ushered the gang in before running after Jellybean and Archie. “You’re costume is flawless, by the way!”

Toni laughed at Veronica before following, “I’m going to go find me some expensive free booze. Coming?” She asked the group. Sweet Pea, Kevin and Joaquin eagerly followed – leaving Betty and Jughead alone in the foyer. No one else was at the party yet, it was only seven thirty. Betty started to follow to the kitchen but Jughead pulled her back and into his arms.

“Do you have any idea how delicious you look in this little get up?” He asked her, flicking her chunky ‘PUDDIN’ collar.

She slinked her arms around his neck, “Hmm, you look pretty tasty yourself, funny man.” She cooed.

They were lucky the smudged lipstick worked with their costumes, because moments later his mouth was devouring hers as he pressed her up against the front door.

“Paging Doctor Harleen Quinzel!” Veronica called from her kitchen. Betty chuckled at her beckoning, pulling away. Jughead growled at the interruption.

Betty slinked around him, walking backwards to face him as she headed in the direction of the kitchen, where everyone else had congregated. She urged him to follow with a gesture of her index finger. “Come on, Puddin’.” She coaxed with a wink.

He smirked deviously, biting his lip as he jogged the few paces towards her, scooping her up bridal style in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way into the kitchen.

“Oh, you know I’d do anything for you.” Jughead said in his best Joker impersonation.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some unfortunate but inevitable news. This story is coming to an end. I have decided I am going to keep this story to 50 chapters, which means... only two more chapters to go. But, lets be honest the length of this story is getting a little out of hand, its the length of a novel now. 
> 
> Therefore, Review Questions:   
> ~What plot lines do you need to see conclusions to? Are there unanswered questions for you at the moment?   
> ~What do you need from this fic before it's over? 
> 
> My current plan is for the next chapter to cover a condensed version of the next year of Bughead's life and what their future looks like... then chapter 50 will be a snap shot of their future, see what everyone is doing in 8-10 years from now. 
> 
> Also, you can be sure this is not the last you'll see of my writing for this fandom. Though, I will not likely write anything of this magnitude again. I do plan of writing other multi-chapter fics.
> 
> Please know I appreciate each and every single one of you, thank you so much for reading and all your comments and kudos.
> 
> \- Kayla

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you beautiful human being! Thank you for deciding to read my story, I hope you're liking it!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr and Instagram under: kaylaarann
> 
> \- Kayla.


End file.
